Pasta With The Creeps
by DuperGhoul TV
Summary: The original CreepyPasta musical! Featuring dozens of your favorite Pasta monsters, like Laughing Jack, Jeff the Killer, Ghost Sally, Pinkamena, Skin Taker, Sonic. EXE, Slenderman, Ticci Toby, Ms. Pencilneck, Widemouth, Ben, BRVR, Freddy Fazbear and over 20 more! Read as they live in a village together, until something goes wrong causing them to invade the innocent souls of Earth!
1. A New Home

**Duperghoul- Welcome readers to 'Pasta with the Creeps'.**

**ZalGhoul- Whatever, let's get this done with!**

**Duperghoul- It's also my first musical fanfiction!**

**ZalGhoul- WAIT, WHAT?**

**Duperghoul doesn't own any creepypasta or songs that he parodies...**

* * *

><p><em>EPISODE 01: A NEW HOME!<em>

Zalgo stood in his lair. The lord snapped his fingers, making a dozen creepypasta enter his lair.

The creeps looked up at the Lord. He grinned at all of them.

"I have an assignment for you all," Zalgo started gaining their attention.

"I have had enough of you creeps killing," the lord said.

"You will be transported to a whole new land. You must place it in order and make it sustainable to live in for all creeps," the lord continued.

"Shouldn't be so hard," Ms. P said.

"Oh, but I have some strict rules everyone must follow. Rule number one, you can't kill," Zalgo stated.

The creeps growled at Lord Zalgo.

"Rule number two, you can't make any interactions with humans," the lord shouted.

"And finally, no human must know about this place," Zalgo finished.

"Why should we listen to you," Sonic. EXE demanded.

"Or, I'll keep you trapped with me for eternity! Follow my rules and you shall have immortality," Zalgo stated.

"Sounds like a deal," Laughing Jack smiled.

"Besides, you don't want to mess with me. I am your Lord, so pay attention," Zalgo said before a beat started up.

Zalgo then started to sing to the song, Voltaire's Land of the Dead.

Tons of black lost souls floated around every single creepypasta for protection, as the Lord begun to sing. The more he sung, the more flames surrounded the creeps.

* * *

><p><strong>"Land Of The Dead"<strong>

**Solo by Lord Zalgo, with lost souls as background singers and forms into each greek monster that is referenced.**

The Minotaur's my butler  
>The Cyclops my valet<br>A Centaur draws my chariot that takes me down the way  
>Through a river made of fire<br>To a street that's paved in bones  
>I got a dozen zombie skeletons to walk me to my throne<p>

In the land of the dead  
>Heck boy, ain't it grand?<br>I'm the overlord of the underworld  
>Cause I hold Horror's Hand<br>In the land of the dead  
>I'm darkside royalty<br>I'm far renowned in the underground  
>And you can't take that from me<p>

whoa, (whoa) whoa, (whoa) whoa (whoa)

Cerberus my lap dog is loyal as can be  
>My bed is made of skulls, I'm in the lap of luxury<br>I've got a Dragon's Blood jacuzzi  
>the Gorgons think it's cool<br>And a seven-headed Hydra livin' in my swimmin' pool

In the land of the dead  
>Heck boy, ain't it grand?<br>I'm the overlord of the underworld  
>Cause I hold Horror's Hand<br>In the land of the dead  
>I'm darkside royalty<br>I'm far renowned in the underground  
>And you can't take that away from me<p>

No you can't take that from me

* * *

><p>After the song, Lord Zalgo snapped his fingers making a green vortex appear from behind the other creepypastas.<p>

"Now go, but don't forget my rules," Zalgo shouted.

The vortex grew bigger and begun to suck in the other creeps, like a vacuüm. Some struggled, but it was no use as they were dragged into the vortex.

Before they knew it, the summoned creepypastas were sucked inside the vortex.

The creeps closed their eyes as they landed on some soft grass. They opened their eyes and saw a ghost town.

Lonliness Eevee cried and pointed with its nose at a sign. Skin Taker saw the sign too, and read it,"PastaVille."

"Let's go," Grim the Cannibal lead as the creeps went into the ghost town.

In the distance, Sonic. EXE and Tails Doll saw a green hill. The two smiled at each other, before flying over to the green hill. The two then landed on top of the hill.

Tails Doll looked and saw that the entire ghost town was in eye's view.

"I guess this home would work," Tails Doll said.

"I shall call it, New Hill Zone," Sonic. EXE shouted.

Tails Doll and Sonic. EXE begun to explore their new home.

"And if that Zalgo thinks I'm going to follow his rule on 'no killing', he's got another think coming," Sonic. EXE said.

Meanwhile at the gates of the ghost town, Slender turned towards his proxy minions. He waved his tentacles, before leading them away from PastaVille. Slenderman and his proxy's then came across a new forest.

Ticci Toby smiled at the forest.

"This place shall be perfect, master," Ticci Toby said.

Then all the proxies went inside the forest. Slenderman and his minions went deep inside the forest, before reaching the heart.

Proxy Kate pointed to some trees. Toby looked and saw an old and destroyed treehouse.

"I-I thi-nk we can fix it," Toby stuttered.

Slenderman looked around and saw an empty cabin. Slenderman lead his proxies into the cabin.

Hoody and Masky went around the small cabin and saw that it was in great shape.

"Yeah, this place will do," Hoody said.

"Agreed," Masky stated.

Soon, Laughing Jack was smiling as he was looking around PastaVille.

The clown gasped as he came across a broken down carnival.

He grinned going towards the gates and entering the carnival. Laughing Jack laughed as he hopped around the carnival.

"This look's like fun, I've never seen anything like it," Laughing Jack shouted to the skies.

Jack looked around his first carnival with a big grin.

"I fell a song coming on," he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Parody of NBC's "What's This?"<strong>

**Solo by Laughing Jack**

What's this? What's this?  
>There's color everywhere<br>What's this?  
>There's giant rides in the air<br>What's this?  
>I can't believe my eyes<br>I must be dreaming  
>Wake up, Jack, this isn't fair<br>What's this?

What's this? What's this?  
>There's something very wrong<br>What's this?  
>I'm starting to sing songs<p>

What's this?  
>The streets are lined with<br>games for laughing  
>Everybody will be happy<br>Have I possibly gone daffy?  
>What is this?<br>What's this?

There's targets that are hit with balls  
>instead of throwing heads<br>If you win, you get toys  
>And absolutely no one's dead<p>

There's fun on every attraction  
>Oh, I can't believe my eyes<br>And in my bones I feel the warmth  
>That's coming from inside<p>

What's this?  
>In here you've got a little carousel, how queer<br>And who would ever think  
>And why?<p>

It's covered with animal things  
>It's got moving lights on strings<br>And there'll be smile on everyone  
>So, now, correct me if I'm wrong<br>This looks like fun  
>This looks like fun<br>Oh, could it be I got my wish?  
>What's this?<p>

Instead of screams, I swear  
>I can hear music in the air<br>The smell of candy and sweets  
>Is absolutely everywhere<p>

The sights, the sounds  
>They're everywhere and all around<br>I've never felt so good before  
>This empty place inside of me is filling up<br>I simply cannot get enough

I want it, oh, I want it  
>Oh, I want it for my own<br>I've got to know  
>I've got to know<br>What is this place that I have found?  
>What is this?<p>

* * *

><p>After the song, Laughing Jack looked around and saw a sign.<p>

"Carnival of innocents," he read.

"Well, this should be fun to fix and run," Laughing Jack laughed.

So Laughing Jack begun to explore the Carnival of Innocents, checking on every ride.

"Kathryn will love this," Laughing Jack said to himself, before looking sad.

"Oh wait, I'm not aloud to make human interactions or let them know about PastaVille," Jack grumbled.

Meanwhile, Pirate Percy, Horace the Horrible and Skin Taker came across a small river.

Pirate Percy looked around and saw a blue bridge. "Lets go," he pointed.

The three pirates crossed the bridge, before coming across an empty fishing shack.

"We can take home here," Horace pointed to the shack.

"Yeah, and tomorrow we will get started on building a new puppet stage," Skin Taker replied.

"Then it's a deal," Pirate Percy said before opening the fish shack door.

He held it open as his two puppet friends entered their new home.

The three puppets saw a small square table, and sat down.

"So I say we build another theater, right here in PastaVille," Skin Taker said again.

Horace took out some blueprints. "I already have the design," Horace said laying the blueprints on the table.

Later, Jane the Killer was following Jeff the killer down an abondoned road.

Jeff sighed, before saying,"How am I supposed to follow Zalgo's rules? I mean, 'killer' is in my name."

"Pfft, people just place those in our names, for us to sound scarier," Jane said to him.

"Either way, I have my eyes on you. One time I catch you, and I'm not aloud to finish you off," Jane the Killer said, grabbing the boy's neck collar.

"Not in this fanfiction," Jeff the killer smiled, as Jane let go of him.

The two then came up to some apartments.

"After you, miss," Jeff said motioning to the apartments.

Jane sighed and shook her head in disbelief, before walking up to the apartments. Both of the killers entered the complex, and began to chose a room on the first floor. She chose her new house as Jeff smiled taking the room next to her.

"See you tomorrow, princess," Jeff the killer smiled.

"Oh shut up," Jane shouted as she slammed the door behind her.

"Don't worry, you'll get her," a female voice said.

Jef looked around, before seeing Ms. P grinning at him.

"She'll crack one day," Ms. P said.

Ms. Pencilneck then went up the staircase and stopped on the second floor. Ms. P then smiled as she entered her new home inside the apartments. The witch then lied down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

Outside, it was getting dark, as The cannibal Grim was walking in the town square, when he saw a torn down 'Sandwich King'.

"Perfect," Grim whispered while licking his lips.

The cannibal walking inside the destroyed 'Sandwich King', and saw it's damage.

The white paint on the walls was peeling, the floor had cracks and were filled with bugs and rats, also the windows were broken.

Grim sighed looking at the damage.

"Looks like I'm going to has to fix this place up, before I can sell my 'special' meat," Grim muttered.

Grim dragged a mini cooler towards the back of the restaurant, before opening the lid next to the freezer.

Grim then begun stuff the freezer with his special meat, until it was all the way filled. As Grim kept on working, the sun began to set.

The Ghost Sally was depressed as she held her teddy bear close to her.

"I'm scared of the dark," she whimpered as she tiptoed through out PastaVille.

She then stepped on Grinny Cat's tail, while he was sleeping. Grinny hissed before pouching away.

"I'm sorry," Sally shouted back as the cat was out of site.

Then a hand touched her left shoulder.

Ghost Sally gasped before looking back and seeing Laughing Jack. The girl then smiled at the clown.

"Follow me," Jack said to the ghost, making her follow him towards the carnival.

Lonliness Eevee was shown dead at the front of the gates into PastaVille. In the distance, BRVR Pikachu was showing walking towards PastaVille, while holding a small TV in his hands.

_TO BE CONTINUED_  
><em>NEXT TIME: WE'RE GOING TO NEED A TV!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Duperghoul- Did you like it? Leave it in the review, as more is coming! I plan on continuing this story until next November.<strong>

**ZalGhoul- You're forgetting A LOT of creepypastas!**

**Duperghoul- Any ideas for Creeps, leave it in the review. Of Course I have time for more to move into PastaVille**

**Zalgo: Morgan Freeman (Do I has to say where he's from)**

**Laughing Jack: Stephen Fry (Known for narrator from LittleBig Planet)**

**Pirate Percy, Horrible Horace, and Skin Taker: Tom Kenny (Known as Spongebob)**

**Sonic. EXE and Tails Doll: Richard Horvitz (Known as Billy, from Grim Adventures)**

**Ticci Toby: Lucas Cruikshank (Known from YouTube's Fred)**

**Ghost Sally: Andrea Libman (voice of Pinkie Pie)**

**Grim the Cannibal: Sonny Strait (Voice of DBZ kai's Krillin)**

**Hoody and Masky: Christian Potenza (known from Total Drama)**

**Jeff the Killer: Ken Page (Known as Oogie Boogie)**

** Jane the Killer and Ms. P: Melissa Hutchison (Known as Walking Dead game Clementine)**

**...**

**ZalGhoul- ẂH͓̝A̡T ̪̮̩T̴Y̛̳͕̪̪͍P̭̱͓̮͡E̬͔͕͕̭ͅ ͉̣O̲̟F͏̜̪̪̠̟̜̲ ͔͖͖C̨̦͚̪A̼̗S͓̫͔͘Ț̣͇͚͉̀ ̯̠̜̳́L̦̟̗͝I͠S̥͚̦͙̻ͅT̠̬͔̦̦̹̣ ̪̫̜̺͠I͓̮̜͍͈S̨͎̼̲ Ṭ̫͔̦͈̳̤͘H̻̱͍͎͉A̹T͖́?̢̮̱!̢̪̞̭͖̤͎**


	2. Creepypony I: We're going to need a TV

**Duperghoul- The story continues in chapter 2! This chapter has more adventure to it, and more creeps will join us today!**

**ZalGhoul- How long will this story go on?!**

**Duperghoul- Until Summer 2015. Want more adventure, well I will have mini sagas leading to something big! **

**Introducing, the 'CreepyPony' saga...**

* * *

><p><em>CREEPYPONY part 15_

_EPISODE 02: WE'RE GOING TO NEED A TV!_

The next day, BRVR Pikachu walked up to the gates of PastaVille. He growled as he entered the gates, carrying a small TV.

Lonliness got up and followed the Pikachu. As BRVR was walking throughout PastaVille, Mr. Widemouth gasped as he saw the Pokemon with the TV.

"We are allowed to have TV's in Pasta Ville," Widemouth said to himself.

Ms. P walked around the corner and noticed, too. "I guess so," Ms. Pencilneck said.

BRVR growled, as the subtitles read,'Yeah, you guys should get TVs."

Widemouth smiled as he read the subtitles.

Widemouth's mouth grew even bigger with his new smile. Almost every creep came up to him, in the town square.

"We are all going out to get TV's," Mr. Widemouth shouted.

"Why," a voice said from the circle.

"Why- TV is the best thing since crustless bread," Widemouth said to every creep.

All of the creeps of PastaVille, except Slender and his Proxies, circled around Mr. Widemouth. Widemouth smiled at them, as Grinny cat pushed a billboard with his head towards Widemouth and placed it next to him.

The first paper on the billboard was blank, before Mr. Widemouth torn it off and threw it on the ground.

The next paper had a dozen stick figures working in what looked like a farm.

Mr. Widemouth started to explain. "Back then, all humans had to do was work. Nothing for fun, just work," the creature said, pulling the paper off and throwing it on the ground.

The next paper had a square box on it, with five stick figures surrounding it.

"Then one miraculous day, the television set has arrived. It started out small, but today, we have TV's that could fill the entire wall," Widemouth continued, before tearing down the paper.

The last paper had a big square box on it, with five stick figure sitting on what was supposedly a couch.

"The TV, is a perfect entertainment device. It also gives them a good pastime with family," Widemouth finished.

"And I am out of paper," Widemouth quickly shouted ripping off the last picture from the billboard.

"I feel like that's going to be a running gag," Jeff the fourth wall Killer pointed.

"A what," Jane asked.

"Don't worry about it, babe," Jeff smiled at her.

"I'm not your babe," Jane barked back.

Mr. Widemouth huffed as he looked at everyone. "Well, if the graph didn't convince you, maybe a song will," Widemouth smiled.

"Please don't," Jane sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: TV<strong>

**parodies: Happy by Pharrell Williams**

**Sung by: Mr. Widemouth**

It might seem crazy what I'm about to say  
>Sunshine she's here, you can take away<br>I'm a hot air balloon, I could go to space  
>With the air, like I don't care baby by the way<p>

Because it's TV  
>Clap along if you feel like television is the truth<br>Because it's TV  
>Clap along if you know what television is to you<br>Because it's TV  
>Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do<p>

And on the news they talk this and that  
>Yeah, and sports you play, don't hold back<br>Yeah, well I should probably warn you TV is better fine  
>Yeah, if its offense to you, don't waste your time<br>Here's why

Because it's TV  
>Clap along if you feel like television is the truth<br>Because it's TV  
>Clap along if you know what television is to you<br>Because it's TV  
>Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright, we get it," Jane said covering her ears.<p>

Laughing Jack smiled at the idea of getting everyone televisions.

'_This is perfect, now I can continue to watch my favorite show on The HUB, and who cares if it's childish,' _Jack thought to himself.

"Um, sir, how do we get the TVs," Sally whispered from the front row.

Mr. Widemouth grinned very wide at the young ghost.

"Why, tonight, when everyone's sleeping, we all will go to a human village and steal them! There's no rules against stealing from them, just not to kill or interact with humans," Widemouth explained.

"Sounds like a plan," Laughing Jack replied.

So the creepypastas got prepared for their first raid in the human village. Meanwhile, BRVR Pikachu went inside a small cottage house and hooked up the small TV in his room. He changed the channel to 'Pikachu Doll Z'. He sat down and gazed off at his program.

Lonliness Eevee, whose right eye was dark red right now, was peeking through the window at the Pikachu and saw a little of 'Pikachu Doll Z'. Before Lonliness could catch more of it, he squealed, before fainting on the ground.

Meanwhile, Laughing Jack and Sally ghost stood at the front gates of the carnival.

"Are you sure we could fix it," Sally whispered.

"I'm sure," Laughing Jack smirked.

"I can't wait to start watching _it _again," the ghost whispered.

"Me too," Laughing Jack sighed.

Later inside the apartments, Ms. P was standing in the middle of Jeff and Jane.

"I still think this is a stupid idea," Jane huffed.

"Come on, babe, it'll be fun," Jeff smiled.

"For the last time, I'm not your babe," Jane said smacking Jeff's left cheek.

"I for one, think that this 'television' thing sounds fun! Sitting down for hours watching humans do ridiculous stuff," Ms. P said patting both of their shoulders.

Jane the killer backed up saying,"It just seems like a waste of time."

"Well, that's what it's supposed to be, a past time," Jeff replied.

Jane walked back to her room.

"Go ahead and get TVs without me," she shouted, before slamming the door.

"What's her problem," Jeff questioned.

"I don't know," Jane shrugged.

That night, nearly every creep gathered around the town square. Grim the cannibal thought to himself.

"I might need a big screen to fit inside my restaurant, and might as well get more meat while I'm out," Grim said.

"But-you can't kill," Ms. P gasped.

Grim just shrugged his shoulders before saying,"I'll just head to the cemetery."

Sally ghost went up to Widemouth.

"Excuse me sir, where is this human village at," Sally ghost slowly said.

"It's down South a couple of ways. They call it 'United State of Living'," Widemouth replied.

"Well that's a stupid name," Ms. P commented.

So almost every creep walked towards the village of humans, called United State of Living.

A few hours later, Laughing Jack smiled as he came up to a small house. "Aw, the Grossmans, it's been to long," Laughing Jack said.

The clown smiled as he went up to the door, and swooped up the key from the doormat.

"Works every time," Jack said.

Laughing Jack then used the key to unlock the door, before stomping inside. He grinned as he saw the big screen TV in the living room. He went up to it and examined it, before heading down the hallway.

Past the bathroom and closet, there were two bedrooms, one on each side.

The clown quickly yelled,"Wake up!"

Both Will and Issac Grossman yawned as they got out of bed and saw Laughing Jack.

Will gasped as Isaac screamed for mercy.

"Now now, calm down. I'm calling a truce, and am here to deliver a message," Laughing Jack whispered trying to calm the brothers down.

Will gave the clown a death stare, as Isaac was still shacking with fear.

"What do you want," Will huffed.

Laughing Jack walked closer to the two. "Follow me to a new village, Zalgo promises to keep us safe there. All he asks is that we don't kill or interact with humans," Laughing Jack said.

Will and Issac looked confused as ever.

"But, your interacting with us," Issac whispered, still scared.

"Don't worry,you guys count as creepypasta, too," Laughing Jack said.

"Sounds like a deal," Will Grossman said reaching his hand out.

Laughing Jack smiled shacking the boys hand.

"Great! Go get your stuff; especially your TVs, and let's go," Laughing Jack finished.

"OK," the two brothers said.

As the two new recruits were packing their bags, Laughing Jack went back to the living room. He used cartoon physics to carry the giant HD flat screen and cable box.

The Grossmans then came in the living room with their bags ready.

"Mind if you guys crash at my place? After all, you are from my story," Laughing Jack stated.

"What-," Issac said in confusion.

"Yes, we mind," Will Grossman finished.

"You're going to love it at my place, it's next to the carnival," Laughing Jack said, before leaving the building. The creeps quickly followed him all the way to PastaVille.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

_SNEAK PEEK: _"Are you really watching that," Will Grossman barked at Laughing Jack

Jack was on his bed, watching My Little Pony.

Meanwhile, Sally had the six mane ponies, in style of plush dolls, on her bed, She was playing with a Fluttershy plush doll. Ticci Toby just glared at the ghost. He walked over to her and picked up the plush doll of Apple Jack.

_NEXT TIME: Rise of the Bronies! _

* * *

><p><strong>ZalGhoul- ̵̱̬̗͍͕͓̦̮͗̈ͬ͐̾̊̒ͫ̊ͤ̕A̵̷̫̠͇̯͚͍͕̦̝̣̖̲͔̫̯͖͉͐͋̿̏͐̈ͥͤ̄̊ͪ̓̑̓͡Ŗ̢ͮ͋̃̄̈́̑͌̔ͤ͑͟͏͉͈͙͖͇̞͚̪͙̟̭̯̼͉̺͞E̸̛ͨ̓͐ͪ͒̆͌ͥ̋̒̌͛͌ͦͨ̿͒͊͏̵̬̳̮̳͇͝ ̵ͫ͗͋̓̆͛̀̓̇ͥ͑̇͂̾ͯ̿͠͏̖̪̣̠͎̗͕̣̣̱͙ͅͅͅY̢͓̭͙̤̞̟̲̩͉̭͊ͧ̇̌ͪ̋͗͋͛͆̈́͢͞͠O̷̿ͭ̂̀̊̚͏̶͙̤̲̱͖̬͍̫̜̙̟̼͕͙͖͎Ǘ̧̒̿̄ͧ̀ͮ̋ͯ̈́̏̓ͨ̀҉͈̜͉̺͍̪̠̺ ̶͋ͥ̏̅̄̅̋̒̈̆̾͊̚͠͏̝̙̱̘̳̱̮͖͖͠S̳̮̮̹̮͙̼̗͍̤͈̊͛̂ͤ́E̶͚̬̗͎͚̭͎͎̦̬̖̤̣͎̐́̏̾ͨ̈́ͩͯ́ͧ͂ͧ̀ͮ̌̇ͧ̄̍͘͝R̖̰͎̜͔̙͙̺͈͉̼͗ͭ̾ͪ͗͌ͨ̋̀͟͠ͅȈ̸͕̥͈̣͖ͯ͌̐ͤ̂̐͂̊̋̃͆̒̌̽̽͘O̴̸̷̭͍̦̰̺̹̦̔̐̔͑̇̓̈́ͨͪ͆ͮ͌ͫ́̌́̀̚U̧̡̱̭̼̱͕̩̣̒͌̎ͯͬ̀͜S̵̤̣̬̣̳͎̮͎͇͎͇͙̤͖̮̩̘ͣ̿͋ͪ̊̄ͭͨ̽̂̋ͭͭ̓̎̈̚͞!̓̑ͦ͆̊ͭͣ̐͌ͪ̈̓̏ͤ̚͏̫̖̠̺̘͚͔̰̖͘͢͟͟ ̷̏̿̂́̂̒͡͏͖̘̬͕͚͕̩͇̤̳͉̳M̷̡͈̟̣̞̹̤̦͈̲̩̼̣͍̗̪̼͎ͨ̂̈́̓ͣ͊ͨ̒ͧ͌́ͤͣ͐̑ͣ͞ͅY̵̱͉͉͙̒ͮͣ̈͑̄̌̄͌̒̊̾̓̃͊ͩ̂͛ͯ͜ ̠͈͍̠̃͆̇͆̇̂̐̃̌̿̒̐̅͌̏̆̄̒ͣ͘͘L̨̓̄̉ͮ͌̈ͤͨ͞҉̛̥̮͎̬͎̥̰͍̺͚̬͢Î͙͙͍̙̻̠̩̫̬͈̖̬̣̼̠̘ͣ̽ͪͪ̅̌̓͗͗̏͂͂̌ͧ̃͒́͠ͅͅT̶̴̶̸͔̯̰̳͕̺̰̣̟̥ͮͪ̂̌ͨ͂̑ͪ͠Ţͫ̆̽͊ͥ̏ͤ́̚̚҉̷͔̼̮͙̪L̷̻̹̹̥̦͕̲̞̯̹̜͎̲̑ͤ̆̐̀̊̈́ͫ͡E̢̮̜̝̪̞̟͖͈̞̟̪͚̦̙̝͚̓̆ͥ͋́ͪ̚̕͠ͅ ̄ͣ͛ͯ̃̃̑̏̏͗ͫ̆̽͐ͫͨ̚҉̷͍͉͚̥̱͔̣Ḟ̷̼̬̻͍̤̣̩̼̦̟̰̲̭̫̯͇̖͓̌ͣ̓͋ͬ̔ͭ̍̀̓͐̚͠R̵̸̩͚͓͓̝͇̙͙͍͓̤͈̗̭̝͉̣̍ͥ̓͐̇̄̀̿͋̓ͭ̃̂͆̇̊̾ͤ̉́́͟ͅË̆͒ͣ͐͛ͩ̊ͨ̓̌ͬ͢҉҉̥̝͎͖͍̤͕Ą̧͗̊̍͑̄̿̌̎ͪ͆̀͞͏̫̝̹̣K̨̭͇̻̼͎̲̞̙͉̟̒͆̏̂̀̕I̶̺̞̼̞͍̯̥̭͓̙̯̪͍͙̎ͮͧ̑͐̿̅̽ͦ͛̿͌͗ͭ̅ͦ́́̕͟N̿ͯͪͫ̌͋̉̾̈́͐͛͐ͨͧ̔͊̊̋͊́҉͕̗̞̭̳̤̬͕̗͕͉̹͉Ģ̷̶̛͙͖̙̗̳̙͍̳̥̜͇̈̇͐ͫ͑̅̀ͦͫ̋͗ ̸̡̘͈̘̖̲̳̮̯͈̱͔̘̟̻̉̒̓̏̾͗̚͘P̺̳̻̺̰̯̻̜̦̖̰̼̪̝͉̓͆̏ͯ͋̿̍̄̍ͨ̉́͜O̷̝̦̙͈̮̦̥̟̬̫̲̣̠͙͙̤͓ͦ̈͂̇̇̓̃̾́̅̓̐ͣ͟͝ͅN̪̫͓̹̱͎͕͚ͧ͐ͥ̂ͮ̽̀͟ͅͅY̵̵̛ͨ̾ͦͦ͆͂̄͐ͮ̀ͯ̽̀͊̕҉̜̭͈?͎͙̺̙̩̟̞̯̝͚͙̓̒͒̄̉̑̀͟͢ͅ!̧̨͙̞̺͈̘̰̹͉̖̻̩̼͇̟̗̖͉͈͖ͣ̓ͬͯ̾͡<strong>

**Duperghoul- (Laughs) oh ho, who cares if we're bronies, you should watch it when season 5 comes. Anyway, see you readers next Tuesday. For now, I better write up on my 4 part Christmas special. Just as soon as I... nap... for a few days**

**List of new cast members...**

**Widemouth- Elijah Wood (Known as Mumble from Happy Feet)**

**Isaac Grossman- Nicky Jones (Voice of Chowder, from TV show)**

**Will Grossman- Tom Hiddleson (As Loki in Thor and Avengers) **

**Pokemon will use their normal cry from games, due to not being able to talk. Read the subtitles for them.**

**Same for Grinny Cat. He just use sample cat noises, with subtitles.**

**ZalGhoul- Hey, is that snow?!**

**Duperghoul- AlREADY! I'm sure when I wake up, it'll be gone...**


	3. Creepypony II: Rise of The Bronies

**ZalGhoul- I'm NOT reading this!**

**Duperghoul- Oh come on, it's about literally the 'rise of the bronies'. Just give My Little Pony a chance.**

**ZalGhoul- I'm not doing it!**

* * *

><p><em>CREEPYPONY part 25_

_Episode 03: Rise of The Bronies!_

The next day, Laughing Jack had his new flat-screen TV setup on his wall of his bedroom. He smiled as he grabbed the black remote and sat on his bed. He then turned on the TV, and began to switch through all 666 channels.

He grumbled as he opened up the guide and began scrolling through the channel listings.

"Darn it, which channel is the Hub," he echoed through out his small house.

Ghost Sally peaked around the corner holding a Fluttershy plush doll.

"I think it's called 'Discovery Family' now," she whispered into the room.

Laughing Jack looked confused as he turned towards the little girl. Sally slowly walked into the room, holding her Fluttershy doll close to her chest.

"So, 'My Little Pony' is on the same channel as Myth Busters now," the clown said in confusion.

"No, silly, that's the discovery channel now. The Hub changed it's name," Ghost Sally explained.

Laughing Jack looked puzzled. "But-why," he said.

"I don't know," Sally shrugged.

Laughing Jack shook his head and sighed.

"Just tell me the channel name," Laughing Jack grumbled.

"It's on channel 100," the ghost smiled.

"Thank you," Laughing Jack said changing the channel to the Discovery Family.

On the new channel, was the show My Little Pony.

"A rock? That's my destiny," a young white unicorn by the name of Rarity said.

"Love this episode," Jack said as he relaxed on the bed.

Sally left the room, and went to her bedroom from right across the hall.

Sally's walls were painted pink. Her bed sheets were colored purple.

She also had a small TV on her wooden dresser drawer.

Ghost Sally went towards the bed and pulled something out from under the bed. It was the mane six ponies as plush dolls. She dropped them on the bed and started playing with them.

She was pretending that Fluttershy was flying around with Rainbow Dash. Then, Ticci Toby appeared in the door frame. The proxy boy glared at Sally as she was playing with her dolls.

"What are-, are you playing wi- with," the boy stuttered.

Sally stood up in shock. She turned around and saw Ticci Toby.

"What are you doing in here," Sally ghost whispered.

Ticci Toby walked into Sally's room saying,"Rumor in the woods, sa-say some, something about a TV."

"Oh, TV's are awesome. Especially cartoons like 'My Little Pony'," Ghost Sally said.

Ticci Toby cringed at the name of the cartoon."Excuse me, 'My Little WHAT," the proxy said.

"My Little Pony! Come here," Sally said motioning the boy to her bed.

Sally ghost picked up the Fluttershy doll. "This is my favorite pony, Fluttershy," Sally said.

Ticci Toby picked up a random plush doll and showed it to Sally.

"Which one's this," he asked showing her a purple pony with purple hair.

Sally smiled. "That's just the over rated, Twilight Sparkle," she replied.

Ticci Toby looked at the plush of Twilight and shrugged.

"Which one is the fan favorite," Toby questioned.

"According to official Duper polls, Rainbow Dash is," the ghost whispered as she placed down Fluttershy, and picked up her Rainbow Dash plush Doll.

Toby nodded his head in agreement. "She seems cool," the proxy said.

"Just don't talk about Rarity. Take a guess which one that is," the ghost said.

Ticci looked at the three remaining ponies. He then picked up the white plush doll with blue hair.

"Is this it," Tobby asked.

"Yeah, Rarity the least fan favorite," Sally ghost said.

Ticci Toby smiled at the ghost.

"It would be gre-great if I could watch th-is show right now," Ticci Toby sighed.

Ghost Sally smiled very wide. "We can watch it now! Change the channel to Discovery Family on channel 100!"

Ticci Toby rushed to the small television on the wooden dresser drawer. The moment he pressed the power button, the right channel was on.

"There was no talking, there was no smiling. There were only rocks," a small pink fillie on the TV said.

"That pony there is called Pinkie Pie, she also seems to be a fan favorite," Sally whispered.

Ticci Toby and Ghost Sally sat on the bed and began watching the show.

Some time later, inside the apartment building, a newcomer entered. It was the new Seer, Korbyn Jumping Eagle.

She brought her bags towards the stairs, and began to head up them.

Then Jeff opened his door and noticed the new guest.

He smiled and waved at Korbyn. She noticed Jeff and huffed.

"Not you too," Korbyn said.

"Yes, I'm forced to not kill," Jeff said.

"It's for the best, I guess," the new seer sighed walking up the steps.

As she was heading to the door on the far right, Ms. P opened up her door while yawning.

"Hello, new neighbor. I am Ms. Pencilneck," she greeted.

"Hi, my name's Korbyn," the new guest said without looking back.

When the Seer looked inside her new home she smiled a bit. She took out several books from her backpack and placed them on the bed.

Ms. P was snooping, as Korbyn placed a dream-catcher over her bed. The Seer then placed all her books on the bookshelf in alphabetical order.

Lastly, she took out the Holy Bible and sat down on her bed.

Korbyn opened up to a random page, and got into prayer position.

"What are you doing," Ms. P asked her from the door frame.

The Seer grumbled as she closed the book and gave the witch a death stare.

"Trying to worship Father Malone," the Seer stated standing up from the bed.

"What are you even doing in my room anyway," she continued.

Ms. Pencilneck entered the room with a television in her hands.

She walked over to the desk, and pushed the books off it.

"I just wanted to give you a welcome gift," Ms. P said.

She then quickly placed the TV on the desk and began to set it up.

Korbyn face palmed herself as the witch finished setting up the television.

"But I don't want a TV," Korbyn hesitated.

The Seer walked up to it, and pushed Ms. P out of the way. The witch just laughed.

"Oh come on, what could be better then this," Ms. Pencilneck laughed turning the TV on.

"Stop it, don't you know these things corrupts the mind," Korbyn shouted, grabbing the witch's arm and pushed it away.

As the Seer turned to switch the television set off, it was on the 'Discovery Family' channel. The show My Little Pony was still on, catching her eyes.

"Gummy's after birthday party is this afternoon, and I'm sending out invitations," Pinkie Pie said to Rarity.

"What kind of show is this," Korbyn asked.

Ms. Pencilneck chuckled a bit.

"That's just 'My Little Pony: Friendship is magic', one of the biggest fandoms to this date," the witch stated.

Korbyn gave up and continued to watch the episode.

Meanwhile downstairs, Jeff the Killer smiled as he watched the same scene on TV.

He smiled as Pinkie was trying to invite Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash to the party.

"Man, where has this peaceful show been all my life," the teenager stated.

He then gaped at a sudden realization. "Jane must never know," he whispered.

Then at Laughing Jacks house, he was rolling on the floor laughing at Pinkie's shenanigans while she was secretly following her friends.

Little did he know, he woke up the Grossman brothers. Both stood in his door frame and saw Jack as he was watching My Little Pony.

"Are you seriously watching that," Will shouted.

Laughing Jack stood up in shock. He blushed looked over at the two boys.

"I see nothing wrong with watching cartoons," Jack giggled.

"Yeah, but you're watching one for little girls," Issac said.

"Haters gonna hate," Jack said turning his head back to the television set.

Will and Issac grumbled, before walking away. Then Laughing Jack got a wonderful idea. The clown gone around town and collected every Brony.

The six bronies stood in the town square and smiled at each other, before a soft and gentle beat started up, causing all six bronies to sign.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: My Little Pony Theme Song<strong>

**sung by: Laughing Jack, Ghost Sally, Ticci Toby, Korbyn, Jeff the Killer, Ms. P, **

ALL: My Little Pony, My Little Pony  
>Aaaaaaaaaaaah<br>Ticci Toby: My Little Pony  
>Korbyn: I used to wonder what friendship could be<br>Until you all shared its magic with me!  
>Laughing Jack: Big adventure!<br>Ghost Sally: Tons of fun!  
>Ms. P: A beautiful heart<br>Jeff the Killer: Faithful and strong  
>Ghost Sally: Sharing kindness<br>Korbyn: It's an easy feat  
>And magic makes it all complete!<br>ALL: My Little Pony  
>Did you know, you are my very best friends<p>

* * *

><p>After the six creepypastas sang the song, everyone that was passing by just gave them a confused glare.<p>

Mr. Widemouth just shook his head in shame.

"So, you mean to tell me you only grabbed the TVs to watch a little girls show," Widemouth asked.

Then Eyeless Jack was wandering around aimlessly, when he bumped into Mr. Widemouth.

"Sorry," Eyeless Jack said.

"P.S. I would watch My Little Pony... If I had the eyes to see it," he finished.

The six bronies headed back home, with Ticci and Sally holding hands as they followed Laughing Jack back to the house. The soon arrived at the cottage, that was placed right next to the carnival.

Ticci Toby quickly followed Sally to her room.

Sally happily turned on the TV again, but looked disgusted.

"Now what type of show is this," Ticci asked pointing to the screen.

Then on the TV a small purple dog, wearing a hat, began singing the words,"My name is Zoe Trent-"

"I don't think so," Sally ghost shouted changing the channel.

"Who name's their dogs 2 first names," Ticci ranted.

"And colorful animals talking? Totally unrealistic," Sally continued.

"I think I'll stick with the magical world of ponies," Ticci Toby said leaving the room.

The proxy then began to walk back to Slender's new forest, right outside of PastaVille.

As he silently walked through the cabin, he pulled out a plush doll of Spike. He grinned at the purple baby dragon.

* * *

><p><em>TO BE CONTINUED...<em>

_SNEAK PEEK: _Rainbow Dash was flying over PastaVille. Ghost Sally was setting up a random food stand inside the carnival, when she gasped when she looked in the sky.

"She's real! She's actually real," Sally cheered jumping up and down.

The blue pony landed in front of the ghost and grinned wide.

_NEXT TIME: Sally and the Rainbow Factory_

* * *

><p><strong>ZalGhoul- I HATED IT!<strong>

**Duperghoul- Haters gonna hate! Anyway, I actually don't mind the new 'Discovery Family' network, I just can't say the name, without saying 'The Hub' first. Boss points if you guess the episodes the creeps were watching. **

**Eyeless Jack- Drake Lee (Amazing Spider-man)**

**Korbyn Jumping Eagle- Kath Soucie (Phil and Lil in 'The Rugrats')**

**IDEAS FOR ANY CREEPYPASTA TO JOIN US?**


	4. Creepypony III: The Rainbow Factory

**Duperghoul- This fanfiction just got 20% cooler!**

**ZalGhoul- I.. I don't get it?**

**Duperghoul- Anyway, I was to excited for the songs, I edited them in first! Enjoy them, or just scroll around them. Oh, for a pony design of Oompa Loompas, look at my Deviantart. I hope you like the song 'Rainbow Device', because it's all over.**

**ZalGhoul- Jesus man, how many songs are in this chapter?!**

**Duperghoul- Only 4, now let's get this started.**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>EXPORT FROM: The Rainbow Factory<em>**

"You moron! You never did have a good sense of direction!" Rainbow Dash teased, laughing again. Scootaloo finally looked down, getting her bearings.

"Oh, no," she squealed. She was in the theater room again. Only, by now, it was full of suited ponies, circling her, their masked faces seemed to be grinning at her as Rainbow Dash shouted orders down the vent.

"Don't let her die! I must do it! Subdue her! Catch her!" She whinnied in glorious victory as the Suits shocked Scootaloo with a taser and, as her limp body began to fall from the air, caught her and brought her to the floor. Scootaloo blacked out momentarily as the electricity passed through her, but she came to lying on the cold cloud floor, metal shackles preventing her from moving. She struggled to get free. She could hardly shake. The chains lifted her slightly, bringing her small body eye to eye with a pegasus in front of her.

The pony was a deep, blood red, glistening in the artificial light of The Factory. Her mane had small spots of glorious colours of the rainbow, but was mostly the same red colour as her coat of fur. Chunks of skin were missing from small spots, and her hair was ripped in some places, bald patches of skin in others. The only clue Scootaloo had as to who this used to be were the rose iris' focused on her.

"Any final words, you miserable worthless-"

Scootaloo brought her chin high, still demanding even the tiniest fraction of dignity.

"You have beautiful eyes," she cooed, soft, yet clearly.

_CREEPYPONY part 3/5_

_EPISODE 04: Sally and The Rainbow Factory_

Then a dozen Suit ponies began circling around the giant machine. As Scootaloo cried while she was strapped inside, it began to drain her energy.

The Suit ponies then began chanting,'Pegasus Device', until the beat started to play.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Pegasus Device (for Scootaloo) by SlyphStorm<strong>

**Sung by: The Suits ponies**

Deep in the pages of history  
>Lies a shadow hiding in a mystery<br>A late night story buried far away  
>Until it once again sees the light of day<p>

And when the little colts and fillies turn out all lights  
>And tell a story of a factory as black as night<br>The luxury of rainbows comes at a price  
>Just ignore the screams, and don't think twice<p>

You've proven to yourself and to all of us  
>That you're not fit to fly like a Pegasus<br>You don't even deserve those wings you bear  
>When you stand beside a legend, you don't even compare<br>All of the failures help to fuel success  
>In the bloody and visceral weather game of Chess<br>And just because you've disappointed you'll pay the price  
>Now accept your fate and die in the Pegasus Device<p>

* * *

><p>The next day at PastaVille, Ghost Sally, Laughing Jack and the Grossman brothers were working on the Carnival of Innocents.<p>

Laughing Jack was polishing up each animal on the carousel. He smiled as he was cleaning an orange pony.

"Looks like AppleJack," he said to himself cleaning its nose.

Issac and Will Grossman were working on the Ferris wheel. Will was hammering in some nails, as Issac was oiling down the rails.

Will huffed turning to his brother.

"Jack and Sallys obsession with 'My Little Pony' is getting old," Will stated.

"What can we do? Just let them watch their show," Issac grunted as he finished his work.

"I guess so," Will Grossman huffed hammering in the last nail.

Ghost Sally was happily setting up a food stand. She fixed in the sign and smiled at the words,'Cotton Candy'. Sally went behind inside the food stand, and began to whip down the cotton candy machine.

Suddenly, a giant rainbow filled the skies of PastaVille. Ghost Sally smiled at the rainbow.

As Laughing Jack saw it, he chuckled a little. "Reminds me of Rainbow Dash, for some reason," Jack said.

A few minutes later, Rainbow Dash was flying above PastaVille. She came across the Carnival of Innocents.

Ghost Sally looked up and gasped as she saw Rainbow Dash.

"She's real," she whispered to herself.

"She's really real," she cheered jumping up and down.

Rainbow Dash looked down at her, before swooping down. The Pegasus landed in front of the ghost and grinned.

"Would you like to see where rainbows come from," Rainbow Dash smirked.

Ghost Sally didn't know what to say. She never expected that 'My Little Pony' was real. Sally began to stutter nervously as she stared at the blue Pegasus. Laughing Jack then saw the two talking to each other from a distance.

He gasped when he noticed Rainbow Dash, before he could speak up, Rainbow Dash suddenly swooped up Sally by the hooves and quickly flew away.

Ghost Sally screamed for her life as Rainbow Dash carried her far away.

"Oh no, Sally has been ghost-napped," Laughing Jack stated.

The clown rushed on over to the Grossman brothers. He panted when he caught up to them.

"Guys, Sallys been ghost-napped by Rainbow Dash," he panted.

"Isn't that one of your little ponies," Will glared.

"Yes, and now who knows where she took Sally," Jack said.

"Yeah, right. A flying horse came from your little girl show and kidnapped Sally. Nice joke there," Issac sarcastically said.

"I'm being serious here guys. I'm sure the other brony creeps will believe me," Laughing Jack said as he walked away.

Issac and Will Grossman laughed as the clown ran away in search of help.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at The Legion of Doom... wait wrong concept, sorry. Will I write a fanfiction on it? I don't know, but we're getting sidetracked here...<em>

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Ghost Sally was at the doors of the Rainbow Factory. She nervously stood next to Rainbow Dash and the pony, Derpy.<p>

The blue Pegasus led the two victims inside the building as the doors slowly closed behind them. Derpy and Sally had no clue of the danger they were in.

"Welcome to the Rainbow Factory, were not a single soul gets through," Rainbow Dash grinned.

Ghost Sally ingorned that last statement and turned to Rainbow Dash.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash, is your birthday in September or February," Sally asked.

"I was born on September 17, as far as I know," the blue Pegasus answered.

The three kept walking, until they came across a giant steel door. The door slowly opened, as they walking inside the new room. The door then slammed shut on them, locking the three inside.

Ghost Sally gasped in awe at a giant machine.

"So the rainbows come from that," she pointed.

"Yes," Rainbow Dash nodded.

Derpy happily hopped over towards the machine, little did she know the truth about it.

Several Suit Ponies stood motionless, as Derpy looked at the machine in awe.

"Care to explain," Derpy said in the masculine voice.

Rainbow Dash smirked, before using her fast speed to quickly strap down the muffin Pegasus on to a chair, that was connected to the machine.

"We call it, the Pegasus Device," a red Suit pony stated as he pressed a red button.

"Why do you call it that," Derpy gave a male laugh, even though she's a girl.

Then as the Pegasus Device started to shock the female pony, a dozen Suit Ponies started galloping around the device chanting 'Pegasus Device', while the beat started up.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Pegasus Device (for Derpy) by SlyphStorm<strong>

**Sung by: The Suits ponies**

Deep in the pages of history  
>Lies a shadow hiding in a mystery<br>A late night story buried far away  
>Until it once again sees the light of day<p>

And when the little colts and fillies turn out all lights  
>And tell a story of a filly that's not to bright<br>The luxury of rainbows comes at a price  
>Just ignore the screams, and don't think twice<p>

You've proven to yourself and to all of us  
>That you're not fit to fly like a Pegasus<br>You don't even deserve that brain you bear  
>When you stand beside a filly, you don't even compare<br>All of your failures gets off as offensive  
>But we're sure the rainbow you'll make will come off as impressive<br>And just because you've offended you'll pay the price  
>Now accept your fate and die in the Pegasus Device<p>

* * *

><p>Once the song was over, Derpy stood lifeless and gray inside the Pegasus Device.<p>

Ghost Sally screamed while holding her face, while Rainbow Dash laughed evilly.

"Wha- what happened to Derpy Hooves," Ghost Sally cried.

Rainbow Dash smiled as she looked at Sally.

"I would tell you, but then this story would have to rise its mature level," the blue Pegasus said.

"I don't understand," Sally cried, making the entire floor covered with tears.

"Take her to the next device," Rainbow Dash said to some Suit ponies.

A Suit pony picked up Sally and flew out of the room.

Rainbow Dash smirked looking at a solid clear and big container, now filled will cyan colored liquid.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile down in PastaVille, Laughing Jack struggled to talk to other creepypasta monsters.<p>

He was in the town square, desperately looking for help.

"I am being serious here guys, Sally has been ghost-napped by Rainbow Dash," Laughing Jack shouted.

"You've been watching too much TV, man," Mr. Widemouth said.

Jeff patted the clown on the back. "Just get some rest, you need it," the killer stated.

Jeff started to rub Laughing Jacks back while humming Fluttershys lullabye.

"I'm not lying," Laughing Jack huffed as he bean to walk away.

As the creeps laughed at him, Laughing Jack went to the gates of PastaVille, he rushed towards Slendermans new woods.

He soon came across the cabin. Before he could walk up to the cabin, he heard a voice.

"Her, Jack, up here," Ticci Toby shouted.

Laughing Jack looked behind him and looked up. He saw Ticci Toby inside his tree house.

"I need your help," Laughing Jack shouted over to him.

Jack walked up to the tree house.

"Sally has been ghost-napped by Rainbow Dash," Laughing Jack shouted.

Ticci Toby looked confused as he stared down at the clown.

"Is she the blue flying one," Toby asked.

"Yes, now come on, Sally needs us," Laughing Jack pleaded.

Ticci Toby climbed down the tree, and hopped next to Jack.

"Oh, no you're not," Masky shouted.

The proxy exited the cabin and grabbed Tobys arm.

"You are not going to listen to Laughing Jacks story. It's obviously a trap to kill you," Masky grunted.

Masky then dragged Ticci Toby back into the cabin.

"But he's telling the truth," Ticci Toby sighed.

"I don't want to here any of this bull crap," Masky shouted as he threw Toby inside the cabin, and locked the door behind him.

Laughing Jack sighed looking in the sky.

"Looks like I'm on my own. Kathryn would have believed me," Laughing Jack whispered to himself.

Laughing Jack then ran out of the woods, and headed towards the West. He felt like he walked for miles, until he came across the ocean.

He sighed as he got inside a boat, and steered it for hours, until coming across an island. He got off the boat and looked around the island.

He then noticed the bright colors and ponies all around.

"So, this is Equestria," he said to himself.

He then rushed towards PonyVille, and saw Twilight Sparkles library tree. He then saw the air balloon next to it.

He silently went over to the purple balloon, and climbed inside.

He then pulled the lever sending him up into the clouds. Spike yawned as he looked outside the window and saw him stealing the balloon.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Rainbow Factory, Rainbow Dash went up to another chair, and strapped herself in. The chair was connected to the tube of Derpys energy by a long wire. A giant spike from the ceiling dropped down to nearly touching Rainbow Dashs mane.<p>

Suddenly Laughing Jack burst through the steel door and glared at Rainbow Dash.

"What the-," Laughing Jack started.

A Suit Pony pressed a big blue button. This causing the spike to shoot down electricity on her entire body.

The Pegasus then got had a thousand Gigawatts hit all of her body, causing her mane and tail to grow wild. Next the spike shot rainbows at her. Jack shielded his eyes with his left arm.

When he took a peek, the young pony was no longer there.

Laughing Jack grumbled looking around the room, until a blue hand touched his shoulder.

As he turned around, he gasped when he saw Rainbow Dash, now in her human formation from the Equestrai Girls movies.

"What happened," Laughing Jack asked.

Rainbow Dash laughed giving Jack a noggie.

"I used useless Pegasi to make the rainbows that transformed me into this," Rainbow Dash explained.

"I don't like it," Laughing Jack replied.

"Why do they always say that," Rainbow Dash growled.

Laughing Jack got in a fighting stance. He sighed looking at her human form.

"I'm not supposed to kill, or hit girls," Jack sighed.

Rainbow Dash laughed evilly walking away.

"Of course you wont," she started.

"Because I'm awesome as I wanna be," she shined looking back at the creepypasta.

Then the Suit Ponies galloped around the two as they started singing. Laughing Jack allowed them to sing their little song.

* * *

><p><strong>SONG: Awesome as I Wanna Be<strong>

**SUNG BY: Human Rainbow Dash, back up by the Suits**

**OWNED BY: Equestrai Girls: Rainbow Rocks**

(Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!) [Several Suit Ponies go into the air]

Awesome as I wanna be

(Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!) [They then charge down at Laughing Jack...]

Awesome as I wanna be. [Jack bends down to pick up a penny]

First you see me riding on a sonic boom. [This caused the Suit Ponies to miss, and crash land]

Got my guitar shreddin' up my latest tune.

There is nothin' you can do to beat me.

I'm so good that you can't defeat me.

Yeah, I'm awesome, take caution.

Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be(Yeah!) I'm awesome, take caution.

Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be.

(Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!) [The Suit Ponies now got into a 'ball of violence' with Jack]

Step aside now, you're just gettin' in my way.

I got sick chops you could never hope to play.

When it comes to makin' music, I'm the ruler.

You wish you could be twenty percent cooler!

Yeah, I'm awesome, take caution. [Jack pants as he crawled out of the 'ball of violence']

Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be(Yeah!) I'm awesome, take caution.

Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be!

* * *

><p>After the song, Laughing Jack grumbled, as he rushed towards the humanized Rainbow Dash. All the Suit Ponies were exhausted as they laid down on the floor.<p>

He closed his eyes as he pushed her.

Rainbow Dash backed up a bit and fell backwards. She then crashed into the Pegasus Device, causing it to malfunction.

It shocked her, until it blasted her with a giant rainbow. Laughing Jack went blind for a few seconds, as Rainbow Dash transformed into her 'anthro' form.

The transformation didn't last long, as she was covered by a rainbow aura.

Laughing Jack gasped as Rainbow Dash slowly reverted back into her regular pony form, but something was different.

Rainbow Dash was now twenty percent bigger then her regular size. She has 20 feet tall, and 20 feet length. What's with her and the number 20?

"Rainbow Dash, I'm here to finish this once and for all," Laughing Jack stated as he looked at the new giant filly.

"Well aren't we confident," Rainbow Dash stated as she flew around.

Then another beat began to start-up, causing the two to sing.

* * *

><p><strong>SONG: Filthy Dashie<strong>

**DUET BY: Rainbow Dash and Laughing Jack**

**Obvious Parody of: TNBC video game song 'Filthy Finale', for the final boss against Oogie**

**Rainbow Dash:**

Well, well, well

what a pest you are.

Still around? Ooohh,

can't say I like that.

So why don't you just give up, you know, surrender?

**Laughing Jack:**

It's over, It's over, your scheme was bound to fail. [Jack looks over at the control panel]

It's over. Your finished here. Your next stop will be jail. [He rushes over and presses the red button]

**Rainbow Dash:**

He mocks me. He fights me. I don't know which is worse.

I might just split a seam now if I don't die laughing first. [She tackles Laughing Jack]

**Jack Skellington:**

What's this? A trick? I'm not impressed. You're bad and now your tall. [Jack struggles free]

It makes it all the more worthwhile to see a giant fall. [He manages to get up]

**Rainbow Dash:**

Talk, talk, talk, but I'll tell you, this giant's goin nowhere.

If I were you, I'd take a hike. There's danger in the air.

Whoa oh!

**Laughing Jack:**

Whoa oh! [He quickly presses the orange button]

**Rainbow Dash:**

Whoa oh!

**Laughing Jack:**

Whoa oh!

**Rainbow Dash:**

Whoa oh!

**Laughing Jack:**

I'm the only Laughing King!

Well I'm feeling angry, and there's plenty left to do.

I've fought your most unwelcome help, and know I'm after you! [He then presses the yellow button]

**Rainbow Dash:**

Even if you catch me, you could never do me in!

I'm twenty feet high and just as strong. Which means I'm gonna win! [She throws Jack into the air]

**Laughing Jack:**

Whoa oh!

**Rainbow Dash:**

Whoa oh!

**Laughing Jack:**

Whoa oh!

**Rainbow Dash:**

Whoa oh oh!

**Together:**

Whoa oh!

** Laughing Jack:**

I'm the only Laughing King. [Jack then lands]

It's over. Your'e finished. You'll never get away. [He presses the green button]

You? The Seven Colors Queen? That'll be the day! [Quickly followed by the blue button]

**Rainbow Dash:**

How feeble! How childish! Is that the best you got?

You think that you're a hero, Jack. But I think you are not.

I'm the seven colors queen!

**Laughing Jack:**

You're queen of nothing! [Jack then aggressively presses the indigo button]

**Rainbow Dash:**

Whoooah!

Now it's time for you to see what it really means to scare. [Suit Ponies came and held Jack down]

Cause I'm a gamblin' Pegasus, man. Although I don't play fair. [Jack kicks them away]

It's much more fun, I must confess, when lives are on the line.

Not mines of course, but yours old fan, now that'd be just fine.

Whoa oh!

**Laughing Jack:**

Whoa oh!

**Rainbow Dash:**

Whoa oh!

**Laughing Jack:**

Whoa oh!

**Rainbow Dash:**

Whoa oh!

**Laughing Jack:**

Whoa oh!

I'm the only Laughing King! [Jack pushed the violet button]

* * *

><p>During the song, Laughing Jack pressed all seven buttons on the Pegasus Device. Each color represented a color of the rainbow.<p>

After all buttons were pressed, a sonic boom filled the entire room, before breaking the entire Rainbow Factory. The sonic boom was visible by a big circular rainbow.

The Suit Ponies screamed as the rainbow wiped them from existence.

The sonic boom's effect caused Rainbow Dash to revert back to her normal size.

Ghost Sally came into sight, and cried as she rushed up to Laughing Jack. She held her head at his knee.

"They were going to turn me into a rainbow, because I don't have ghost like abilities," Sally cried.

"It's OK now," Laughing Jack conferted.

Rainbow Dash moaned as she got off the ground, and saw the walls of the factory destroyed.

Then out of nowhere, Pinkie Pie had some cupcakes in her hands and hopped towards Rainbow Dash.

"What happened," Rainbow Dash moaned.

Pinkie Pie smiled at Rainbow Dash.

"Here, have some cupcakes," Pinkie grinned.

"Why, thank you," Rainbow Dash said as her wings were propped up for some reason.

Pinkie Pie grinned as Rainbow Dash took a chocolate cupcake and placed it in her mouth...

* * *

><p><em>TO BE CONTINUED...<em>

_SNEAK PEEK: _Pinkemena Diana Pie grinned as she had cupcakes in her hooves.

Grim the Cannibal seemed to be smiling as he ate on of the chocolate frosting ones.

When nighttime came along, the alicorn Princess Luna laughed as she flew in the skies of PastaVille. Every creep gasped as they looked at Luna and Pinkie.

_NEXT TIME: Silence of the Ponies_

* * *

><p><strong>Duperghoul- *hums 'Shine Like Rainbows'* Oh, the authors note, AHEM... Stay tuned...<strong>

**Now as you review, here's my rant on Rainbow Dash: She's attracted to no gender, unless it's Pinkie Pie. I think she might not get in the Wonderbolts, BUT she will start her own team in PonyVille. I was also on her side during the arguments in 'Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks', because if Applejack just kept her mouth shut, they would never fight in the first place. (HA! Fighting with self Trope) Oh, and I didn't cry at the end of 'My Little Dashie.' **

_**Everypony will use same voice from show.. (Flutttershy voice: yay!)**_

_**And The Saint Ponies are sung by special guest 'SlyphStorm'**_


	5. Creepypony IV: Silence of The Ponies

**ZalGhoul- Will you hurry up and stop it with the ponies?!**

**Duperghoul- Hey, now this chapter is darker then last chapter, that even you will enjoy it. Two mysterious mares will engage in battle! (eats a chocolate cupcake) Now, I maybe used to creepypastas fighting, but two ponies? This is going to be interesting.**

* * *

><p><em>CREEPYPONY part 45_

_EPISODE 05: Silence of the Ponies_

* * *

><p>Sally Ghost and Laughing Jack were inside the destroyed Rainbow Factory.<p>

Pinkie Pie, who somehow managed to get into the clouds, had a tray of cupcakes. Rainbow Dash had her wings propped up as she ate one of the chocolate cupcakes.

Sally was crying as Jack held her head to his stomach.

The pink pony smiled wide, as Rainbow Dash swallowed the cupcake.

"This is pretty good, thank you," the blue pony complimented.

Rainbow closed her eyes, and leaned in her face at Pinkie Pie. The pink pony backed up a bit, before Rainbow Dash fell flat on the ground face first.

As the blue pony lied unconscious, Pinkie Pie picked her up and walked away.

"What was that about," Laughing Jack said.

"I don't know, but I just want to get out of here. Thank goodness the real Rainbow Dash isn't like that," Sally sniffed.

Laughing Jack placed the ghost on his shoulders, as he began to walk towards the exit.

A few hours past, when back in PastaVille, it was evening.

Grim the Cannibal was inside his new restaurant, Sandwich King. He was mopping up the blood of the floor.

"I have enough meat to feed the entire village for two years," Grim said to himself.

Grim them finished mopping and ringed out the mop head, when he heard a knock on his door.

"I'm coming," Grim shouted.

Grim walked over to the door, and opened it. He gasped as he saw Pinkamena Diana Pie standing at his door step.

"But- you are supposed to be in Laughing Jack's fictional girl show," Grim stuttered.

"Oh, I'm real, but not the same pony you see on T.V.," Pinkamena said as she went inside the restaurant.

The pink pony then walked towards the kitchen.

"Hey, get out of there," Grim shouted.

Pinkamena opened the fridge with her mouth and smiled at the load of meat inside. She tooked a long sniff at them.

"Oh yeah, these will do," she said to herself.

"Did you know you can make cupcakes with these," she pointed.

"I can what," Grim said in a confused expression.

The cannibal walked over to Pinkamena, as she took a piece of frozen meat by her mouth and kicked the fridge door close. She then placed the meat on the countertop.

"Here, I'll show you," she started up dancing.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Cupcakes uncut version<strong>

**Sung by: Pinkamena Diana Pie **

All you have to do is take a cup of flour!  
>Add it to the mix!<br>Now just take a little pony blood, not gore!  
>A bit of meat, just a pinch!<p>

Baking these treats is such a cinch!  
>Add a teaspoon of a filly!<br>Add a little more, and you count to four,  
>And you never get your fill of...<p>

Some guts! So sweet and meaty!  
>Some limbs! Don't be too bloody!<br>Cupcakes! Cupcakes, cupcakes, CUPCAKES!

* * *

><p>After Pinkamena's song, she had a patch of chocolate cupcakes made.<p>

She smiled as she went up to the cannibal.

"Here, try one," Pinkamena said.

Grim cautiously grabbed a cupcake and ate it. He then licked the chocolate off his fingers.

"This is actually pretty good," Grim complimented.

"I knew you would like it," Pikamena grinned.

"Maybe the show's not just for girls," Grim said to himself.

He then smiled back at Pinkamena Diana Pie.

"Want to watch my favorite movie, 'Silence of The Lambs'," the cannibal suggested to the pony.

"Heck yeah," Pinkamena cheered.

So, Grim decided to keep Pinkamena as a pet. Grim the Cannibal grabbed the blu-ray copy of 'Silence of the Lambs' and placed in his PS4. The two then watched the movie together. Grim sat in a stool in his restaurant, as Pinkamena jumped up and sat in his lap.

During the rated R movie, Pinkamena Diana Pie yawned and lied her pony head on Grim's chest. She soon fell a sleep, making her miss the part where Hannibal Lecter made his bloody escape from prison.

Grim smiled as the pony lied on his lap. Soon the movie ended with the inFamous line,"I'm having an old friend for dinner."

Grim then began to pet at Pikamena's mane, which was combed down. He giggled a little as he realized it felt like cotton candy.

Pinkamena yawned and smiled as she looked up at Grim.

"If you are going to stay, there is some rules you need to follow, sorry, but Lord Zalgo forces everyone to follow them," Grim said to her.

Pinkamena jumped off his lap and stretched a bit. "Yeah, what are they," Pinkamena said.

"Well for starters, no human interaction, and no human must know about PastaVille," Grim the Cannibal started.

"Seems easy enough," Pinkamena smiled.

"Lastly, you can't kill," Grim finished.

Pikamen growled at that. "How am I supposed to make cupcakes for my master, if I can't kill to get pony meat," Pinkamena grumbled.

"Do what I do now, I dig them up from people's graves. It fells the void of hunger at least," Grim stated.

"I geuss she will be happy with that," Pinkamena sighed.

"You see, I don't even now why she wants cupcakes with pony meat in them," Pinkamena explained.

"I won't judge her," Grim shrugged.

Outside, Princess Luna flew under the full moon. She smirked as she glanced down at PastaVille.

"Pinkamena Diana Pie, I have a score to settle," Princess Luna shouted, before landing down in front of Sandwich King.

"Don't let her in," Pinkamena whispered as she hid behind the counter.

"What do you mean," Grim said to her.

"Me and her have this big fight going on. I don't want her to kill me, and I don't want to break Zalgo's rules," Pinkamena sighed.

Grim then exited his restaurant and came face to face with the alicorn.

"Your majesty, what brings you to PastaVille," Grim said as he bowed down.

As Pinkamena took a peek, she gasped as she saw that Princess Luna was now Nightmare Moon.

"Get up, I know Pinkamena Diana Pie is in there. Give her to me, or I'll dispose of you myself," Nightmare Moon demanded.

Grim the Cannibal stood up and opened the door the Sandwich King, when Pinkamena was already at the door.

Pinkamena sighed looking at Nightmare Moon.

"I don't want to fight you Nightmare Moon, I'm very happy here with Grim," she pleaded.

"Yeah right," Nightmare Moon shouted.

The alicorn then fired a giant magic blue beam at Pinkamena and Grim.

As Grim stood in shock, Pinkamena pushed him out of the way of the beams range.

Pinkamena growled at Nightmare Moon, as Grim backed up a bit. Pinkamena then used a head butt on the princess. Nightmare Moon laughed, as she swatted the pink pony away with ease.

The pink pony then took out her party cannon and pressed the button on it. Her cupcakes flew at the alicorns face. Nightmare moon licked the frosting off her face, as Pinkamena grinned wide.

Nightmare Moon then began to fell dizzy, but she quickly shook it off, as she flew itno the skies.

"I'm going to destroy this entire village in one blast," Nightmare Moon shouted as she flew higher in the sky.

Nightmare Moon then began to power up her horn to the max.

Six creeps rushed up to Grim the Cannibal. They were the six bronies; Laughing Jack, Ghost Sally, Ticci Toby, Jeff the Killer, Ms. Pencilneck and Kobryn Jumping Sally cried as she saw Pinkamena.

They then held their ears as they heard a load roar echo out through out the entire town.

Suddenly a dark fog filled the streets of PastaVille, as Nightmare Moon was still charging up her magic.

"You only have 30 seconds left to live, HaHA," she shouted.

"I shall not allow it," Zalgo shouted.

The fog slowly dims away as Zalgo appears in the town square. He glanced up at Nightmare Moon.

Then in a flash a light, Zalgo was still in the same place, while holding Nightmare Moon's head. Zalgo took a look at the pony heard, before stuffing it in his cheeks.

Then Lord Zalgo teleported back to his lair.

"Well that was weird," Jack the killer said in confusion.

* * *

><p><em>TO BE CONTINUED...<em>

_SNEAK PEEK: _The six bronies sighed as they stood under the full moon, when three shadow figures of ponies stood in the distance.

The next day, Applejack was crying as she saw Applebloom's body lying on the ground.

Meanwhile, Slenderman gazed upon Ticci Toby, as the boy was petting some new pony.

Lastly, Cheerilee was shown leading her students, minus the cutie mark crusaders, into PastaVille. The teacher seemed to be grinning, before laughing evilly.

_NEXT TIME: Friendship is creepy_

* * *

><p><strong>ZalGhoul- At least that's all over, but why did you let her...<strong>

**Duperghoul- Why not? People seem to fear her, so allow me to show the world that she's still the same pony you love. Oh, and I have one more chapter for creepyponies. Just be glad, I only had 1 short song in this part. Check out my new Nightmare before Christmas story! To be honest, I never played the Luna Games. I at least watched PewDiePie play them, so it counts. As for 'cupcakes', (eats a chocolate frosted cupcake) if you put horse meat in them, you will taste the meat, even trying to hide it with frosting...**

**ZalGhoul- You didn't...**

**Duperghoul- OK OK, it's deer meat. (finishes the cupcake) I'm serious, I really ate a cupcake with deer meat while typing this. **


	6. Creepypony V: Friendship is Creepy

**Duperghoul- This chapter is going to be great! It has 3 stories going on at once, each involving a different pony. Then I'll be finished with the Creepypony saga. And not sure if any of you guys got the reference, but I named Grim the Cannibal's restaurant after Burger King, which is irony, because McDonalds is the one I hate. Not ranting or anything, but I just like Burger King better. Oh, and so there is no confusion, I'm using the adult Grim the Cannibal. He's not really a cannibal, in his story he's more into the blood.**

* * *

><p><em>PREVIOUSLY<em>_ ON 'PASTA WITH THE CREEPS'_

_Everyone in PastaVille got televisions. Soon there were 6 bronies; Laughing Jack, Ghost Sally, Ticci Toby Jeff The Killer, Ms. Pencilneck and Kobryn Jumping Eagle._

_Laughing Jack saved Sally from the 'rainbow factory', before Pinkamena came to PastaVille. She made good friends wth Grim the Cannibal, until she had to battle Nightmare Moon. Zalgo quickly took care of it..._

* * *

><p><em>Creepypony finale!<em>

_Episode 6: Friendship is Creepy_

After Zalgo took Princess Luna away, the witnesses of the fight stood in confusion by the Sandwich King restaurant.

They were Grim the Cannibal, Laughing Jack, Ghost Sally, Kobryn Jumping Eagle, Jeff the Killer, Ms. Pencilneck, Ticci Toby and Pinkamena Diane Pie.

Pinkamena was on the ground in pain. Ghost Sally ran up to the pink pony.

"Be careful," Laughing Jack said to her.

Ghost Sally looked at the pink pony. The ghost then helped her get back on her hooves.

"Thanks," Pinkamena sighed.

"Huh, any reason you song like me," Sally asked.

"Have no idea," Pinkamena shrugged.

"Anyway, are you OK," Sally asked.

"I'm fine," Pinkamena said as she walked over to Grim.

They all stood under the full moon still pondering over the big fight. They all decided to think about it over a good night's rest.

Ticci Toby went back into Slenderman's new forest. Ghost Sally followed Laughing Jack back to their little house next to the carnival of innocents. Jeff the killer, Ms. Pencilneck and Kobryn went back to the apartments.

Grim sighed looking at Pinkamena.

"What are you going to do now," Grim asked.

"I can't return home," the pink pony whispered.

"What, why," Grim said in confusion.

"I just can't," she said holding her head to the ground.

Grim the Cannibal then smiled.

"Come on in then, you can stay with me," Grim replied.

Grim opened the door to the restaurant, as Pinkamena slowly walked in while keeping her head down.

"I guess so," she sighed.

Grim had no idea that keeping Pinkamena would soon cause trouble to PastaVille.

The pink pony lied on the ground, and struggled to go to sleep. Grim sighed looking down at her.

"I hope she will be OK," Grim said.

Grim then headed to the break room. He entered the break room, and it was revealed he placed a small bed in there. He then fell fast asleep.

Pinkamena tossed and turned in her sleep. She was having a horrible nightmare thinking of Rainbow Dash.

_Pinkamena's Dream- RIPPED FROM 'CUPCAKES' creepypasta._

Dash's attention was brought back by a party horn unfurling and tickling her nose. She gaped at Pinkie Pie, who was standing right in front of her. The party pony was wearing a dress quilted from dried skin, emblazoned with cutie marks. On her back fluttered six pegasus wings, all of different colors. As the earth pony skipped in excitement, her necklace of severed unicorn horns clacked together loudly.

"Like it?" Pinkie asked. "I made it myself."

Desperately, Dash pleaded with the smiling pony before her. "Pinkie please, I'm sorry if I did anything to you. I didn't mean it. Please let me go. I promise I won't tell anybody."

"Oh, Dash, you didn't do anything. It's just that your number came up and, well, I don't make rules. We can't turn back now."

_END PINKAMANA'S DREAM_

Pinkamena screamed as she suddenly woke up.

"I'm sorry Rainbow Dash," Pinkamena cried.

It was one thing that Rainbow Dash killed people for revenge, but Pinkamena did it on random numbers. Each pony in Equestria had a number assigned to them, and once it shown up, it was their time to go.

Grim the Cannibal rushed out of bed and towards the kitchen. He looked down and saw the pony crying.

"What's wrong," he asked.

Grim started to pet the pony's combed down hair. Pinkamena sniffled at the cannibal. She whipped away her tears.

"Don't worry about it. Just a little nightmare," Pinkamena whispered.

* * *

><p>The next day, in PonyVille.<p>

**DISCLAIMER:****THE FOLLOWING CREEPYPONY COMES FROM A RATED M fanfiction, it was so graphic and bad, it was deleted with the award of 'Worst Fanfiction ever'! I have edited down the real story, but unless you are 18, don't search up 'Sweet Apple Massacre'! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED KIDS!**

Applejack was taking a hike in the Apple Farm. Then the Earth Pony stopped in her tracks when she heard screaming.

"What was that," Applejack asked herself.

She followed the scream, until she walked on top of a hill. She looked down and saw Big Macintosh licking blood off his face.

"Hello, is that you, Big Mac," the pony of honest shouted down.

_RIPPED FROM: SWEET APPLE MASSACRE'_

_DON'T FLAME ME BECAUSE OF GRAMMAR, THIS ISN'T MY WORK!_

"Hey, Big Mac, I said are ya down there?" came Applejack's lilting voice again, this time more insistent.

Big Macintosh replied serenely, "I sure am, sis. Hey, come down here a minute. I've got somethin' to show you."

"Sure thing! What is it?"

"It's a surprise."

"Oh boy, I sure do love surprises! Somethin' real nice I'll bet."

Something real nice? Big Macintosh looked at the mangled, mutilated remains of the Cutie Mark Crusaders and his lips curled into a thin smile.

"Eeyup."

_END 'SWEET APPLE MASSACRE' _

Applejack then rushed down the hill to meet up with him.

When she got down, she gasped. She cried when she saw the remains of Applebloom. She recognized the other remains were from Sweetie Bell.

For this story, Scootaloo died from Rainbow Dash, not Macintosh.

Applejack cried hard looking at Big Mac.

"Why," she cried.

Big Mac licked his lips before walking over to Applejack. The honest pony quickly ran away from him.

Applejack ran all the way to Princess Twilight in her tree house library. She kept banging on the door, until Spike opened the door.

The honest pony then ran inside the library. She bumped into the egghead who was reading the latest edition of Daring Do. As Twilight picked up her book again, she glared at Applejack.

"What's the matter," the princess said.

"It's Macintosh. He's acting more mad then bees on a hot summer afternoon," Applejack pleaded.

"Look, I know you are the element of honesty, but that's just ridiculous," Twilight laughed.

Meanwhile, Big Mac was galloping in PonyVille, when he walked past the school house.

Cheerilee grinned as she looked out the window. She was busy teaching her students, minus the cutie mark crusaders, Pony Math.

"Take 5," Cheerilee said.

The teacher left the room and caught up to Macintosh. Cheerilee gave the red pony a flirting face. This made Macintosh stop in his tracks and looked back at her.

Cheerilee then walked up to Big Mac and gave the red pony a kiss.

The students, minus the crusaders, were peeking through the classroom window and saw their teacher kissing the stallion. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon looked disgusted, as the other students shouted,"AAAWWWW!"

Then blood suddenly splattered on the window. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon chuckled, as the other students gasped at the blood.

Then Cheerilee stomped into the classroom, with blood on her hooves. As she walked, a trail of blood followed, before she stopped behind the desk.

"OK fillies and colts, let's continue by teaching you pony multiplication," Cheerilee smiled, shrugging off that she just killed Big Mac.

Tiara and Spoon moaned, before sitting down in their chairs. The other students were still in shock, before they slowly sat back down in their desks.

* * *

><p>At noon in PastaVille, Ticci Toby was kicking a can around Slenderman's new woods.<p>

He kicked the can hard, making it roll far away. Once Ticci Toby looked up, he gasped once he saw a new pony.

It was Slender Mane, a faceless white earth pony. It had no mane, but it's 'tail' was in the design of Slenderman's tentacles. It also had the cutie mark in the design of the 'Slenderman game's X'.

"Whoa, never saw this pony," Ticci Toby whispered.

He then began to slowly walk up to the mysterious earth pony. Slender Mane stood still as the boy was face to face with him.

Ticci Toby took a quick notice of the cutie mark.

"So Hasbro is making money off of Creepypastas? Are they really out of ideas? Then after that, collect all Rarity's dresses in Equestria Girls! Next thing you know, we have to collect ALL the Breezies," Ticci Toby ranted.

Toby slowly reached his hand out and started to stroke Slender Man's head. The faceless pony had no mane, which is irony, considering it's a pun on the name 'mane'.

Mr. Slender was watching his proxy pet the new pony.

He stretched out his tentacles and waved them around.

This gained Toby's attention, before the boy turned around and walked back to his master.

Slender Mane waged his tail fast, gaining Toby's attention, as the boy walked back to the pony.

Slenderman got angry as he waved his tentacles around in frustration. Ticci Toby turned his head towards his master, when Slender Mane waged his tail every faster, making Toby turn his head back to the pony.

Hoody and Masky exited from the cabin an looked at the dilemma.

The two nodded at each other, before going towards the left side of the forest. They slowly crept up to the earth pony.

Ticci Toby was still walking back and forth between Slenderman and Slender Mane. He then walked over to the pony, and stood by it's side. Slenderman kept trying to control the proxy, but it was no use.

Then Hoody and Masky were tiptoeing up to Slender Mane from behind. Hoody took out a long piece of rope, while Masky took out his hatchet.

When Slenderman was about to give up, Hoody chocked the pony with the rope from behind. As the pony struggled to be let free, Masky shrieked as he lifted his hatchet in the air.

Ticci Toby turned his head and saw the two proxies killing the pony. Then blood splattered on Toby's face.

Toby was then out of Slender Mane's control, as the boy whipped the blood of his face.

"Animal cruelty much," Toby cried as he walked back over to his master.

"Your welcome," Hoody and Masky sarcastically shouted back.

Then dark fog covered the ground of the forest and surrounded Hoody and Masky's feet.

"What the he-," Hood started.

Then Zalgo's demon claw stretched out of the ground and grabbed Hoody's left leg, before dragging him down into his lair.

He quickly did the same thing with Masky.

"They ki-lled, just to sav-save me. Now, they can never re-tu-rn," Ticci Toby stuttered.

* * *

><p>Back in PonyVille, Cheerilee was smiling as she walked into Sugar Cube Corner.<p>

Mister and Misses Cake weren't at the front counter, so she smirked, before heading down in the basement.

In the basement, Cheerilee saw Pinkamena's torture device. She took notice of Rainbow Dash's rotting corpse on the strapped table. Cheerilee saw the oven in the basement. She walked over to it, and didn't see any cupcakes.

"Pinkie, I ordered you to give me those 'special cupcakes'," she shouted.

Cheerilee stomped out and rushed back to the school house. The students were on a lunch break, as she went towards her students.

She huffed as the students were eating their tacos, it was 'Taco Tuesday' after all.

"Hey, Miss, where's our cupcakes," a random green colt asked.

"Pinkie let us down, there are no cupcakes," Cheerilee shouted.

The students moaned at the lost of their desert.

Suddenly Spike was seen running up to her. He had a note in his paw. He panted for breath as he gave the note to Cheerilee. Cheerilee grabbed it with her mouth and lied it out on the table. She frowned while reading it.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Celestia,<em>

_I have decided to stay in PastaVille for a while, don't worry, I'll return to Equestria some other day._

_You'll be surprised on what I can learn from my new friends. Besides, new adventures await me here._

_I even made a cannibal open up to me, so who knows who else I can help with the element of laughter._

_I am going to make them all 'Smile'_

_Signed the creepy pony Pinkamena Diane Pie_

* * *

><p>Cheerilee growled a bit after she read the note.<p>

She then looked up at all her students, except the cutie mark crusaders. She then had a devious grin.

"We are going to pay Pinkamena a little visit," Cheerilee laughed.

She then began walked around while singing.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Be Prepared (From Lion King)<strong>

**Sung by: Cheerilee, back up by her students**

I know that your powers of retention  
>Are as wet as Discord's backside<br>But thick as you are, pay attention  
>My words are a matter of pride<p>

It's clear from your vacant expressions  
>The lights are not all on upstairs<br>But we're talking kings and successions  
>Even you can't be caught unawares<p>

So prepare for a chance of a lifetime  
>Be prepared for sensational news<br>A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer

(And where do we feature?)

Just listen to teacher  
>I know it sounds sordid but you'll be rewarded<br>When at last I am given my dues!  
>And in justice deliciously squared<br>Be prepared!

(Yeah! Be prepared, we'll be prepared! For what?)  
>For the death of Pinkie Pie<br>(Why, is she sick?)  
>No, fool! We're going to kill her and Grim, too<br>Stick with me and you'll never flunk class again!

(Yay, all right! Long live Ms. Cheerilee!  
>Long live Ms. Cheerilee!)<p>

(It's great that we'll soon be connected  
>With a king who'll be all-time adored)<p>

Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected  
>To take certain duties on board<br>The future is littered with prizes  
>And though I'm the main addressee<br>The point that I must emphasize is  
>You won't get a sniff without me!<p>

So prepare for the coup of the century  
>Be prepared for the murkiest scam<br>Meticulous planning tenacity spanning  
>Decades of denial is simply why I'll<br>Be undisputed, respected, saluted  
>And seen for the wonder I am<p>

Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared-  
>Be prepared!<br>(Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared-)  
>Be prepared!<p>

* * *

><p>After the little song, Cheerilee laughed evilly.<p>

She then lead all her students out of PonyVille...

A few hours later, Cheerilee marched into PastaVille with her students. There were 20 students following Cheerilee, with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon by her side.

"Pinkamena, we know you are here," Cheerilee shouted.

Grim the Cannibal peeked out his restaurant window and saw the ponies wlak past Sandwich King. Pinkamena walked up to him and got a quick glance at Cheerilee.

"Oh no," the pink pony whispered.

"What's wrong," Grim said down to her.

"She forced me to kill other ponies, in order to make cupcakes for her students," Pinkamena cried.

"I ran away and followed Laughing Jack and Sally here, after I came to my senses," she continued as tears fell down her face.

"She made me kill Rainbow Dash," Pinkamena sobbed loudly. A trail of tears splashed on the ground from her.

"I promise, I'll keep you safe," Grim said petting her combed hair.

Then they heard knocking on the door.

"Oh no," Pinkamena cried.

She quickly ran towards the break room. As she was hiding, Grim slowly opened the door. He sighed of relief when it was Jeff the Killer.

"Hey man, any ideas for how I can get Jane to like me," Jeff asked.

"I don't know, maybe if you weren't a killer, she would get rid of her hatred," Grim shrugged.

"I don't want to wait until February to complete my story with Jane," Jeff hinted.

"Tough luck man," Grim said.

Pinkamena peeked her head out from the break room, and looked at Jeff the Killer.

Jeff looked around the restaurant and saw her head.

"Hey, is that Pinkie Pie, from last night," Jeff asked.

Pinkamena's ears perked up and rushed up to him. She was then jumping up and down.

"Are you a friend of Grim's? Any friend of Grim is a friend of mine," Pinkamena smiled.

Meanwhile, Cheerilee and her students were marching inside PastaVille's town square.

The teacher walked up to Kobryn Jumping Eagle with a big grin. Kobryn gasped once she say all the ponies in real life.

"Excuse me miss, but do you know we're we can find Pinkie and Grim," Cheerilee asked.

"They are staying at our local 'Hayburger', the Sandwich King," Kobryn smiled.

"Thank you," Cheerilee snickered.

So the ponies walked back towards the restaurant. Kobryn had no idea that she was sending trouble towards Grim and Pinkamena. She just smiled as the ponies walked away.

Back at the restaurant, Jeff and Grim were still talking about Pinkamena. They both stood in the frame of the front door, with the pony by their side.

"No it's light pink," Grim said.

"I'm the brony, and I say that it's brilliant rose," Jeff replied.

"Um.. my mane's color is actually Brilliant Raspberry," Pinkamena corrected.

"Pinkamena Diane Pie," a voice shouted.

Pinkamena yelped once she saw Cheerilee and her students dashing towards the restaurant.

"Cupcakes, cupcakes, cupcakes," the students started chanting.

Pinkamena whimpered a little as the ponies got ever closer.

"You promised us those 'special' cupcakes," Diamond Tiara shouted.

Pinkamena sighed as she walked outside. She walked up to Cheerilee.

"You have disappointed us," Cheerilee shouted.

"You made me kill Rainbow Dash! I.. loved her," Pinkamena cried.

Cheerilee lifted her right hoof and punched Pinkamena.

"Help, me," she cried out.

Cheerilee and her students surrounded her and continued to attack her.

Grim got out his kitchen knife and ran up to the ponies. Jeff the killer reached in his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife.

"Jeff, don't," a feminine voice shouted.

Grim was about to attack Cheerilee with the hatchet, when he turned around. Grim and Jeff turned around and saw Ms. Pencilneck.

"We can't kill, or we will be dragged back into Zalgo's lair remember," Pencilneck warned.

"Crap baskets," Grim said throwing the hatchet on the ground.

"Any ideas then," Jeff aske Pencilneck.

Pinkamena was screaming as the ponies were scratching her. Silver Spoon jumped on her neck and bit hard.

"If you guys stop, I'll throw you a party," Pinkamena moaned, before being slapped by Cheerilee.

Ms. Pencilneck ran up to the crowd of ponies. She jumped in the middle of the circle with Pinkamena.

"Now, now, what happened to 'Love and Tolerance'," Pencilneck asked.

"Who cares," Diamond Tiara sassed.

Pencilneck got nervous as she looked at the ponies around her. She gulped, before chanting some words. She opened her palms as some purple aura filed them. She closed her eyes as she aimed the magic palms at Cheerilee and some students.

Then the ponies were frozen in their tracks. Ms. Pencilneck aimed her purple aura at the other ponies, making them freeze.

She picked up the crying Pinkamena and smiled at it. She stepped over a colt and handed the pink pony to Grim.

"Did you just kill them," Grim asked.

Ms. Pencilneck sighed looking back at the frozen ponies, still in the stance they were.

"No, I use a freeze spell. Thankfully they were weak enough for it to work, otherwise, it wouldn't have worked," Ms. Pencilneck stated.

Jeff the Killer walked up to the witch.

"So, what do we do with them now," Jeff said looking at the frozen ponies.

Ms. Pencilneck thought hard, before thinking of an idea.

"Remember Celestia's punishment to Nightmare Moon in the pilot," Pencilneck smirked at Jeff.

Grim stood confused, as Pinkamena fell asleep in his arms.

"To the moon," Jeff laughed.

"To the moon," Pencilneck nodded.

The witch then turned to the circle of frozen ponies. She started chanting some words.

"Alaka-bee, Why can't you be, somewhere else? So let's ring the bells, and send you... to the moon," Ms. Pencilneck shouted.

She waved her hands, before using her magic on the ponies. In a puff of smoke, the ponies were gone. They were now on the moon, and weren't coming back.

"Hoof bump," Jeff smiled.

He placed out his fist, and Ms. Pencilneck bumped with hers.

* * *

><p><strong>R.I.H. (Rest in Hell)- Hoody and Masky. They broke the rules and killed a pony. I didn't have plans with them anyway...<strong>

**ZalGhoul- Great, now that pink pony is STAYING?!**

**Duperghoul- It'll be funny, besides it's in the plot script for future chapters! Don't worry about her hogging up all the songs, I'm not THAT obsessed with Pinkie. As she said, she'll be back to Equestria in time for season 5 of MLP, unless I desperately want to keep her.**

**ZalGhoul- OK, I'm just glad you are done with My Little Pony creepypasta. **

**Duperghoul- That's right! Stay tuned for more... (Yes, I ship Rainbow Dash X Pinkie Pie) P.S. UNLESS YOU ARE 18, DO NOT SEARCH UP SWEET APPLE MASSACRE! I only made it sound the way it is, so I could keep the 'K +' rating. Same goes for 'Cheerilee's Garden'. Of course I saved her for last, because she has the best CreepyPasta story. I only added in Apple Massacre when the author FireSpeed introduced me to it. Virizon 2.6 shown me Slender Mane, and the only thing I got was the pictures and worked with it. **


	7. Pasta Vision I: Nick's missing hour

**ZalGhoul- Wait, another saga? You just finished one about ponies!**

**Duperghoul- Oh, don't worry, it's not all at once. It's a different format; new chapters to the saga every so often! Anyway, this chapter is Ghost Sally's reaction to some 'lost episode' creepypastas! Today's battle is brought to you be my latest rap battle on my account.. which is a cartoon channel free for all.**

* * *

><p><em>Pasta Vision 14_

_EPISODE 07: Nick's missing Hour_

A few days later, Ghost Sally was in her room. She sat innocently on he bed, as she was watching he favorite show, 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'. She smiled as she saw Fluttershy taming Discord. Sally hugged her Fluttershy doll close to her heart.

A few minutes the show ended. Ghost Sally then moaned once she saw what was coming up next.

The theme song of 'The Littlest Pet Shop' started to play.

"Nope," Ghost Sally stated.

The ghost then stepped off her bed and rushed up to the small TV. She quickly changed the channel. She wanted to watch some Saturday morning cartoons, as she kept on flipping through the channels. She then stop once she saw a strange new show.

"What's this," Sally whispered.

The ghost sat down on her bed, as she watched the show. It was on Nickelodeon, and it had some type of apple with eyes on a stick.

"See you later kids," Happy Appy winked.

The show ended, before the next show in the line up quickly aired.

The cartoon was about 2 rabbits, one brother and one older sister. She recognized it as 'Max and Ruby'. She smiled, because Max was her favorite, then again he was everyone's.

She then gasped at the episode's name, '0004: R.I.P. MOMMY AND DADDY'.

The episode started off, just like the lost episode. Max and Ruby were faceless as they stood over their parents gravestones.

Sally just shrugged it off as an animation error, before the episode cut to the next scene.

Sally Ghost then began to cry at the scene. The rabbit Max has just committed, with his sister Ruby watching.

Through the episode, Sally was really disturbed by the empty eye sockets on the rabbits. It soon was over, leaving Ghost Sally frozen in shock. She hugged her Fluttershy doll for comfort, as the next show began to air.

She smiled once she saw Steve from 'Blues Clues', even if he was animated. He stuck his out a broken window.

"Hey out there! It's me Steve! Have you seen Blue, my puppy?"

She was expecting Blue to run into the dog house, but instead she ran towards the backyard.

The episode continued, and a knife appeared on the screen. Sally covered her eyes with both hands. She could hear Steve's cries for pain, but she didn't want to open her eyes.

What was on the screen sounded to horrible to watch. Soon she heard the screams come to a stop.

Ghost Sally released her hands from her eyes and gasped. She saw the animated Steve dead on the floor, with blood all over his body.

She then started to cry so loudly, it shook the house. This gone on throughout the entire commercial break.

Ghost Sally quickly cheered up as soon a the theme song to 'Spongebob Squarepants', began to play. She couldn't wait to see what Patrick would do in this episode.

"Are you ready kids," Patchy the pirate said from the TV.

"Aye Aye, Captain," Sally laughed, almost forgetting about what she just saw.

"I can't hear you," Patchy the pirate replied.

"Aye Aye, Captain," Ghost Sally shouted.

"Shut up, some of us are trying to sleep in," Will Grossman shouted from another room.

Her smile quickly turned into a frown once she read the episode title, 'Squidward's Suicide'.

Everyone went normal, all the way up to Squidward sitting in an ally, after being thrown out of his own clarinet concert.

"Do it, just do it," Squidward mumbled.

When the graphic images of children appeared, Sally was unfazed. She felt like she was once in the same place as the children in the subliminal messages.

Ghost Sally then gasped as Squidward placed the gun in his mouth and, well you know.

The show ended and Sally still looked shocked and shed a few tears.

"Nickelodeon really has gone down hill," Sally cried.

"At least these shows are better than fart jokes," Laughing Jack said.

Ghost Sally turned her head and smile at Laughing Jack, who was standing in her door frame.

"Yeah true," Sally said.

Laughing Jack entered her bedroom and walked up to her bed. He had a frown on his face.

"I mean, there isn't one show on Nickelodeon that doesn't have a fart joke, now," Laughing Jack ranted.

"Right, whatever happened to humor without toilet jokes," Ghost Sally sighed.

"At least our little ponies would never do that," Sally whispered.

Sally thought to herself, before turning to Laughing Jack.

"Yeah, but at least it's not as disgusting as the 'Invader Zim' organ episode," Sally sighed.

"You watched that," Jack said looking confused.

"There was nothng on, and let me tell you, after the 1 minutes, there was vomit everywhere," Ghost Sally sighed looking at the ground.

"My thoughts exactly. Who would ever want to watch the absolute bull-," Laughing Jack started.

"Crap," Laughing Jack whispered as he farted.

Laughing Jack and Ghost Sally blushed a little at the fart, which sounded a bit like when you squeeze a rubber duck.

Then the 'Ren and Stimpy' theme song began to play. The two turned to the television and began to watch.

"What the heck is this show," Ghost Sally asked.

"That's Ren and Stimpy, a classic show from the 90's," Laughing Jack explained.

After the theme song, the title screen had Stimpy cropped out.

After Ren silently grabbed the mail, and began reading it, Stimpy came in the room.

Ren turned to his friend with anger and started to beat him up.

"Never saw this episode," Laughing Jack commented.

In the next scene, Ren began to beat up Stimpy at the breakfast ttable.

"Yeah, I think the show would actually do that," Jack stated.

Sally turned to him while Ren was beating the crap out of Stimpy.

"How come," Sally asked.

Laughing Jack began to answer without even looking at her. "You see, in one episode Ren got so angry at Stimpy, because of fan mail. You know, his rage broke out on Stimpy."

Once Sally turned her head back to the television, Ren was sitting in his chair reading the newspaper, with Stimpy's dead body on his side.

The show then ended.

"Yeah, I think this episode was intended to air on 'Ren & Stimpy's Adult Party Cartoon' instead of the child version of the show," Laughing Jack said as the credits rolled.

Then Happy Appy appeared in front of the television screen. He seemed to be grinning at the two pastas.

"Hey kids, today we are learning how to survive if a plane crashes into your house," the apple smiled.

"I think I've had enough of Nickelodeon," Ghost Sally sighed.

She stood up and ran towards her TV. She switched it off before the Happy Appy theme song played. The ghost seemed to be crying.

"My chldhood, ruined," she cried.

"Want to watch Charley and the Chocolate the factory," Laughing Jack asked.

"The Tim Burton one," Sally sniffled starting at the clown.

"Heck yeah," Laughing Jack smirked.

"Then let's do it," Ghost Sally said as she walked over to him.

She whipped away her tears, as Jack led her towards the living room.

_SAGA CONTINUATION HINT: Cast of Candle Cove gets their own chapter..._

_NEXT WEEK HINT: 'HO HO HO, I'M COMING FOR YOU!' _

* * *

><p><strong>Duperghoul- Credit to TheMysteriousEnter for some references, like Inzader Zim and Ren and Stimpy. Jokes on you, my childhood wasn't ruined. I was a Cartoon Network kid, instead.<strong>

**ZalGhoul- Let me guess, now your more into the Hub?**

**Duperghoul- Nope! It's 'Discovery Family', now remember?**

**ZalGhoul- WHATEVER! At least there wasn't a song this time**

**Duperghoul- Not every chapter needs a song! Unless you want me to place in the theme songs from each show as filler, but I won't. Wait, I made a JackXSally fanfic on 'Nightmare before Christmas', and on this series, Laughing Jack is Ghost Sally's father figure. Coincidence? I think not! Oh, I'll only mention other lost episodes!**

**As usual, voice actor are from their own shows, but...**

**Happy Appy- Alexander Gould (known as Nemo, at least in the original movie)**

**If he only had two lines, why did I bother with the voice? **


	8. Merry Zalgomas

**ZalGhoul- Welcome, to your very first Zalgomas! Doug promised that everyone in PastaVille will have have a bigger part than usual, while one's that he has focused on get less time. Enjoy this chapter for the holidays, but mostly on Zalgomas. **

**Duperghoul- Before you read, please note, I may be a non-believer, but I have nothing against religion. It's mostly the people in the religion bashing at me for being agnostic, having no faith or disbelief in god, I hate. Happy holidays, and starting now, EVERY chapter I write is going to be bigger then my normal! It's like my new years revolution, and my next step to being a better writer. **

* * *

><p>Pasta With The Creeps<p>

_episode 8: Merry Zalgomas_

One day, Widemouth and Grinny Cat were in the town square. Widemouth sighed seeing everyone walking and living their lives.

"Did you guys know it's Zalgomas, but no one is getting ready for Santa Claws tonight," Widemouth shouted.

Kobryn Jumping Eagle stopped in her tracks and looked at Mr. Widemouth.

"Zalgomas? What the heck is that," Kobryn asked.

"You guys never heard of Zalgomas," Widemouth asked.

"Nope," Eyeless Jack said shaking his head.

"Town meeting," Widemouth shouted at the top of his lunges.

Every pasta walked over to Mr. Widemouth, except the pokemon, Pinkamena and Cannibal Grim.

Sonic. EXE and Tails Doll moaned as the circled around Widemouth.

Mr. Widemouth stood in the town square. Grinny cat began to push a green chalkboard towards Widemouth.

"Thank you girl," Widemouth said to Grinny.

This made the cat growl a bit at his master.

Soon every other pasta, except Pinkamena and Cannibal Grim, gathered around Mr. Widemouth and Grinny cat.

Widemouth picked up the white chalk and began to draw on the board.

"You guys may have a birthday, Christmas, or even Hanukkah on the month of December, but all of us pastas have Zalgomas," Widemouth stated while he was drawing.

He drew a table on the board, before drawing 13 lite candles on the table.

"For Hanukkah, you may have 8 candles, for some reason. But for Zalgomas, we lite up the lucky number 13 candles," Widemouth said pointing to the candles.

Next the pasta drew a Christmas tree next to a fireplace.

"Also, for Christmas, you have Santa Claus, but for Zalgomas you get Santa Claws!"

Widemouth drew a question mark as he said 'Santa Claws'.

"If you're good, he gives you gifts. If you are bad, he kills you while you are sleeping. Yeah, he's like a Krampus and Mr. Claus," Widemouth stated.

Sally held Laughing Jack close.

"He sounds scary," Ghost Sally whispered.

"Oh he is. No pasta has seen his face, because he only visits while everyone is sleeping," Widemouth said.

"Cheater," Jeff the Killer and Eyeless Jack mumbled.

"The origin of Zalgomas dates back to when the humans made up a story about someone named Jesus," Widemouth said.

Widemouth used the chalk and drew a diagram of Jesus on the cross next to the picture of Zalgomas.

"After that, our Lord got angry and started his own holiday with the help of Santa Claws. So now all pastas celebrate Zalgomas on the day before Christmas Eve," Widemouth shouted.

Widemouth was busy drawing Zalgo's face, when the chalk broke in half.

"And I am out of chalk," he stated throwing the small piece on the ground.

"This sounds fun," Ticci Toby beamed.

"It is, unless Santa Claws kills you," Mr. Widemouth stated.

"But, I've been a good boy," Toby smiled.

"We'll see. Anyway, we need to prepare for his arrival by sunset," Widemouth shouted.

So the creeps scattered around, to prepare for Zalgomas.

Slenderman lead Ticci Toby and the proxies Charley and Kate towards the woods.

"Are we getting some trees for Zalgomas," Ticci Toby asked.

Slenderman nodded his head as they reached the front gate of PastaVille. They left the village and entered the woods next to it.

In the woods, they began to search for the right tree to suit Zalgomas. The search didn't last long, as the proxy Charley noticed a big shiny tree. He hissed while pointing to it.

Slenderman nodded, as the proxy Kate took out an axe. She then began to chop down the tree.

Ticci Toby felt so happy, that his smile stretched to his ears. Then the boy started to sing as Kate was chopping down the tree.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Zalgomas Tree song<strong>

**Parody of: Oh Christmas Tree**

**Sung by: Ticci Toby**

Oh Zalgomas tree, Oh Zalgomas tree!  
>Thy bark are so un-rotting<br>Oh Zalgomas tree, Oh Zalgomas tree,  
>Thy bark are so un-rotting<p>

Not only green when Summer's here,  
>But also when it's cold and drear.<br>Oh Zalgomas tree, Oh Zalgomas tree,  
>Thy bark are so un-rotting!<p>

Oh Zalgomas tree, Oh Zalgomas tree,  
>Such madness do you bring me!<br>Oh Zalgomas tree, Oh Zalgomas tree,  
>Such madness do you bring me!<p>

For every year this Zalgomas tree,  
>Brings to us such fear and glee.<br>Oh Zalgomas tree, Oh Zalgomas tree,  
>Such madness do you bring me!<p>

Oh Zalgomas tree, Oh Zalgomas tree,  
>You'll ever be un-rotting!<br>A symbol of dead life and hate  
>You'll ever be un-rotting<p>

Each shining Night  
>Each sudden wail<br>No one alive spreads fear so well

Oh Zalgomas tree, Oh Zalgomas tree,  
>You'll ever be un-rotting<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile inside the Sandwich King restaurant, Pinkamena yawned, before standing on her hooves.<p>

She galloped over towards the break room and stopped next to Grim's bed. She smiled wide looking at the cannibal as he was sleeping.

Then Grim opened his eyes and saw Pinkamena grinning at him. He petted her combed down hair, before standing up.

The two walked out of the restaurant, and saw every other pasta getting ready for Zalgomas.

"What's this," the pink pony asked.

Widemouth was carrying a box of supplies, with Grinny cat right behind him. They walked past Pinkamena and Grim. Widemouth turned to Pinkamena.

"We're celebrating Zalgomas, a holiday when Santa Claws gives us presets," Widemouth explained, before leaving the area.

Pinkamena's mane and tail puffed back up as she smiled. She looked up at her mane and growled. SHe took her two front hooves and quickly combed them back down.

"I am so nervouscited," Pinkamena whispered. **(1)**

"What," Grim asked her.

"It means I'm nervous and excited at the same time," Pinkamena grinned.

"This calls for a party," Pinkamena shouted.

The pony quickly took out her party-cannon. She kept mashing the button, causing lights to decorate the town. She caused every house and building to have lights on them.

Soon, Slenderman and his two proxies brought their big tree to the middle of the town square. They planted the tree, as Pinkamena then went up to it.

She slammed her hoof on the cannon's button. Then ornaments, stars and lights flew out of the cannon, before covering the entire tree.

She smirked at her masterpiece. Several pastas gasped in awe at the tree, Pinkamena decorated.

"Rainbow Dash would have loved to see this," the pink pony sighed.

Laughing Jack took notice of the earth pony in his town. He stood in shock as Ghost Sally ran up to her.

"Joking Kat would be amazed to see a real life pony in this town," Laughing Jack whispered.

Ghost Sally smiled as she stared into the pony's eyes.

Ticci Toby took notice and walked over to her. As the two children smiled at her, Pinkamena frowned at them.

"What do you want," the pony sighed.

"Come on, you love smiling," Sally replied.

"What's the point," Pinkamena sighed.

The pink pony held her head down as she began to walk away from the two.

"Smiling won't bring back my Dashie," she cried.

"Without her, it's really not a holiday," she continued.

Pinkamena cried loudly as she walked back towards the Sandwich King. She opened her mouth and was about to sing an original song, but dropped it.

On a hill, Ms. Pencilneck glared around PastaVille.

"Now, what's winter without snow," Ms. P smiled.

The witch then waved her hands around with her eyes closed.

"Hocus Pocus, let's change the weather. Night or Day, it doesn't matter. All I want is it for the weather to be... snow," Ms. P chanted.

She then shot her hands towards the clouds. As she opened her eyes, snow was sprinkling on the ground. She smiled at her work, as Jeff the Killer was behind her.

Jeff stuck his tongue out and caught a few snowflakes. He giggled as the snow tickled his tongue.

He was so delighted with joy, he bent down and picked up some yellow snow.

Ms. P turned to him and gasped.

"Jeff, don't," Ms. P warned.

The witch was to late, as Jeff the killer placed the chunk of yellow snow in his mouth. Ms. P nearly puked as Jeff licked his lips. The snow continued to fall on the ground.

"Jeff, do you know what's in yellow snow," Pencilneck frowned.

Jeff gagged and spit some of the snow out of his mouth.

Meanwhile, BRVR exited his small house and gazed in awe at the snow. The Pikachu felt kind of happy as he saw an inch of snow on the ground.

"Pika-pi," he whispered. _Winter, already?__  
><em>

Then a few feet away, the Eevee Lonliness revived himself. The Eevee shook some snow off his fur before walking over to BRVR.

BRVR smirked at Lonliness, before making a snowball and throwing it in Lonliness's face. The Eevee laughed, as it took it's front two paws and made a small snowball, and throwing it at BRVR. The snowball missed the Pikachu by a few centimeters to the left from the stomach.

The Pokemon continued to toss snowballs back and forth. Until one snowball smacked Lonliness in the heart. This made Lonliness yelp as he suddenly passed out on the snow. BRVR grabbed a stick and walked up to the Eevee. He then poked him in the eye with the stick.

"Pikachu," BRVR sighed. _Crap, I killed him, didn't I?_

Then as snow fell on the Eevee's body, black smoke surrounded BRVR. The Pikachu squinted his eyes as the smoke blinded his vision. The smoke cleared, before Lord Zalgo stood over the Pikachu.

"No, poor little Lonliness is cursed to always die. He'll be revived only to die again," Zalgo explained.

BRVR sighed of relief as Zalgo walked over to the Eevee's dead body.

"He'll be fine," Zalgo shouted.

"I demand that you go out and make a snowman. After you are done, go and talk to Pinkamena," the lord shouted.

"Pika," BRVR said nodding his head.

Then black smoke surrounded the devil, as Zalgo slowly teleported back to his lair.

The Pikachu stood alone as the snow continued to fall. BRVR sighed taking one last look at Lonliness's body.

"Pika-pika-pi," RVR whisped as he began to roll some snow in a big ball. _Why do I feel like me and Lonliness battled before? _**(2)**

Meanwhile the cast of Candle Cove had their wooden stage built. It was placed next to the river, and just a few inches away from the Tackle Shop.

Pirate Percy, Horrible Horace and Skin Taker smiled as they looked at their finished work.

"What do you guys suggest we do first with the puppet stage," Horrible Horace commented.

Percy stepped up and turned to his friends.

"Why we put on a play tonight on the origins of Zalgo," Pirate Percy explained.

"Great idea," Skin Taker smiled.

So the three puppets gathered together and talked about the origin of their Lord, Zalgo.

"I'll play as Zalgo," Skin Taker said.

"Heck no, I'm Zalgo," Pirate Percy sassed.

"Guys please, it's obvious I should play as Zalgo," Horrible Horace stated.

"Wrong," a loud voice shouted.

Then black smoke surrounded the three puppets, before forming into Zalgo. The Lord grinned as he looking down on them.

"If you are putting on a play about me, why not have the real deal," the lord shouted.

"Yes sir," the three puppets saluted.

"Now, here's what we are going to do," the lord started.

Meanwhile up on New Hill Zone, Sonic. EXE and Tails Doll huffed as snow filled the entire mountain area.

Sonic growled at the sun.

"That Zalgo gets his own holiday, while all I got is a crappy game," Sonic. EXE growled.

Tails Doll patted his boss's back.

"Aren't you a little concerned that Santa laws might come and kill you," Tails Doll stated.

"I'm not worried. After all, if this 'Santa Claws' is real and tries to kill a creep, he will be snt to Zalgo's lair," Sonic. EXE smirked.

"We'll get our revenge soon. We just need to get on every creeps good side," Tails Doll said.

"Not now, I'm trying to think," Sonic. EXE said shoving Tails Doll away.

The hedgehog's eyes then beamed up. He then snapped his fingers together.

"I got it! We get on every creeps good side, before putting our plan in action," Sonic. EXE said.

Tails Doll huffed at his master.

Sonic. EXE then turned to his minion, Tails Doll. He had a sly smile as he glared at him.

"Besides, anyone who believes in any other God, except me, is a complete -," Sonic. EXE started.

Then snow continued to fall on the hedgehog. Before he could finish his sentence, a lot of snowflakes fell on his tongue. This caused Sonic. EXE to choke on the snow, cutting off his sentence.

The hedgehog spat the snow out of his mouth.

Then Zalgo's voice echoed through out the village.

"Every creep, the Candle Cove Crew and I have something to show you! Met us at the puppet stage at once," Zalgo demanded.

Sonic. EXE huffed as Tails Doll began to fly towards the puppet stafe. The hedgehog then began to fly on his own, before following Tails Doll.

Down at the bottom of the mountain, BRVR finished making a small snowman. BRVR made it from 2 big snowballs, with coal for the face. The Pikachu placed in the twigs for arms, before jerking his head backward. He just now heard Zalgo's voice.

"Pika-pi," BRVR stated. He then rushed towards the puppet stage.

Laughing Jack was leading the Grossman brothers and Ghost Sally towards the puppet stage.

"I can't believe Joking Kat isn't here to celebrate Zalgomas with me. Her Birthday is also on this week," Laughing Jack sighed.

"Who," Isaac questioned.

"His girlfriend," Ghost Sally cheered.

"Impossible, Laughing Jack having a girlfriend? In his dreams," Will Grossman laughed.

"I'm serious, guys! I can't see her anymore, because she's a regulare human. She's only a creepypasta on her fanfictions," Laughing Jack stated.

"Right," Will huffed as he rolled his eyes.

They then saw the puppet stage in the distance. The four quickly ran towards it. They saw 4 empty garden chairs in the back row, and sat in them. Sally sat next to Jack, with the Grossman brothers sitting next to each other.

The curtain was closed, as the Candle Cove pirates were almost ready for the play to start.

Eyeless Jack huffed as he waved his arm around, until touching a chair fro the front row. Eyeless Jack removed his mask before sitting down in the chair.

A few seconds later, Grim the Cannibal and Pinkamena walked towards the front row. Grim tightened his scarf, before sitting down in a chair. Pinkamena sighed, before lying on the grass, right in front of Grim.

BRVR, the Pikachu, dashed into view. He looked around and saw Pinkamena, before walking over to her. He then lied down on the ground next to the Earth Pony.

Then Kobryn, Jeff, Jane and Ms. P arrived at the area. They sat in some chairs in the second row. Jeff the killer sat in the middle of Jane and Ms. P, as he grinned looking at the puppet stage.

"This is going to suck," Kobryn shouted.

"You're telling me," Jane the killer added.

"Oh come on, this is going to be fun," Jeff the Killer smiled.

Soon every creep in town was sting in the chairs, facing the puppet stage. The curtain was still pulled down, as Horrible Horace peeked his head out, before placing it back in.

Mr. Widemouth was stuffing his mouth with a box of popcorn. He sat in the front row, with a clear view of the stage.

"This is going to be so great," Widemouth cheered.

Grinny Cat meowed at him, as the curtains swiped away.

The three pirates stood on the stage. They all smiled at their audience.

"Welcome creeps of all ages, today we are hosting a tribute to the origins of the real lord, Zalgo," Skin Taker stated first.

"The story begins now," Pirate Percy finished.

The curtains closed on them for a few seconds...

* * *

><p><span>Play #1: <span> Origin of Crepypastas...

Pirate Percy stood off stage to narrate the events of the play. The only prop on the stage was a small bed.

Horrible Horace stepped on the stage. He pretended to fall asleep, and started to have thoughts of dread.

He kept tossing and turning in the bed, struggling to stay asleep on the bed.

"He is having the nightmare of a life time," Pirate Percy explained.

Horace stood up from the bed, and sighed, before picking up a book from under his pillow. He began to read the book.

After a few seconds, he heard loud tapping. He looked up and gasped as he saw scratches on the floor made from a hook.

Then a TV rolled in on a tray on the stage. On the television screen was 'The Night of the Living Dead'. Horace looked at the TV and let out a shriek.

"What is that? Like seriously, what the heck!"

The TV flicked back off, as Horace went back to sleep. This time as he was sleeping, Skin Taker had on a black coat covering his entire body, but his skull.

This made Skin Taker look like the grim reaper. He slowly crept up to the bed, before letting out a strong howl.

As soon as Horace jumped up from the bed, the 'reaper' ran off the stage towards the left.

As Horace shook with fear, Pirate Percy shouted,"The feeling of fear never stopped on that fateful night."

Then black mist was on the ground behind Horace. Out of the mist came the one and only Lord Zalgo.

Horace looked behind him and screamed at the sight of the Lord. Horace started to run, but he was to slow.

Zalgo dashed and grabbed Horrible Horace. Zalgo glared deep in the pirates eyes. In Horace's face, he could fell the Lord's deep breathing.

Pirate Percy smirked at the audience. "You see, a random guy got so scared, that his own vision of the devil came to life," Percy explained. The pirate was not kidding.

Zalgo laughed to the skies, as Horace acted scared at it's voice. "I shall cause fear," Zalgo shouted in the air.

Horace peed his pants with fear, but that part wasn't acting. The creeps of PastaVille noticed and laughed a bit. Horace was to frozen in fear to even care.

The Lord walked over to the television, and flipped it on to the Simpsons. In the episode, Homer was eating a doughnut before letting out a fart.

Horacle chuckled a bit at the fart joke. Then Skin Taker rushed on the stage, disguised as 'Dead Bart'.

Horace let out a loud scream, before running of the stage.

Lord Zalgo turned to the audience before shouting,"This is now the dawn of the creepypasta age!"

* * *

><p>The curtain closed, ending the play. The creeps in the audience looked confused. Then Mr. Widemouth started a slow clap with the entire village.<p>

Then suddenly the curtains opened up again. All three pirates smiled and waved at the audience. Lord Zalgo was nowhere to be seen.

Before the other creeps knew it, the three pirates started singing.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: I Believe in Father ZalgoMas<strong>

**Parodies: I Believe in Father Christmas**

**sung by: Candle Cove Crew**

**Horrible Horace**

They said there'll be snow at Zalgomas  
>They said there'll be peace on Earth<br>But instead it just kept on raining  
>A veil of tears for the demon's birth<br>I remember one Zalgomas morning  
>A winters light and a distant choir<br>And the peal of a bell and that Zalgomas tree smell  
>And their eyes full of tinsel and fire<p>

**Pirate Percy**

They sold me a dream of Zalgomas  
>They sold me a silent night<br>And they told me a scary story  
>'till I believed in the israelite<br>And I believed in father Zalgomas  
>And I looked at the sky with excited eyes<br>'till I woke with a yawn in the first sight of dusk  
>And I saw him and through his disguise<p>

**Skin Taker**

I wish you a hopeful Zalgomas  
>I wish you a brave new year<br>All anguish pain and sadness  
>Leave your heart and let your road be clear<br>They said there'll be snow at Zalgomas  
>They said there'll be peace on Earth<br>Hallelujah Malone, be it Heaven or Hell  
>The Zalgomas you get you deserve<p>

* * *

><p>Widemouth was left in shock.<p>

"Never heard that song before," Mr. Widemouth stated. **(3)**

"What was that," Eyeless Jack commented.

"I give it three 'Wa-hos'," Pinkamena cheered. She quickly got off her seat.

"Wa-ho, wa-ho, wa-ho," the Earth pony chanted jumping up and down.

"And one 'woa' for good measure," she continued.

"Woa," she finished. **(4)**

Pikachu shook his head.

"Pikachu," BRVR sighed. _'I rather be watching Pikachu Doll Z'._

BRVR stood up as he walked away from the area.

The sun was now setting, as every creep began to walk home.

"Eh, Joking Kat would have hated that play," Laughing Jack commented.

"Hey Jack, I was thinking we could watch Nightmare Before Christmas, just for old time sakes," Isaac said.

"Let's go," Will smirked.

Will may hate Laughing Jack, but he couldn't resist one of his favorite childhood movies.

Two hours later, the creeps were sleeping away.

Then in the distance a blood red sleigh was being glided in by 8 little pegasi. Each of the pegasi had black fur and wings. Their manes were spiked and grey. Or was it gray?

They continued to carry the sleigh towards PastaVille. Santa Claws was controlling the pegasi as he yanked on the rope.

Santa Claws was still jolly like the real 'Santa'. This time however, his face was completely light blue from the cold. His beard was grayer then ever, as some of his grey hair was sloppy and fell out from the red hat.

"Ho ho ho," Santa Claws laughed evilly.

He then landed the sleigh in the snow, in front of the carnival of innocents. He climbed out of his sleigh with his ladder.

He set up his ladder on the side of Laughing Jack's house, before climbing up the ladder. Santa Claws smirked as he had 2 red gift boxes in his hand. **(5)**

Santa Claws then reached the roof, before jumping down the chimney.

Santa Claws soon was inside the house. He walked down the hall, before coming across Ghost Sally's room.

"Here you go, little girl," he whispered.

He smiled before placing a small red present on the ground next to her bed.

He silently walked back into the hallway, and entered Laughing Jack's room, before placing down the next gift.

Santa Claws rushed back to the chimney and with one touch to his nose, he went back up. He climbed back down off the roof, before getting into the sleigh.

"I'd kill the Grossman brothers, but Lord Zalgo won't allow it," Santa Claws sighed.

Then in a flash, the pegasi flew the sleigh into the sky. The kept flying until they landed in front of the apartment complex.

Santa Claws got out of his sleigh, before grabbing 3 presents wrapped in red wrapping paper. He walked up to the front door, before entering the apartments.

He then rushed through out the apartments, siting down the presents next to Jane the killer, Kobryn and Ms. P's door. Jeff the Killer didn't get a present, as Santa Claws was on his way out.

"Another victim saved due to Zalgo's rules," Santa Claws sighed as he exited the building.

He climbed back in his sleigh, and smiled.

"Oh well, at least I don't have that many customers tonight I guess," Santa Claws stated.

He looked around and saw the Sandwich King restaurant right across the street. He smirked reaching in his bag and pulling out 2 big boxes.

Santa Claws then walked up to Sandwich King. He left the big presents at the door, before rushing back towards his sleigh. The pegasi then dashed away, until reaching the puppet stage. They landed in front of it, as Santa Claws pulled out 3 small red boxes.

"They will definitely love this," Santa Claws stated.

He climbed out of his sleigh and placed the presents on the puppet stage.

Then Santa Claws transported to one last place. He frowned as he flew over 'New Hill Zone'.

"Those two are going to be trouble," Santa Claws huffed.

Soon, the sleigh landed in Slenderman's new woods. It was parked in front of the cabin, as Santa Claws took out a small red box.

He took the gift and lied it on the porch.

After his work was done, he rode his sleigh into the night sky. As he flew back home, he waved down at PastaVille.

"Merry Zalgomas to all, and to all a good fright," Santa Claws shouted before leaving the area.

* * *

><p>The next day, some creeps woke up to a surprise!<p>

The pirates of Candle Cove saw their gifts on the puppet stage. They rushed on the stage and teared open their presents.

Each puppet got a whole box of clothes.

"Aye mateys, these be perfect for future plays," Pirate Percy stated.

Horrible Horace took out a suit that once belonged to 'The puppet' from Freddy Fazebear's dinner.

"Why does this look familiar," Horace asked.

Meanwhile at Laughing Jack's house, the four slowly woke up. Sally stepped off her bed and saw the red Zalgomas present.

She smiled as she got on her knees and began to open the present. She then had a frown when she pulled out plush dolls of the Flim Flam brothers.

"Worst villains ever," Sally sighed.

Laughing Jack woke up from his bed and opened his present. It was an HD collection movie set of Tim Burton movies. He smiled, before placing them on his self.

Jack then walked over to Ghost Sally, and saw that she had the Flim Flam brothers plush dolls.

"Just why," Sally cried.

"Hey, they do have catchy songs," Laughing Jack stated.

"Yeah, but that's all they got," Ghost Sally sighed.

Isaac Grossman walked past the room, while saying,"Did you know their songs are parodying 'The Music man', the song 'Ya got trouble'."

Laughing Jack smiled at Isaac.

"So you're now a brony, too," Jack beamed.

"Heck no, you just had the volume so loud, I made the connection while over hearing the darn songs," Isaac sighed leaving. **(6)**

At the Sandwich King, Pinkamena yawned before stretching. Grim was sitting in a seat, with his present already opened. The cannibal had some fancy silverware and kitchen equipment in his hands.

The earth pony stood up and saw her present.

Pinkamena sighed as she walked over to it.

"How am I on the nice list? I killed my crush," Pinkamena sighed as she looked at it.

She then gasped at the name on the box. It wasn't signed from Santa Claws, but it was from Princess Twilight; Santa Claws was only delivering it to her.

Pinkamena ripped open the present with her mouth, causing the wrapping paper to scatter all across the floor. She then let out a loud gasp at the gift from the princess of friendship.

It was a replica of the element of loyalty's necklace. It was only made of plastic, because they gave the real ones to the tree of harmony. Pinkamena smiled a bit while crying as she remembered Rainbow Dash. She placed the element of loyalty on her neck, before walking over to Grim.

Next inside the apartments, Jeff sighed as he didn't see a gift for him. Jane stuck her tongue out at the teenager, as she opened up her present.

Jane the killer's Zalgomas gift was pink Nintendo 3DS. It came with Super Smash Brothers 4 and Pokemon Alpha Sapphire.

"Yes, in your face," Jane gloated.

Upstairs, Ms. P and Kobryn Eagle opened their presents. They both got books.

Kobryn Jumping Eagle's book was the Holy Mormon, first copy made in English."Nice, best gift ever," Kobryn sarcastically said.

Ms. P got the latest book made by J.K. Rowling. She smiled at the book.

Lastly, inside Slenderman's forest, Ticci Toby opened the cabin door and gasped at the sight of his Zalgomas present.

He picked it up, before opening it.

Inside the box was a doll made of straw. Ticci Toby looked at the tag and read the name, "Robert."

The doll seemed to look at Ticci Toby, before saying,"Hi, I'm Robert! Want to play?" **(7)**

"Ye-yes," Ticci Toby replied.

He went back into the cabin, before slamming the door behind him.

Inside Ticci Toby showed the doll Robert to Slenderman, Proxy Charley and Proxy Kate.

He then took Robert to his small room, and threw in on the bed. Ticci Toby the left the room, with Robert lying on the bed.

The doll Robert then stood up on his own and grinned looking at the door frame.

"I am going to finish the proxies off," Robert whispered.

Robert turned his head and saw the Spike plush doll, which Sally gave Toby.

"What are you looking at," Robert grunted at it.

* * *

><p><strong>ZalGhoul- Hope you liked it! Next Tuesday, Doug wants us to introduce Laughing Jack's girlfriend along with 2 other pastas, and Suicide Mouse, to keep it fresh. Now how that clown has a girl, I'll never know. Anyway, Merry Christmas, happy birthday, or whatever. What's important is that it's Zalgomas. I hope Doug didn't give away one of creepypasta death battles that he'll use in 2015 in this chapter.<strong>

**Duperghoul- WHAT? Robert the Doll VS Proxy Ticci Toby for Creepypasta death battle 3? NOPE! **

**Santa Claws - Mr. Creepypasta (Famous YouTuber who reads creepypasta)**

**Robert the doll- Brad Dourif (Current voice of Child's Play Chucky)**

**References-**

**1) Nervouscited, Pinkie Pie invented the word at the beginning of Equestria girls.**

**2) Quick thought on Creepypasta death battles, which doesn't side in with this series, is that on the 2nd season, BRVR and Lonliness fought to the death.**

**3) Just a little in joke, because I just now heard of the song on the radio last week, so I decided to use it. **

**4) quote from MLP:FiM season 4, episode 21, Testing testing 1,2, 3. Side note, I learn by talking to my brother Matt and my dad about History, because it's y favorite subject. I also take some knowledge and sublimity write it in a fanfic, so I remember it. Like how I did a chapter on racing while trying to learn how to drive. For math, I suck at it, so I just wing it. **

**5) YES! In the original stories of Santa Clause, he never landed on roofs, he would land his sleigh before climbing up a ladder. (EX. in 'Night before Christmas'- 'When out on the lawn, rose such a clatter', that sentence meant Santa climbs a latter)**

**6) Yeah, search up 'Music Man: Ya Got Trouble', you'll see that Flim Flam parodies their songs off of it! (EX. the chanting cider and tonic, replaces trouble) I know this because my uncle made the connection the same way Isaac Grossman did. It was embarrassing, because now my entire family knows I watch My Little Pony. **

**7) parodies the doll Chucky's InFamous one liner.**


	9. Party of Clown

**Duperghoul- Alright, time for an OC, along with 2 creeps to join Laughing Jack's madness!**

**ZalGhoul- Gezz, this fanfiction is completely about Laughing Jack!**

**Duperghoul- I'm trying to focs on other Creeps, but he has the most story. OK, now let's have PureHope125 join us for romance on Laughing Jack's part.**

**ZalGhoul- But you hate the romance genre?**

**Duperghoul- Oh grow up! Maybe if I keep reading and writing for it, maybe I'll get into it.**

* * *

><p>Pasta With the Creeps<p>

_EPISODE 09: Party of Clown_

It was midnight on New Years Eve, Laughing Jack was tossing and turning as tried to fall asleep.

"I miss my girl," he whispered.

The clown got up from his bed and walked over to the window. He looked into the night sky and saw the full moon. All the snow from Zalgomas has now been melted.

He couldn't believe he missed her birthday last week, which is on Christmas day. His birthday was also on the same day! _Yes, SnuffBomb has confirmed this._

"I'm coming for you, Joking Kat," Laughing Jack cried.

In the hallway, Isaac and Will were talking to each other.

"Want to play the Midnight Game," Will joked.

"Not now brother, Laughing Jack is thinking about interacting with a human," Isaac replied.

"That's his problem," Will shrugged.

Laughing Jack then rushed past the two.

"Where the heck are you going this late," Isaac shouted.

"To get my girlfriend," Laughing Jack replied back, without looking at them.

The clown slammed the door on his way out.

He then rushed out of town, and walked all the way to the 'United State of Living'.

* * *

><p>Laughing Jack was soon walking down 'America Street' in the State. As he was walking in the night, he saw Slenderman leading Ticci Toby to a random small house.<p>

The Slenderman had the Robert doll in his hands. Ticci Toby sighed as Slenderman lied the doll on the porch.

"It's for the best," Ticci Toby whispered as the two jumped into the bushes.

Then the door opened and revealed two young boys. The short one with more facial hair grabbed the doll of the ground and shown it to his younger, but taller brother.

Robert Doll smiled at the two brothers.

"Hi, I'm Robert. Want to play," the doll said.

They shrugged, before taking Robert into their home.

As the two humans walked back inside, Ticci Toby and Slenderman jumped back out of the bushes.

"Now they have the curse," Ticci Toby huffed.

Slenderman nodded, as he lead the way back to PastaVille.

Laughing Jack shrugged at this action, not like it'll come back and make the two regret giving Robert to the two humans.

The clown then looked up and saw a sign that read, "London Street". Laughing Jack smiled before rushing down the street.

Inside a house, a short girl, at the age of 15, had 2 tabs open on her computer. She was reading 'Pasta With The Creeps', while writing her own fanfiction.

She had green eyes with brown hair with a touch of blonde. She was wearing a red clown outfit while reading this sentence, and you can bet she's blushing while reading this chapter.

The girl also had blood on her palms while she typed. Behind her was a pile of corpses. Each victim either had a shirt that had the Microsoft logo, or the design of the PlayStation 4 controller.

Next to the gamers dead bodies, there was another pile of dead girls, and one boy. Each of them wore a Twilight shirt, either Team Edward or Team Jacob. It seemed like this pile had the most stab wounds on them.

"Now, the idiots can't fight over which one is better! Shesh, it was the same thing, so their arguments was becoming a pain in the -," the girl started.

"Butt," she asked turning her head when she heard a knock on the door.

She quickly got up from her computer and walked over to the door. She then let out a scream of joy when she saw Laughing Jack. She jumped up and down, and began to cheer like crazy.

Laughing Jack smiled as the girl kept up this nonsense. The girl picked up her new Sunset Shimmer doll and threw it in the air, before catching it again.

During this fangasim, she picked up a PlayStation fan boy's dead body before slapping his dead checks silly.

She then was screaming out of joy as she rapidly jumped on her bed over and over again. The bed's spring broke, making the mattress fall to the ground.

The madness went on for five minutes, until she finally passed out.

Laughing Jack smiled at her body, before noticing the dead bodies.

"Well, I count that as an act of a Creep," Jack said pointing.

Laughing Jack went over to her body, and lifted it over his shoulders, before walking back to PastaVille.

* * *

><p>The next day, inside the apartment building, Jeff quickly sprung up from his bed. He furiously looked around his room, before letting out a sigh.<p>

"Jane, why don't you love me," he sighed.

"Because you are a grand killer," Jane shouted from the other room.

Jeff got up from the bed, felling depressed. He then remembered that at midnight, it would strike the new year.

"I should play the midnight game tonight," Jeff thought.

Jeff then laughed at that statement.

"Nah, no one has survived the midnight man."

"Shouldn't you be with Laughing Jack, and leave me alone," Jane shouted through the walls.

Jeff waved that off.

"Of course not, we're just friends. We even had a friendly battle to the death in October 2014. Besides Laughing Jack has a girlfriend," Jeff replied.

"Hey, what If I sing the 'witchdoctor' song, then will you love me," Jeff shouted through his bedroom walls.

"Heck no," Jane finished.

Jeff sighed as he punched the wall. Then he held his head up when he heard a knock on the door.

Jeff quickly answered the door and beamed a huge glare once he saw who was in the door frame.

It was his brother, Lui.

"Hey, man," Lui sighed.

"Look man, I am completely sorry. I went crazy that night, but I'm happy you are here now," Jeff said.

"Hey, it's OK. Your mind was still trying to adjust after you got burned," Lui replied.

Jeff smiled at his brother, receiving a smile back.

"Well, come on it! I have this awesome show about ponies I want to show you," Jeff said, as Lui walked inside the room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Laughing Jack and the girl stood in front of Jack's house. They gave each other a quick kiss, before Laughing Jack rapidly knocked on the door.<p>

Ghost Sally opened the door and smiled at the new girl.

"Hello Sally, I am Joking Kat," she said.

Joking Kat kneeled down at eye level with the ghost, before Sally let out a gasp.

"Wait, Laughing Jack, we're not allowed to interact with humans," Ghost Sally stated in shock.

"It's OK, because she writes herself as a creepypasta in her fanfictions," Laughing Jack assured.

Ghost Sally went back inside the house, as the Grossman brothers ran up to the door frame.

"Are you crazy? Lord Zalgo would never buy that," Will said.

"Then where is our lord, now," Laughing Jack smirked.

"He's got a point. Zalgo would have stopped him by now," Isaac added.

Laughing Jack patted Joking Kat's head as she stood up.

"So, this is Joking Kat, my girlfriend," Laughing Jack smiled.

"But, she's 15, and you are now 18 in creepypasta years," Will Grossman barked.

The two lovers shrugged at that statement.

"There's no age in love. We're been going out since I was 17 in creepy years, and she was 14 in human years," Laughing Jack stated.

"Beside _some _people ship Fluttershy and Discord, despite her being 17, and Discord being over 1000 years old," Joking Kat added. **(1) **

"I have no idea what you are talking about, but I just don't ship you guys," Will sighed.

"Hey, me and Laughing Jack is a better love story than Twilight, and you know it," Joking Kat sassed.

Suddenly the four turned their heads when they heard 2 new voices. In the distance they saw Mr. Teeth and Laughing Jill.

Mr. Teeth turned his head to the right and pointed to a dentist office.

"Do you think I can become this village's dentist," Mr. Teeth asked.

"Maybe," Laughing Jill replied.

Mr. Teeth just sighed afterwards.

"There I was, causing havoc in Nebraska, because why the heck not. Then Lord Zalgo comes up to me and told me about PastaVille. I tried saying 'no', but he forced me to come," Mr. Teeth sighed.

"Oh no," Will said as he saw the two creeps.

Isaac was star struck when as he saw Laughing Jill walk towards them. Hearts replaced Isaac's eyes as he seemed to be floating as he saw Laughing Jill. Then Will smacked his brother, causing Isaac to snap out of it.

Isaac shook his head hard, before saying, "Come on, let's go."

Isaac and Will than walked over to the Carnival of Innocents, that was almost complete.

Then Mr. Teeth and Laughing Jill ran up to Joking Kat and Laughing Jack. Laughing Jack smirked at Laughing Jill, as Joking Kat looked confused as she saw Mr. Teeth.

"I know Laughing Jill, but who are you," she asked pointing to Mr. Teeth.

Mr. Teeth looked down at her.

"Why, I'm Mr. Teeth," he stated.

"Um.. still confused," Joking Kat.

"I'm a new creepypasta, my story was made in November 2014. In my story it was the year 1989, when I was a murderer."

"Oh, now I get it," Joking Kat said.

She turns to the computer screen. "I still have no idea," she whispers.

The four creeps began to chat and share some stories. Joking Kat felt a little uncomfortable around Laughing Jill.

Pinkamena sighed and looked at the ground as she witnessed the 4 Creeps having fun. Joking Kat stopped laughing, when she noticed the earth pony. She smiled as she ran up to it.

"Oh my gosh, ponies are real," Joking Kat shouted, before fan girling again.

"Do you know where I can find Rainbow Dash," Joking Kat asked the pink pony.

This caused Pinkamena Diane Pie to wail out tears. Then Joking Kat frowned when she noticed Pinkamena was crying.

"What's the matter, Pinkie," Joking Kat said as she started to pet her mane.

"Had a bad day," Pinkamena started.

Pinkamena then started to gallop all around the four creeps. She started to monologue to them while she kept circling around them. She kept her head up and didn't look at the clowns during her sudden speech.

"It's demonstrated, that even the sanest man alive can fall into lucany! All it takes is one bad day!" She stops and sends a glare at Mr. Teeth, before continuing.

"That's how far the world is from where I am. Just one bad day. You had a bad day once. Am I right? I know I am." She stops and frowns at Laughing Jill. She then continued.

"You had a bad day, and everything changed! Why else would you dress up as a stinking clown?" She sends a quick glare at Laughing Jack, before she continues to circle around.

"You had a bad day, and it drove you as crazy as everybody else! Only you won't admit it!" Pinkamena finally stops and glares at Joking Kat.

The earth pony stopped walking and looked at the ground. Tears were now falling to the ground.

"You have to keep pretending that life makes sense. That there's some point to all this struggling. Gosh, you make me want to puke!" **(2)**

"I had a bad day, too. Jack, you should know the felling of killing a special pony, or body, that you were close to! Only difference is that Isaac is fine in PastaVille, for some reason, when my little Dashie is never coming back," Pinkamena cried.

As Pinkamena mourned over her loss, the four creeps slowly began to walk away. Laughing Jack led them back to the carnival of innocents.

Joking Kat sighed as she looked back at the once party pony.

"I think I'm scared of Pinkie, now," Joking Kat sighed.

"It'll be OK, babe," Laughing Jack smiled.

Laughing Jack opened the gate into the carnival.

Mr. Teeth shrugged looking at the carnival. He wasn't impressed at all.

Laughing Jill smiled as she saw that the carnivals rides were full operational.

Joking Kat gasped at the scenery.

"You remodeled the carnival... just for me," she blushed.

"Thanks right," Laughing Jack replied.

The two quickly ran off to play some carnival games. First they went up to the ball toss.

Joking Kat picked up three tennis balls, before she threw one at the target.

The goal was to throw a ball inside a cardboard cut out of IT's Pennywise's open mouth.

The first ball she threw bumped off the nose, while the second ball she threw was a little below the target mouth.

"You can do it. Now throw the ball at the crappy clown from 'IT'," Laughing Jack said patting her shoulder.

Joking Kat grinned as she pulled her arm back and threw the last tennis ball hard.

The ball successfully landed in Pennywise's mouth.

Joking Kat cheered at her victory, as Laughing Jack was happy for her.

The Grossman brothers sighed seeing them.

Will stood up to the clowns.

"Tell me again, why you two are going out," Will asked.

"I shall tell you, in this song I found," Laughing Jack grinned.

"Please don't," Will grunted.

It was to late as the beat started up as Laughing Jack began to sing. Joking Kat started the choreography, which seemed to take a few weeks to practice together. Laughing Jill smiled seeing the two dance and sing.

"This is for you girl," Laughing Jack said to Joking Kat, before starting the song.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Always and Forever<strong>

**originally by: Heatwave**

**sung by: Laughing Jack**

_(Kat started dancing all around the carnival as Jack was singing)_

Always and forever, each moment with you  
>Is just like a dream to met that somehow came true<br>And I know tomorrow will still be the same  
>'Cause we've got a life of love that won't ever change and<br>_(Jack started to do a little jazz dance with Kat next to the roller coaster) _

Everyday, love me your own special way  
>Melt all my heart away with a smile<br>Take time to tell me, you really care  
>And we'll share tomorrow, together<br>I'll always love you forever, forever  
><em>(Kat was in the dunk-em booth, as Jack was missing the shots on purpose)<em>  
>There'll always be sunshine when I look at you<br>It's something I can't explain just the things that you do  
>And if you get lonely, phone me and take<br>A second to give to me that magic you make and  
><em>(Kat then runs up to Jack, and the two do a little dance together)<em>  
>Everyday, love me your own special way<br>Melt all my heart away with a smile  
>Take time to tell me, you really care<br>And we'll share tomorrow, together  
>I'll always love you ever, ever<p>

_(Jack placed Kat on the Ferris Wheel, and sent her in the air, as he continued dancing to the next verse)_  
>Always forever love you<br>Always forever love you  
>Always forever love you<br>Always forever love you

_(As the cart reached the sky, Kat jumped out as Jack caught her, and made her land safely.)_  
>(They locked in arms, before doing the tango to the last verse)<br>Always forever love you  
>I said forever, ever love you<br>Love you forever, ever  
>Always forever love you, you<br>Forever

* * *

><p>After the song, Joking Kat and Laughing Jack blushed at each other.<p>

"Come on, let me give you the tour of the village," Laughing Jack said.

"I'd love that," Joking Kat nodded.

So Laughing Jack led his girlfriend around the village.

The Grossman brothers grunted as the two lovers left the scene.

"They disgust me," Will grunted.

Laughing Jill smiled at the boys.

"I think they are great together! Did you expect something between Jeff instead," Laughing Jill asked.

"It's not that, it's just -," Will stated.

"What," Mr. Teeth asked as he walked towards them.

"Nothing," Will huffed, before walking away.

Isaac looked kind of jealous, too.

"It just doesn't seem right," Isaac said, after his brother left.

Laughing Jill and Mr. Teeth walked up to the boy.

"Now, what makes you say that," Laughing Jill said.

Isaac sighed looking at the ground. A tear drop fell to the ground, before he looked up at Jill. This time Isaac looked angry.

"Just how come when I got a girl, Laughing Jack supposedly killed me over it," Isaac yelled.

Laughing Jill and Mr. Teeth looked confused.

"Then why are you here now, if you are already dead," Mr. Teeth asked.

"I don't know, some act of Zalgo! What's important is that Laughing Jack is a hypocrite, and you know it," Isaac shouted.

"Or, someone's jealous," Jill laughed.

"I'm not jealous," Isaac Grossman yelled, before stomping off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Joking Kat and Laughing Kat continued their tour of the villaige.<p>

They came across the town square, where Joking Kate saw a bunch of creeps.

She couldn't believe her eyes. In all of her dreams, she actually didn't think that creepypastas were real.

"All this time, I thought that Creepypastas were fake," Joking Kat shouted.

All the creeps in the town square gasped at that statement. Some mumbled the words, "A human!"

Then there was Eyeless Jack. He stopped in his tracks and looked around, before turning his head to Joking Kat.

"Watch your language, young lady! Us creeps are real, why else would girls blame their actions on Slenderman after stabbing soeone" Eyeless Jack asked pointing at her.

"Can you blame her, she's new," Laughing Jack assured. **(3)**

"Who is she anyway," Eyeless Jack asked.

"Joking Kat, my girlfriend" Jack announced.

"She sounds ugly."

"Hey, I'm still developing my body, I'm only 15," Joking Kat stated.

"She's cute, what would you know, you're blind," Laughing Jack added.

Eyeless Jack walked up to the laughing one. The two Jack's were now in each others face.

"Are we going to has to settle this in a Death Battle," Eyeless asked.

"Pfft," Laughing Jack said pushing Eyeless away.

"We already fought in the 2013 Death Battle, and spoilers, I won," Laughing Jack stated.

Grinny Cat meowed as he walked up to Joking Kat. She smiled, as she kneed down. Joking Kat then began to stroke her left palm down Grinny cat's back.

Grinny started to purr on the hand. Joking Cat giggled as she continued to pet the purple fur.

Mr. Widemouth saw this action, and ran up to the two.

"What's a human doing here? Don't you know Lord Zalgo will punish us for that," Mr. Widemouth stated.

"She's fine, she's a creepypasta also," Laughing Jack started.

"Then, please, explain for us," Mr. Widemouth said crossing his fat arms.

"Gladly. She writes her as a creepypasta in her fanfictions. How she is a creepypasta now, is that she's my girlfriend, and she's a young clown who kills people who have different opinions and argue over it," Laughing Jack explained.

Mr. Widemouth shrugged his shoulders, as Grinny cat walked back over to him.

"I guess so," Widemouth said.

"Come on, girl," Widemouth whispered as he picked up Grinny cat.

The cat hissed at the word 'girl'. Mr. Widemouth still didn't know that he was a boy.

Mr. Widemouth carried the cat away from the area.

"Um, you do you know that Grinny's a -," Joking Kat started to call.

It was to late, as Mr. Widemouth and Grinny was out of sight.

"Boy," Joking Kat sighed as they were out of sight.

Laughing Jack turned to his girl with a smile.

"Come on, it's new years eve, and we're going stay up until midnight, to introduce the new year," Laughing Jack stated.

"That sounds like a great idea," Joking Kat said.

Kat looked around the town square and saw Ms. Pencilneck.

The witch was with Kobryn, practicing some magic. Ms. P waved her palm around, before firing a purple blast at Kobryn.

This caused Kobryn Jumping Eagle to shrink down to the size of a nutcracker. Kobryn muttered some words in a squeaky voice at the witch.

"Why you, when I get back to normal size, I'm going to," Kobryn started in her squeaky voice.

This caused Laughing Jack to cover his girl's ear, blocking out the noise from Kobryn.

As Ms. P used another magic blast on Kobryn, transfering ger to normal size, Laughing Jack removed his arms from Kat's ears.

"And pulverize your skull," Kobryn shouted in her regular voice.

"Glad you didn't her that. No kid should have heard her rage," Laughing Jack whispered as Kobryn stomped off.

"Yeah, don't want the kids reading that," Joking Kat smiled.

Joking Kat smiled at he boyfriend, as Laughing Jack looked confused.

"Wait, who on Earth would want to read about Creeps?"

"Well, mostly people in the United Kingdom. You can ask anyone there if they know the word 'creepypasta' and they'll say yes! It's also read in North America, but just a little percentage does my country read them more," Joking Kat explained.

"I see," Laughing Jack replied.

Suddenly Joking Kat took notice of a small yellow house. Out of curiosity, she quickly ran up to it.

She looked inside the house's window and saw BRVR the Pikachu, who was still watching 'Pikachu Doll Z'.

"What the hay is he watching," Joking Kat asked, trying to get a better view.

Then BRVR turned his head and noticed the girl. The Pikachu hissed, before dashing towards the window, and pulling the blinds over it, blocking Joking Kat's view of the screen.

Joking Kat sighed, as she left BRVR alone.

* * *

><p>Soon on midnight, the two lovers were alone in the carnival of innocents.<p>

Laughing Jack and Joking Kat were sitting in the grass, with Jack holding Kat's held to his chest. Joking Kat let out a soft sigh when he heard his heart beat to the tune of 'Pop goes the weasel'.

They continued to wait for the New Year, when Jack turned to Kat.

"You know what would be funny," Jack started.

"Hm, what?"

"If you shrunk down to a size of a nutcracker, and I had to stop Lord Zalgo to reverse the curse," Jack explained.

"I think that would make a funny mini fanfiction," Kat replied, smiling wide. **(4)**

As the full moon reached the peak in the sky, the two knew it was now 2015. Jack kissed Kat's forehead.

"Love ya, girl," Laughing Jack whispered.

"I love you, too," Joking Kat blushed.

Then as Laughing Jack stood up and helped his girl off her feet, they locked in their eyes with each other. Both of their cheeks were blushing bright red.

Then the two lovers started to spring into a song.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Can you fell the love tonight<strong>

**from: The Lion King (1999) **

**Sung by: Joking Kat and Laughing Jack**

**Laughing Jack**

Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings

The world for once in perfect harmony

With all its living things

**Joking Kat**

Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings

The world, for once, in perfect harmony

With all its living things

**BOTH**

Can you feel the love tonight?

You needn't look too far

Stealing through the night's uncertainties

Love is where they are

**Laughing Jack**

It's enough for this restless wanderer

**Joking Kat**

Just to be with you

* * *

><p>They then hugged each other blissfully, before walking back home.<p>

A few minutes later, Joking Kat was one Laughing Jack's bed, cuddling with the clown.

She yawned, as she closed her eyes. She almost a sleep, when she suddenly heard a thumb, waking her up. She jumped out of bed and saw that the Lord was in the roo. Kat looked back at the bed, and saw that her boyfriend was fast a sleep.

Joking Kat turned her attention back to Zalgo. She was trembling with fear, and her skin has gone completely pale.

"So, you're the new Creep everyone is talking about! Well, are you," the lord shouted.

"Um.. yes," Joking Kat whispered in fear.

"I want to see were this so called 'relationship' goes. So, I shall allow you to stay with Laughing Jack," Zalgo shouted.

"Oh thank Zalgo," Joking Kat sighed of relief.

Zalgo then stomped up to her, and looked down at Kat, making her fall flat to the floor on her butt.

"You can't kill anyone, and you can't interact with any humans! That means, if you are planning on going back home to your family, you can forget about that! PastaVille is your home now, and once you break one of my rules, I'm going to rather torture you, and take my time with you," Zalgo warned.

"Ye-yes sir," Joking Kat stuttered as she got back on her feet.

"Good."

Then the mighty Lord quickly disappeared in some black mist, leaving her scared stiff.

Joking Kat's face remained pale, as she climbed back into bed with Laughing Jack.

_NEXT WEEK: part 2 of the Pasta Vision saga_

_The 3 pirates of Candle Cove were up on their stage, with the entire town watching another play. They had a giant television screen behind them on the stage._

_Lonliness was wagging his tail at the play, as BRVR was snoring away..._

* * *

><p><strong>Duperghoul- Info on Joking Kat; short girl dressed in a clown suit, no hat. Her skin is also fully pale. So, now we have 3 clowns in this crazy village! Who knows what Creep I'll place in this story. Now we have the British Laughing Jack and Jill, don't worry about the relationship, they are going to be more of a sibling rivalry instead.<strong>

**Added in Laughing Jill, after reading 'Creeepypasta love' fanfic by blazing burning heat.**

**I added Mr. Teeth, after I heard the story 'Mr. Toothy' from Mr. Creepypasta. I tried searching for Mr. Toothy, but due to a typo, I found Mr. Teeth.**

**Lui was added in at the last second, because I thought, if I had the Grossman brothers for Laughing Jack, Jeff the Killer needed his brother. I would know, that life isn't complete without your brother by your side.**

**Joking Kat, an OC based on PureHope125**

**Brother Lui: Lawrence Simpson "Masakox" (voice actor from Team Four Star)**

**Laughing Jill: Emma Watson (Heroine in Harry Potter movies)**

**Mr. Teeth: J.S. Gilbert (Needles Kane/Sweet Tooth from Twisted Metal)**

**Here's some references/facts that you might not have got**

**1) Discord is over 1000 years old, but they still ship him with Fluttershy. Here's my theory on why the mane 6 is 17-19... In Equestria Girls Sunset Shimmer is a Senior in high school. The mane 6 are in the same grade, so that made my theory confirmed. What do YOU think? Oh, and I don't ship it.**

**2) Pinkamena stole the Joker's dialogue from 'The Killing Joke', a spin-off Batman comic. She still has a point though. **

**3) From a classic 'anime' Ultimate Muscle. Kid says that wrestling is fake. **

**4) New story shout out from PureHope125, called 'The Nutcracker Clown'**


	10. Pasta Vision II: Return of Candle Cove

**Duperghoul- I figured out how to write for the Grossman brothers! All I had to do was imagine that my brother Matt and I were the Grossmans! With that in mind, let's read on my (Will) real thoughts. That is all, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>Pasta Vision: 24_

_EPISODE 10: Candle Cove's Return_

One morning, Ghost Sally lied on her bed. She was watching Discovery Family.

Ghost Sally stood up when she saw that Littlest Pet Shop was coming up next. She then thought to herself. It was either this or the crap on Nickelodeon.

She sighed, before lying back down. Sally decided to give the show a chance. She was in for a surprise, as Discovery Family showed the series finale.

Instead of starting up cheerfully, it showed Blythe, the main human girl, in a coma.

Blythe lied on the hospital bed with her dad by her side. The show then revealed flashbacks to what really happened to Blythe's pets.

* * *

><p><em>EXPORT FROM: Blythe's Coma, by HouseCity101 on fanfiction. net<em>

_(Duper says: See? I don't hate Littlest Pet Shop, it's just not my style, OK?)_

_Blythe didn't survive the dumbwaiter incident. (Duper says: Happened before she moved into the pet shop)_

_Instead, she fell unconscious on the floor with her head bruised up. The girl weakly opened her eyes before finally closing them. The store manager and her dad heard the noise and sees Blythe on the floor. _

_(Duper say: Alright, what kind of name is Blythe!? *searches* It means happy or carefree) _

_The finale kept showing how each pet actually died in the past, before appearing in Blythe's dream resembling each of her traits. _

_Then Blythe woke up one day, strapped to a machine with her dad by her side._

_"Am I going to die," Blythe chocked out._

_"Yes," her dad sighed._

_Fanfic END (For spoiler reasons)_

* * *

><p>Ghost Sally quickly stood up from her bed and seemed to float over to her television.<p>

"Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope," Sally chanted as she changed the channel.

She kept on flipping through the channels as she held down the button on her TV.

She then randomly let go of the button, and let out a sigh of relief. The ghost looked at her television screen and gasped.

The channel was on Nickelodeon, and Happy Appy was on. He seemed to wink at the ghost.

"Hey kids, today we are going to learn how to survive a terrorist attack on the building you're inside," Happy Appy proclaimed.

Ghost Sally gasped as she quickly turned the television off.

She seemed to be crying.

"Nickelodeon is that cold, that they'll do a cartoon on 'nine-eleven'," Sally cried.

In the room across from hers, Joking Kat and Laughing Jack woke up and heard Sally's cry. The two rushed into Ghost Sally's bedroom.

Joking Kat placed a hand on Sally's shoulder.

"It'll be OK," she whispered.

Ghost Sally whipped away a few tears.

"It will," Sally sniffed.

"Right, things could be worse. Like you could have watched an episode of Gumball, were all they are doing is crying," Joking Kat smiled. **(1)**

Sally smiled at Joking Kat. The Ghost stopped crying and let out a small smirk.

"I just have a little song for Nickelodeon," Ghost Sally stated.

Laughing Jack and Joking Kat closed their mouths and gave her their attention.

"Go ahead and share it," Laughing Jack motioned.

Then Ghost Sally sang a little original song that she came up with in 2 minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Jingle: "Stop Nick!"<strong>

**Sung by: Ghost Sally**

If you want to lose your brain watch Nick, Nick, Nick,  
>It's very idiotic and it just sucks, sucks, sucks<br>We need to cancel it very quick, quick, quick, quick  
>Stop Nick!<p>

* * *

><p>After Sally's Song, Laughing Jack smiled at the ghost.<p>

"Nice one! Man it would be great to see Nickelodeon go up against Cartoon Network in a rap battle," Laughing Jack laughed.

"Yeah, that would be great," Ghost Sally replied.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I checked Duperghoul's fanfiction, and he already made that. I didn't read it, but I automatically say that the Hub, or Discovery Family, won the battle," Joking Kat stated.

Laughing Jack shrugged, before saying, "Cartoon Network just isn't the same ever since 'CN real', happened."

Joking Kat nodded in agreement.

Will and Isaac over heard them, so the brothers entered the room. Will looked annoyed, as Isaac was happy.

"Talking about horrible TV, huh? All of you are wrong on the worst channel," Isaac started.

"The worst cartoon channel is Disney channel. Me and Isaac only used to watch 'Zack and Cody' on it, but that was a sitcom, not a real cartoon," Will continued.

Joking Kat turned to the Grossman brothers.

"The only thing Disney has is 'Gravity Falls', I think," Joking Kat said.

"Pft, that rip-off of 'Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy', no thanks," Will shouted.

Ghost Sally smiled at them, and decided to chime in her opinion.

"Disney should just stick to movies," Sally whispered.

Will rolled his eyes at the girl.

"Just as long as it's not 'Frozen'," Will huffed.

Isaac smiled at his brother. He then bumped him on his shoulder.

"Come on, I haven't watched it, but it can't be that bad," Isaac smiled.

Will pushed his brother away a little.

"It's not the movie I hate. It's the freaking songs, I despise! Those songs brother, Disney won't stop advertising them, and kids never stop singing them! I swear I never want to see a single snowflake ever again," Will confessed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, BRVR was watching 'Pikachu Doll Z'. He chuckled at it, before he heard a knock on his left window.<p>

The Pikachu grunted as he stood up and walked over to the window. He peeked out and saw the Eevee, Lonlinees, alive again. Lonliness smiled at BRVR, as the Pikachu walked over to the door.

Pikachu opened the door and motioned the Eevee towards him. Lonliness smiled and kept his tail up as he entered the small house. BRVR closed the door behind them.

"Vee," Loniness called as he sat down in front of the small TV. _'Come on, let's watch.'_

"Pika," BRVR sighed, as he sat down next to Eevee. _'Fine.'_

The two Pokemon continued to watch the mysterious show.

"Vee, Vee," the Eevee asked. _'Are there any other Pokemon here?'_

"Pika-pi," The Pikachu shrugged. '_Probably not'_

"Pi-pi-achu," BRVR sighed. _'It's not the same without others to battle with, and humans to troll.'_

Little did they know, that a depressed looking Pokemon was spying on them.

It was the one and only Lost Silver. He was peeking inside the window at the two. When BRVR turned his head, Lost Silver quickly ducked into the bushes.

Lost Silver then began to hum the original Lavender Town song. He sat in the bushes and started to wait.

A few hours past, and Lost Silver got bored, so he reached in his pocket, pulled out a PokeBall and summoned his Hypno. The Hypno knew it's job, and moved it's pendulum making Lost Silver fall asleep.

Hypno looked into the window and saw BRVR and Lonliness still watching 'Pikachu Doll Z'. Hypno smirked, before magically going back inside his Pokeball.

* * *

><p>Back on Candle Cove's giant puppet stage, the three pirates sighed.<p>

"Everyone is watching their television shows, they forgot about the theater," Pirate Percy sighed.

"Remember when we had our own little show on Nickelodeon," Skin Taker asked.

Horrible Horace huffed at that statement. "The producers replaced us with an apple," Horace replied.

"I got it," Skin Taker shouted as he pointed a finger in the sky.

"What," Horace asked.

"We recreate our 'Candle Cove', right here in PastaVille," Skin Taker stated.

Pirate Percy was delighted by that idea.

"How about we put on a play to announce our return," Percy said.

"Great, and I have the perfect pilot," Horace said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Inside the Sandwich King, Grim kneeled down in front of Pinkamena.<p>

"Tell me again what Discord did wrong," Grim asked.

"Made my friends lose their elements, messed up the weather and made it rain chocolate," Pinkamena sighed.

"Not that evil, if you ask me," she finished.

Grim the Cannibal smiled wide at the pink pony.

"What," Pinkamena said.

"Chocolate rain," Grim sang.

"Please don't," Pinkamena whispered shaking her head.

"Chocolate Rain! Some stay dry and others feel the pain!"ie before the sin

Pinkamena looked irritated at the computer screen. "Does this really call for a song," she asked.

"Sorry couldn't resist," Grim chuckled. **(2)**

* * *

><p>Some time later, the three pirates stood in the town square and announced their next show.<p>

"Tired of television, come to our play in five minutes for a different view," Skin Taker shouted.

Jane the Killer saw the three pirates and shrugged.

"Well, I'm bored, why not," Jane said.

Jeff and Ms. P heard her.

Jeff smiled at Jane, making her look disgusted.

"Then I'll go, too," Jeff stated.

Jane grunted as she walked away from the killer.

Lui walked up to Jeff, and patted his brother on the back.

"You'll get her one day, bro," Lui said.

"I know, February is only a few weeks away," Jeff stated.

Lui the brother looked a bit confused.

"What's coming in February," Lui asked.

"You'll see," Ms. Pencilneck winked.

In the Town Square, Joking Kat and Laughing Jack heard the pirates.

"I say we go to their show," Laughing Jack said.

"Yeah."

Ghost Sally looked happy as she looked at the pirates.

"Yeah, I'm done with television, well not totally," Sally whispered.

The Grossman brothers were behind the three.

Isaac turned to Will and asked, "So, are we going to another play?"

"Why not," Will huffed.

* * *

><p>In the air, Tails Doll was floating above and observed the town. He heard about the play, and quickly flew back to New Hill Zone.<p>

On top of New Hill Zone, Sonic. EXE sighed as he looked up in the sky. He then saw Tails Doll flying back.

Sonic grinned as the doll landed in front of him.

"So, what did you see," the hedgehog asked.

"That the three pirates are remaking 'Candle Cove', and having another play in 3 minutes," Tails Doll said.

Sonic. EXE grinned as he looked down on the town.

"I need a way to prove that I am their real lord," Sonic. EXE muttered.

* * *

><p>Back at BRVR's, the two Pokemon got bored. BRVR turned to Lonliness and said, "Pikachu." '<em>What to explore?'<em>

The Eevee shrugged.

So BRVR and Lonliness got up and walked out of the house. They walked past the bushes, without notices Lost Silver.

The two kept on walking and saw Grinny cat. The cat meowed at the two having a huge smile on his face.

Lonliness turned to the Pikachu.

"Eev," Lonliness growled. _'A play?'_

BRVR shook his head 'no', but Lonliness was already walking towards the puppet stage.

A few moments later, various creeps gathered at the puppet stage.

Mr. Widemouth sat on a chair in the front row, before Grinny cat jumped on his lap.

Pinkamena sighed as she walked to the front row and lied in the grass.

Laughing Jack and his group sat in the entire back row.

Lonliness happily went up to Pinkamena and lied next to her. BRVR then quickly took a seat in the grass next to the Eevee.

* * *

><p><em>Play 02: Demise of Candle Cove, Rise of Happy Appy<em>

The curtain opened, with all three pirates standing on the stage.

Percy then said, "Once upon a time, we pirates ruled the Golden Age."

"We had the best television show on Nickelodeon," Percy continued.

"Let us show you how we had fun," Skin Taker finished.

So the three puppets walked around the stage, doing shenanigans.

The pirates were only limited to their imaginations.

Skin Taker walked off the stage to the left. He came back with a realistic manikin doll of young boy.

He then began to take out a knife and stabbed the toy.

Skin Taker threw the doll to the ground before grinning out at the audience.

Joking Kat was on the edge of her seat in deep suspense.

"As you see, our show was on Nickelodeon, but we couldn't even finish our second season."

Skin Taker then took out a caramel apple from his pocket.

He looked totally disgusted even looking at it.

"Nick cancelled us for a show about an apple," Skin Taker said.

"I think I _might _be related to it," Pinkamena commented.

"No, Happy Appy, he's just an apple on a stick. Just be glad his show got cancelled."

Ghost Sally then let out a loud gasp in shock. She could hardly believe her ears.

The three pirates sighed, as Horrible Horace said, "So now Nick is getting worse and worse, without a single care."

* * *

><p>The curtains then closed on the play singling that it was over.<p>

The creeps got up from their seats and mumbled to each other.

BRVR let out a growl, as he used quick attack to get back home. _'That play was more boring then the last one.'_

As Pinkamena was headed home, she stared at the computer screen.

"Hassen Mana is right, hatred is magic!" *****

* * *

><p><em>Next time: There's a reason why Disney should stick to making movies...<em>

**ZalGhoul- Why no Ben?**

**Duperghoul- He's dead, I let him drop from a bell tower, duh! **

**ZalGhoul- What are you talking about? I'm talking about the creepypasta, not your Walking Dead character. **

**Here's some culture refrences**

**1) Quick reference to the fanfic/creepypasta "Gumball: The Greiving"**

**2) Tay Zonday's song 'Chocolate rain song'. Thank you Matt for pointing it out.**

***Mini shout out to my newest fanfiction.**


	11. Pasta Vision III: Mouse of the Dead

**ZalGhoul- What's so wrong about Disney? They have **_**some**_** great movies.**

**Duperghoul- Sometimes yes, but they never had any shows I watched, except Zack and Cody. You are about to find out why Disney is the weakest link, but never brought up in conversation. **

**WARNING: Has the most songs, all from Disney of course, even lesser known ones parodied.**

* * *

><p><em>Pasta Vision: 34_

_EPISODE 11: Mouse of the Dead_

One Wednesday night, Jeff the Killer and Lui the Brother looked out their window. They smiled seeing the beautiful full moon about to rise.

Lui turned to his brother saying, "Now?"

Jeff nodded his head 'yes'. "Oh yeah!"

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Circle of Life by Carmen Twillie<strong>

**Sung by: Jeff the Killer and Lui the Brother**

**choreography: By Creeps in the town square**

From the day we arrive on the planet

_(Mr. Widemouth was playing with Grinny Cat)_

And blinking, step into the sun

_(Grim took out a knife and lowered it to his other arm)_

There's more to see than can ever be seen

_(Ms. P used some magic, making some white blossoms grow)_

More to do than can ever be done

There's far too much to take in here

_(Kobryn was on a park bench reading the Bible, when Lonliness ran past her, as he was being chased by BRVR)_

More to find than can ever be found

_(The two Pokeon then tackle Eyeless Jack to the ground)_

But the sun rolling high

Through the sapphire sky

_(Tails Doll flies around the Rake)_

Keeps great and small on the endless round

_(Tails Doll then flies away, as the Rake leaves the area)_

It's the Circle of Life

_(Then Jane the Killer busted into their room, cutting the song off short)_

* * *

><p>Jane looked aggravated as she stared at the two brothers.<p>

"What the heck are you boys doing," Jane shouted.

"Setting up the mood," Lui shrugged.

"We were just singing a song from our favorite classic Disney movie," Jeff explained.

"Don't ever do that, again," Jane huffed.

"No promises," Jeff said sending a smile her way.

Jane shivered, before slamming the door on her way out.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sonic. EXE was on his Green Hill Zone. He grunted as he was dashing down the hill and towards the town below.<p>

The hedgehog kept on running around PastaVille in rage.

"I need to find a way," Sonic. EXE whispered.

As the hedgehog kept on running, he thought he heard a familiar laugh. He stopped in his tracks and looked around.

Sonic looked all around the time square, but found nobody. He huffed, as he continued to walk.

He then came across a green dumpster. He stopped in front of the dumpster when he saw something glowing from the inside. He grinned as he hopped into the dumpster. A few seconds later, Sonic. EXE popped his head out of the dumpster.

The hedgehog smiled holding his right arm up. He was holding the green Chaos Emerald.

"One down, six to go," Sonic. EXE shouted.

As Sonic. EXE was climbing back out, he slipped and fell back first into the dumpster while screaming.

In the dumpster, Sonic. EXE moaned in disbelief.

"Oh Zalgo, it's everywhere," he cried.

The Rake kept on walking, as it went past the dumpster. It kept on walking until it came across Slender's new woods.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Laughing Jack's house, Will was on his laptop. He smiled at the new website he found. It was CinenaQuestria, and they were streaming 'Shaun of The Dead'.<p>

He had his headphones on while enjoying the movie. He laughed at how Ed and Shaun were digging through the music cd box.

Isaac peeked in the door frame and shrugged at him, before leaving.

Then he laughed hard as Shaun just gave up and broke open the shed door.

At that moment, Ghost Sally, Laughing Jack and Joking Jack walked into Will's room.

They all smiled as they noticed the website. Joking Kat and Ghost Sally at first thought it was Netflix, until they saw the picture of Spike messing with the movie projector on the top of the page.

"Ahem," Laughing Jack coughed.

Will jumped in shock turning to the three.

"How did you guys know," Will sweated.

Joking Kat pointed to his laptop.

"You're headphones weren't plugged in," she laughed.

Will grunted at that comment.

Laughing Jack smiled wide at Will Grossman.

"What's with your face," Will said.

"It looks like you are a brony. That is a brony website, where they stream My Little Pony episodes and podcasts," Laughing Jack explained.

Will gave Jack a death glare.

"I'm only here for the movie! Each Wednesday I can vote on a new movie to watch for free. I don't even open the chat room," Will explained.

"I'm am not a brony," Will shouted, before turning his head back to the laptop.

Laughing Jack and the girls left the room, leaving Will alone.

The two girls sighed while looking back at the room.

Ghost Sally went back in her room. She looked depressed when she her television. She thought of an idea.

Sally turned the TV on and turned it to the Disney Channel. She sighed when she noticed that Disney's entire line up was of sitcoms. What was on Disney now was 'Austin and Ally'.

The two love birds were sitting next to a piano and began to sing a love song.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Not a Love Song<strong>

**From: Austin and Ally**

You're always on my mind  
>I think about you all the time<p>

Um... no  
>Let's not talk about it<br>Drama, we can live without it  
>Catch a wave if we're bored<br>There's a clock we'll ignore  
>Find a way around it<p>

* * *

><p>Joking Kat peaked her head in the room.<p>

"This... this is boring. I've seen Doug make parody songs better," Joking Kat commented.

Sally turned to Joking Kat.

"Does Disney have anything," Sally asked.

Joking Kat tapped her chin.

"Well, there is Disney XD where they show cartoons, but even those are as bad as Nickelodeon's line up."

As Joking Kat left the room, Sally shook her head in disbelief. Sure Nick's shows sucks, but at least they had some cartoons.

Sally turned off her television and walked over to her window. She looked up in the night sky. She smiled as the full moon shined bright in the sky.

Ghost Sally gasped when she saw a shooting star.

"Make a wish," Sally whispered.

So Sally closed her eyes and kneeled down in a prayer position. She thought hard on her wish.

"I wish- I wish that television could be back to the way it was. Back to the classics, I want- I want shows like Mickey Mouse back from the grave," Ghost Sally said.

Ghost Sally sighed as she opened her eyes and stood up.

* * *

><p>Back at the dumpster, Sonic climbed out with the green emerald in his hand. He was also covered head to toe in garbage.<p>

He grumbled some words under his breath. Then a shadow in the form of a humanoid mouse ran past him.

The hedgehog got curious, and followed the shadow to the other side of a library.

Sonic saw Suicide Mouse. The hedgehog gasped as he saw Suicide Mouse pick up the red chaos emerald.

"What's he doing," Sonic said to himself.

Sonic kept an eye on Suicide Mouse. The mouse held the emerald close as he walked up to a small graveyard.

Suicide Mouse stood in front of a row of tombstones, before holding the red chaos emerald in the air. The emerald shinned as the ground under Suicide Mouse started to shake. The mouse did it's iconic laugh, as energy left the emerald and flew to the ground.

Then some of the tombstones started to crack. Suddenly, an arm popped out from the dirt. Suicide Mouse took hold of the arm and pulled up. This caused Donald Duck, but as a zombie, appear before him.

Sonic couldn't believe what he was witnessing. Soon all of Suicide Mouse's friends were revived fro the dead. Even Pete was back as a zombie.

Suicide Mouse then took notice of Sonic. EXE. As the mouse smirked, the hedgehog dashed away from the area.

Suicide Mouse then lead his group of zombies through the town. They kept on walking before coming up to the carnival of innocents.

Laughing Jack saw them from his window, and gasped.

Inside his house, Jack called out.

"Kat, Sally, Grossmans, we have a situation," Laughing Jack shouted down the halls.

This made Joking Kat, Ghost Sally and Isaac Grossman walk up to the clown.

"Follow me, this is bad," Jack said.

So, as Suicide Mouse and his zombies entered the carnival of innocents, Jack took his group towards the carnival.

On their way there, Laughing Jill walked up to them.

"What's going on, guys," Jill asked.

"Suicide Mouse is invading our village," Jack explained.

Sally gasped in shock.

_'My wish did that,' _Sally thought.

So Laughing Jill joined them as they rushed inside the carnival of innocents. They ran all around the carnival, before coming face-to-face with Suicide Mouse and his zombies.

"Why are you do this," Laughing Jack asked.

Suicide Mouse walked up to Jack.

"We're are turning this crappy carnival into a new 'Disney Land'. You see, we were abandoned by Disney, abandoned by -," he explained.

Laughing Jack exchanged glances at each of his friends. Suicide Mouse then ran away, before several of his zombies lunged themselves at the creeps.

Then music started playing in the background. It was 'Savages' from Mulan.

"Now who put this on," Laughing Jill asked.

"It's on random," Ghost Sally whispered.

"Oh for Pete's sake," Jill muttered.

Then Zombie Pete lunched himself at Jill, but she pushed him away.

"OK, Isaac go get your brother," Jack said.

Isaac Grossman nodded as he ran away.

Laughing Jack turned to Ghost Sally.

"Sally, kill Pocahontas," Jack said to her.

"What?"

"The jukebox," Jack growled.

Sally opened her mouth like a 'oh', before running to the jukebox. She ran to the front guest center where the jukebox was.

"We can't kill them, what do we do," Joking Kat asked.

"Hold them back until Zalgo arrives," Laughing Jack said.

Just as Jack said that, black smoke surrounded the clowns feet, until the Lord appeared before them.

"Actually, go ahead and put the zombies down. Zombies are already dead, but you must keep Suicide Mouse alive," Zalgo warned.

Then smoke surrounded Zalgo, as he was leaving the area again.

"Wait, you're not going to help us," Joking Kat pleaded.

Zalgo laughed evilly.

"This is your problem, not mine," Zalgo laughed.

The black smoke quickly surrounded Zalgo, making the Lord transport back to his lair.

* * *

><p><strong>Background music fight scene choreography!<strong>

**song: Savages from 'Pocahontas'**

They're savages!  
>Savages!<p>

_(Laughing Jack took out a balloon and quickly transformed it into a sword.)_  
>Barely even human.<p>

_(Jack then used the balloon sword and slashed at Zombie Pluto)_  
>Savages! Savages!<p>

_(Jill shook her head in disbelief, before kicking Zombie Pluto off screen)_  
>Drive them from our shore!<br>They're not like you and me

_(Kat took tennis ball from the ball toss booth, and kept missing as she tried to his Zombie Goofy in the head with the tennis balls) _  
>which means they must be evil.<p>

_(Jill took the sledge hammer from the 'test your might game' and swung it towards Zombie Pete)_  
>We must sound the drums of war.<br>They're savages!  
>Savages!<p>

_(Jack giggles using a blown horn in Zombie Donald's face)_  
>Dirty shrieking devils!<p>

_(Zombie Donald swats the blow horn making it fall to the ground)_  
>Now we sound the drums of war!<p>

_(Kat finally smacked Zombie Goofy's head with a tennis ball)_

* * *

><p>The music stops while Isaac was inside his house. He quickly ran to his brother's room.<p>

Will was still watching 'Shaun of The Dead'

It was ironically at the scene were David was trying to stop the Jukebox, while the others were stopping more zombie.

"Brother, we need your help," Isaac pleaded.

"But this is my favorite part," Will whined.

"Just come here," Isaac grunted.

Isaac Grossman then walked up to the bed and forcefully grabbed Will's arm, before dragging him out.

* * *

><p>They're savages!<br>Savages!  
>Barely even human.<p>

_(Zombie Donald walks up to Jack, but Jack trips him, causing the zombie to land on the ground face first.)_  
>Savages! Savages!<br>Killers at the core.

_(Zombie Huey, Dewey and Louie dashes back towards Jill.)_  
>They're different from us<p>

_(Jill smirks looking at her sledge hammer)_  
>which means they can't be trusted.<p>

_(Kat accidently steps on Zombie Chip and Dale)_  
>We must sound the drums of war<p>

_(Back at the guest center, Sally was trying to turn off the music, when Zombie Scrooge McDuck appeared behind her. The zombie lunged himself at her, but he somehow just walked right through Sally, before slamming into the jukebox.)_

* * *

><p>So after the zombie slammed into the jukebox, the background music finally stopped. Sally looked up and saw the Grossman brothers walking towards Laughing Jack.<p>

"Come on, brother. There are zombies and we need your help," Isaac pleaded.

Ghost Sally quickly ran off to follow them. The three soon arrived back in front of Joking Kat, Laughing Jack and Jill. Jack smiled at Will.

"We need your help! We can't kill Suicide Mouse, only his zombie friends. They are trying to take over our carnival and make a new Disney Land," Jack explained.

"Yeah so," Will grunted while shrugging.

Jack walked up to Will, before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"If PastaVille has a 'Disney Land', children will whine and complain that they want to go. This causes humans to come to PastaVille, and we can't have that. It's rule number 3, no human must know about PastaVille," Laughing Jack explained.

"It'll be fine! If we don't interact with anyone, how are they going to know about our new 'Disney Land'," Will huffed.

Will then began to walk away.

"I'm missing my movie," Will grunted.

Isaac sighed seeing his brother leave his side.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: The traitor <strong>

**beat: Beethoven's fifth symphony**

**based on: 'This is the end' from Mickey Mouse three Musketeers**

**Sung by: Isaac Grossman, chorus by Laughing Jack **

This is the end!

This is the end!

You see how Grossman gave his friends the double-cross?

He's just retreating now that zombies come from a Mouse!

Our home now in flame! (It's all in flame!)

With just its name! (With just its name!)

With Will Grossman to blame!

That Will Grossman has left Laughing Jack to drown (He let me drown)

And Sally trusted him, but Will just let her down (He let her down)

We all berate him, because we hate him

He is a traitor, vacillator

(He's a lousy second-rater)

He's a quizzly coupe en-sizzling

(He really should be russetated)

How he quivered, shaked & shivered (He's completely lilly-livered!)

Mangy mallard! (He's a coward)

William's destiny has soured, it's the end!

(This is the end!)

The ever-laughing end!

* * *

><p>Will Grossman grunted, as he walked back over to his brother.<p>

"Fine, let's go kick some zombie butt," Will sarcastically said.

"That's the spirit," Isaac winked.

Little did they know, that Sonic. EXE was watching the whole thing go down.

"I need that chaos emerald," Sonic whispered.

Sonic was destined to take the emerald back from Suicide Mouse. Then he came up with an idea. He grinned as he dashed towards the town square. He was at the town square in mere seconds.

* * *

><p>In the town square, Sonic looked at a few creeps that were still awake. They were Widemouth, Jeff, Ms. P and Grim.<p>

"Guys, Laughing Jack is having some trouble at the carnival of innocents," Sonic stated.

"What is it," Grim asked.

"It's zombies from Disney! They are trying to turn it in a new Disney Land. Once that happens, kids are destined to find out about our village," Sonic explained.

"I'm in, as long as I can have the blood," Grim smiled as he walked up to the hedgehog.

"Count us in, too," Ms. P said, dragging Jeff towards Sonic.

"I got nothing else to do," Widemouth shrugged.

"We can kill the zombies guys, but we can't kill their source; Suicide Mouse," Sonic explained.

"We can still drive him out of town," Widemouth said.

Sonic. EXE then grinned wide. "Then that is what we'll do!"

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Stop the Mouse<strong>

**Parodies: "Stop the Beast' from Beauty and the Beast**

**Sung by: Sonic. EXE**

**Chorus by: Mr. Widemouth, Jeff the Killer, Ms. P, and Grim the Cannibal**

The Mouse will corrupt of us Creeps.

He'll make us commit suicide

(yeah)

We're not safe till he's kick out of our town!

I say we stop the mouse.

(stop him!)

We're not safe until he's gone.

(He'll come stalking us at night

Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite

He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free)

So it's time to take some action, creeps

It's time to follow me

Through the mist, through the woods

Through the darkness and the shadows

It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride

Say a prayer, then we're there

At the front of a carnival

And there's something truly terrible inside

It's a mouse

A crappy classic, if you can call it one

Massive ears, laughing at all of us

Hear him squeak, see him kill

But he's just stealing home

So let's make him good and gone

Stop the mouse!

(Through a mist, through a wood  
>Where within our carnival<br>Something's lurking that you don't see ev'ry day)

We'll stop the mouse!

* * *

><p>After the song, Sonic and his group were at the carnival of innocents. They peeked inside and saw Laughing Jack's group struggling with the last few zombies.<p>

"Let's go," Widemouth said opening the gate.

The creeps then rushed inside the carnival.

"Just keep Suicide Mouse alive," Sonic warned.

Grim the cannibal walked up to the dead McScrooge Duck at the broken jukebox. Grim licked his lips, before talking a tight grip on it's right arm. He then easily pulled it off the zombie. Grim then darted his eyes back and forth, before sticking his tongue inside the giant flesh wound at the end of the arm. The cannibal then continued to lick the blood.

Widemouth walked up to Laughing Jack and his ground. He smiled and waved at them, as Joking Kat gasped.

"Behind you," Kat warned.

"What," Widemouth replied looking behind him.

Widemouth was no face-to-face with zombie Daisy. Widemouth quickly out some knives and began juggling them. He giggled while juggling the 3 knives.

"Now you try," Widemouth shouted.

As Widemouth said this, he threw the 3 knives at zombie Daisy. Two knives landed on her knees, while the third knife landed straight on her chest.

"Missed," Widemouth said as the zombie still inched up to him.

The imaginary friend then took hold of the duck's beak, before pulling her face close to his. The zombie struggled free, as Widemouth placed the duck's head in his mouth and began to chew.

"Just, ew," Kat said in disgust.

She then almost threw up on the grass, before spitting.

Jeff and Ms. P walked around the carnival of innocents together. In the distance they saw zombie Minnie in the love booth.

"I should take Jane here," Jeff said.

"She doesn't even like you," Ms. P sighed.

Ms. P then snapped her fingers, lighting the love booth and Minnie zombie on fire.

"Now why'd you do that," Jeff asked.

"Love burns," Ms. P sighed as she began to walk away.

Soon, all the creeps in the carnival were gathered together. They all sighed of relief.

"I think that's all," Sonic said.

Then Suicide Mouse laughed as he walked up to them. "

"I can still run Disney Land without the! Hey girls, what are your sizes? I need to know, before ordering new princess outfits," Suicide Mouse asked.

"No way, bub. Joking Kat is my princess alone," Laughing Jack said placing his hand on his girlfriend's shoulder, causing her to blush.

"I always hated Disney," Will muttered.

"What was that," Suicide Mouse replied.

There seemed to be a tear in the mouse's left eye.

Sonic's eyes lite up as he got a sudden idea. The hedgehog turned to Will Grossman.

"Please, tell me why you say so. I'm very intrigue to know why," Sonic lied.

"Well, where to start," Will started.

Laughing Jack covered up his girl friend's ear, while Jill covered Ghost Sally's ears. Then Will started to rant for what seemed like hours on how Disney was horrible. They removed their hands from the girl's ears after Will was done ranting.

"No wonder you were abandoned by Disney," Will finished.

"Is this true," Suicide Mouse cried. The mouse was now shedding tears.

"What don't you get, we freaking hate you and the entire Disney company," Will shouted.

Suicide Mouse whimpered as he walked away from the creeps. He walked up to the gates of the carnival of innocence. He sighed looking back at them.

Laughing Jack then gasped, before he took his hands and covered Ghost Sally's eyes. The ghost couldn't see anything, but she did hear a loud gun shot. After the gun was shot, Jack removed his hands fro her eyes.

Will angrily looked at the creeps. Sally was crying as she looked at Will.

"I only wanted the classics back," Sally whispered.

"Turns out the classics also suck, and we only like them because of nostalgia," Sally cried.

"That's it, I'm done with Disney! I'm being completely honest here. I'm done with all the songs, the idiotic characters and plots, and even the crappy advertising," Will ranted.

Isaac smiled at his brother and patted Laughing Jack's back.

"I got this," Isaac whispered.

He then pulled out a PlayStation 3 game while walking up to his brother.

"Want to play some Kingdom Hearts," Isaac smiled.

Will quickly snatched the game away from his brother.

"Heck yes," Will stated.

As every creep was walking back home, Sonic stayed behind. The hedgehog walked up to Suicide Mouse's dead body. He shook his head in disbelief as he saw the bullet hole on the mouse's forehead. The hedgehog then took notice of the red chaos emerald, that lied on the fight of Suicide Mouse. Sonic quickly scooped it.

"Two down, five to go," Sonic laughed.

* * *

><p><em>Next Time: End of Pasta Vision arc. I kept hinting on this guy, think about it!<em>

**Duperghoul- Face it, even your favorite classic cartoons sucked. I think I'll stick to videogames and novels. This was my first 'zombie' genre chapter, how was it?**

**Disclaimer: Shaun of the Dead is Rated R, if you are under 18, don't watch it without parents permission. **

**What does 'choreography' mean? It is a noun, it is ****the sequence of steps and movements in dance or figure skating, especially in a ballet or other staged dance.**

**Rest In Hell**

**Suicide Mouse**


	12. Animatronics I: Welcome to Freddy

_Pasta With The Creeps_

_EPISODE 12: Welcome To Freddy's_

* * *

><p>One dreadful night in PastaVille, the three pirates of Candle Cove decided to take a walk through the town square. Pirate Percy, Skin Taker and Horrible Horace were bored and wanted something new to discover. It soon was Midnight, and every other creep was asleep now.<p>

The three pirates looked in the sky and saw a flock of geese. The geese seemed to be flying to the North. Horrible Horace looked confused while staring at the birds.

"Spring's coming faster then I realized," Horace stated.

"We only had one day of snow, remember," Skin Taker commented.

Pirate Percy turned to his two companions. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry," Percy said.

"Where are we going to find some food this late at right," Skin Taker stated.

The three looked around the town square. They first took notice of a McDonalds. They ignored that restaurant and looked at Grim's Sandwich King. Then a new building got their attention. The three walked up to a new restaurant.

It was 'Freddy Fazbear's Dinner'.

"Why bother, it's closed," Skin Taker said.

Percy pointed to the front doors. They were wide open.

"Let's go in," Percy curiously said.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," Horace whispered.

Horace couldn't stop Percy and Taker's curiosity, as the two rushed into the mysterious dinner. Horace sighed, before following his two friends inside.

Inside the dinner, the pirates stood in the main dinning area. When they heard the floor creak, they suddenly felt uneasy. Out of the shadows came out the animatronics, one by one.

Freddy, Chica, Foxy and Bonnie came into their view and seemed to grin at the three pirates. Balloon Boy slowly crawled into view. He was soon followed by the four toy versions of the original four animatronics. Skin Taker looked over at the gift center and saw the puppet motionless.

Pirate Percy and Horrible Horace looked at Chica with rage.

"The birds are girls," Horace said pointing at Toy Chica.

Pirate Percy shook his head in shame. "No, it's a boy!"

"It's a freaking girl, just look out how she's designed!"

"Trust me, it's a boy!"

Skin Taker looked annoyed at the two as they argued over the gender of the animatronic. As both pirates were in each others faces, Skin Taker stomped up to them.

"Shut up, both of you," Skin Taker shouted.

He nudged in between his two companions and pushed them away.

Then the three pirates stood in shock as they heard a phone ring.

"Don't answer it," Skin Taker whispered.

The phone continued to ring. It rang for a minute until it gone on speaker. There seemed to be a man on the other side of the line.

"Um, hello? Hello? Anyone there, I'm calling to warn you about the animatronics. It seemed that the dinner was moved to a new location, and I just need to give out this warning to someone," the phone guy called out.

The three pirates walked into the security office, and went over to the desk. They gathered together and listened to the phone guy.

"They're waiting every night, to finally roam and invite newcomers to play with them. For many years they've been all alone. They're forced to be still and play the same songs they've known since that day. An imposter took their life away. Now they're stuck here to decay," the mysterious man on the phone called out.

"They're poor little souls who have lost all control and they're forced here to take that role. They've been all alone, stuck in their little zone since 1987," the phone guy continued.

Skin Taker smiled at those lines. "Someone should turn those lines into a song," Skin Taker whispered.

"No," the other two pirates replied in union.

"The animatronics are haunted or something. If they see you, they'll try to place you in a suit," phone guy warned.

"Well that's not that bad," Horrible Horace commented.

The phone guy then stated, "That would be fine, if it wasn't for the wires and circuits in the facial area."

Skin Taker and Pirate Percy turned to Horace and scolded him.

"Oh, and watch out for that puppet thing. For some reason you need to keep it's music box playing, or it'll come after you, and you won't be able to stop it," the phone guy said.

"I think that's it. Welcome to Freddy's and good luck!"

After that, the phone clicked off, leaving the three pirates confused. They all felt a sudden chill flow down their bones.

"What did he say about a music box," Horace asked.

The three turned around and shrieked out. The Puppet was right in front of them. It smiled wide at the three pirates. There seemed to be something purple glowing inside it's mouth.

Suddenly the Puppet launched itself at them. It tackled Skin Taker to the ground. Before the Puppet could do anymore damage, Horace and Percy grabbed it and pulled it away fro Skin Taker.

"Darn it, can we kill the animatronics or not," Skin Taker grunted as he got back up on his feet.

"I don't want to know," Percy shouted.

The three wasted no time as they rushed out of the office leaving the Puppet behind. They ran all the way back to the front dinner. They panted and took a deep breath. The room felt empty, as Skin Taker looked around.

"Hey, where did the other ones go," Skin Taker panted.

They heard some small scratches on the floor. They looked to the left and saw Balloon Boy. The Boy was crawling slowly towards the three. As Horace and Percy stood in shock, Skin Taker walked up to the small animatronic.

Balloon Boy was now at Skin Taker's feet. The boy smiled up at him, as Skin Taker flashed back a devious grin. Skin Taker quickly scooped him off the ground, before stomping over to the kitchen area. The animatronic couldn't escape his grip, as the pirate walked up to the deep freezer.

Then Skin Taker threw Balloon Boy into the freezer room, before locking the door in on him. There was some pounding from behind the freezer for a minute, until it stopped. Skin Taker then walked back to the dinner area.

Back at the dinner area, Horace and Percy looked around. The two then gasped when they saw the four original animatronics and their toy counterparts slowly walking towards them.

The eight animatronics surrounded the two quickly. The looks on their faces seemed to be filled with joy. Horace stared at Foxy, as Percy stared at Chica.

Freddy glared at them, before taking out a 'Golden Freddy' mask. He walked closer to Pirate Percy and lifted the mask in the air.

Horace felt a twitch of fear for his friend. The mask almost connected with Percy.

Percy grinned before swiftly slapping the mask, causing Freddy to drop it. The mask rolled on the floor all the way to the kitchen area.

Skin Taker finally arrived back in the dinner, when he saw the mask lying on the floor. He looked up and saw the situation.

All 8 animatronics have surrounded Percy and Horace. The animatronics didn't noticed Skin Taker. They were to busy with the other two. They all felt hatred against the pirates.

Skin Taker looked around and saw 8 shot guns conveniently leaned up against the wall.

Before he could react, Bonnie walked over to the shot guns. Bonnie rejoined the circle and gave each of the other animatronics a shot gun.

Percy and Horace gasped as they heard the guns loading.

"Oh crapbaskets," Horrible Horace muttered.

"Duck," Pirate Percy shouted.

Without thinking, the two slammed down on their butts.

Then the animatronics fired the shot guns all at once. The bullets flew above the two pirates, but the bullets landed on the other animatronics. They kept on firing shells at each other. This gone on for a while.

The animatronics then finally stopped firing. Each of the eight animatronic had bullet holes all around their suits. The bullet holes covered mostly the facial area. The three pirates looked disgusted as they saw a glance of the endoskeleton from the inside.

The animatronics dropped the shot guns to the ground, before collapsing to the ground.

The three sighed of relief before gathering together. They stepped over the bodies of the animatronics.

"So, what now," Pirate Percy shrugged.

"Let's just leave before another one comes out," Horace panted.

The three began to walk to the exit, when Skin Taker looked over at a room. He pointed over to the room.

He read the sign above the door, "Pirate Cove."

"These guys ripped off Chuck E Cheese and us," Pirate Percy questioned.

"It appears so," Horace sighed.

Out of no where, the Puppet appeared in the door frame of Pirate Cove. It's smile seemed to be more devilish. The Puppet then launched itself at the pirates again. It seemed to aim at Sin Taker again.

Skin Taker was smart and dodged, by side stepped to the left. This caused the Puppet to dash past Skin Taker and trip. The Puppet tripped and landed head first on the floor. Skin Taker kneeled down and took the Puppet's head. He lifted it in the air before slamming the head on the ground.

"What are you doing," Percy shouted.

Skin Taker got up and grunted at them.

"Don't worry, I only made him unconscious, now let's go," Skin Taker grunted while rolling his eyes.

The three were about to leave, but Skin Taker stepped on something. He looked down and saw a purple jewel. Skin Taker scooped up the small purple gem and took a look at it.

Skin Taker felt power flow through his bones as he stared at his reflection.

"Come on," Skin Taker said.

Outside, Sonic. EXE was hiding in the bushes as he saw the three leave the dinner. He frowned as he saw the purple chaos emerald in Skin Taker's possession.

"Three down, four to go," the hedgehog growled.

The hedgehog jumped out of the bushes and quietly followed the three pirates.

Back inside Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, the animatronics seemed defeated. Golden Freddy then came into the dinning area and saw the 8 main animatronics on the ground. He walked over to the Freddy animatronic. He pulled him off the ground and stared at the broken animatronic.

* * *

><p><strong>Duperghoul- I didn't have the animatronics talk, to add a little mystery to their character, so sorry if you expected a song. If you want a song that bad, search up 'The Living Tombstone', they already made a fan-made song on Five Nights. I would state my own theory, but then we would be here all night. <strong>

**Idea to use the Five Night's at Freddy's: From ShadowFang14's fanfiction 'Rewritten Pastas'**

**Scott Cawthon as 'The Phone Guy'**


	13. Pasta Vision IV: Annoying Pink

**Duperghoul- I'm finally done with the Lost episodes saga after this. I know, it's shorter then usual.**

* * *

><p><em>Pasta Vision Finale<em>

_Episode 13: Annoying Pink_

The next day, it was dawn. Skin Taker, Pirate Percy and Horrible Horace went inside McDonalds. They went up to the front counter, all still hungry from last nights encounter. The three looked at the menu screen as their stomachs rumbled loudly.

Skin Taker turned to Ronald McDonald and said, "We'll take 3 large double cheeseburger combos, but no salt on the fries!"

Ronald McDonald nodded before walking towards the back. Horrible Horace stared at Skin Taker in confusion.

"But I loved salted -," Horace commented, before Skin Taker covered up his mouth.

"Shh, if you say 'no salt' the restaurant has to fix a fresh batch of fries," Skin Taker whispered while trying to explain the situation.

Prate Percy looked a bit annoyed at Skin Taker. "I wanted Burger King, they have better burgers and you can choose a variety of sodas," Pirate Percy cried.

Skin Taker huffed and quickly turned to Percy. "Well sorry that Burger King doesn't have a creepypasta, so we are stuck with McDonalds," Skin Taker shouted in anger.

As the three were ranting that Burger King was better then McDonalds, Sonic. EXE snuck up behind them, and in a flash he was back outside the restaurant. He smirked at the purple chaos emerald he just stoke from Skin Taker. The hedgehog then ran back to New Hill Zone.

Meanwhile at the front gate of PastaVille, Happy Appy stood smiling.

"Look what we have here; a village with Creeps. I think it's time to for a pop quiz, to see how much they have been listening to my lectures on Nick JR," Happy Appy rightfully explained in a whisper.

The apple then took out a small gray remote device. He looked around and saw the Fazbear Dinner. He targeted the remote to the restaurant and clicked a button. He then took notice of the apartment building, home of Jeff, Jane and Ms. Pencilneck. Happy aimed the remote at the building and pressed a button on the device. Finally he looked up in the sky and saw a roller coaster from the carnival of innocents. He aimed the remote towards the carnival and pressed the button.

Happy Appy then laughed at his work. "In less then two minutes, three terrorist planes will crash into PastaVille. If they watched my show, they would know how to escape," Happy shouted to nobody while explaining his plan.

Then the Annoying Orange rolled up to Happy Appy. Orange stopped in front of Happy.

"Hey, hey Apple," Orange called out in his stupid voice.

"What the heck do you want," Happy sighed, already looking annoyed.

"I'm bored," Orange said.

"What do you want me to do? Just go back home" Happy growled at him.

Meanwhile Pinkamena was taking a stroll through PastaVille, when she saw the two taking fruits in the distance. She got curious and walked towards the front gate of he village.

Orange kept on talking to Happy Appy, which made the apple ticked off.

"Shut up! You think you're funny, but you're not," Happy shouted at Orange.

"But-," Orange stuttered trying to talk back.

"No, you never were funny! You think you are spreading laughter, but you are actually hurting people," Happy said in brutal honesty.

Orange looked depressed after hearing that from Happy, whom he still thought has his friend Apple. Little did the two know, that Pinkamena heard them as she continued to walk up to them. She cried a bit, because she thought Happy Appy was talking about her.

"Am I really hurting people," she cried arriving at the spot.

Happy Appy looked at cheer and shook his head 'no'. "I'm talking about Orange's repetitive jokes," Happy quickly explained trying to cheer her up.

Orange then laughed loudly at Pinkamena.

"What now," Happy grunted.

"A pink horse? And has balloons on her butt? What kind of joke is that," Orange laughed.

"Is that really the message you want for kids? 'Go out and get tattoos'," Orange said offending her.

Orange kept laughing at her, while Happy Appy took out a knife. Happy Appy walked behind Orange in anger. Pinkamena smirked as she looked down at the fruits.

"Hey Orange," Pinkamena said.

Orange stopped laughing and looked back at the pony. "What," he asked.

"Knife," Pinkamena warned with a devious grin.

Then in a flash, a knife sliced Orange in half. He was now silent as Happy Appy looked at him. The apple smiled knowing he finally put a stop to Orange.

Pinkamena then looked a bit worried as she stared at Happy. The apple noticed her look.

"Why are you sad now," Happy asked.

"You're not supposed to kill while in PastaVille," Pinkamena replied harshly, making the apple shiver.

A few moments past and nothing happened. Zalgo's smoke never appeared. Pinkamena and Happy Appy looked at the ground in confusion.

"Huh, I guess because he was just food, it didn't really count," Happy stated.

He then turned to the pony. "Doesn't matter anyway, because in 45 seconds several planes will crash into PastaVille," the apple cheered.

Pinkamena walked up to Happy as he continued to laugh at his success. She grinned as she bent her head down and chomped Happy Appy into her mouth. Happy dropped the remote, as Pinkamena swallowed him whole.

She then slammed her hoof down on the remote, as she walked over to Orange, who was cut in half. The remote broke into several pieces, as the three planes kept flying over PastaVille. On New Hill Zone, Tails Doll and Sonic. EXE gasped as they saw a plane fly past their hill. Pinkamena then ate Orange. She licked her mouth as several creeps came towards her.

Ms. P, Jeff the Killer, Cannibal Grim, Widemouth and Laughing Jack all witnessed the scene and smiled as they walked up to her.

Laughing Jack smiled the biggest and shouted, "She stopped the terrorist attack!"

"Pinkie's the best pony," the creeps praised.

"No," Pinkamena angrily shouted silencing their cheers.

The creeps looked confused as they stared at her. Pinkamena cried a little as she walked towards the front gate.

"Rainbow Dash was the best pony. I can't accept being the best knowing that I killed her," she cried while walking away.

"Where are you going," Grim called out.

"Back to Equestria, I just can't live with creepypastas anymore. I need my friends," Pinkamena quickly replied.

And with that the former party pony left PastaVille and quickly ran back home.

* * *

><p><strong>TODAYS MORALS:<strong> **Say 'no salt' so McDonalds or Burger King must cook a fresh batch of fries. Don't go overboard with jokes, you might offend people when you don't mean it. Also be careful of what you say, you have no idea who is listening.**

**Duperghoul- There we go, I saved Happy Appy for last, I don't know why. If Seth reads a 'Dead Meg' creepypasta, how would he react? Annoying Orange should have stuck to a mini-series online. Yes, Pinkie Pie is my favorite of the mane six.**

**ZalGhoul- I'm just glad you got rid of that darn pony.**

**Duperghoul- Well I wasn't going to kill her of. That's KJMusical's job. **

**Times Used Annoying Orange Gag- 12 Nightmares of Christmas (CH 6 by Doug), Hatred is Magic (CH 1 by Spike) and now Pasta With The Creeps (CH 13 by Happy Appy and Pinkamena).**

**Rest In Pinkamena's stomach**

**Rainbow Dash, Annoying Orange and Happy Appy**


	14. Killing for love

**Irony at it's greatest: This is a romance chapter, my least favorite genre, BUT it's my biggest turning point! Over 6,666 words, that's a record for me!**

**What I learned: How to write romance, expressing more emotion with the characters, how to focus on more than one group of people per chapter, if I'm going to put pop culture references I need to make them relevant and part of the plot, and how to hold back on breaking the fourth wall.**

**WARNING:Very Mature Topics, and most serious chapter I ever wrote for a fanfic:WARNING**

**This is the exact chapter that made me change the rating from K + to Teen...**

* * *

><p><em>Pasta With The Creeps<em>

_Episode 14: Killing for love_

It was late on a Thursday night. Laughing Jack was on his computer filing his tax returns. He was almost done working, when he heard loud coughs. Jack quickly stood up and ran to his bedroom. He looked on his bed and saw Joking Kat lying in his bed cover up with the black blanket.

Joking Kat was caught down with a strange flu, as she coughed a few times, not noticing that her boyfriend was standing in the door frame. She had a high fever, a whooping cough and a stomachache.

"How's it going, honey," he asked her.

Joking Kat turned to him and smiled a little.

"Can I get a little glass of water please," Joking Kat asked.

Laughing Jack quickly left the bedroom to get that glass of water. She lied in bed, about to barf, but she quickly swallowed it.

Jack came back in the room with a glass of water. Kat slowly sat up and took the water. She drunk it down in one gulp. Jack then took out some aspirin and gave some to her.

"The best you can do is rest," Jack assured.

"Once you heal, want to go watch the latest Spongebob movie," Jack asked his sick girlfriend.

"I don't know," Joking Kat quickly sighed.

Laughing Jack gave Joking Kat a soft kiss on the forehead, before leaving the room. Kat yawned before going back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jeff and Lui were in their room inside the apartment building. Jeff looked at his wall and sighed towards it. Jane was on the other side of their room. Jeff grew to love Jane after all the years of playing cat and mouse. A thought inside him sparked one night, and that's when he started to fall in love with her.<p>

Lui was eating a bag of Doritos. He looked at his brother, Jeff. Lui saw that Jeff was in deep thought. Lui got worried for him, because he knew exactly what Jeff was thinking. It was a quit bond between the two brothers, but they always had each others back, until Jeff went psycho one day.

After Jeff moved into PastaVille and was living next to Jane, he suddenly had a change of heart. Now that Jeff had his brother by his side, Jeff was even closer to being back to _normal. _He just couldn't get this single scene out of his head.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK... (WARNING: Involves a fight scene)<em>

_It was raining one night. Jeff was out on another killing spree. He was inside a bedroom and looked at a young girl. She seemed to be in first grade. _

_Jeff twirled his knife around two fingers as he got closer to her. She was in a deep slumber. Just before he reached the bed, he whispered, "Go to sleep." _

_Then, the killer stepped on the cat's tail. The house cat hissed at Jeff, as it ran out of the room. This made the toddler wake up. She sat up and immediately saw Jeff. _

_"Doug, help," she screamed. _

_Before Jeff could react, he heard stomping sounds from the next room right across the hall. Suddenly, Doug appeared in the room, and in an instant he tackled Jeff to the ground. Jeff easily pushed him off. The killer got back up and held his knife in position. He then slashed at the boy's face, which caused his nose to bleed. Doug licked the blood that was under his nose, before grinning at the killer._

_"Ew, that's disgusting," Jeff said in disgust._

_Jeff then tried to stab Doug, but the boy was smart enough to dodge as he side stepped to the left. The killer grunted as he punched his opponent, giving his a black eye. Doug held his left eye in anger as Jeff swiftly took his knife and slashed at him. The knife deeply cut into Doug's the arm slowly began to drip blood, Doug kicked his opponent. Doug turned to his little sister, who sat on the bed and watched the whole thing. Doug saw that she was scared, which got him even more angry. He was willing to sacrifice his life for hers. Now, Doug wouldn't hurt a fly, and would only rant in anger, but Jeff the Killer was really asking for it. _

_Jef suddenly took his knife and swung near the neck area. Doug back stepped out of the way just in time. Doug couldn't take it anymore as he took his injured arm and grabbed Jeff's head with a tight grip. "Tekken logic, don't fail me now," Doug whispered to himself. _

_Then he slammed the killers head against his knee. Jeff fell to the ground in defeat. He slowly tried to get up, but during this time, another brother came into the room. It was Matt, and he got by Doug's side without question. Just as Jeff got up, the two brothers locked in arms. The two then began to beat Jeff the killer while holding hands. _

_In union, they both kicked his chest. They took their free arms, and both uppercutted Jeff. Matt began to choke Jeff, before he began to push Jeff. Matt held Jeff against the wall, as Doug his left arm and smashed it against the killers chest. This made Jeff gag out for breath, but it was no use. _

_The sister continued to sit on her bed. She began to cry a bit as she witnessed her two brothers finally standing up, in order to save her life. _

_Soon Jane the Killer was peeking in the window. She growled as she saw the two brothers beating the crap out of Jeff the Killer. She couldn't allow this to go on. She took a rock and threw it at the window, breaking it,_

_"Let him go, he's had enough," Jane called out trying to stop them. _

_Doug rolled his eyes at her. "I know who he is. He's Jeff the Killer, an infamous mass murderer. All because he got burnt at a high school party," Doug shouted without even looking at Jane. _

_Jane sighed seeing the two brothers cooperate. They never broke out of holding hands. Matt kept Jeff pinned to the wall, as he continued to choke him, as Doug kneed Jeff in his special parts. Jane had to think of an idea fast._

_"Hey, if you kill him, how does that make you a better person? You would be counted as a murderer, too," Jane the Killer announced. _

_"She has a point," Matt sighed._

_Doug nodded back at his brother. The two let Jeff go. They backed up as Jeff fainted to the ground. He was out of breath, so Jane climbed inside through the window. Jane walked over to Jeff's unconscious body and sighed. _

_"If anyone kills him, it's going to be me," Jane whispered. _

_"You like him," Doug smirked, knowing full well of Jane and Jeff's feud. _

_"No," Jane quickly shouted back, blushing a little. _

_Jane picked up Jeff's body and hoisted it over her shoulder. She then took his body outside. At sunrise, Jeff began to slowly open his eyes. He stood up and noticed he was in Slenderman's old forest. He then began to feel a wave of emotions flow down his body. _

_He felt guilty for not having his brother by his side anymore. He felt angry that he got beaten by two young teens. Most importantly, he felt a touch of love. At first he was confused on why Jane would save his life, before sparing him. Now he was certain that Jane liked him, and he seemed to like her, too._

* * *

><p><em>END FLASHBACK...<em>

Jeff sighed after thinking that thought over one last time.

"It just doesn't make any scene, man," Jeff sighed.

Lui confronted his brother up front. He placed his arms on his brothers shoulders. They both looked at each other in the eyes.

"Are you really sure Jane likes you? Be brave and calmly ask her yourself. Be mature about it," Homicidal Lui explained.

Jeff nodded as Lui let him go. Jeff hurried outside and went to the room next to his. He rapidly knocked on the door. It only took a few moments for Jane to open it. She frowned at the sight of Jeff.

"What the heck do you want now," Jane asked.

Jeff gulped a bit. He was nervous as he began to shake a little. "Um.. do you l-like me," he stuttered.

Jane's frown grew bigger and deeper. "Heck no! I hate everything about you, Jeff! You're a murderer and I can never forgive you for the crimes you did in the past," Jane angrily barked.

Jeff felt guilty as he began to shed a few tears. "That was the past!" Jeff cried.

"I even have a song that will change your mind," Jeff said through his tears.

"Please don't start singing," Jane moaned.

"To late," Jeff chuckled as the beat started up.

This only made Jane groan as Jeff started to sing a song.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Killers<strong>

**Parodies: Maroon 5- Animals**

**Sung by: Jeff the Killer**

Baby, I'm preying on you tonight  
>Hunt you down eat you alive<br>Just like killers, killers, like killers-lers

Maybe you think that you can hide  
>I can smell your scent from miles<br>Just like killers, killers, like killers-lers

* * *

><p>"Jeff, I had enough of your singing! All you were doing was replacing the word 'animals' with 'killers'!" Jane shouted, shutting him off early.<p>

"Jane, listen I only like you because you saved my life once," Jeff explained to her.

"I don't remember such a thing! That must have been just a dream," Jane quickly replied in anger, making Jeff cry a little.

Jeff's heart broke after realizing that being spared by Jane, was only a mere dream. "But I'm a changed man," Jeff cried, reaching out to her.

Jane huffed and shook her head 'no'. "I'm sorry, but no," Jane said rejecting the boy.

Jane quickly slammed the door on his face, leaving him to his depression. He sighed going back inside his room. Lui greeted him with a wide smile.

"So, how'd it go," he asked.

"She never liked me. She completely hates me," Jeff sighed.

Jeff then fell into depression as he walked over to his brother. Lui continued to smile as the killer wasn't in the mood.

Jeff huffed looking at the ground. "I should have just kept my feelings to myself," he said whipping away a few tears.

Lui felt a little of his brothers pain. He had to do something.

"I hate seeing you like this. Take a slice of my advice. Its better to ask and know, than to kept questions to yourself. That's how humans evolved, we asked questions. Now make your choice of what happens next," Lui happily guided.

"Yeah, your right," Jeff whispered looking up at the ceiling.

"She only spared my life, and I would have done the same for her," Jeff stated, still in grief.

Jeff's permanent smile seemed to be in a sad face. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his knife. He held his knife to his neck. He began to shed a few tears, as he stared at Lui.

"Don't," Lui quickly shouted, trying to stop his brother from committing suicide.

"Why," Jeff cried, stopping his hand motion.

"Just because one person hates you, doesn't mean you should kill yourself. There are people out there besides me that like you," Lui said.

Homicidal Lui walked up to Jeff, and took the knife away from him. He then patted on his brother's back.

"Like who," Jeff sniffed.

"I turned into a killer, because nobody liked me," Jeff whispered. Jeff was completely crying now, as some of the tears began to whip away his face paint.

As Jeff was clearing away his tears, Lui thought hard, then an image of a certain witch appeared in his head. He snapped his fingers once he got a great idea.

Jeff was crying loudly, as Lui smiled at him.

"Ms. Pencilneck! You and I both know that she likes you. Heck, every creep here thinks you two are perfect for each other," Lui said.

All of Jeff's tears were gone now, as he smiled back at his brother. "You're right! Thanks man, I don't know what I'd do without you," Jeff cheered blissfully.

"Now go, tell Ms. P your feelings," Lui stated pointed to the door.

Jeff nodded in joy, as he quickly ran out. As Jeff walked up the stairs, he began to think hard over his true feelings for the witch. Jeff enjoyed every second he had with Ms. P and he absolutely sure that she felt the same way.

Ms. P's long slim neck was actually cute and didn't scare Jeff. After all, Jeff's face is burnt, so he's seen worse. Ms. Pencilneck's face was beautiful in Jeff's eyes. Ever since Jeff and Ms. P met, Jeff felt funny inside. Jeff seemed scared of her pranks at first, but he secretly enjoyed them. Jeff was sure they would have clicked before Jeff got burnt. If only he met Ms. P earlier, maybe he would have never became a killer in the first place.

Before he knew it, Jeff stood in front of Ms. Pencilneck's door. The former killer then rapidly knocked on her door. Ms. P quickly answered it and smiled once she saw Jeff.

"Can I help you," Ms. P asked.

Jeff the Killer took a deep breath. "I like you," Jeff quickly said.

"I like you, too," Ms. P replied.

"No, I 'like like' you. Look Ms. P, I was wrong to have fallen for Jane. I was to blinded to see what was right in front of me, 'you'," Jeff explained while pointing at Ms. P after saying 'you'.

Ms. P blushed a little as she looked back into her room. "Um..."

"I even made a song about it," Jeff happily added.

Ms. P gasped in shock as Jeff began to sing her a song, right there in the doorframe.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Song: Ignite<strong>

**Wrote by: KJMusical**

**Style: Soft piano**

**Sung by: Jeff the Killer**

If my eyes were missing, would I cry?

If Cupid's arrow hit me, would I die?

I don't want this love to be under the dirt,

Unless it means that both of us get hurt.

You in my mind takes me off track.

This train of thought, I can never get back.

Don't know why I held it back

For so long...

But I do know that my heart

Is not longer strong...

I can't tell you what the future holds

But I'll be there when it grows cold.

Truth be told

Once we're done,

You'll become mine.

I can't guarantee the skies will be clear.

But should you call, know I will be here.

You can guarantee

Sparks will fly, when I...

Ignite

Should the sun burn out, I'll keep you warm

I will be your shelter, through the storm

Is it a bad boy that you admire

Or am I the one you desire?

Some take drugs, and alcohol too

I don't need it, when I'm hooked on you.

I hope you understand how I feel

And that this is enlightening...

But you and me belong together

Like thunder and lightning...

I can't tell you what the future holds

But I'll be there when it grows cold.

Truth be told

Once we're done,

You'll become mine.

I can't guarantee the skies will be clear.

But should you call, know I will be here.

You can guarantee

Sparks will fly, when I...

Ignite

You may think you have to change for me

But you don't...

You may think I'll hate you if you reject me

But I won't...

I can't tell you what the future holds

But I'll be there when it grows cold.

Truth be told

Once we're done,

You'll become mine.

I can't guarantee the skies will be clear.

But should you call, know I will be here.

You can guarantee

Sparks will fly, when I...

Ignite

Now that you know I love you,

Would you say yes to me?

like I know I would...

For you...

* * *

><p>After the song, Jeff was panting and heavily breathing. That was the longest song any creep sung. Ms. Pencilneck looked dazed as she stared at the former killer. She was completely silent as Jeff stood waiting for an answer.<p>

Jeff sighed as he looked away. "That's what I thought," he whispered in defeat.

"Should have never asked," Jeff whispered as a tear fell from his left eye.

Jeff held his head down in defeat as he began to walk back to his room. As he was about to head down the stairs, Ms. P turned to him. She felt sad as she watched him go down the stairs. She liked Jeff, but not _that _way.

Jeff was now in front of his bedroom. Something caught his attention as he looked on the floor. It was a long rope with a nose tied at the end. Jeff wasted no time as he picked up the rope. He sobbed as he quickly tossed the rope at the ceiling. It tightened up on the ceiling.

Jeff then sobbed loudly as he placed the nose through his head. He pulled on the other side, but this only made the rope snap in half, making his suicide attempt a failure. Ms. P screaming in shock, before running down the stairs. She then swiftly removed the nose from the former killer's neck.

"You were really going to kill yourself over me," Ms. P questioned in concern, while throwing the rope on the floor.

Jeff shook his head 'no'. "I just can't stand not being wanted. No matter how hard I try, only my brother cares for me," Jeff properly explained to her.

"Look, Jeff, I like you, but only as a friend. Not everyone is going to like you, but true friends will always be by your side," Ms. Pencilneck calmly whispered.

Jeff nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're absolutely right," Jeff said.

Ms. Pencilneck began to walk back up the stairs, but halfway she turned her head back. "Tomorrow, go out and be your old self. I can guarantee people would appreciate your innocent self instead," she stated.

"Will do," Jeff nodded. The two creeps then went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Sometime around Midnight, Joking Kat was softly sleeping. She suddenly sat up wide awake. She looked worried as she looked around the room. She held her head in pain, due to her headache.<p>

"Jack," she called out.

In a flash, Laughing Jack rushed into the bedroom. He saw that Kat was shedding bloody tears. Jack sadly looked back at her, before climbing onto the bed next to her. He began to pat her back, trying to calm her down. This only made Kat sob even louder.

"What's wrong, you can tell me," Jack calmly whispered.

"How's your fever going," Jack asked.

"Still there," Kat whispered waving it off.

"I had a nightmare, it was horrible. You died, and I was left alone and as the years past, I forgot your name and creepypastas in total," Kat loudly screamed, trying to hold in her tears, but to no avail.

Jack sighed, before looking deep in Kat's eyes.

"Look, I'll always be by your side. Even if some type of horrible fate comes my way, I'll always be there," Jack stated.

"But how," Kat sobbed.

"Because even in the afterlife, I am yours. All I'm trying to say is that, even _if _I die, I'll always be in your heart, as long as you continue to love me back," Jack properly explained.

"I guess I fear that if I lose you, I wouldn't have made enough memories to last," Kat moaned, before holding her head in pain.

"That's not true! We have had plenty of adventures and hijinks! Some that felt like they were only dreams. You'll always have plenty of memories to go back to."

Kat whipped away her tears. "Thanks, Jack," she whispered while closing her eyes.

Suddenly Kat's whole body began to shake hard, before blacking out. Her head landed on Jack's chest. Kat was knocked out and barley breathing. This action quickly concerned Laughing Jack as he froze in shock.

"Did she get a seizure, or something," Jack asked to himself.

Little did he know, his girlfriend actually got a seizure right there at the spot. Laughing Jack grabbed her body, but he didn't want to shake it out of fear. A few seconds later, Joking Kat moaned. Jack sighed of relief seeing her open her eyes and looking up at him. Jack felt her forehead and it felt like her headache was worse.

"You passed out due to a seizure, girl," Jack sighed.

"That never happened before," Kat slowly choked out.

"Let's hope it never happens ever again," Jack whispered.

The two quickly shared a kiss, before going to bed.

It was now sunrise, when there was a loud knock on the door. This made the five residents of the house wake up and walk over to the door. Jack turned to Kat and asked, "How are you feeling today?"

"Fine, all I needed was sleep," Kat smiled.

The five were at the front door, and Isaac opened the door. The five were shocked to see Jeff the _former _killer standing there. Sally screamed, before hiding behind Jack. "Good morning! I just dropped by to say that I am sorry," Jeff said.

"Sorry? Sorry for what," Sally whispered, still hiding.

Jeff took a deep breath, before continuing. "I'm sorry for all my past killing. I was bullied so much, and then after the burning incident, I snapped. I even killed my own brother, and for that, I am sorry," Jeff cried, begging for forgiveness.

The five other creeps grew silent. Will and Isaac looked a bit confuse at the killer. Sally peeked her head out, and looked scared as he looked at Jeff's innocent face. Laughing Jack was thinking hard about his answer. Joking Kat smiled at the _former _killer.

"Of course I forgive you. I understand what made you crazy," Kat said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I forgive you, too. If I can change, so can you," Laughing Jack added.

Ghost Sally felt uneasy as she continued to shake in fear. "Do you promise to never kill, ever again," Sally cautiously asked him.

Jeff kneed down and got to eye level with Sally. He patted her head while smiling. "Yes, I won't take anymore lives. Harming others is wrong," Jeff said to Sally.

"OK," Sally whispered, still scared of Jeff a little. She wasn't scared of Jeff's killing, she was scared of his appearance.

"How about you guys," Jeff asked directly to the Grossman.

"I'm not easily convinced. Let a month go by, and we'll see," Isaac stated.

"Yeah," Will finished.

Jeff nodded at the Grossman brothers. He then continued to look over the 5 creeps. He then thought of an idea.

"Want to go see that Spongebob movie? My treat," he asked the five.

Kat shook her head 'no'. "Even if we wanted to go, we couldn't go see it. There's no way to do it, without breaking Zalgo's rules," Joking Kat politely explained.

"Doh, I forgot! Well, I'll see you guys later," Jeff said.

As Jeff was walking away, Isaac quickly closed the door.

* * *

><p>Jeff the former killer walked up to his friend, Ms. Pencilneck. He smiled as he walked in front of her.<p>

"Progress report, I have convinced most of Laughing Jack and his gang to come to like me," Jeff explained to her.

"Just be yourself, and you'll get friends," Ms. Pencilneck replied.

"OK, I understand now! Just because a large group of people hate me, that doesn't mean everyone hates me," Jeff added finishing her sentence.

The two smiled at each other, knowing that they were just friends, and nothing else. Ms. P then lead him towards the town square. Once they arrived, they saw Widemouth playing with Grinny cat. Widemouth was holding a piece of yellow yarn above the cat, and made Grinny grab it with his paws. This made Widemouth chuckle as he continued to play with his cat.

"Who's a good girl? You are, Grinny," Widemouth said to Grinny.

Ms. P and Jeff rolled their eyes at Mr. Widemouth.

"Um, you do know that Grinny is a boy, right?" Jeff softly corrected.

"Wait, what? Give me a second," Widemouth said, while picking up Grinny.

Widemouth then investigated the parts of his pet cat, before blushing. His ears were bright red, as he continued to stare at his cat's body. "Oh..."

Jeff and Ms. P beamed as they saw Widemouth continue to blush. Widemouth was frozen in shock, as the two creeps walked up to him. "Wait, don't tell me, you are-," Ms. P started.

"What? no," Widemouth quickly shouted before she could finish.

"I'm just a little surprised, that's all," he finished, still blushing before placing Grinny back on the ground.

Jeff turned to Ms. Pencilneck with a puzzled face. "Do you think you could turn Grinny into a human," Jeff asked the witch.

"Of course, that's easy," Ms. P shrugged.

Widemouth nodded his head rapidly, as Grinny purred a little. Ms. P walked up to the cat with a big smirk on her face. Mr. Widemouth would rather have his cat as a human, that way he could fill the void. He only adopted Grinny, because Jimmy, his old owner, left one day and never returned. Learning that he was always a boy cat, turning him into a human is the least he could do.

"OK guys, stand back," Ms. P instructed, making Jeff and Widemouth back away from her.

Ms. P glared down at the cat. He meowed up at the witch, impatiently waiting to become a real boy. She waved around her left hand while muttering some ancient words, causing it to glow a purple aura. Grinny's eyes widened as he stared at the magical aura. "This unlucky cat's tale is over. It as a human is even more clever!"

Just as she shouted that, she shot the purple aura from her left palm. The magic landed smack in Grinny cat's face. Mysterious purple smoke covered the entire cats body. He was completely blinded by the purple smoke. Slowly a humanoid shadow figure replaced the cat, as the smoke slowly started to fade. Once the smoke faded, Grinny now stood as a human. He smiled wide as he looked over at Mr. Widemouth.

"I'm a real boy!"

"You're welcome," Ms. P sarcastically said.

Grinny, now human, walked over to Mr. Widemouth. Grinny was now taller than the imaginary friend. Grinny then chuckled as he looked at Mr. Widemouth. "Jim was right, you do look like a furby," Grinny stated, while giving him a noogie.

Mr. Widemouth let out a sigh of pleasure. He was now content, now that he had a new human partner. His time with Grinny as a cat was OK, but not that they both had hands, things are only going to get better. Grinny felt happy, too. Now he could fully experience everything he has always dreamed about. What's better, is now that Grinny could speak his mind. Nothing could make this magic spell better. Ms. Pencilneck and Jeff felt proud for the two creeps.

"We can't thank you guys enough," Grinny said, looking directly at Jeff.

Ms. Pencilneck smiled back at the new humanoid, as Jeff look a little concerned. "So, you are cool with my past mistakes? I swear, I'm a changed man," Jeff questioned the two.

Grinny laughed a bit. "That makes two of us!"

Mr. Widemouth walked up to the reformed teenager. "You murdered over a hundred people in 2 years! I was going to say 'no', but due to giving Grinny a new life, I should give you a new life, too," Widemouth properly explained.

"I won't let you two creeps down," Jeff promised while crossing his heart.

Grinny turned towards his best friend and shouted,"Let's go to that carnival! I want to share my first roller coaster ride with you!"

"Let's go," Widemouth shouted, before dashing towards the carnival of innocents, with Grinny the human slowly following him.

"Alright, time for some creepy fun," Grinny shouted with glee. His shout echoed out throughout the entire village.

* * *

><p>Grinny's echo reached out all the way towards Slenderman's new woods. Near the Proxie's cabin, Ticci Toby sighed as he looked at Slenderman, Chaser and Charley. As soon as the four hear the echo, they stood up and looked around the woods. Slenderman then sensed something, as he looked behind him. Slenderman then noticed that the observer and BOB were spying on them from a distance. Once the three locked in eyes, BOB and the Observer walked over to the other proxies without question.<p>

The six proxies then gathered in a circle. "Gosh, I'm so bored," Toby moaned.

Ticci Toby didn't visited Sally for a while now. Ever since Hoody and Masky saved Toby, they went down into Zalgo's lair, because the two proxies broke the rule of 'no killing'. SInce that day, Toby was forced to stay in the woods, and never left. Toby's wishes were about to be granted, as the six proxies heard a few twigs breaking. All six proxies looked to the left and saw Natalie, AKA the proxy Clockwork. She smiled and waved as she walked up to them. Ticci Toby took notice of her eyes, and got a little disgusted.

"Hi, I'm Clockwork," she greeted as she stopped in front of the other proxies.

"Oh my, what the 'h-e-double hockey stick' happened to your eye," Toby asked as his face turned blue a little.

"Long story, I was sexually abused by my own brother, blah blah blah," Clockwork said while circling around her right arm.

"It's disgusts me," Ticci Toby grunted.

Then Toby bent down and vomited on the grass. He couldn't stand the sight of Clockwork's eye. His vomit was a light green color and had chunks of meat in it. The bits of meat seemed to be part of a raccoon. Toby stopped puking for a few seconds, and looked back up at Clockwork. His cheeks got filled up again, before he bent down and continued to vomit. Clockwork was saddened to see that Toby was disgusted at the sight of her eye. Some blood got mixed in with the vomit, as it splashed on the ground. Clockwork couldn't believe the sight. She heard things about Ticci Toby, and she thought that they could become friends.

"I'm sorry for bugging you, I thought we could be friends," Clockwork shouting while crying.

Toby was done being sick. His face was now green as he looked up and saw the proxy running away from the sight. "No wait, come back! I also get vomit at SPCs," Toby shouted trying to make her come back.

It was too late, as Clockwork was now out of sight. This made Toby sad, because she seemed nice. The other Proxies ignored it, as they walked off, leaving Ticci Toby alone. Ticci Toby felt guilty for puking in front of her. The boy quickly ran after her. He traveled through the woods, while walking past some basic proxies. He suddenly stopped in the middle of the forest, because he heard someone sobbing loudly. He walked towards the left, and followed the sound of the loud sobs. He then came across a big oak tree. He noticed that the sobs were coming from the other side of the tree, so he peeked behind the tree.

On the other side of the tree, Clockwork was sitting down, with her face covered up with her hands. She was still mourning over Toby's reaction to her eye being replaced by a clock. Toby only frowned while seeing her cry, before walking in front of her. He stared at her crying for a seconds, until speaking up.

"Hey," he said, trying to get her attention.

Clockwork stopped crying for a few second as she looked up at the Proxy. "What," she whispered.

Toby walked up to her with a smile. "Look, I'm sorry for that _moment _a few minutes ago! I really am," Ticci Toby said to her, trying to cheer her up.

"But- the sight of me disgusts you," Clockwork said in confusion.

Toby shrugged that off. "I'm used to it now! Sometimes it takes a while to get used to other people's differences. This includes hobbies, religion, ethnicity, gender, sexuality, intelligence and even abilities! But that's behind us, if we are ever going to have a perfect world," Toby properly lectured to her.

This made Clockwork smile a little at the boy, before standing up and facing him. Suddenly she leaned in and gave the Proxy a big hug. Toby was caught in surprise, as Clockwork continued to hug him blissfully. Once she let go of the boy, she was blushing bright red, but Ticci Toby still had mixed feelings about Clockwork.

"Um..." Toby stuttered while looking down, still trying to figure out his true feelings.

"Sorry, it's just that I always had horrible experiences with boys until today," Clockwork muttered shyly, and continued to rub her right arm.

Ticci Toby walked over to the girl Proxy with a feeling of symphony. "You want to talk about it," Toby asked her.

Clockwork thought to herself. "Can I really trust you with my story?"

"Of course, it can't be any worse than mine. I was bullied during my time in school, due to me being retarded," Toby said to her.

This made Clockwork confused as she stared at Toby. "Retarded? You seem fine to me, that lecture you gave me took brilliance to come up with," Clockwork said in confusion.

Toby rolled his eyes in annoyance at that comment. "Just because someone has autism, doesn't mean that their mind is completely shut off! Autism people can bring people back on their feet," Toby said.

"Besides, after I got under Slenderman's influence, my I.Q. has increased ten fold."

"Sorry, it just felt weird to be lectured by a person like you," Clockword said, trying to apologize.

Toby smirked at the girl. "Come on, we just learned that you can't judge anyone's differences!"

"It's just, if I tell you, things will get horrible again! Last time I trust someone with the story, matters only got worse," she softly whispered, before closing her eyes and crying a little.

Toby felt bad for her, as he reached out to her, and placed his hand on her left shoulder. "Trust me on this, us Creeps won't harm anyone anymore. I know it's ironic, but you can trust us," Toby started.

"I'm sure your past was rough, but if you just keep it bottled up, you'll eventually have nothing left," Toby continued.

"You ask for nothing, you'll be left with nothing," Toby deeply explained to her, trying to make her come out of her shell.

Clockwork took a deep breath. She knew that she could trust Ticci Toby with her stories now. Toby took a step back and let her explain her story.

* * *

><p><em>IMPORTED CREEPYPASTA: <em>_Your Time Is Up, from Wattpad (abridged until she replaces eye)_

_Natalie was nine years old, and the youngest of her family. Her father was very abusive. One day as her father was ranting about the economy, Natalie was watching the TV. Then her 14 year old brother, Lucas, came into the room. _

_"I have an offer," Lucas asked her._

_"Spit it out you dimwit," Natalie barked at him. _

_Lucas walked up to her, and grabbed her by the neck collar. "You know what.. what boys and girls sometimes do together, right?"_

_Then Lucas sexually abused her at the spot. The father was too caught up with his ranting to notice. _

_(Duper says: WHAT? You expected me to go into detail?! NOPE! Rated Teen is enough)_

_The next day at school, she didn't talk at all. She didn't talk all day. Not like she had anyone to talk to anyway. Later that night, Lucas did the same sin. __The next day, Natalie decided to tell someone, later to regret telling someone. After she tried calling for help, she got abused. People attacked her on social media sites, such as FaceBook. The school lunches ended up in her hair._

_For four years, she continually got sexually abused by her brother, Lucas, and physically abused by her parents and 'peers' at school. _

_(Duper says: Wow, and I thought my four years in High School were bad!) _

_One day, she was to tired to work in school. She even drew a picture during French class that resembled death. After school, she showed it to a boy named Chris. This turned him off, and he continued to ignore her after seeing the picture. _

_During this time, her eye kept on twitching, and she decided to stop it by replacing it with a clock..._

_CREEPYPASTA EXPORTED..._

* * *

><p>After Clockwork told her story, she began to sob loudly. Ticci Toby couldn't help but to feel her pain. Toby shed a few tears with her, before he walked up to her. Suddenly Toby hugged her with his lone left arm, trying to comfort her. Clockwork stopped crying and hugged the Proxy back.<p>

"Not all boys are pure evil like that," he whispered through his tears.

The two continued to hug for a few moments, until Slenderman came along and saw the two hugging each other. This made Slenderman angry, as all of his tentacles grew large and waved in the air. He quickly used two tentacles to prey them apart, before wrapping up Toby. He screamed as Slenderman dragged him on the ground towards his feet. Toby moaned as he stood up and faced his master. Next, Slenderman used various tentacles to attack Clockwork.

"Toby, stop him," Clockwork said as her legs were trapped with the tentacles, disabling her mobility.

A lone tear fell from Toby's right eye. "I'm sorry," Toby whispered.

Toby looked away as Clockwork kept screaming his name. Clockwork was then blinded by several tentacles. She continued to scream out for help, but it was no use. Clockwork could no longer feel any bones in her body. She was completely covered with tentacles and completely silent. Slenderman slowly unraveled the tentacles from her. Once he did, Clockwork changed greatly.

Ticci Toby heard her moan, so he looked back at her and gasped. Natalie Clockwork was now a dark shade of gray, like a basic Proxy. The clock in her eye stopped in time at noon. She bent down with a hunchback. Her normal eye changed from green to blood red. Clockwork was now a Proxy!

"No," Toby cried out.

Slenderman looked angry as he looked at Toby. Toby knew exactly what he was thinking. This is all Ticci Toby's fault. Slenderman used Clockwork to replace Hoody and Masky, two Proxies he lost, and Slenderman continued to blame it on Toby. Even though Hoody and Masky's fate was indirectly caused by Toby, none of the Proxies let that down.

Slenderman motioned his new Proxy over and he led Clockwork towards the cabin. Ticci Toby sighed as he looked down.

"Just as I made a friend, Slenderman takes her away!"

Ticci Toby then quickly ran to catch up with Slenderman.

* * *

><p>'Project MultiPasta' teaser: If Jeff and Jack never killed their first victims, things would be worse...<p>

_Next time: There's a certain 3DS remake that's coming around the corner, and I have just to Creep for it. I may not be into RPGs, but I'll do it! I already said too much..._

* * *

><p><strong>One last shout out to KJMusical for that original song!<strong>

**Where did the Grinny running gag come from: Back in Creepypasta the Final Night, I kept calling the cat a girl, until JKMusical corrected me. That gave me the idea for the running gag.**

**How much I love my brother, Matt: I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him! He has helped me through my many depression stages. He keeps me alive, while I keep him in order.**

**Gavin Hammon (Known as walking dead Kenny) as Grinny human**

**Miranda Cosgrove (Search ICarly) as Clockwork**


	15. NintenDark I: Terror in Termina

**ZalGhoul- You tricked me! You said you weren't adding Ben!**

**Duperghoul- First off, I was only hinting his future appearance, like how I hinted the Freddy's gang. Also, I don't hate the new Spongebob movie, I just didn't like it.**

**ZalGhoul- Then why are you updating on a Monday?**

**Duperghoul- Because my family is getting busy during February and March! So now, I'll update it whenever I have it ready!**

**Tonights chapter is brought to you by 'Majora's Mask 3DS'. Oh and there is a rumor about a 'Legend of Zelda' live action series coming to Netflix!**

* * *

><p><em>Pasta With The Creeps<em>

_Chapter 15: Terror in Termina _

The very next day, at noon Ticci Toby was in Slenderman's new woods. He was rushing through the woods, getting as far away as possible. He thought he heard some deep moaning from the bushes, but he ignored that as he continued running. Toby was soon out of the woods, and he then arrived at the gates of PastaVille. Without thinking twice, he entered the village and ran all the way to Laughing Jack and his crew's house, before knocking rapidly at the door.

Toby sighed of relief to see Ghost Sally open the door. Sally held her teddy bear close as she stared back at Toby. "Can I help you," she asked the boy.

Toby took a deep breath, before saying, "I just need to get away from Slenderman. Just yesterday when I met a new friend, Slenderman turned her into a Proxy!"

After the story, Sally looked a bit confused. "So now Slenderman is turning us Creeps into Proxies? That doesn't make any sense," Sally said in confusion.

"It's all my fault, I indirectly caused him to lose Hoody and Masky, and now he's trying to replace them," Toby said, crying a bit.

Sally walked up to him and patted his back. "It's going to be OK," she whispered.

"Yeah, I know," Toby sighed.

Then there was a few seconds of silence between the two Creeps, before Sally had an idea. "Let's go watch an episode of Candle Cove, that should make you feel better," Sally said with glee.

Toby chuckled at the Ghost Girl. "Alright, let's go watch a quick episode of Candle Cove!"

The two quickly an towards the puppet stage to catch the next episode of Candle Cove. Spending time with Sally seemed to cool Toby down, and make him forget about Slenderman and his Proxy minions. The two were soon at the puppet stage.

The red curtain was down, as the two took a seat in the front row, with Sally sitting on Toby's left. "Hi guys," a voice called out.

Sally and Toby looked behind them and saw Laughing Jill and Mr. Teeth coming there way. Jill was smiling and waving at them, before the two came up to the puppet stage, and took a seat behind the two. "Candle Cove is a pretty decent show," Jill commented with a big smile.

Mr. Teeth just shrugged. "Meh, it's OK!"

Then some music played and the red curtains raised up, revealing the three pirates in costumes.

* * *

><p><em>Play 3: Hyrule is saved!<em>

_Each of the three pirates were dressed in costume from 'The Legend of Zelda'. Skin Taker was dressed up as Link. Horrible Horace was dressed as Ganondorf. Pirate Percy was cross dressing as Princess Zelda. _

_In the audience, Laughing Jill chuckled seeing Percy cross dress. _

_Skin Taker, as Link, took out a wooden sword, and rushed up to Horace, who was Ganondorf. Horace, as Ganondorf, took out a long metal sword and looked at it, before placing back in his pocket._

_"Use the sword, idiot," Laughing Jill commented._

_Ganondorf then pulled his left fist back, and did the dark punch at Link. It barley did anything to Link. Link then pretended to slash at the dark prince, making Horace hold his chest and fall down acting. He then held his sword up in victory, as Zelda, aka Percy, smiled as he pranced up to him._

_Percy then tried his best to mimic a girls voice, and said, "Thank you, Link, Hyrule is now saved!"_

_Percy looked disgusted for a bit, before leaning in for a fake kiss. It was censored as the red curtains closed on them, like at the end of 'Link to the past'. Don't worry, they didn't really kiss._

* * *

><p>The four stood up from their seats and clapped at the performance. Then Ghost Sally thought of an idea. "That reminds me, where's Ben," she said.<p>

Toby and Mr. Teeth looked at her in confusion. Jill was thinking deeply on that thought.

"Who," Mr. Teeth asked.

"Ben Drowned, the CreepyPasta version of Link," Sally explained.

Jill then snapped her fingers as she came up with a bright idea. "He is in Termina! Ask Widemouth, I'm sure he knows where you can find it," she replied to Sally.

Toby and Sally nodded. "I'll get Ben then, come on Toby," Sally said.

"Right," Toby said, as he followed Sally.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile backstage, the three puppets were taking off their clothes. Once they were back in their regular clothes, Skin Taker was smirking at Pirate Percy, making him get annoyed. "What are you smiling about?"<p>

"You actually wanted to kiss me, huh Zelda," Skin Taker joked.

Percy frowned at him in agony. "Hell no! I was acting part of the play," Percy shouted in anger.

"Why would you even bring that up," Percy continued.

"Well, excuse me, princess," Skin Taker sarcastically said.

"So what now," Skin Taker said in boredom.

Horace tapped his chin thinking. "I'm just glad that we'll never see those animatronics ever again," Horace shrugged.

Skin Taker nodded his head, while Percy sighed of relief. "Yeah! Do you expect there to be more animatronics? Like there's a gold version of the bunny one. What's the chances of that happening," Percy joked, hinting the third _'Five Nights'_ game.

* * *

><p>Sometime later Grinny, now a human thanks to Ms. Pencilneck, was with Mr. Widemouth in a small mobile house. They were just lounging on the couch and watching the first Spongebob movie. It was at the 'Goofy Goober Rock' scene.<p>

"After this, want to see the second Spongebob movie," Grinny asked.

"Let's not," Widemouth quickly replied.

Then there was a loud knock on the door, causing the two stood up. They walked over to the small door, and Grinny opened it revealing Sally and Toby standing in the door frame. The four exchanged smiles and normal greetings to each other.

"Do you guys now where we can find the creepypasta Ben," Ghost Sally asked.

"Why, he's in Termina! Me and Grinny both know where to go," Widemouth said.

"Alright, lead the way," Toby said.

Grinny stepped out of the mobile home first, and lead the three towards to front gate of PastaVille. Sally and Toby couldn't wait to met the undead warrior. Toby then suddenly got butterflies in his stomach. He nervously looked around the village on his way out. Sally immediately caught the look on Toby's face.

"What's wrong, Toby" Sally asked.

"It's just.. what if Slenderman finds out," Toby sighed.

"It'll be fine," Widemouth said.

Just as Mr. Widemouth said that, he heard heavy barking. Widemouth froze in shock and used his supersonic hearing to listen. He heard a dog coming him way, and when he turned to his left he saw Smile Dog. Smile Dog kept on barking as he kept on dashing towards Mr. Widemouth. Widemouth screamed, before running away.

"Go on without me," Widemouth called out, as Smile Dog was hot on his trail.

Grinny laughed as he saw Smile Dog chase away Mr. Widemouth. Sally seemed to smile at the dog, while Toby looked confused.

"What's that dog's name," Toby asked Sally.

"Joking Kat calls him 'Chuper'," Sally stated.

* * *

><p>Grinny continued to lead Toby and Sally. The three left PastaVille and continued to run. It felt like hours, until they came across a new village. The village had a medieval theme to it. Grinny turned to the two kids with a smile.<p>

"Here we are, in Termina," Grinny said.

Sally smiled back at the new human. "Alright! Let's go find Ben," Sally said in glee.

The three then began to search around Termina, when they noticed the town was empty. Grinny looked confused as he looked around Termina.

"Huh, that's weird. There usually would be elves roaming the town. Where is everyone," Grinny asked in confusion.

"I don't know," Toby shrugged.

Sally looked a little down. "What if Ben isn't here either," Sally sighed.

"I'm sure he's here, we just need to keep looking," Grinny replied.

Toby walked over to a pot shop. He gazed at all the pots that were destroyed and had pieces shattered across the floor. Toby looked at the scattered glass in confusion, until he caught a glimpse of a pot in his left eye. He went inside the pot shop and walked over to the pot that wasn't broken. Who ever destroyed the other pots must have forgot about this one.

Toby went over to the red pot and noticed a cyan light glow from the inside. The Proxy got curious, so he stuck his left arm into the pot. Toby then pulled out a mysterious cyan rupee. Rupees are currency in the 'Zelda' series. Toby looked at the mysterious rupee with a smile. While holding the rupee, Toby felt a wave of power flow down his body.

"Guys, wait up," Toby called out.

The Proxy quickly ran out of the pot shop and ran up to Sally and Grinny. The two looked at Toby, before he showed them the mysterious rupee he found.

"I found this. Any ideas what we can do with it," Toby asked while waving the rupee in the air.

Grinny smirked while looking at the rupee. "It's a rupee, something that Ben would treasure! Maybe he was looking for it," Grinny stated.

Toby looked closely at the rupee and smiled. Then someone tapped Toby on his right shoulder. He looked behind him and gasped at Ben. The undead warrior stared at the three, causing them to back up in fear. Ben continued to stay motionless as he stared at rupee in Toby's hand.

Grinny noticed Ben's liking to the rupee. The former cat then though of an idea. "Ben, if we give you the rupee, will you follow us to a new home? You an live with other Creeps peacefully. You just can't kill or interact with humans," Grinny proposed honestly.

Ben continue to stare emotionless at the rupee, until he nodded his head 'yes'. Toby slowly walked up to Ben, and handed the undead warrior the rupee. Ben took the mysterious cyan rupee and placed it in his pocket,

Suddenly the four heard some deep moaning. The creeps looked around and gasped. Dozens of Proxies were coming their way from all side.

"Did they follow me," Toby whispered.

Ticci Toby looked over at Ben and Sally and sighed. He couldn't be seen with Sally, or Slenderman would punish him. Out of fear, Ticci Toby had to abandon the two.

"I'm sorry," Toby said to them, while holding in his tears, before running towards the Proxies.

"Toby, come back," Sally cried out to the boy, while reaching out her hand.

Sally seemed sad to see him leave her side. Basic Proxies got closer to the three, with Ticci Toby nowhere in sight.

"We need to go," Grinny told her.

Without question, Ben and Sally followed the new human out of the area. They kept on running, with Ben slowly behind them. The undead warrior looked behind him and saw BOB. BOB was close to Ben, making him scared. The undead warrior wasn't watching out in front of him, as he opened his mouth to scream at BOB, when suddenly Ben tripped on a twig. Ben screeched in pain as he fell hard on the ground. BOB seemed to smirked, before stomping on Ben's face. Sally and Grinny kept on running, without noticing that they left Ben behind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FIGHT START: Ben Drowned VS BOB and Proxies<strong>_

Several other basic Proxies moaned and groaned as they surrounded BOB and Ben. The armless Proxy kept on kicking Ben's body as he laid there. Ben continued to lye on the ground in pain, before he slowly got out his sword. Ben slowly crawled away, before standing up. BOB then roared at the afternoon sky. The Proxy then charged at his opponent with a headbutt, landing a hit on Ben's gut. This caused the undead warrior to gas for air, before stepping back a few inches. The undead warrior quickly slashed his sword at BOB's neck. This made the head fall off the neck, and have a little blood squirt out at Ben's face, before the headless and armless body fell to the ground. Ben huffed after his victory over BOB.

Before he could react, a couple dozen Proxies surrounded Ben. The moaned as they got closer to the warrior. Ben grunted before taking his sword and body and spinning it 360 digress a couple of times. The sword made contact with nearly half of the basic Proxies in the gut area, causing them to fall dead. Ben looked around, and saw more basic Proxies surrounding him. The undead warrior continued to furiously slash his sword in all directions, connecting with a dozen Proxies, making them fall to the ground. A random Proxy screeched as it launched itself at Ben. The undead warrior took out his shield and blocked his body. The Proxy landed on the shield, before Ben used it to push the Proxy away. It flew back a few feet and landed hard on the ground.

This made the undead warrior sigh as he took out his bow and shot a few arrows in the eyes of the Proxies. The arrows held inside the eye sockets of several Proxies, making blood drip out, before they stopped in their tracks and collapsed forward. Ben then took out his boomerang and threw it straight forward. It slowly came back to his hand, hardly leaving any damage on any Proxies. Next, Ben took out a sling shot and shot multiple rocks at five Proxies faces. The rocks managed to crack their faces, before Ben took his sword directly on the rop of the five Proxies heads. This caused a giant crack to open up from the five Proxies foreheads to their mouths. The five Proxies immediately fell over dead, causing severals Proxies to moan and groan as they walked closer to the undead warrior.

The undead warrior took out a grapple hook. The hook connected with a Proxy's skull, before Ben pulled on the chain causing the head to be ripped off the Proxy. Several Proxies moaned as they laughed themselves at Ben's body. Before they could tackle him to the ground, he took out his sword and slashed furiously at their bodies. This caused the Proxies to faint on the ground.

He looked around him, and saw Proxies from both sides of him. As they were closing in, the undead warrior quickly took out a black threw it to his left. A Proxy idiotically caught the bomb in his hands. It groaned in confusion while looking at the bomb, before it exploded directly in his face. The radius of the bomb's explosion caused a dozen Proxies to fall down, with their limbs flying in the air. Ben was to focused on the Proxies in front of him, he was completely ignoring the Proxies from behind him.

This led to his downfall, as a few Proxies grabbed Ben from his back. He struggled to escape their grip, but it was no use. The Proxies tightened their grip on Ben's body, as the Proxies in front of Ben screeched. Their was no escaping them, as he suddenly felt dizzy. The Proxies left him alone, making him fall asleep unconscious on the ground. Ticci Toby pushed his way through the crowd of Proxies and sighed as he saw Ben's body on the ground. Toby knew what was next, Ben was going to be formed into a Proxy. Toby looked around and noticed that mostly all of the basic Proxies have been taken down by Ben.

_**GAME SET!**_

_**This game's win is... the Proxies!**_

* * *

><p>A few moments later, Grinny and Sally arrived back at the front gates of PastaVille. The two were out of breath, because they never stopped running. Grinny looked puzzled as he looked around. "Where did Ben go," Grinny shouted in anger.<p>

"Do you think he took the rupee, and ditched us," Sally whispered.

"Of course he did," Grinny growled.

Grinny continued to ramble gibberish as he entered PastaVille. Widemouth was standing near the Fazbear Diner, and he waved as he saw Grinny, but the former cat just ignored Widemouth. This made him worry, before he ran up to Grinny. "So, it was a waste of time then," Widemouth said.

Grinny nodded without looking down at Mr. Widemouth. As the two continued to walk, they heard Smile Dog, or Chuper's, barking, making Widemouth frozen in shock, before Chuper tackled him to the ground and lick his face roughly. "Get it off me," Widemouth screamed out in fear.

"He's only playing," Grinny said with a smirk.

_'Project MultiPasta' hint: I got the idea from the sitcom 'Once Upon A Time'. BUT with my own twist to it! And NO it's not a musical fanfic!_

_Next week: It's amazing what the Russian government can get away with..._

* * *

><p><strong>REMINDER: No more scheduled releases. It'll be up when it's ready!<strong>

**Slenderman's Proxy army list: Ticci Toby, Charley Madison JR, Kate Chaser, Observer, Natalie Clockwork, Ben Drowned, and other basic proxies.. with Hoody, Masky and BOB dead**

**Rest in Hell- BOB and most basic Proxies (Well, Ben had to protect himself somehow) **

**Duperghoul- *singing* Slender Proxies, Slender Proxies, living in the woods of thunder. Slender Proxies, Slender Proxies, do you think we care about the pain you're under!**

**ZalGhoul- Um, I don't get it!**

**Duperghoul- Anyway, this was the first time Ben fought in a battle ever since CreepyPasta Death Battles 2013. I add fights in this fanfiction, because it's my thing. Everyone was something that makes their style different, and I found out that adding in fight scenes is the way to be different. **

*** You can thank Game Theory on why I kept calling Ben undead. Apparently Link died before heading into Termina.**


	16. NintenDark II: Pokemon Incinerate part 2

**Doug: *snoring* Matt: Doug... Doug: *Continues to snore* Matt: DOUG!**

**Doug: *springs awake* WAZZUP BITCHES! I am a rested man. **

**Duperghoul: Sorry for the late update, but here's a chapter on Pokemon. Even if I prefer Digimon.**

**Virizion 2.6: But Digimon is a rip-off! .. Nah, not really. Why do idiots fight over it?**

**Duperghoul: Just because it has 'mon' at the end? I've actually enjoyed the Frontier season, and it was nothing like Pokemon. I have TWO POKEMON BATTLES for you guys tonight! **

**Virizion 2.6: Let's just take a look at Jeff... he really needs to find God.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tonight's chapter is brought to you by:<strong> Virizion 2.6 who writes Pokemon fanfictions that cross with various YouTube Channels

FUN FACT: This chapter was ready since this morning, BUT I had to correct most of it for misspelling Victini, as 'Victiny'.

DISCLAIMER: ARSON IS BAD, AND YOU SHOULD FEEL BAD! Oh, and I never wrote an original creepypasta monster, yet, so don't sue me!

_Chapter 16: Pokemon: Incinerate part 2_

It was a bright Sunday afternoon down in PastaVille. Inside the apartment building, Jeff and Lui were flipping through all 666 TV channels. Jeff looked annoyed as he saw Disney Channel on channel 96. It was airing the movie Frozen.

"Six hundred sixty six channels, but nothing to watch!" Jeff grumbled as he changed the channel down to Disney XD.

"Now, that's scary," the former killer sighed.

On channel 95, Disney XD, it showed a teenaged blonde girl with a wand, as she aimed it at a cyclops.

"I hate this channel," Jeff huffed in rage as he turned the television off.

Something caught a hold of Homicidal Lui's eye, making him rush over. "No, no," Lui waved as he turned the TV back on. **(1)**

Lui sat on the bed and continued to watch Disney's new show in awe. He was caught in a trance over the new show. Jeff shrugged, as he left the room and headed up the stairs.

Jeff was going to knock on Ms. P's door, but he then took notice of Kobryn's bedroom. He completely forgot about her, so he slowly walked over to the Seer's bedroom door. He then repeatedly knocked on her door, before she slowly opened it.

Kobryn looked at Jeff and rolled her eyes in disbelief. Kobryn was in the middle of watching the 'hour-by-hour forecast'.

"You heard it folks! High chance of rain tonight, brought to you by Channel 13 News," the reported stated on the Television.

"What do you want," Kobryn Jumping Eagle asked.

Jeff took a deep breath and said, "I'm not here for a relationship! I just want to say that I'm sorry for all the murders I did in the past! Honestly, High School made me lose my sanity!"

Jeff continued to smile at Kobryn, as the Seer backed up in worry. "OK, I'll forgive you, if God will," she said, before entering her bedroom.

She picked up Holy Bible that she found, and gave it to Jeff the Killer. He shrugged as he placed the Bible in his pocket. Then a strange poster in The Seer's room. It was a poster of the Pokemon Victiti, in the middle of a big anti-symbol, with the background fully black.

"What do you have against Victiti," Jeff asked Kobryn curiously, while pointing at her poster.

Kobryn looked back at the poster and let out a soft sigh, before turning back to Jeff. "I don't mind Pokemon, it's just that Victiny has this one horrible story to it. If you have a moment, I'll explain his very own CreepyPasta, Incinerate," Kobryn softly said.

"Yeah, go ahead," Jeff shrugged.

Kobryn took a deep breath, before telling Timothy the Victini's story.

* * *

><p>IMPORTED CREEPYPASTA: Incinerate (AKA Timothy the Victiti) from creepypasta wikia<p>

_(Duper says: First the trainer caught a Victini. The Victini didn't want her to leave, so he burnt down the PokeCenter to make her happy... Then out of rage he killed her PokeMon)_

_Then, my trainer appeared on screen. I was given the same options of a Pokémon, but right now, I had no intention of fighting him. I clicked run. The screen fading to black, and as soon as I could, I made my trainer belt it._

_"You cannot escape!" a text box appeared. I didn't know whether it was the game or Timothy himself stating the obvious, but I was going to try, anyway. Timothy caught up quickly, though, jumping onto my trainer. From the looks of it, and from what the scene was now showing, he had her pinned._

_His normally cute face was curled into a smirk that was completely horrifying to look at. "You're mine," he stated. "I won't let you leave me." I was suddenly given a Yes/No option, and, not knowing what to choose, I chose No._

_In bold letters at the bottom of the screen, the text slowly spelled out, "__**Too bad.**__"_

_"Timothy used Incinerate!"_

CREEPYPASTA EXPORTED...

* * *

><p>After Kobryn Jumping Eagle told the story of Timothy the Victini, Jeff looked stumped.<p>

"I don't get it! Was the game hacked or cursed? What happened to the real girl player? She survived because she wrote it afterwards," Jeff asked, still questioning Timothy the Victini.

Kobryn just shrugged her shoulders in response. "I don't know, every Pokemon Pasta Cliché has been done! There's nothing that could be added that'll make it new," The Seer said.

"Whatever happened afterwards, I'm sure we'll never have to worry about Timothy," Jeff added.

* * *

><p>Little did they know, that Timothy the Victiti was just around the corner. Timothy was flying towards PastaVille, when he stopped in his tracks after hearing a strange laugh. Timothy the Victiny looked behind him and saw Team Rocket.<p>

Jessie, James and Meowth chuckled as they saw Victiti. James held a Master ball close to his chest. Unlike wasting it on a Moltres, like yours truly, James was planning on using it on Timothy. Then, instead of just throwing the Master Ball, the three began to sing!  
>"To protect the world from devastation!"<br>"To unite all peoples within our nation!"  
>"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"<br>"To extend our reach to the stars above!" **(2)**

Timothy rolled it's green eyes, before raising it's arm in the air. Timothy used incinerate on the two, causing them to suddenly engulf in flames!

"Looks like Team Rocket's burning up again," the three shouted, before being burnt to dust. **(2)**

Timothy was pleased at his destruction, before he continued to float towards PastaVille. Victiti entered the village and was pleased at his new surroundings. He then took notice of a small cottage. He flew up to the window and grinned as he saw BRVR and Lonliness watching Disney XD. He took a few steps back, not noticing Gold sleeping in the bushes.

Timothy growled, before raising it's left arm. Suddenly the mini house was engulfed in flames. Timothy stood back and watched it burn. In the bushes, Gold sprung awake, and saw the flames. This made the Pokemon Trainer back away.

Inside, BRVR and Lonliness were too busy watching 'Star VS The Forces of Evil', that they didn't notice that their home was on fire. The Eevee looked towards the left and let out a soft growl. As Lonliness was dashing towards the door, BRVR was puzzled to see his friend leave. BRVR took a better look around and saw sparks from his window.

Timothy the Victini chuckled as he witnessed his destruction. The cottage was now burning from all sides, with the roof a little bent. Some of the wood on the house slowly began to shrink. Lonliness, followed by BRVR, escaped their home just in time, before it collapsed to the ground. The two Pokemon looked at their destroyed home in grief. Timothy laughed from above at the two.

Lonliness and Eevee looked up and saw Timothy. Before they could react, Gold ran up to the Victini. Gold seemed a bit happy as he stared face to face with Timothy. The Victini stepped back a few feet and got ready for battle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FIGHT 1: Trainer Gold VS Timothy<strong>_

_**INSERT BEAT: Wild Pokemon Battle (X and Y versions)**_

Gold glared at his opponent, Timothy the Victini. He then tossed 26 PokeBalls to the ground. They all cracked open at the same time, and it was revealed that they were Unowns. Each Unown was different from the last; each one taking the form of another letter.

The Unowns floated up to the Victini and circled around him. Timothy looked all around him and saw that the Unowns had him cornered. Victini shined a death glare at Gold. Before Gold could assign the 26 Unowns an attack, Timothy snapped his fingers, using incinerate. All 26 Unowns were now on fire. They all lost health fast, before they all fainted on the ground at the same time.

Gold grunted, before summoning his Qyndaquil, Hurry. It growled at the Victini, before using ember. The flames began to shot towards Timothy, and the Victini just allowed the ember to come closer. As the ember attack was inches away from Timothy, the Victini used Searing Shot.

With Searing Shot, flames surrounded Timothy's body. Using the flames, the Victini protected himself from Qyndaquil's ember attack. The ember attack was swiftly absorbed by the Searing Shot. With the ember attack now merged with the Searing Shot, the flames around Victini increased.

Victini took hold of the flames around him and hurled it towards the Qyndaquil. It couldn't dodge fast enough, as the giant orange ball of flames clashed on Qyndaquil. The flames damaged him badly, even when he was also a fire type. Hurry the Qyndaquil soon took enough damage and fainted.

Gold took out his last PokeBall and summoned his Celebi. Gold opened his mouth to give a command, only for Victini to snap his fingers. Timothy used incinerate on the Celebi, before Gold could issue an attack! Due to being a grass type, Celebi was inflicted harshly by the flames on her, and she fainted sooner than the rest.

Gold gasped in shock, before turning to run away. Timothy the Victini was displeased to see him run away. Before the trainer could get any farther, the Victini blinked his eyes. Gold's body was suddenly on fire. The flames started on his feet, and quickly worked it's way up. Gold was now burning all over. He screamed as his clothes were being ripped apart, and his skin was peeling. Gold was soon burnt to dust. The Victini laughed at his easy victory.

**FIGHT END**

* * *

><p>BRVR and Lonliness stared at Timothy the Victini in anger. The two growled and hissed at the Victini.<p>

Ms. Pencilneck, Jeff, and Kobryn were taking a walk around PastaVille. Jeff was studying the Bible that Kobryn gave him.

"I don't know how to pray," Jeff huffed as he closed the Bible.

Kobryn and Ms. Pencilneck smiled at the reformed killer. Kobryn Jumping Eagle patted his back whispering, "I'll teach you tonight!"

Then Kobryn looked ahead and saw Scarecrow Girl a few feet in front of her. Kobryn and Scarecrow smiled at each other.

"Scarecrow Girl's here," Kobryn said with excitement.

To her surprise, Scarecrow immediately burnt up in flames. Before Ms. P could help Scarecrow, the sticks and straw snapped in half easily, leaving nothing but Scarecrow Girl's clothes.

"Scarecrow's...dead," Kobryn cried. **(3) **

Kobryn was now weeping loudly, as Ms. P tried to comfort her. Jeff couldn't help but fell guilty.

_'All the other people I hurt indirectly.. by taking away someone special from their lives! Will Kobryn's plan for me to find God really help,' _Jeff thought to himself.

Jeff then saw Victini, and got the girls attention. Kobryn was still crying over the loss of her best friend as she looked up at Timothy. The smirk on Victini's face gave a sign that he just killed Scarecrow Girl, without any warning.

Lonliness and BRVR growled up at Timothy. Lonliness the Eevee continued to howl at the Victini.

"Where's Zalgo in all of this? Shouldn't he be here to stop Victini, from breaking his rule of no killing," Ms. Pencilneck asked curiously.

"I have no idea," Jeff whispered back.

* * *

><p>Little did they know, is that their Lord was in PastaVille! On the top of New Hill Zone, Lord Zalgo was busy talking to Sonic. EXE and Tails Doll.<p>

"There are two Creeps with emeralds, right here in PastaVille, Sonic! That is all I can say," Zalgo roared.

"I will not disappoint," Sonic said.

* * *

><p>Lonliness then sprung up to Victini and bit Timothy's arm. Victini easily threw Eevee on the ground. He then used incinerate on Lonliness, causing the Eevee to be engulfed in flames. Eevee cried out for BRVR's help, but it was no use. BRVR was crying as he saw the Eevee being burnt. Lonliness's eye's turned into blood red, and he smiled back at BRVR, ready to accept his fate. Lonliness soon fainted in front of Pikachu.<p>

"Oh my Arceus, you killed Eevee," Jeff shouted.

"You bastard," Ms. Pencilneck added. **(4)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>FIGHT 2: Pikachu VS Victini<strong>_

_**INSERT BEAT: Battle! Champion Steven (Omega Ruby/ Alpha Sapphire version)**_

BRVR glared at Timothy, ready to avenge Lonliness's 'death'. Deep inside BRVR knew Lonliness could never die, it's part of Eevee's curse; make a new friend only to die after a while making him lose friends very fast. BRVR's rage just broke because Timothy was showing no mercy.

BRVR growled as Timothy flew towards him. As the Victiti kept on flying towards the electric mouse, Pikachu began to store up electricity. Tim then flew up to BRVR's face. Before he could attack, Pikachu shot a thunderbolt directly at his body. The thunder caused Victini to get paralyzed, as it continued to surround his body.

Pikachu used this time to attack. He used a quick attack, before pinning Victini to the ground. Timothy couldn't move, and BRVR continued to scratch at his face. Back and forth the mouse's claws went on Victini's checks. Rainclouds slowly began to gather in the evening sky.

BRVR then sprung 100 feet into the air, and began to store electricity. Pikachu also began to spin in a ball at supersonic speed. Electricity surrounded his body, before he growled loudly. He stopped spinning, and all of the electricity was now stored inside his tail. BRVR shot a giant yellow ball make of thunder at Timothy the Victini.

Timothy was so paralyzed, that he couldn't move. The Victini continued to lye on the dirt, as Pikachu's electro-ball began to fall. In a flash, the ball clashed on him, causing a big explosion. BRVR landed on all fours and meowed. The ball caused a giant crater to form. Inside the crater, Timothy was badly damaged, with bruises running down his entire body. Victini panted as it slowly flew out of the crater.

It has now grown darker in PastaVille, so BRVR looked up in confusion and took notice that rainclouds have filled the entire sky. BEfore BRVR could use the clouds to his advantage, the paraliziness on Timothy stopped. The Victini wasted no time and use incinerate on BRVR. The Pikachu's entire body was on fire, making the electric mouse run around like crazy.

Ms. P watched the fight go down, and grinned. "I has to help him! Call it revenge for killing Scarecrow," the witch thought to herself.

"I'll cast this new spell! Make is a burn heal," Ms. P chanted.

Ms. Pencilneck then shot a light blue beam at BRVR. The Pikachu was about to faint, when it was hit by the blue beam in the head. This caused the flames to turn into smoke and vaporize up. BRVR softly growled at Ms. P, trying to send a thank you.

Timothy got angry at Ms. Pencilneck. He was about to cast her on fire, when he was suddenly struck by a lightning bolt. His body shook after getting struck by the bolt. BRVR growled loudly as he tilted his head to the rainclouds above them. It started to pour down heavy rain on the five Creeps. BRVR then stored in electricity, before controlling the rainclouds. BRVR made over a dozen lightning bolts zap the Victini at once.

The voltage was stronger than any blast Cole MacGrath could make! Victini was soon electrocuted to a crisp, before fainting. Timothy's dead body landed hard on the dirt.

BRVR was now out of breath. Jeff, Kobryn and Ms. P ran up to the electric mouse. For the first time in forever, BRVR felt loved again.

* * *

><p><strong>I gave a QUICK hint on why Zalgo wasn't there, BUT for the full reason on why he was talking to Sonic comes next week!<strong>

**Virizion 2.6: Wait... why is this story now a crossover with Sonic and Slender? When you don't even care for the Sonic games? **

**ZalGhoul: ****A̮̮̖̬̖͉̗͋͊́r͎͂̋͆̏̂ê̞̥̎̊̉̌ ͓̩͓͕͊yͭ̅͗͂ͅọ̩̞̮ŭ̞̫̞͎̐ ̭̄q̖͇̟̖̈́̇͛ͣṳ̙͇͛̔̆ͭͥͦẻ̻̠͛͋ͤ͊ͪͩs̮͓͕͖̅̎ͣ̑̀t̘̞̰̺̦͓͓̀͂i̞̳̺̹̼̼̾̄ͅo̺̝ͅn͍̝̼̮i͖͉̖͚̪̤̰ͮ̎ͥ̈ͯn͕g̩̫̫̺̬ͤͫ̎͛̚ ͎̤̬̩̯̊͑̋G̗̼o̗̔ͬ̑ͨͯd̘͍ͤ?**

**Virizion 2.6: You are no God!**

**Duperghoul: Um... Look a shiny! *runs away safely***

* * *

><p><strong>REST IN HELL:<strong>

**Timothy the Victini, Gold and his Pokemon, Scarecrow Girl and Team Rocket**

**List of Slenderman's army: Ticci Toby, Charley Madison, Kate Chaser, Observer, Clockwork, Ben Drowned, Scarecrow girl, Gold and basic proxies... (Hoody, Masky, BOB and some normal proxies died)**

**References List:**

**1) SpongeBob Squarepants meme 'Patrick hates this channel'.**

**2) Team Rocket's original song, before getting cut off. Also, Team Rocket 'blasting off again.'**

**3) Team Four Star DragonBall Z Abridged (replace Scarecrow with Yamcha)**

**4) South Park reference. I don't watch the show, I only learned the meme from the videogame. (I'm serious, South Park, Family Guy and American Dad just aren't my thing!)**


	17. A New God I: The Lord's New Test

**Duperghoul- Before you leave thinking that this is filler.. let me tell you that it's not! This chapter is very important, just carefully read Lord Zalgo's dialogue! **

**Tails Doll- Why hasn't Zalgo done anything about Sonic. EXE if he knows everything?**

**Duperghoul- As I said, stay tuned... Since the part one finale is near, I felt like it's time to reveal the TRUTH!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>DISCLAIMER: There is no God, but God!<strong>_

_Pasta With The Creeps_

_A New God 1/5_

_The Lord's new test_

Later that night, Will and Isaac were watching the original 'Friday the 13th' movie. Will just shrugged and chuckled at each kill, as Isaac looked a bit scared seeing the dead bodies. The Grossman brothers were watching the movie to celebrate the night, since they didn't have any girls to date. Isaac sighed seeing a couple _fooling around _in bed on the movie.

"Fools, don't they know that if you have sex in a horror movie, you'll die," Will ranted.

Isaac just couldn't bare to watch, so he shielded his eyes. He also frowned thinking about Laughing Jack. "Why did Laughing Jack kill us for getting girlfriends, again," Isaac cried out.

The Killer Clown heard their complaints, and walked into the living room and noticed them watching the horror movie. He then turned to the Grossman brothers. He then began to explain himself.

"Look, I'm sorry! I got jealous that you guys got girlfriends, and that the girls were taking you away from me! I felt lonely and it drove me nuts I didn't know what else to do! If I couldn't have you guys as friends, nobody could! I'm sorry about it! I have a girl now, so it's cool, go out and get girls, I won't mind," Laughing Jack honestly preached.

Isaac took a deep breath as Will grunted and roiled his eyes.

"How do you expect us to get girls now? We are stuck here in PastaVille and the only two girls available is Jane and Kobryn! One's a killer psychopath, while the other is a religious nut," Will ranted, still not forgiving Jack.

Will was about to rant some more, but Isaac placed his hand over his brother's mouth, silencing him. Isaac then turned to the killer clown and began to speak.

"What he means is, that we don't have that many choices, and we don't like either of them," Isaac Grossman peacefully stated.

"Well, there is Sally, but she's with Toby or something and she's under aged," Isaac continued.

This made Laughing Jack cry and sigh. "Look, I'm sorry for getting jealous and ruining your entire love life," Jack cried.

Will pushed his brother's arm out of the way and shouted, "It doesn't matter if you're sorry! You did what you did, and you can only pray to be forgiven."

Laughing Jack got on his knees and pleaded for forgiveness. He was weeping loudly at the Grossman brothers, sorry for his actions. Will continued to stare at Jack in agony, while Isaac felt sad for the killer clown. Isaac paused the movie and walked up to Jack and began to pat his back, while the clown was on the ground crying.

Isaac thought to himself, before whispering, "Now, are you sure you're ready to marry Joking Kat? I'm sure it's illegal for an 15 year old to marry an 18 year old!"

Laughing Jack whipped away a few tears, and sniffled. "Don't be silly! I was going to wait until she was the proper age before asking her the question," Laughing Jack said.

"If you're still together in three years," Will ranted from the couch.

Laughing Jack ignored Will's comment and whispered, "I already made the perfect yellow ring."

"And I'm sure she'll love it," Isaac softly said.

"Where is she anyway," Will asked.

"In the other room, writing some fanfiction," Laughing Jack said.

* * *

><p>A few moments later, Tails Doll and Sonic. EXE stood on top on New Hill Zone and scanned the village below. Sonic turned to his minion and grunted. The hedgehog then took out his three chaos emeralds he found in PastaVille. He had the green emerald from the dumpster. The red emerald from Suicide Mouse. He also had the purple emerald from the PuppetMarionette's life source.

"I've searched this town up and down, but I only have found these three emeralds! I can't turn Super with only these, I need all seven," the evil hedgehog explained.

Then some fog appeared in front of their eyes, blinding the two. The fog slowly disappeared, revealing Lord Zalgo. The Lord gave the two animals a death glare, making them scared.

"It's OK, I'm here to allow it! I have been watching you, Sonic, and let me help you! I made this town as a test in order for all of the Creeps to end up killing each other," Zalgo said to Sonic. EXE.

This made the two animals confused as they looked at their Lord. Zalgo slowly walked up to them with a grin.

"You see, I have been doing my job for over six million years, and I have grown tired during the past Millennium! I want to start over, but I'm to weak to use my singing powers to whip out every single Creep. So I designed this town as a test for a new king! Those who would disobey would be eliminated and have no chance of becoming the next king," Zalgo directly informed with pride.

"But how-why," Tails asked.

"The next king of CreepyPasta needs to punish sin, yes, but he also needs to forgive it, too! Some Creeps are trying to redeem themselves, while others are not forgiving! My plan is going nowhere! Sonic, if you can find the seven emeralds and dominate PastaVille, I'll gladly make you a true God," Zalgo promised lending out his right arm.

Sonic stood on his tiptoes and shook the Lord's hand with a huge smile. "You got yourself a deal!"

This made Zalgo laugh evilly for a while. "Good, good! There are chaos emeralds in PastaVille There are three Creeps that possess an emerald in this village. That is all I can help you with. You're on your own from now on," Zalgo deeply explained.

It started to sprinkle some rain on the three now. The three looked at the sky and saw that rainclouds have filled the entire village. They could have sword they heard BRVR's loud growl, followed by streaks of thunder.

"Is that Pikachu killing," Sonic asked.

"If it is, I don't mind, No matter what happens, I can't make the new God be a mouse," Lord Zalgo stated.

"Now go," Zalgo shrieked, before digging back to his lair.

As the rain continued to pour on Sonic. EXE and Tails Doll, the antenna on top of the doll's head began to rapidly flash red. The robotic fox's body started to shake rapidly as the antenna continued to blink. "What's wrong with you," Sonic asked.

"Chaos Emerald located! Chaos Emerald located!" Tails chanted as his antenna blinked rapidly.

"Eggman must have built in a Chaos Emerald locater into your head," Sonic. EXE realized. "To bad I killed him before it could have been put to use," he chuckled.

"Chaos Emerald located 3 miles South West," Tails Doll said as he pointed down the hill.

Sonic. EXE looked where Tails Doll was pointing and nodded his head. "I'll be right back," the hedgehog stated, before dashing down the hill.

* * *

><p>Back down in PastaVille, BRVR was growled with a smile at Ms. Pencilneck, Jeff and Kobryn. The Pikachu just got revenge on Timothy the Victini for killing Lonliness. Ms. P petted BRVR's head, making the mouse purr. Kobryn still seemed to be shedding a few tears as she was looking at a pile of broken straw and sticks! She still couldn't believe Scarecrow Girl burst into flames by Timothy the Victini just a few moments ago. BRVR only won the battle against Timothy thanks to Ms. P, as revenge for Scarecrow's death.<p>

"Scarecrow Girl," Kobryn whimpered.

"We'll build another Scarecrow," Ms. P said as she patted the Seer's back.

Jeff help Kobryn on her feet, before staring at the two girls. "I guess we'll place a prayer for Scarecrow too," Jeff shrugged.

The three walked back to their apartment building through the heavy rain. BRVR looked on the ground at Timothy the Victini and Lonliness the Eevee. He then looked over at Gold's dead body lying on the ground, which was also burnt to a crisp. BRVR meowed, before the blue blur rushed by.

Sonic. EXE bent down on Gold's body, and picked his back pockets. The hedgehog pulled out the badges and scanned all 16. Then he noticed that 2 of the badges were glowing. The killer hedgehog snickered as he took the two badges and examined them. BRVR watched him and growled in confusion. Sonic. EXE threw the other badges on the ground while keeping the other two. The two _badges_ glowed either white or blue.

"Five down, two to go," Sonic. EXE proclaimed, hinting that the badges were made from the chaos emeralds.

Before BRVR could do anything, Sonic. EXE ran off at the speed of sound. BRVR sighed as he looked up at the heavy rain. He noticed that the rain was going to go on all night, and he had to find shelter. The Pikachu howled as he ran away from his destroyed home.

In the shadows, BRVR felt like he was being watched. He was getting drenched in the rain, making his yellow fur drop down. BRVR looked around and saw a worn down animal shelter. Without thinking, the yellow mouse ran inside the animal shelter. BRVR began sleeping inside the animal shelter. He felt slobber down his spine. He sprung awake and saw Chupper, Smile Dog.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside in the rain, the Observer was watching the animal shelter. He looked around and saw that the coast was clear. The Observer walked away from the animal shelter, hearing tons of barking and howling from it, He ignored them, as he came up to Gold's body. The Observer acted quick as he took his palms and touched the trainer's body.<p>

A few seconds later, Gold, still burnt, sprung up _alive _and stared at the Observer. Gold wasn't terrified at the Proxy, nor did he question how he was brought back to life. The Observer nodded his head at Slenderman's new Proxy. The Observer then led Gold towards Slenderman's new forest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>DISCLAIMER: There is no God, but God!<strong>_

**Duperghoul- Will Sonic find the other 2 emeralds to become the next God? Will Jack and Jeff ever be forgiven? Will the Creeps ever stop singing songs? Find out on the next episode of DragonBall Z... I mean Pasta With The Creeps!**

**Wakko Warner- Good Night Everybody!**


	18. A New God II: Homicidal Help From Above

**Matt: How can you write so calmly about Religion, considering your problem?**

**Doug: Let's just say, I've had it coming! I'm tired of ranting about religion. This is practically my punishment that's been building up for the past 8 years.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: There is no God, but God! I own no characters, except for Joking Kat<strong>

**Slight theme: Religion VS Religion**

_Pasta With The Creeps_

_A New God part 2/5_

_A Homicidal Help From Above_

The next day, Jeff was snoring away. He had the Bible, that he got from Kobryn, open and on top of his face as he continued to heavily breath on the pages. Lui walked into his room, with bags over his eyes. He walked over to his brothers bed and yawned. He checked the clock and saw that it was nine already.

"Hey bro, it's time to wake up," Lui said while shaking his brother's body.

Jeff took the Bible off his face, before slowly stretching out of bed. The former killer got up and smiled at his brother, quickly receiving a smirk back.

"So, did you find God last night or not," Homicidal Lui asked seriously.

"I don't know," Jeff shrugged.

"Like, I want to be forgiven, but somethings still question me," he continued.

Lui then grinned wide. "I'm sure you'll figure this religious stuff out someday," Lui stated.

"I hope so," Jeff sighed.

Jeff and Lui silently ate breakfast, before leaving their apartment. Lui led Jeff next door to Jane's room. Jeff was confused to see Lui knock on Jane's door. Jane opened the door and frowned at the two brothers.

Jeff tried to smile at her, but he couldn't get the courage knowing that she hates his guts. Lui didn't have a problem smiling at Jane the Killer.

"So I heard you hate my brother! Care to explain," Lui calmly stated.

"Because he _was_ a killer! I don't care if he doesn't do that stuff anymore, he still sinned," Jane quickly barked.

This caused Lui to frown at her, as Jeff began to cry a little. Jane was about to slam her door shut, when it was stopped by Lui's foot. Lui opened the door with force as he stared at Jane with agony. Jane backed up with fear as Lui growled. Lui stomped into Jane's living room, while slamming the door behind him.

This left Jeff outside alone and confused. Jane backed up against the wall, still trembling with fear. Lui frowned deeply at her as he stomped up to Jane.

"You think that this is a fucking game? Life isn't a fanfiction where you can get away with saying what you want," Lui growled as he grabbed Jane's shirt and pulled her face closer to his.

Jane tried faking a smile, trying to calm Lui down. It didn't work as Lui spat in her face.

"You are just an ignorant prick! You are hating on Jeff for being a killer, huh," Lui continued making Jane's whole body shake.

"Well guess what smartass? You also are a killer," he shouted.

With that Lui threw Jane on the wall, causing a hole to be made. Lui continued to frown down at Jane, as she lied on the ground, crying a bit. Lui grunted as he pulled her off the ground. Lui then dragged her towards the door. He swung the door open and saw Jeff still standing at the door frame.

Jeff exchanged quick glances at his brother at Jane. Jane was afraid of what was going to happen next. Lui growled as he tightened his grip on Jane the killer.

"Now, I want you two to get along! You both were killers, and this whole rivalry needs to stop," Lui shouted, shaking the whole apartment building.

"OK, I'm sorry," Jane cried with struggling to be released from Lui's tight grip.

Lui dropped her, making Jane fall hard on the ground. "You two are going to need a bigger apology than that," Lui threatened.

"Wha-what do you mean," Jane stuttered as she got up.

Lui smirked as he quickly took a jukebox from Jane's room. He then played track 6, causing an upbeat jingle to start. "Sing it!"

* * *

><p><strong>Written by Duperghoul<strong>

**Song: A Killer Lament**

**Inspiration: Nightmare Before Christmas- Jack's Lament**

**sung by: Jeff and Jane**

**Jeff:**

There are few who denied, at what I did, I was the best

For my talents were renowned far and wide

When it came to killing in the moonlit night

I excelled, because they were sleeping

**Jane:**

With the slightest little effort of our ghostlike charms

We have seen grown men give out a shriek

With the wave of a knife, and a well-placed stab

We have put the very strongest in the dirt

**BOTH:**

Yet, year after year, it's the same routine

And we grow so weary of the sight of blood

We want forgiveness because we

Have grown so tired of the same old thing

**Jeff:**

My conscious is beginning to weep

Enough with acts of gory

There's someone up there, wanting to help

I just wanted to say I'm sorry

**Jane:**

We are masters of fright, and sinners of light

We're one with giving you your final night

To a baby snuggling in bed, we make it dead

And we are known throughout the entire internet

**BOTH: **

If our 'fans' really knew how we felt  
>Then there would be no 'rule 34' art<br>The fame makes us even more guilty  
>Why is it so hard to say sorry...<p>

* * *

><p>After the song, Jeff and Jane both were in tears, before they grouped together in a hug. They continued to be in the friendly hug, while both killers were shedding tears.<p>

"I'm finding God, it's going to be OK," Jeff whispered in her ear, both still hugging.

"Good luck," Jane commented.

Lui smirked as the former killers were embracing in a hug. The two former killers sprung apart, before smiling back at Lui. Jeff walked up to his brother and gave him a high-five.

"You really are a 'bbbff'," Jeff laughed, making Lui and Jane frown at him.

"Is that a pony reference," Jane huffed.

Jeff chuckled, before saying, "Sorry, couldn't resist."

"Don't ever do it again," Lui grunted while rolling his eyes at his brony brother.

"No promises," Jeff chuckled.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, down in Zalgo's Lair, the God himself sat on his red and black throne chair. He had a wall of fire in front him, which he looked through as a projection screen. Behind his chair, was the OC pony, Slender Mane. It walked up to the God. Zalgo petted the pony's mane with staring at his projection screen. He was watching the entire scene with Jeff and Jane. He seemed to be pleased a bit as he stared at Lui.<p>

"Homicidal Lui as God? Well, he punished Jane's sin correctly, which I like," Zalgo stated while tapping his chin.

"But, I don't see it working," he continued.

"Why not, sir," Hoody called.

Zalgo looked down while petting Slender Mane and saw Hoody, Masky, BOB and most of the Proxies staring at the God.

"Why? Because he forgave his brother and Jane all wrong! I can't let the new God accept people for singing," Zalgo explained to the Proxies.

Nightmare Moon howled as she was flying all around the lair. "Why didn't you just make me God then? You saw me; I was about to destroy PastaVille with a single magic beam! No problem, then I could have restarted with more CreepyPonies! I have more loyal subjects at home that would gladly start the world over," Nightmare Moon shouted down to Zalgo as she continued to fly around the lair.

Zalgo stopped petting Slender Mane and shook his head in shame at the Alicorn. "Two reasons," the God started.

"One, it's because you were going to destroy PastaVille! Where else would the new generation of CreepyPastas live," Zalgo stated while putting up a finger.

"Two, because it would be bullshit if I am going to allow a pony become God," Zalgo finished while placing up another finger.

Somewhere throughout the lair, a Victini's scream could be heard.

"What's that," Masky asked.

"Must be Timothy," Zalgo shrugged, before putting his focus on his fire wall screen again.

"Santa Claws was here a while ago, not asking to be God, but rather if he could help reform the world while taking out the naughty little boys and girls. Of course I said no, because that job should be left to the next God. If only Sonic. EXE would hurry up and find those emeralds," Zalgo sighed.

"If he doesn't find them soon," he continued, before having a huge grin.

"I'm afraid Slenderman and his remaining Proxies will take the job," he laughed.

Zalgo took out a Death Note notebook and wrote down 'Homicidal Lui'. He didn't think of Lui, so the 'death rule' to be useless. He placed the name under Sonic. EXE and Slenderman's. It seemed to be a list of possible next God's. Zalgo looked back up at his screen and gasped.

* * *

><p>Back in PastaVille, Jeff, Lui, Jane and Kobryn were taking a nice walk through the village. As they walked past Freddy Fazbear's Diner, they could have sworn to see a golden, but broken, bunny animatronic in the window. They looked over at the Diner and saw nothing. They shrugged as they continued to keep on walking.<p>

"The Church of Malone is just up here," Kobryn stated, as she led them further North.

They soon came across the church that Kobryn was talking about. It was The Church of Malone. The Church's windows seemed to be boarded up, with it's roof about to cave in. Kobryn slowly led them into the church.

Inside the church, the blue paint on the walls seemed to be pealing. Kobryn walked up the front postal stand and took out three extra Bibles. She gave two of them to Jane and Lui. The four Creeps looked at each other, before opening to the first page.

"Alright, let's read! 'In the beginning'," Kobryn started as she read the Bible.

The four Creeps began to study to Bible over and learn it's secrets.

* * *

><p>Back down in Zalgo's lair, the God huffed and shook his head in shame. "What's this? Finding a new God through by being Christian or Catholic or Jewish or whatever? I won't allow it," Zalgo screeched.<p>

"It's just a phase, I guess," Nightmare Moon shrugged.

Hoody thought of something from yesterday, before turning to Zalgo.

"So, you are just going to let BRVR get away with killing Timothy the Victini, when you have a no killing rule," Hoody asked the God.

"Not at all. Let's just say, I have other plans for him. After all, the entire Pokemon franchise is about animal abuse," Zalgo quickly answered.

"If your plan is to start over with a new God, then why not allow us to kill," Masky questioned.

"I can't you guys killing of a potentially better God," Zalgo huffed.

He then smirked as he turned to the fire wall and pointed at it. He chuckled as the screen shown BRVR snoring away inside the animal shelter. "Take a look," Zalgo said, causing Hoody and Masky to watch the screen.

* * *

><p>BRVR was sleeping heavily on the floor. He was inside a strange new animal shelter. As the Pikachu was sleeping, Smile Dog was watching him peacefully. BRVR yawned and stretched as he slowly got up. He looked over at Smile Dog and squeaked.<p>

Smile Dog glared at BRVR normally for a few seconds. Then, Smile Dog growled as he formed into his devil form. His teeth were sharp and he growled at the Pikachu.

Before BRVR could react, the dog rushed up to BRVR and bit him. The dog used it's teeth to get a grip on BRVR, before shaking it's head hard. BRVR couldn't move, as Smile Dog's teeth grew deeper into the mouse's marks were visably seen all around BRVR's body, with blood slowly dripping from them. Smile Dog then released his jaw grip, causing BRVR to growl out as he flew off.

BRVR landed hard on the ground. 'Pika,' he whispered. BRVR was losing to much blood from the various teeth marks. In a last resort, Pikachu stored all his energy and threw a single thunder bolt at Smile Dog. The thunderbolt smacked against Smile Dog's chin. BRVR then fainted on the ground into a puddle of blood. The thunderbolt from BRVR was stored with so much energy, that is shook Smile Dog's body. He howled one last time, before he too fainted on the ground.

* * *

><p>Back down in Zalgo's lair, he laughed evilly at the two animals quick death. Hoody and Masky cringed at the gore some moment between the two animals.<p>

"You had that planned the entire time," Masky asked.

"Well of course, I'm God, I know everything!"

"Dude, that's just wrong," Nightmare Moon said from above.

"Pft, as if you would know, 'Ms. Destroy-The-Entire-Village'," Zalgo grunted.

Nightmare Moon then flew down in front of the Lord and asked, "Why not just make 'The Midnight man' the next God?"

"That guy is just a myth," Zalgo explained while shrugging.

* * *

><p><strong>REST IN HELL: BRVR and Smile Dog (Animal abuse is bad, and you should feel bad! If this was CreepyPasta Death Battles, Smile would have won)<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: There is no God, but God! **

**What I learned: Personal progression on Religion! Religion really is a great genre is work off of.**

**Doug: There we go, I think I'm getting used to it! By the way... I HAVE 3 HALLOWEEN SPECIALS PLANNED THIS YEAR!**

**Matt: Bro, it's to soon to announce your three Halloween specials!**

**Doug: I know, but Halloween is my favorite holiday and I couldn't help myself but to say it now! They are going to be THAT big!**


	19. A New God III: The Walking Collective

**Duperghoul- Something big is brewing up... but for now, we need this! **

**Homicidal Lui- I have a bad feeling about this.**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: Thou shalt not worship false Gods. I do not own any Proxies<strong>

Pasta With The Creeps

A New God part 3/5

The Walking Collective

It was a bright sunny Sunday morning. Laughing Jack woke up to see Joking Kat snuggled up beside him. Laughing Jack smiled seeing her sound asleep under a blue blanket. He softly kissed her forehead, before carefully getting off the bed. As Laughing Jack began to strip off his purple pajamas, he looked over at his girl one last time and sighed.

The killer clown loved her to death, but he had his doubts. He knew she was too shy to express her full on feelings towards him. He was afraid that she only loved him as a friend. Just as he placed on his normal black and white clothes, he heard her softly yawn.

"Good morning," Joking Kat said as she got out of bed.

"Morning," the killer clown sighed as he stomped out of the room.

Joking Kat saw the look on his face as he left the room. She knew he wanted to be left alone right now. She sighed as she reached over and grabbed the black laptop. She opened it up and smiled at a new game. "Five Nights at Freddy's 3 is out," she excitedly shouted.

Laughing Jack must have already bought and downloaded the game for her, as she smiled and clicked on the game's icon. Joking Kat loaded up the first night. She only lasted fifteen seconds, until she got her first game over. After looking at the _new _animatronic, she was frightened for life.

The toilet flushed, before Laughing Jack walked past his roof while shaking his head. While walking past, he caught a glimpse of Joking Kat's frightened face. He stopped in his tracks and frowned at her. Joking Kat had her eyes crossed and jaw dropped as she continued to stare at the game over screen.

"Are you going to be alright," he asked her in concern.

"Um yeah," she replied, closing the laptop. "Just need a break from 'Freddy's'," she continued while placing the laptop back on the shelf.

Laughing Jack swiftly nodded in return.

"Then let's take a walk around the village. It'll get our mind off things," he stated.

"Yeah, let's do that," Joking Kat said. She quickly followed the killer clown out of the room and down the hall.

As the two were walked past Sally's room, Joking Kat peeked in and saw that the ghost girl was still snuggled up with her bear sleeping. As she continued to look around Sally's room, the ghost girl yawned a bit, before stretching out of bed. She smiled at Kat, receiving a smile back. Sally walked over to her small TV and was about to turn on her morning cartoons, when the two girls heard something coming from the living room.

The two girls slowly crept into the living room. They peeked over on the couch and saw the Grossman brothers. Laughing Jack was smiling at the two, making Isaac nervous and Will frown. On the television was the season 3 finale of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, or the episode 'Magical Mystery Cure'.

"So, you guys are bronies, but are hiding it so you could yell at me and Kat for being one," Laughing Jack theorized.

Isaac just shrugged. "I woke up to Will watching it. I just wanted to see what the big deal was. Nothing really special about it," Isaac clearly stated with pure honesty.

Will frowned bigger and Jack and Isaac. He stood up and finally snapped, proving the fact he hiding that he was a RAPID BRONY!

"Well, I hate it! You can't just turn Twilight in an Alicorn after we grown attached to her being a normal unicorn! Fan drawers creating human ponies is fine, but once Hasbro does it for real just to make more money is wrong! They could have made Discord evil just fine on his own for the season four finale, not bringing back a villain from the first generation," Will ranted on.

Laughing Jack turned to the other three and huffed. "This is going to take a while, huh," he asked them.

"Yes," the other three sighed together, as Will continued to rant on about how he hates changes to My Little Pony.

"Let's take a break, then," Laughing Jack whispered.

Will continued to rant mumbo jumbo as the four snuck in the kitchen. He didn't notice that his housemates were eating waffles without him. He continued to rant at the television during Twilight's transformation scene.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Sandwich King kitchen, Grim the Cannibal stood over the sink. Multiple blood stains were splattered inside the sink. Grim's entire left arm had open scars, as the cannibal started to wrap up his arm. He used the long white tissue to bandage up his injured arm. The few that saw him like this, including his parents he disowned, thought he was emo.<p>

Pinkamena knew the real truth, but she left. Grim kind of missed her as a pet. He never watched her show, nut he still loved her crazy ways. He felt like he related to the pink pony. They both kept on doing sinful acts in which they had no control over.

"I don't want to, but blood tastes so good," he whispered, as a few tears fell from his eye.

"If only I never picked a fight with them. I should have just ran home," Grim cried, as he fully bandages up his left arm.

As Grim continued to weep over his addiction, he thought he saw the proxy DeadHead staring at him in the window. He looked over at the kitchen view, but saw nothing. Suddenly Grim started to fell dizzy. "I need some air," Grim thought.

Just as he was about to walk over to the window to open it, he tripped. Grim slipped on a blood puddle he made from cutting himself. He fell straight down, while knocking his head on the wooden island. He moaned and wept to himself as he lied on the floor in shame.

He then heard the back door open. "Pinkie is that you," Grim asked as he lied on the floor.

He received no answer, but he heard soft footsteps. He nervously got up as he heard the mysterious footsteps get closer. It sounded like they were in the kitchen, but Grim couldn't see anybody else. The footsteps stopped, making Grim gulp.

The image of the proxy DeadHead flashed in front of Grim's eyes for a few seconds. Grim felt nauseous as he quickly blacked out. He now had a major concussion on the ground, with no one around to witness it.

DeadHead then revealed himself. The proxy walked over to Grim's knocked out body. The proxy picked up the cannibal, before quickly teleporting away.

* * *

><p>Back at Laughing Jack's house, the rapid brony Will finally stopped ranting. Will Grossman was on the couch watching his favorite episode in pure silence.<p>

"I think you need a break from ponies," Jack sighed as he turned the television off.

"But- it was Castle Maneia, my favorite season 4 episode," Will complained.

"Not a word! We are taking a nice stroll through the village today, and that is final," Laughing Jack shouted, taking control.

"Fine," Will grumbled.

Laughing Jack then led his housemates outside. As they were walking around the town square, they came across Widemouth and Grinny human. Grinny seemed to be staring off into space.

"Grinny, look at me," Widemouth shouted, trying to gain the former cat's attention.

Then an image of the Proxy Persolus flashed in Grinny's eyes a few times. Grinny blinked and shook his head out of confusion. He then looked down at Widemouth.

"Sorry about that. What were you saying," Grinny asked.

"I said 'I'm bored, what should we do on this lazy Sunday,'" Mr. Widemouth repeated.

"Um, last night I've heard some strange sounds coming from the forest. Why don't we go check it out," Grinny said with a frown.

"A mystery, huh? Alright, let's go," Widemoud said, being naive.

Joking Kat this and blinked her eyes rapidly. Her green eyes flashed redish, as a picture of the Proxy Swain appeared in her eyes. They then returned back to their normal color. She then turned to her housemates with a devious smirk. "Yeah, let's go investigate! For all we know Ticci Toby could be in trouble," Joking Kat said to them, trying to convince the housemate to go to Slenderman's forest.

"Are you feeling OK, you're looking a little funny," Laughing Jack asked her in deep concern.

"I'm fine, let's go," she quickly replied.

So Laughing Jack, Joking Kat, the Grossmans, Sally, Widemouth and Grinny began to walk towards Slenerman's woods. As they were walking, Lonliness the Eevee barked as he ran up to Widemouth. Widemouth turned around and smiled at Lonliness. Widemouth picked up the Eevee and began to pet the fox, making it purr. Widemouth continued to pet the Eevee all the way towards the woods.

As they continued to walk, they went past The Church of Malone. Inside the fixed up church, Jeff was with Lui, Jane, Ms. P and Kobryn. It was Sunday, so they were having a normal bible class. Joking Kat looked at the church in confusion.

"Who's this Malone guy," she asked.

"Just a Father Priest who murdered hundreds of sinners in faith that he was doing God's work! In the end, not even Lucifer, AKA the Devil himself, wanted him," Widemouth explained.

"Malone has been missing ever since! Heck, Lord Zalgo doesn't even know where he is," Mr. Wideouth finished.

"You guys have nothing to worry about," a girl's voice from behind said.

They stopped in their tracks and looked behind them and saw Laughing Jill and Eyeless Jack.

"Malone hasn't been around since the 60's! He's gone and not coming back," Jill stated.

Eyeless Jack was trying to look around, searching for something. "Do you guys ever get the feeling like you are being watched," Eyeless shivered.

"Not really," Grinny mumbled and shrugged.

* * *

><p>Later in the woods, Grim the Cannibal lied unconscious on the ground. He slowly opened his eyes, before he swiftly stood up. <em>"Where am I," <em>he thought to himself while looking around Slenderman's forest.

Grim looked on the dirt tracks and gasped. He saw a path of hoof prints in the dirt, which lead all around the forest. He carefully examined the hoof prints, before grinning. "Pinkamena, I'm coming back for ya," the cannibal shouted.

Grim blindly followed the hoof prints, still thinking they were from the pink pony. The hoof prints lead him straight through the mysterious forest. He heard the wind blowing the branches and leaves around. Grim turned left with the hoof prints, when he was suddenly pinned up against an oak tree!

Ticci Toby had Grim pushed up against an oak tree. The two frowned at each other. "Those are not Pinkamena's hoof prints! Their from Slender Mane," Ticci Toby warned.

"Who," Grim asked in confusion.

"You ne-need to go! My bo-boss wi-will be he-here any mome-moment," Toby twitched, pointing to the exit.

"What do you mean," Grim asked, finally released from the tree.

Toby began to cry a bit. "This is all my fault! If only I wasn't being controlled by Slender Mane, I would never have put the village in danger," Toby cried.

"What are Earth are you jabbering about," Grim asked him.

"Just go, before Slenderman ca-catches you," Toby screamed, before running away from Grim.

Grim took the warning, before walking out of the woods, still trying to comprehend what Toby meant. Ticci Toby was still running away from Grim in the opposite direction. Grim was half way out of the woods, when he saw black tentacles coming from the tree branches. Grim tried running away from the black tentacles as they got closer to the cannibal. He screamed as one of the tentacles caught hold of his bandaged arm.

Toby heard the Cannibal's scream and sighed. "I tried to warn him," Toby cried.

He then stood in shock as he heard a familiar voice.

"Jack, help me," Sally cried out from somewhere in the forest.

"Hold on, Sally," Laughing Jack called out.

Toby knew they were close around, and he swiftly looked around. He then heard footsteps from the left of him, making the boy run towards the sound. _"This is all my fault," _Toby cried to himself.

Toby ran past Sonic. EXE and Tails Doll. The robot's antenna was blinking rapidly as the hedgehog looked annoyed at him. "Are you sure the last two emeralds are in the woods," Sonic. EXE growled.

"Yes, the emeralds are just around the corner," Tails Doll nodded.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ghost Sally was surrounded by Slenderman's tentacles, which where coming from the trees. They seemed to be stretching out forever. Laughing Jack took a big log and started to smack at the tentacles, being careful enough to not hit Sally. Sally was crying as Laughing Jack scared the tentacles away.<p>

Laughing Jack then threw the log on the ground. Ghost Sally quickly hugged the clown, and cried against his shirt. Will and Isaac looked at each other in disbelief. "What are we going to do with her," Will moaned as Sally continued to cry into Jack's chest.

Then several tentacles slowly inched towards Joking Kat! "Oh crap," she shouted as she Slenderman trying to control her.

Laughing Jack was to distracted comforting Sally, when he heard her cry. He looked over his shoulder and gasped. He let Sally go and ran up to Joking Kat.

Widemouth continued to pet Lonliness, trying to calm the Eevee down. "It'll be OK, girl," Widemouth whispered to it.

"The Eevee's a boy, idiot," Grinny sighed.

"Sorry," Widemouth blushed.

Laughing Jack, Will and Isaac ran up to Joking Kat, as five tentacles surrounded her body. "Help me," she cried.

"Let her go," Laughing Jack threatened, before grabbing hold of the tentacles and snapped them in half with ease.

"Thanks," Joking Kat blushed.

The five tentacles grew again, and were about to wrap up Laughing Jack and Joking Kat. Will and Isaac grunted as they reached out to their housemates. The Grossman brothers then pulled the two out of the way of the tentacles. "Watch yourselves," Will shouted.

Then, Isaac and Will were quickly wrapped up in the tentacles. Before the others could react and save them, the two Grossman brothers were covered head to toe with the tentacles.

"Grossmans," Laughing Jack cried out and tried reaching for them.

Jill stopped the boy clown's arm. She shook her head no at him. "I'm sorry, but we can't do anything else! They are going to turn into Proxies, and that's it," Jill whispered.

"Wha-what are we going to do," Sally cried, as the tentacles around the Grossmans were slowly unwrapping.

"We fight," Laughing Jack said with pride.

**CLIFF HANGER ALERT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Duperghoul- The collective is a group of strong Proxies lead by The Observer in the online entertainment series 'TribeTwelve'. I'll admit it, the two pony episodes mentioned were actually on yesterday morning when I woke up, so I improvised and used them. See you later for the MID-SEASON FINALE! It's going to involve my BIGGEST fight, on March 31st. <strong>


	20. A New God IV: A Slender Enmity

**Duperghoul- Since this is the Mid-Season finale, I focus on a lot of characters! You have gruesome fights to read... **

**ZalGhoul- But you write fights every October? What's so different?**

**Duperghoul- Let's just say.. MORE BLOOD MORE GORE!...**

* * *

><p>Pasta With The Creeps<p>

A New God 4/5

A Slender Enmity

It was 10 am inside Slenderman's forest. Laughing Jack, Laughing Jill, Joking Kat, Human Grinny, Mr. Widemouth, Lonliness Eevee, Eyeless Jack and Ghost Sally stood in shock. They stood back and observed Will and Isaac Grossman slowly reverting into Proxies.

"What are we supposed to do," Sally cried as she witnessed the Grossman's transform into a Proxy.

"We fight," Laughing Jack with pride, as the transformation was finished.

"But- the no kill rule," Joking Kat stated.

"I don't care," Laughing Jack shouted. "I'm not just going to sit here and let Slenderman get away with this!"

Laughing Jack acted fast, as he tackled the Grossman Proxies to a tree. "Anyone got any rope," the clown shouted.

As he continued to hold the Proxies against the tree, Eyeless Jack took out some rope and gave it to him. The killer clown quickly took the rope and tied the Proxies to the tree. The Grossman Proxies screeched and struggled to be let free, but it was no use. Laughing Jack sighed as he saw them in their new Proxy forms.

As Proxies, they still looked like their normal selves, but with minor differences. The Grossmans skin were now dark pale. Their eye pupils were wide and shined dark black. The Grossman Proxies continued to growl and struggle to be set free. The Grossman Proxies began screeching and howling. This noise got the attention of a dozen basic Proxies throughout the area.

At least 20 base Proxies moaned as they quickly began to circle the creeps. Eyeless Jack tried to follow the heavy breaths of each Proxy, but it was to much for him. "Look out," Mr. Widemouth shouted, but it was too late.

A Proxy tackled Eyeless Jack to the ground. "Wha- what's going on," Eyeless Jack called out.

The Proxy began to scratch at Eyeless Jack's torso. Laughing Jill grabbed the Proxy and managed to pull it off him. The base Proxy backed up and got impaled on a sharp branch. The branch cut straight through the Proxy's head. It gagged out, before dying on the branch. Joking Kat gasped as she witnessed you could kill a Proxy, with no consequences.

_"They count as zombies, and Zalgo allows us to kill those because they are already dead," _Joking Kat thought to herself, and remembering from the time Suicide Mouse invaded the carnival of innocents.

Laughing Jill bent down and looked over Eyeless Jack's body. She gasped, before standing back up in shock. "He's a Proxy!"

Then, Ticci Toby rushed into the area. He looked over at a scared Sally and was relieved that she was safe. He then noticed Eyeless Jack moaning and stretching up. Ticci Toby frowned as he saw that Eyeless Jack's Proxy form resembled 'Masky' a bit. This made Toby cringe, as he thought back to how he caused Hoody and Masky to get punished by Zalgo, and now Slenderman is making Proxies to replace them.

"It would have been fine with just Clock-work and Be-n Dro-wn-ed to replace Hoody and Masky, but Ben had to kill off even more Proxies for Slend-erm-an to replace," Toby whispered.

Eyeless Proxy quickly tackled Jill down to the dirt. Jill kicked the proxy off, before standing up. Jack turned to Kat and Sally.

Laughing Jack and Jill looked at the Proxies that surrounded the Creeps. Mr. Widemouth held on to Lonliness tight, as the Eevee seemed to drift off to sleep. Jill looked over and saw the dead Proxy on the branch.

"You can kill the Proxies, because they are technically zombies," Kat shouted.

"That's all I needed to hear," Jack smirked, as he took out his pocket knife.

Laughing Jack rushed up to Eyeless Proxy and sighed as he took off the mask. "I'm sorry, bro," Laughing Jack sighed, before he took his pocket knife and stabbed the Proxy deep in it's skull.

Blue blood smeared onto Jack's knife, before he pulled the knife out. Eyeless Jack fainted backwards on the ground, now dead. Sally screamed in shock as she witnessed Jack kill a Proxy. Kat turned to Ghost Sally and patted her back. "He had to kill Eyeless, otherwise you might be the next Proxy," Kat whispered, trying to calm her down.

Widemouth held Eevee close, as several Proxies moaned at him. Lonliness saw the danger and growled. He then hoped down from Widemouth's arms, much to his dismay. Lonliness Eevee barked as three Proxies rushed up to him and Widemouth.

"Use swift," Grinny stated.

Eevee smirked before tilting his head. A dozen golden stars shot out of nowhere. The stars sliced through the Proxies chest area. The three Proxies moaned, before fainting on the ground. Ticci Toby saw this and sighed. The image of Slenderman flashed in Toby's eyes, making him cringe.

After successfully using swift, Lonliness smiled as he turned back to Mr. Widemouth and Human Grinny. The Eevee's eyes were red, and he had cuts over his face. "But- the Proxies never touched him," Mr. Widemouth shouted as he saw the damaged Eevee.

"It's just part of his curse," Joking Kat explained from off screen.

Mr. Widemouth and Human Grinny then heard deep moaning from the woods behind them. They turned around and saw the bushes rustling. Suddenly Lost Silver's Gold appeared out of the bushes. Gold was now a Proxy, with his eyes dead black and his skin pale.

Proxy Gold screeched as he rushed up to Mr. Widemouth and grabbed the huge furby. Lonliness growled at this action.

"Um, use Zen Headbutt," Grinny said.

Lonliness nodded before he rushed up to the Proxy Gold. The Eevee used a hard headbutt on the PokeMon trainer's legs. Gold let go of Mr. Widemouth, before stumbling back on an oak tree. As Proxy Gold lied against the oak tree, Widemouth pulled out his box of knives. Mr. Widemouth then started to throw the kitchen knives at the Proxy. The knives impaled both arms and legs, causing Gold to be stuck on the tree. As Gold screamed out, Widemouth threw one last knife. The knife landed directly in Proxy Gold's throat area.

Gold gaged out one last time, before dying. Eevee smiled as he saw a PokeMon trainer die.

"Vee," Lonliness shouted. _See how YOU like dying and being resurrected, only to die moments later. _

Some blood dropped from Lonliness's nose. He yawned, before falling face first. He seemed to drift off to sleep, but Widemouth felt his pulse, and gasped. "The Eevee.. she's dead," Widemouth whispered.

Joking Kat sighed as she walked over to the huge furby. As she patted his back, she said, "One, that Eevee was a boy. Two, he'll be back. He's cursed like this."

Meanwhile, Laughing Jack and Jill were attacking various base Proxies. Over a dozen base Proxies were on the ground dead, thanks to the to killer clowns. Both of their knives had blue blood smeared all along the blade. They only had to deal with one more Proxy. It seemed to be Kate Chaser.

Chaser moaned as she rushed up the killer clowns. The Proxy scratched at Jack's face, making three deep cuts appear on his left check. Jack screamed out in pain as he held his left check. This made Joking Kat frown as she stared at the Chaser.

Jill was about to stab Chaser, but as the Proxy turned to her, Jill felt dizzy. Jill dropped her knife as she held her head in pain.

Chaser then tackled Jack to the ground and began scratching at his face. Joking Kat gringed as she placed both palms in a fist. Kat then shouted, "You son of a bitch!"

"I WILL SLIT YOUR THROAT, BREAK ALL OF YOUR LIMBS AND BITE YOUR FRONTAL LOBE OFF!"

Joking Kat then ran up to Chaser and kicked the Proxy's face. As she kicked Chaser's chin, Joking Kat frowned deeply at the Proxy. Chaser quickly got off Jack, making the clown moan in pain. Jack had multiple scars across his face. Chaser then grabbed Joking Kat by the shoulder, making her feel a bit dizzy.

Joking Kat began to have another ciezure, thr same one from Valentine's Day! She punched and kicked the Proxy out of rage. Then, she began to see nothing but blue spots in front of her eyes. The Chaser was giving her an elispsey.

Joking Kat tried to wiggle free, but then an image of Slenderman flashed multiple times in Kat's eyes. This made her feel nauseous, before closing her eyes. She was still breathing, but only slowly. Chaser then heavily dropped Kat's sleeping body on the ground.

Jack growled as he slowly stood back up. "Hey," Jack shouted in anger.

Ticci Toby and Sally was crying as they saw Kat Chaser winning. "This is all my fault," Toby cried out.

Then the image of the Observer flashed into Toby's eyes. This made him look over into the woods and gasp. He saw the Observer staring back at him. No one else noticed him The Observer pointed over at something, making Toby look at the direction of his finger.

Toby then saw the Grossman Proxies tied up to the tree, struggling to be set free. Toby's head started to hurt, and he knew what he had to do.

Jack's face was totally bruised with scars all around it. He frowned at the Chaser.

"Die, die, we all pass away, but you Proxies are taking it to far," Jack growled.

Before Chaser could strike Jack again, Jack held his fist back. He then seemed to falcon punch Kate Chaser in the rib cage. Before the clown could attack one more time, a pale hand held a strong grip on his shoulder.

Laughing Jack looked over and saw the Grossman Proxies. Ticci Toby was depressed as he saw the Grossman Proxies attack the clown. He held the rope that once tied them down, before tossing it away. Sally looked over and cried louder as she saw Toby betraying her. She also then saw the Observer commanding Toby. Before Ghost Sally could scream out for help, Toby chopped her at the back of her neck. This caused the ghost to knock down, because he hit the pressure point.

Laughing Jack couldn't attack the Grossman Proxies. "Will, Isaac," Jack called out in vein.

The Grossman Proxies then tackled Jack and Jill to the ground, causing them to be knocked out. The Grossman Proxies took the bodies of the killer clowns, and started to drag them away. Widemouth and Grinny looked at each other. They both were scared. The Observer and DeadHead walked up to them, making Grinny and Widemouth get dizzy. They then easily knocked them out. The two members of the collective then dragged the two Creeps, while following the Grossman Proxies.

Ticci Toby starred at Ghost Sally and Joking Kat's unconscious bodies. The image of the Observer flashed multiple times in front of his eyes, giving him a seizure. This message told him to bring the bodies over to Slenderman. Ticci Toby bent down over Sally's body and examined her.

He looked up and saw his tree house. He nodded, before picking up Sally's body and carried her up to the treehouse. Ticci Toby lied her inside the treehouse and cried as he looked at her. "I'm sorry Sally," he whispered to her, before kissing her cheek.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sonic. EXE and Tails Doll were walking around the woods. The sun was now beating hard down on the two. The robot's antenna was rapidly blinking red.<p>

"Chaos emerald straight ahead," Tails Doll chanted.

"You have been saying that for the past hour," Sonic. EXE huffed.

Then Ben Drowned moaned as he walked up to the two. They knew he was a Proxy, just by looking into his eyes. Ben Drowned took out his rubee that the Creeps gave him, which caught the eye of the hedgehog.

"He's got the emerald," Tails Doll proclaimed, as his antenna stopped blinking.

"Step aside, I can take on Link in Smash Bros, I'm sure I can take on a Proxy formed Ben," Sonic. EXE stated with pride.

Ben Drowned held the cyan emerald, making it glow. Then, the Chaos Emerald's energy flowed through the Proxy's veins. In a flash there were now twenty Ben Drowneds.

"Well shi-!" Sonic. EXE shouted.

Sonic. EXE frowned at the Bens. He knew he had to fight for the cyan chaos emerald. The first wave of Bens moaned as they slowly walked up to the deadly hedgehog. Sonic. EXE rolled into a ball and did a homing attack on multiple Bens. He bounced off their chest, before homing into the next one. He did this to at least a dozen Ben Proxies. With each hit, the Bens disappeared in a puff of smoke, signaling it was just a clone.

Sonic. EXE landed back on the dirt, and looked at the remaining 8 Ben Proxies. As one of them takes out a sword, the hedgehog grinned. He swung the sword at Sonic. EXE, but thanks to the hedgehog's speed, he ducked from the blade's hedgehog then kicked the Proxy Ben in the lower area. This made the Proxy disappear in a puff of smoke, stating it was another clone. 7 Proxy Bens were left for Sonic. EXE to face.

Another Ben searched in his pocket for his own master sword, but couldn't find it. Sonic. EXE chuckled as he waved the sword he stole in front of the Proxy. Using his acquired skills from 'The Black Knight' game, Sonic. EXE used the stolen master sword to slash at the Ben Proxy. As the sword sliced off it's neck, the Proxy disappeared in a puff of smoke, along with the sword.

Several Bens surrounded the deadly hedgehog. The undead warriors then started to punch and kick Sonic. EXE. The hedgehog kept on getting hit by each of the five Bens attacks. One of the five attacking Ben Proxies took out their master sword and sliced at Sonic. EXE's fur. Several deep cuts appeared along the hedgehog's left arm.

The five Bens kept on smashing Sonic. EXE's body in sync. The deadly hedgehog growled, before everything flashed in Tails Doll's eyes. Tails Doll blinked as he heard Sonic. EXE's laugh. The robot fox looked over and saw the five Ben Proxies that once were attacking the hedgehog, now on the ground. As drops of blood escaped the Proxies bodies, they quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sonic. EXE grinned at the last standing Proxy. He knew it was the _real _Ben he was after; the one with the cyan chaos emerald. The Proxy Ben took out his crossbow and shot multiple arrows at the hedgehog. Sonic. EXE slid to the left, dodging the arrows. One arrow managed to cut through Sonic. EXE's right palm.

The hedgehog clutched his right palm into a fist. This allowed the blood to flow all around his glove. He then charged at Ben, with his right glove now filled with blood. The deadly hedgehog then uppercutted Ben. Ben used his sword and slashed rapidly at him, but it only cut off some fur.

Sonic. EXE quickly turned into a little blue ball. He spinned picking up speed, before rolling. Sonic. EXE used his spin dash, which knocked Ben Drowned off his feet. As the hedgehog got back up, the Proxy got dizzy, before falling face first on the ground. The Proxy slowly began to stand up, but Sonic. EXE smashed him away with a kick.

As Ben Proxy lied unconscious, Sonic. EXE rushed up to his body. The hedgehog quickly snatched the cyan emerald from the Proxy's pocket. Sonic. EXE felt the flow of power from the chaos emerald.

"Six down, one to go," Sonic. EXE smirked, before laughing evilly.

Tails Doll looked scared as he saw the hedgehog gather more energy from the cyan chaos emerald. Sonic. EXE looked at his right bloody palm and frowned. The cyan emerald glowed, before giving energy to the arm. The blood on the palm slowly dripped to the ground, before the cut was covered back up with blue fur. "Perfect," Sonic. EXE proclaimed as he saw the emerald heal his scar.

* * *

><p>Later, Joking Kat slowly opened her eyes. She felt that it was high noon as she lied on the dirt. She slowly stood up and looked around Slenderman's woods. "Jack, where are you," Kat softly called out.<p>

Ticci Toby was inside his treehouse with Ghost Sally. Sally was coming to at this time. The Ghost looked at her clothes and saw that they were mysteriously dirty.

"What the- did you," Sally cried.

"I didn't touch your body I swear," Ticci Toby said.

"Your fre-friedn... group was fighting off Proxies. Remember?"

"You're safe here," Toby whispered to her.

Ticci Toby then looked down and saw Joking Kat looking around. "Stay here," Toby whispered to Sally.

The Ghost nodded, as Ticci Toby climbed down the treehouse. Toby jumped down and landed in front of Joking Kat. "I'm sorry to announce that your boyfriend my now be dead," Ticci Toby cried.

"You take that back," Kat shouted.

Ticci Toby backed up and defended, "What I mean is he is being turned into one of Slenderman's Proxies at this moment! All this because he keeps losing Proxies!"

Toby was now shedding tears. Kat looked at the Proxy in concern. "All this because of that stup-stupid Slender Mane! Slenderman lost Hoody and Masky, and tried replacing them. On the way, Ben killed off over half of his basic Proxies! That is why Slenderman taking con-trol!"

Ticci Toby was bursting out in tears in front of Joking Kat. "This is all my fault." Toby cried out.

"No, it's not," Kat said, trying to calm him down.

"Yes it is!" Ticci Toby shouted, before accidently pushing her out of rage.

"But- we can stop him right?" Joking Kat asked.

"No," Toby said as he shook his head, still crying. "Slenderman is an entity. He's immortal, and practically Lord Zalgo's long lost brother!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile down in Zalgo's lair, the Lord was on his throne. He was watching the entire fight on his firewall screen. He smirked at that statement.<p>

"He's right you know! Slenderman is my brother! That's why I gave the job of 'Reaper' to him," Zalgo announced below.

Hoody and Masky looked at each other in confusion. "Um, I don't see it," Masky said.

"Foolish, do you really think this is our true forms? We used to be normal humans, until one fateful day I become God. I created nightmares and CreepyPastas, because without nightmares how else could their be dreams? Without nightmares, then man has nothing to conquer! That is why it's so important to find a new God," Lord Zalgo explained.

Nightmare Moon looked over at the Lord in confusion. "Then why not just give the position to your brother, Slenderman, and get it over with," the alicorn asked.

"Well, let's just say in the recent years, I saw him also slowing down, like me! _IF _he manages to control the rest of the Creeps in PastaVille, I'll gratefully allow him to be God and make every human a Proxy! You see, Slenderman doesn't just turn random kids into Proxies... he takes the bad kids that will one day grow up into a global threat a Proxy!"

"But what about the innocent lives with cameras," Nightmare Moon continued to ask.

"Simple, we want no witnesses! If people just stay out of Slenderman's, or should I saw the Reaper's, business, they wouldn't has to be taken down," Hoody answered.

* * *

><p>Back in PastaVille, Joking Kat rushed up to the Church of Malone. The Seer seemed to have it fixed up. She rapidly knocked on the door. Jeff opened the door and smiled at her. Ms. Pencilneck, Jane, Lui and Kobryn walked up to the door slowly after.<p>

"I'm glad that you are worshiping Jesus on this faithful Sunday, but we need your help inside Slenderman's forest!" Kat said to them.

"What seems to be the problem," Jane the killer asked her.

"Well, Laughing Jack among others is being turned into Proxies, as we speak! I tried to take on the Chaser, but I quickly failed," Kat sighed.

Jeff frowned as he heard the dilemma.

"We got to hurry," Jeff shouted.

Jeff and Lui followed Kat out of the church.

"You actually believe her," Jane huffed as Ms. P and Kobryn left the church.

"Well, yeah!" Jeff said as he turned back to Jane. "She's my best friend's girlfriend. Of course I'm going to I'm going to believe her! Now let's go!"

Kat growled at Jeff. "And you guys are just friends, right?"

"Well, duh! I'm not gay," Jeff smirked.

"Good," Kat said with a bit of relief.

"Fine, let's go save them," Jane said, as she finally followed them.

"Can we even kill the Proxies," Jane asked.

"Well yeah, because they are technically zombies!" Joking Kat replied.

The three Candle Cove pirates were taking a stroll around the village. They soon overheard the conversation. "We got to help them stop Slenderman," Pirate Percy said.

"But-why," Horrible Horace asked.

"Because if we don't, Slenderman will take us next," Skin Taker replied.

"We took on those creepy animatronics, I'm sure we'll be fine," Pirate Percy added.

"Yeah, barely!" Horace complained.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Zalgo's lair, the Lord was petting Slender Mane. He looked down at three undead cartoons. The three was Dead Bart, Squidward Tentacles, and Suicide Mouse. He pointed to the three.<p>

"You three, go get the popcorn and bottles of soda. His is going to be good," Zalgo demanded.

Upon hearing this, the three quickly ran to Zalgo's kitchen.

* * *

><p>So now Joking Kat, Jeff and Jane the Killer, Homicidal Lui, Ms. Pencilneck, The Seer and the Candle Cove pirates were rushing through the woods. They were determined to rescue the others. Jeff felt uneasy as he heard deep moaning coming from all sides. They looked at the ground and saw hoof prints, that were left from Slender Mane. Kobryn looked at them in confusion.<p>

"Let's follow these," the Seer stated.

The Creeps continued to follow Slender Mane's hoof prints. As they turned the corner, a mysterious Proxy screeched as it rushed up to Kobryn Jumping Eagle. The Seer picked up a log and smashed at the Proxy's left arm. The left arm seemed to be bandaged up with tissue. As hitting the arm with the log, the bandages unwrapped, before the left arm fell off to the ground. Blue blood gushed out of the missing arm hole.

The girls looked disgusted at the sight. Jeff looked carefully at the Proxy who was rapidly losing blood. "Grim..." he whispered in confusion.

Then the Proxy Grim soon fainted from blood loss. Grim fell dead as his head lied inside the giant blood puddle. Jeff shook his head in shame at the dead Grim Proxy.

Then a base Proxy moaned as it quickly grabbed Jeff the former killer from behind. Jeff quickly threw the Proxy over him, making it land hard on it's back. Jeff took out his long blade and was about to finish the Proxy off. Jeff then thought hard and his body began to shake.

"I.. I can't do it," Jeff cried out.

The Proxy screeched as it stood up and scratched Jeff's left cheek. Jeff still struggled to strike the Proxy, out of his new morality. Jane took out her blade and stabbed the base Proxy in the back of the head. As the Proxy fell down, Jeff whimpered out a bit.

"I'm sorry," Jeff cried.

"But, you are used to killing? You killed hundreds before coming to PastaVille," Joking Kat asked.

"Yeah, but.. I've changed and promised God that I would never hurt a soul ever again," Jeff said through his tears.

Jane rolled her eyes at Jeff. "Grow up," she mumbled.

Suddenly, Scarecrow Girl slowly walked up to Kobryn. The Seer, Jeff and Ms. P looked over at Scarecrow in confusion.

"But, you were burnt," Kobryn said in confusion.

Scarecrow girl grinned before holding onto Kobryn's arms tight. As Kobryn was struggling out of the grip, she noticed a strange mark on Scarecrow's ragged clothes. The mark was an 'X' in a circle.

Scarecrow Proxy then began to choke Kobryn with a single hand. As Kobryn began to gag for breath, Ms. Pencilneck grunted. "By the power of God, you will burn for this," the witch chanted, as her right palm gathered energy.

Ms. Pencilneck then threw a fireball at Scarecrow Proxy. This caused Scarecrow Girl to burst into flames again. The straw and clothes turned into smoke, as Kobryn took a big breath of air. "Thanks," Kobryn said, still panting for air.

Kobryn sighed, still morning over the loss over Scarecrow Girl.

Then, multiple base Proxies moaned as they rushed up to the Candle Cove Pirates. Pirate Percy, Horrible Horace and Skin Taker took out their Machetes and got prepared. Before the Proxies could grab them, the three skeletons chopped the heads off with the Machetes. The Proxy heads rolled on the ground, followed by the beheaded three Proxies falling on the ground.

As the pirates kept on hacking and slashing at a wave of base Proxies, Homicidal Lui smirked t the skeletons good work. Lui looked over and jumped when he saw a Proxy right in front of him! It seemed to be Charley Madison Jr, now grown up as a Proxy. Charley growled before tackling Lui on the ground. Lui tried to kick him off, but he wasn't strong enough.

Lui looked over and saw his brother. "Help me," Lui called out, as Charley scratched at his neck.

Jeff flinched as he held a strong grip on his blade. Jeff shook his head and backed up in fear. "I'm- sorry," Jeff cried, as his had slipped his knife to the ground.

"I just can't," Jeff cried out, seeing his brother get harmed.

Charley continued to scratch at Lui's neck. "Brother.."

Skin Taker noticed Lui getting hurt, with his neck all bruised up. "Jeff, you got to help your brother," Skin Taker stated, as a Proxy ran up to him. Skin Taker heard it's moaning, before stabbing it in the chest with his Machete, before ripping up the Proxy's stomach.

"But- I made an oaf to God, that I would never hurt anyone ever again," Jeff replied, now shedding tears.

Jane the Killer rushed up to the Proxy who was injuring Lui. Jane took it upon herself to pull Charley off Lui, before stabbing the Proxy deep in the neck. Lui was now quite, but he continued to lie on the ground.

As Joking Kat looked over and saw the act, a base Proxy grabbed her from behind. She screamed out as the Proxy held her hair and bit her neck. Skin Taker quickly ran up behind the Proxy.

The skeleton then impaled the Proxy from the back of it's head. Skin Taker's Machete pierced straight through and out of the mouth. Blood splattered into Kat's hair, as the Proxy slid off the Machete and landed on the ground.

Proxies began to come from three sides of the forest. The Candle Cove pirates split up and began to take on the Proxies, guarding the other creeps. The three kept on slashing at every base Proxy with their Machetes.

The four remaining girl proxies surrounded Jeff, as he continued to cry. Jane scolded him and growled. "Why didn't you save your brother? What's wrong with you," Jane shouted at him.

"I got scared, OK," Jeff cried.

As Lui continued to lie unconscious, Jane continued to argue with Jeff. Kat, Ms. P and Kobryn were forced to stay and listen to their argument. Nobody noticed that the Proxies Observer and Clockwork were staring at Lui's slowly breathing body.

When no one was looking, Clockwork rushed up to Lui's body and dragged him towards The Observer.

"Look, I'm sorry OK, but I'm never hurting a single soul," Jeff pleaded.

"Proxies used to be normal bad kids, until Slenderman took their lives; in order to give them a second chance at life! I'm not going to be the one to take that second chance away from them!'

"Try saying that to Lui," Jane huffed, before pointing where Lui's body used to lie.

The Creeps took notice that Homicidal Lui was missing and gasped. The three pirates were panting as they slowly walked up to the others. Nearly 30 dead Proxies were on the ground thanks to the Candle Cove pirates. They seemed to have killed off all the base Proxies.

"You see, your actions caused you to lose your brother, again," Jane growled.

"Now, I'm sure he'll be fine," Kat said.

"You butt out of this!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Widemouth groaned as he slowly stood up. He looked around and saw that he was somewhere in the forest. He backed up and bumped into Laughing Jack.<p>

"Now what," Widemouth asked.

Jack just shrugged, before they heard some deep moaning. Widemouth and Jack looked down at human Grinny's body, as he continued to heavily breath. Grinny screeched, before standing up. Grinny's eyes were now deep dark, with his skin pale.

"Uh oh," Jack shouted.

"What?" Widemouth asked, as Grinny rushed up to him.

"He's a Proxy," Jack stated, before quickly pushing the giant furby out of the way.

The Proxy Grinny still was running up to Widemouth. Widemouth frowned, and placed his tiny fat arms behind his back; as he allowed Grinny to grab him. Before the Proxy could damage Widemouth, he took out one of his knives and stabbed it up Grinny's ass! Widemouth pulled the knife out, before managing to push the Proxy away.

Widemouth sighed as he saw Grinny Proxy dying. "Sayonara, Grinny," Widemouth cried.

Jack tried to comfort the imaginary friend, by putting it on the shoulder. "You did what you had to do," Jack whispered.

"Says the one who couldn't kill the Grossman Proxies, getting us into this mess into the first place," Widemouth huffed.

"I thought maybe Slenderman had a cure," Jack replied.

"The only cure is knocking him out; which is impossible because Slenderman is an immortal entity!"

Little did they know, the Grossman Proxies were right behind them. The two Proxies synced up their dark magic, before rushing towards the Creeps from behind; ready to finish the job of turning them into Proxies.

Suddenly, Sonic. EXE and Tails Doll were floating above the Grossman Proxies. The robot fox's antenna was rapidly blinking red. "Someone close has the last emerald; the yellow one," Tails Doll chanted.

"Perfect," Sonic. EXE smirked.

Just as Jack and Widemouth turned around and saw the Grossman Proxies about to attack, they heard Sonic. EXE's laugh. The deadly hedgehog used his claws to chop the Proxies into fourths. The pieces fell flat on the ground, making blood spill out of it.

"There you go!" Sonic. EXE shouted, as he and Tails Doll landed in front of Jack and Widemouth. He then held his hand out. "Now, which one of you has my chaos emerald?"

"Your... what?" Jack asked in confusion.

"Let me guess, Mario fan instead," Sonic. EXE huffed.

"YEAP!"

Then the Proxy Clockwork, who was still dragging Lui, came into the same area. She looked up at the Creeps who still weren't Proxies and hissed. Tails Doll floated over to Clockwork Proxy and knocked her out cold, by using his telekinesis to let a tree fall on her.

"Does _she _have the last emerald," Sonic. EXE shouted, as Tails Doll was searching her unconscious body.

"It doesn't seem so," Tails Doll said, before looking over Lui's body. "Not him either!"

Laughing Jack went over to Lui's sleeping body, and picked him up. He motioned Widemouth over. "Let's go," Jack sighed.

"What about Slenderman," Widemouth questioned, as he went over to Jack.

"There's nothing we can do, but wait for his next attack," Jack replied.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ticci Toby stood all alone in the heart of the forest. He was sweating as the afternoon sun was beating on his face. "Hey Slenderman, I have a present for you," Toby shouted out.<p>

Toby continued to stand. Then, Slenderman showed himself to Ticci Toby. Even without a face, Toby knew his master was pissed off. Toby motioned him over.

"Come and get her," Toby said with no sign of worry in his voice.

Toby took a sidestep, revealing that Sally was behind him. The ghost girl was crying loudly, as Slenderman teleported a bit closer. The static image of Slenderman flashed in Sally's eyes. As she continued to cry, Toby looked away, not wanting to look.

"Why are you doing this," Sally shouted through her tears.

"I'm sorry, I have to," Toby said, as he ran away, not looking back.

Slenderman extended his eight tentacles and grabbed Sally. He pulled her close, as Sally kicked trying to escape. "No, stop it," Sally sobbed.

Ticci Toby then pulled out his two hatchets and rushed up to Slenderman. Toby used the hatchets to easily slice the four tentacles that had a grip on Sally. Slenderman seemed to grow, as his tentacles quickly regenerated.

Slenderman then caused the trees around them to be engulfed in flames. Sally shielded her eyes as she crawled away. Ticci Toby looked at the trees around him that were on fire. He then thought of an idea.

As Slenderman waved his tentacles and flashed in Toby's eyes, Ticci Toby managed to run up to Slenderman.

The Proxy then pushed Slenderman back a bit. Before the reaper could react, his body slammed on a burning tree. As Slenderman seemed to be getting burnt, Ticci Toby ran up to Sally and helped her up. He held her hand as they rushed away from the burning area. Slenderman continued to burn along with the trees, before he made the flames stop. Slenderman seemed pissed at Ticci Toby's betrayel.

The smoke from the trees raised to the sky and made a smoke cloud in the form of Zalgo.

Meanwhile, Ben Drowned stood up and didn't seem to be a Proxy anymore. The same thing happened to Natalie Clockwork. Clockwork pushed the branches off her and huffed. "What just happened," Natalie called out.

* * *

><p><strong>REST IN HELL- Lonliness Eevee and others (Not saying, that would be spoiling!)<strong>

**Hope you guys enjoyed! What was your favorite part? **

**You won't know it's coming.. but I promise you'll know... Zalgo's replacement will appear soon!**

**Did you know- D**uring my time playing The Arrival, I got to the burning woods part and kept losing because the red flames and static camera triggered a seizure for me! I had to get Matt to do it. It well Hell!


	21. Creepypony VI: Equestrian Haunting Hour

**Tonight's chapter is brought to you by- My Little Pony season 5, and Fallout: Equestria**

**ZalGhoul- You flipping said you were done with the CreepyPony saga!**

**Duperghoul- *duck hunt laugh* I LIED!**

**DISCLAIMER: All original ponies and songs belong to Hasbro. Please support the official release.**

* * *

><p>Pasta With The Creeps<p>

CreepyPony SPECIAL

Equestrian Haunting Hour

_Previously on PASTA WITH THE CREEPS..._

_Pinkamena is shown crying after the fact that she turned her girlfriend, Rainbow Dash, into a cupcake. _

_She decided to hide in PastaVille, but Nightmare Moon found her. the alicorn of the moon was about to destroy her and the entire CreepyPasta village, but Lord Zalgo stopped her just in time. After she was made fun of, by that dastardly Annoying Orange, the pink pony saw the light of real life. Pinkamena decided to stop hiding from her fears, so she left PastaVille, and quickly returned to PonyVille..._

_PRESENT DAY..._

Pinkamena was quietly working in the kitchen of Sugarcube Corner. She turned her head to the basement door and sighed. She still felt guilty over the death of Rainbow Dash. Pinkamena continued to work on the white cake.

She then heard the door open thanks to the soft bell alarm. The pink pony looked up and saw her other pegasus friend, FlutterShy. FlutterShy seemed to smile and wave at Pinkamena, but the former party pony just frowned.

"Here's your cake," Pinkamena said, giving the white cake to FlutterShy.

FlutterShy cautiously received her cake. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, but have you seen Rainbow Dash? I haven't seen her since November," FlutterShy whispered.

Pinkamena frowned and growled after hearing her innocent question. FlutterShy backed up in fear, as the pink pony angerly hopped onto the table. "I killed her, OK?" Pinkamena cried.

"Wha-," FlutterShy whispered.

"I had to! If I didn't, she would have placed you on the Pegasus Device, next," Pinkamena shouted.

FlutterShy got scared as she was now backed up against the diner's wall. The yellow pegasus was shaking with fear. "But... someone took my place on that device," FlutterShy muttered.

"So what," Pinkamena shouted with rage. "My girlfriend still killed Derpy, and someone tried to take her place!"

FlutterShy was completely silent, hiding behind her wings and shaking in fear. She couldn't believe Rainbow Dash would actually think of doing that. Pinkamena climbed off the table and took a deep breath. Angel the bunny hopped out from under FlutterShy's wing and looked at Pinkamena in disgust, before turning to the yellow pegasus. The bunny tried to comfort FlutterShy, but to no avail.

"I.. think I should go," FlutterShy slowly whispered, before grabbing Angel and exiting the bakery.

Pinkamena sniffled up some tears, as she saw FlutterShy leave. Pinkamena looked over and saw that FlutterShy forgot to take her cake. Pinkamena sighed as she grabbed the cake, and left the bakery to find the yellow pegasus.

* * *

><p>"I am fit to fly like a pegasus," FlutterShy whimpered to Angel.<p>

The bunny made little chirping sounds.

"I know.." FlutterShy whispered.

Angel continued to _talk_ to her. He grinned, while she frowned.

FlutterShy growled as she stood up with pride. She heard some hoof steps walk up from behind her. She frowned as she looked over her shoulder and saw Pinkamena. Angel continued to whisper words to FlutterShy.

"You forgot your carrot cake," the pink pony said, as she waved the white cake.

"I am also fit to murder like a pegasus," FlutterShy shouted anonymously.

Angel cheered, as Pinkamena gasped and dropped the carrot cake in shock. As the cake splattered on the ground, FlutterShy angerly stomped up to Pinkamena. The yellow pegasus growled as she pimp slapped the former pink pony. Pinkamena held her left check in pain and stared at her yellow pegasus friend in confusion.

"Why did you do that for," Pinkamena cried out.

"I am no longer FlutterShy! I am now SlaughterShy," she shouted, as Angel nodded in the background.

Before Pinkamena could question her anymore, FlutterShy picked up the sharp kitchen knife from the dropped carrot cake. SlaughterShy then slashed the butcher knife at Pinkamena's flat hair, and it easily got cut a bit. SlaughterShy touched the fallen piece of the pink hair and smirked as it felt like bubblegum.

SlaugterShy then showed her bat fangs while hissing. Pinkamena backed up in fear, as Angel softly laughed. Before Angel knew it, SlaughterShy turned around and frowned at him. Angel stopped laughing as he noticed her giving him a dirty look. SlaughterShy took her butcher knife and chopped Angel's right foot off.

As blood was spilling out from Angel's leg hole, SlaughterShy picked up the rabbit's foot for good luck. Angel soon feel over dead, due to blood loss. FlaughterShy smirked as she held the butcher knife and good luck charm. She quickly turned over and waved her knife at Pinkamena.

SlaughterShy hissed as she fly in the sky, before tackling Pinkamena to the ground. SlaughterShy then raised her butcher knife and used it to scratch the former party pony's left check. Pinkamena screamed out in pain while holding her bleeding check in agony.

In SlaughterShy's mind, an image of Nightmare Moon in Hell appears. _'Do it,' _Nightmare Moon echoes out.

* * *

><p><strong>Fight Song:<strong> It's what my conscious is telling me

**Parodies: **Cutie Mark is telling me

**Versus duet: **SlaughterShy and Pinkamena

**Pinkamena:** FlutterShy, pal, please listen! I'm not your enemy!

_(Pinkamena uses her Earth Pony strength to kick her off)_

Something terrible has made your heart empty!

_(SlaughterShy just hisses at her)_

It's up to me to stop you, 'cause plainly you can see,

It's got to be my destiny, and it's what my conscious is telling me!

_(Pinkamena tries to charge at her)_

**SlaughterShy: **I tried being nice, but I never got rewarded!

_(She flies over Pinkamena)_

As Angel said, I need to prove I'm strong and not retarded.

_(Shows fangs, before dashing down and tackling)_

It's time to get true revenge, because as you can clearly see,

_(She uses her bat fangs to bite Pinkamena's neck hard)_

It's got to be my destiny, because it's what my conscious is telling... me?

_(Pinkamena crawls away, before using her speed to pin her friend to a tree, and before SlaughterShy could wiggle free, Pinkamena took out rope and tied her to a tree)_

* * *

><p>After the song, Pinkamena had successfully tied her former yellow pegasus friend to a tree.<p>

"I'm sorry," Pinkamena whispered as she picked up the butcher knife.

SlaughterShy growled as she tried to wiggle free. Pinkamena twirled around the knife, before slowly walking up to her. Pinkamena looked away as she used the butcher knife to open up SlaughterShy's stomach. Pinkamena bursted into tears as she reached a hoof inside the open wound. SlaughterShy lied died on the dead, as the pink pony pulled out some guts and liver. Pinkamena whimpered loud as she placed the intestines in her tail, before hopping back home to make cupcakes.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile inside Rarity's cottage, she was busy making a light blue spring jacket for her client. While working she was humming her new song, <em>'Life is a Runway'. <em>She was almost done with it, when she heard a familiar voice call out to her. She stopped humming and working as she looked around, before sighing.

"I miss Sweetie Belle," Rarity sighed. She reflected back to the news from Applejack of Macintosh rapping and killing the crusaders; hans Scootaloo because she died in the Pegasus Device.

Then the image of Nightmare Moon in Hell appeared inside Rarity's mind. Rarity was shocked to see the illusion trying to speak to her.

_'Rarity! I have heard word about your fans,' _Nightmare Moon shouted to her mind.

Rarity smiled at Nightmare Moon's illusion.

_'They hate you! They think you are the worst of the elements of harmony!' _Nightmare Moon honestly stated.

After hearing this, Rarity frowned. Rarity looked out her window and growled.

In Zalgo's lair, Zalgo was nowhere to be seen. Nightmare Moon smirked as she used the firewall screen to watch and communicate to Rarity. As she saw Rarity getting mad, she made her horn glow. Nightmare Moon then shot a magic beam at the firewall. The blue beam went right through the wall.

The blue beam appeared in front of a pissed Rarity, before smaking her dead on. Rarity's body quickly absorbed the magic. This caused Rarity to increase in height while turning her coat dark blue. Her hair was now more wavy and looked at her new for and felt that her magic was much more stronger than even Twilight's!

_'Now go!' _Nightmare Moon commanded.

Nightmare Rarity smirked as she left PonyVille and Equestria in total. She began humming her new sone, _'Life is a Runway' _on her trip. She walked all the way to The United State of the Living!

* * *

><p><strong>Song:<strong> The creep every brony should fear

**Parodies:** Becoming Popular

**Sung by:** Nightmare Rarity

I'll be the ghost of the town, the girl on the go

_(She is slowly walking in the streets of the United States of The Living)_

I'm the type of creep every brony, every brony should fear

_(She uses her blue magic horn to instantly kill a few rabid bronies who were on Deviant, about to clop to pictures of her) _

I'll be the one to watch, the girl in the flow

_(Rarity uses her magic to delete all the fan images of ponies on Deviantart) _

I'm the type of creep every brony, every brony should fear

_(Kills some Rabid Bronies who are using Twitter to clop)_

Becoming as creepy as scary can be

_(MrEnter runs away, before she could kill him) _

Making my mark, making my mark in their nightmares

_(The Living Tombstone Group and other youtube bronies run away with MrEnter) _

I'm the pony of the night, new girl of the dark, yeah

_(Slowly creeps up to Doug's bedroom window)_

I'm the type of creep every brony, every brony should fear

_(Uses magic to delete every lemon fanfiction of ponies)_

See how they hang on every word that I speak

My simple huge grin is what they will fear

_(Walks up to a few little girls playing in the park, making them run away in fear with her smile)_

I'm the new pony of the dark, not just another lost episode

I'm the type of creep every brony, every brony should fear

_(In the park, see sees Rabid Bronies shoving their opinions down other people's throats, before killing the bronies with her magic) _

At home, under the bed, haunting their every dreams

Becoming the best, the best of all of 'mane six'

I'm the new pony of the dark, not just another lost episode, yeah

I'm the type of creep every brony, every brony should fear

Because I'm the type of creep

_(Kills one Rapid Brony)_

Yes, I'm the type of creep

_(Kills two Rabid Bronies)_

Yes, I'm the type of creep every brony should fear

_(Kills three Rabid Bronies, before softly leaving)_

* * *

><p>After Nightmare Rarity was finished in the United State of The Living, she teleported in PastaVille. She popped into Slenderman's new forest. She looked around her new location, and noticed a few trees burning.<p>

"What the-," she said, before the burning trees quickly went out.

Next thing she knew, Laughing Jill slowly walked up to her. "What type of pony are you," Jill asked.

Jill never watched the show, but she was still familiar with the characters. Rarity huffed at Laughing Jill.

"I am now Nightmare Rarity, and I'll prove I can be a fan favorite," Nightmare Rarity screeched.

Her horn glowed before zapping a blue beam at Jill. The magic caused Jill to back off into the bushes. Jill continued to lie into the bushes, when she heard several footsteps.

Jill peaked her head out and saw the Observer and the collective surrounding Nightmare Rarity. She smirked knowing that as soon as they kill her, they'll be punished to Hell. As the members of the collective stepped away from Nightmare Rarity, Jil gasped in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>REST IN HELL: <strong>*Without spoiling* Angel the bunny and some Rabid Bronies (I'm doing you a favor)


	22. A New God V: One Nation Under Zalgo

**Duperghoul- Whew, here it is! Choosing the songs were tough to think of, due to having no experience with Sonic. *looks over* Pinkie? What are you doing here?**

**Pinkamena- My Little Pony's canceled! The crusaders and tons of background characters are dead. Rarity's gone missing and I sort of killed Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy...**

**Disclaimer: There is no God, but God!**

_Pasta With The Creeps_

_A New God Saga_

One Nation Under Zalgo

* * *

><p>Laughing Jack and Widemouth were inside Slenderman's new forest. The two walked up to Lui's unconscious body. Jack picked him up and looked back down at Widemouth.<p>

"Let's get out of here," Jack said as he ran off, while holding Lui over his shoulder.

"But, what about Slenderman and his proxy minions," Widemouth asked as he cautiously followed the demon clown.

"We'll just wait until his next attack. I'll be ready for him by then," Jack sighed.

As Jack and Widemouth was walking away, Sonic. EXE and Tails Doll stared down at the two. The robotic fox's antenna rapidly flashed red.

"Chaos Emerald is getting away," Tails Doll chanted.

Sonic. EXE grinned as he stared down at Jack. He quickly swooped down and pantsed the clown. Widemouth blushed as he saw Jack's bulge through his underwear. Jack quickly pulled up his pants and looked over at Widemouth.

"What are you blushing about," Jack growled.

"Nothing," Widemouth jumped, as the two creeps continued to walk through the woods. Jack continued to safely carry Lui.

The two creeps were soon out of sight. Back in the air, Sonic. EXE held a wedding ring that he stole from Jack's pocket. The deadly hedgehog snatched the yellow emerald before throwing the ring on the dirt. As he held the last emerald, he felt a funny tingle flow through his veins.

Suddenly, black smoke appeared over some trees a couple of yards away. Sonic. EXE and Tails Doll backed up in the sky. Through the smoke, Zalgo's face was visible. The Lord popped out of the flames that Slenderman was busy creating. Zalgo stomped towards the two, as the creeps softly landed on the ground.

The Lord took a quick look back at the burning forest and sensed his brothers dying energy.

"So, Slenderman couldn't do it," Zalgo grumbled.

Sonic. EXE then thought of something and asked, "Hey, what about the Shadow Lurker?"

Zalgo just hissed at that name. "He doesn't live up to my expectations! I kill because it's my job! Shadow Lurker only kills for funsies," Zalgo explained.

Tails Doll cautiously looked around. He took notice of the flames of Slenderman dying out.

"Then, where is Shadow Lurker now," Tails Doll choked out.

"Safely exiled," Zalgo smirked.

"He's trapped in my lair, with no chance of escape! Call it my last deed to society! But ever since I trapped him, he keeps mumbling over some stupid idea of whipping out the over realm with a war, so us creeps can take control of both worlds! Ha, as if I'll make that ever happen," Zalgo finished.

Sonic. EXE took out all seven chaos emeralds, and had them circle around his body. "I am ready to become a real God," the deadly hedgehog shouted.

Zalgo nodded in response. "Good, good!"

As the flames from Slenderman were now down, Zalgo stomped up to Sonic. EXE's face. Lord Zalgo softly sighed as he thought of his worthless brother, Slenderman.

"Then go, I am no longer God. I hereby pronounce you as the new God," Zalgo said, while placing a palm on the hedgehog's head.

Sonic. EXE smirked as the Lord's body was decaying. As Zalgo continued to transfer his godly powers to the hedgehog, his body continued to turn to dust. Soon, Zalgo's Devil skin was grey, and horns were cracked. As Zalgo pulled his hand away from Sonic. EXE, it crumbled into dust. The hedgehog smirked as the Lord's body turned into dust.

"Zalgo is no more," he smiled.

Then Sonic. EXE and Tails Doll heard some creep moaning. They looked over and saw Clockwork slowly reverting to normal. Clockwork yawned and stretched as she stood up. She looked around in confusion. "Where am I," Natalie whispered.

She then looked over at Sonic. EXE and Tails Doll. "And who are you," she asked.

Sonic. EXE smirked as the chaos emeralds were absorbed into his body. In a flash, Sonic. EXE was no longer blue and tan! His skin was red, and his arms and body was silver.

"I AM GOD!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>SONG PARODY: <strong>__It Doesn't Matter (Sonic Adventure 2) 'NEW Corrupted version'_

**Sung by: **Sonic. EXE God Form

Oh yeah!

All right

Well, I don't accept, don't criticize

I'm just livin' by my own feelings

And I won't give in, won't compromise

'Cuz I no longer have a heart of gold

I don't know why, I can't leave though it might be tough

But I ain't out of control, just livin' by my word

Don't ask me why, I don't need a reason

I got my way, my own way

It doesn't matter

Now what happens, I will never give up the title

Long as the voice inside drives me to rule and fright

Because now compared to me, you are all little

Well I don't look back, I don't need to

Time won't wait and I got so much to do

Where do I stop now, it's all a blur and so unclear

Well, I don't know but I can't be wrong

It doesn't matter now what happens, I will never give up the fight

Long as the voice inside drives me to rule and fright

No need to place bets, because this God is right

Oh, it doesn't matter now what happens, I will never give up the title

Long as the voice inside drives me to rule and fright

Because now compared to me, you are all little

No, no no no

It doesn't matter!

* * *

><p>Clockwork got scared and ran away from the hedgehog. "Get her," the new God demanded, making Tails Doll float towards her.<p>

A few moments later, Sonic. EXE was in his newly acquired God form as he flew over PastaVille. He laughed evilly as he starred down at Jane arguing with Jeff. Joking Kat was stuck in the middle of the fight between the two, as Kobryn, Ms. P, and the Candle Cove pirates went home after fighting off numerous proxies.

"Now you are yelling at Jeff for not being a killer," Joking Kat stated in confusion.

"Well, he just stood there and allowed his brother to be taken down," Jane ranted.

"He's fine," Jack's voice echoed out.

The three looked over and saw Jack carrying Lui with Widemouth following the clown. Jack softly lied Lui's unconscious body in front of Jeff. As he did that, he felt Lui breath heavily and wiggle. Lui then sprung awake and looked around, before staring at his brother.

Joking Kat ran up to Jack and gave him a big hug. "I thought I lost you," Kat whispered.

"But I'm here now," Laughing Jack said as he hugged her back.

Jane huffed as she saw Lui and Jeff back together. Jeff and Lui gave each other a high-five.

"Look, I'm sorry about that.. it's just that-," Jeff started.

"It's OK, bro," Lui said shrugging it off.

Sonic. EXE was in his god form, red and silver colored. He shook his head at the creeps getting together. He quickly flew down in the middle of the group.

"Well, what have we here? You are CreepyPastas idiots! And I command you to go back to hating each other," Sonic. EXE growled at the group.

"Says who," Jane said rolling her eyes.

Sonic. EXE rushed up to Jane and in a flash her torso was ripped open with three streaks of blood dripping out.

"Says God," Sonic. EXE howled.

Joking Kat and Laughing Jack looked at Sonic. EXE's god form. Joking Kat looked at him in confusion. "Excuse me, but Zalgo is God," Jack said.

Sonic. EXE growled as he glared at Jack and Kat. "Then where is he if I do this?" the hedgehog shouted, before dashing out of the woods.

In a blink of an eye, the deadly God came back to the woods with a newborn baby in his hands. He waved the sleeping kidnapped baby in front of Jack. "Human interaction, with no concequence," he smirked.

Sonic. EXE then slammed the baby on the ground, making it cry out as it landed it's head on a rock. "Don't," Jeff cried, to no avail.

Sonic. EXE then slammed his foot into the baby's head, and squished it with ease. The new God laughed at his destruction.

"Killing, no consequence!"

He turned over to Jack and Kat and laughed. "We all pass away, right?!"

Jeff, Lui, Jane, Kat, and Jack stared at their new God with anger.

"But, it was just a baby," Kat growled.

"Pft, the baby wasn't planned! The world is overpopulated anyway, I'm doing the humans a favor! That is my first line of business as God," Sonic. EXE shouted.

"You are no God," Jeff cried, shedding a few tears over his newly found religion.

Sonic. EXE ran p to Kat. "What if I kill her! If I'm no God, Zalgo will punish me," the God said raising his claws.

"No!" Jack called out.

Jack tried to punch the God, but due to his super speed, Sonic. EXE easily dodged the blow.

"Then it's settled, I'm your God," Sonic. EXE smirked.

Before any creep could react, Sonic. EXE flew into the sky and headed towards PastaVille to spread the news over his new title.

Jack and Jeff looked and each other in fear.

"What are we going to do now," Kat cried out.

Jack took a deep breath, before turning to her. He held his hands on her shoulders. "It's going to be alright! So what that he's God, we are going to be fine if we just play along," Jack said, trying to calm her down.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: <strong>Open Your Heart by Crush 40

**Duet by: **Jeff and Jack

**Jeff**

Thunder, rain and lightning  
>Danger, water rising<br>Clamor, sirens wailing  
>It's such a bad sign<br>Shadows of dark creatures  
>Steel clouds floating in the air<br>People run for shelter  
>What's gonna happen to us?<p>

**Jack**

All the steps we take, all the moves we make  
>All the pain at stake<br>I see the chaos for everyone  
>Who are we? What can we do?<br>You and I are same in the way that  
>We have our own styles that we won't change<br>Yours is filled with evil and mine's not  
>There is no way I can lose<p>

**Jeff**

Can't hold on much longer  
>But I will never let go!<br>I know it's a one way track  
>Tell me now how long this'll last!<br>I'm not gonna think this way  
>Nor will I count on others!<br>Close my eyes and feel it burn  
>Now I see what I've gotta do!<br>Open your heart, it's gonna be alright

Ancient cities blazing  
>Shadows keep attacking<br>Little children crying  
>Confusion, hopeless anger<p>

**Jack**

I don't know what it can be  
>But you drive me crazy<br>All your cunning tricks make me sick  
>You won't have it your own way<p>

Can't hold on much longer  
>But I will never let go<br>I know it's a one way track  
>Tell me now how long this'll last<br>I'm not gonna think this way  
>Nor will I count on others<br>Close my eyes and feel it burn  
>Now I see what I've gotta do<br>Open your heart, and you will see!

**Jeff**

If it won't stop  
>There will be no future for us<br>Its heart's tied down by  
>All the hate, gotta set it free!<p>

**Jack**

I know it's one way track  
>Tell me now how long this'll last!<br>Close my eyes and feel it burn  
>Now I see what I've gotta do!<br>Gotta open your heart, dude!

**Jeff and Jack**

Can't hold on much longer  
>But I will never let go!<br>I know it's a one way track  
>Tell me now how long this'll last!<br>I'm not gonna think this way  
>Nor will I count on others!<br>Close my eyes and feel it burn  
>Now I see what I've gotta do!<br>Open your heart, it's gonna be all right!

Open your heart  
>Open your heart<br>Yeah, yeeeah...

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: There is no God, but God!<strong>

**Doug- Hey Matt, I know your fever was cured when you heard Sonic joined Smash Bros. Care to explain?**

**Matt- I just like running through his classic levels! Short and simple levels, that's fine for me.**


	23. Sega Storm I: Oh Hail, No

**It's great to have my new perfect schedule! I felt like it's time for a change of pace. **

**Those not pleased with my doing of Sonic. EXE, just be glad this isn't Sonic Underground!**

* * *

><p><em>Pasta With The Creeps<em>

_Chapter 23_

_Oh Hail, No_

It was suddenly night, with the full moon shining down on Sonic. EXE's face. He smiled and laughed evily, as he reverted into his God form with ease. His skin was silver, and his fur was red. The Godly hedgehog stood on Fazbear's abandoned dinner. He looked down at the village with dread.

He raised up an arm and held the purple emerald. The purple emerald glowed, as several dark clouds filled the sky, covering the moon. Lightning flashed, before massive hail started to rapidly fall on the ground. The God surrounded his body with red aura, making it protect him from the hail storm.

"Hello, to the perfect storm," the new God shouted out.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jack and Kat were walking back home, when the hail started to fall on their heads. "What? But it's Spring," Joking Kat stated with confusion.<p>

"Let's just get inside," Laughing Jack said, and he took her hand and rushed inside his house with her.

Kat quickly took a seat on the couch as Jack locked the door. As the demon clown turn back to his girlfriend, his eyes widened before he let out a soft gasp.

"Where's Sally?" Jack asked out.

"Don't worry, she's safe with Ticci Toby," Kat explained.

Jack took a deep breath, before taking a seat next to his girl. The hail rapidly rebounded off the roof and almost cracked a window. The demon clowns looked at each other in the eyes, both filled with tears. The two then began to shed tears. Even the heavy hail couldn't block out their wails.

"I miss the Grossmans," Jack cried out.

During the entire hail storm, Jack and Kat were left alone to mourn over Will and Isaac.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside the apartment building, Jane heard some hail beating on the walls. Out of curiosity, Jane opened a window and looked outside.<p>

"What the- hail?" Jane whispered.

Out of rage, Jane rushed up the stairs and knocked rapidly on Ms. Pencilneck's door. The witch smiled as she opened the door. "May I help you," Ms. P asked.

"I remember you creating snow last Zalgomas! I'm grateful for that moment, but this hail needs to stop," Jane stated.

Ms. P shrugged her shoulders at the statement. "Sorry, this isn't my doing," the witch replied, as some hail softly bounced off her bedroom window.

"Just use your magic to stop the hail, already," Jane huffed.

"OK, OK," Ms. P said while rolling her eyes. As she walked over to the window, she muttered, "Mrs. Bossy."

Ms. P went up to her bedroom window and stared at the hail. She noticed that they were in chunks of dozens and the size of potatoes! She began to summon her purple aura and waved her left arm around.

"It's Spring, we need rain not snow! I will not let it go," Ms. P chanted out, while quickly opening the window with her spare right arm. "I've had enough of this bad weather. Let it be beautiful out like a Robin's feather."

With that, the witch tossed a purple magical orb into the sky. The orb merged in with the dark clouds, as Ms. P closed her window. She waited a few seconds, and it still continued to hail. Ms. P sighed as Jane grunted at the witch.

"Why hasn't the storm stopped yet," Jane huffed.

"I don't know," Ms. P sighed as she looked back at Jane. "It's too strong!"

"Well that's just great," Jane sarcastically shouted as she went back down to her room.

* * *

><p>Back down in Zalgo's lair, the former Lord was nowhere to be seen. Nightmare Moon sat down on the former Lord's throne chair. The Alicorn was watch the fire screen projection and saw Sonic. EXE's destruction VIA hail storm. She used her magic to allow her to take a quick look at The United State of the Living and saw complete destruction. Multiple Churches and Orphanages were crumbled to the ground thanks to the hard hail.<p>

Hail was stuck in an oak tree's leaves. The weight of the hail was to much for the tree to handle, that the branches eventually snapped. The branches flew into the street. A truck was having a hard enough time driving on the slick road. When he saw the branches smack onto his car window, he freaked out. Before he could react, he slipped off the road and crashed hard into a power pole. He died by the big force of the airbag.

By hitting the power pole, it caused an entire power outage throughout the street.

Nightmare Moon continued to watch the destruction in disgust. "That hedgehog makes me sick," she grumbled.

"I can't believe people actually think Rainbow Dash, or Pinkie Pie, can get together with him!"

Meanwhile inside Joking Kat's former house, her parents were wide awake as they stood in the living room. Thanks to the power outage, they had to use candles and flashlights. They looked at the hail. "Where is she?"

As they stared outside, they saw that the neighborhood dogs were lying on the ground. Hail continued to drop down on the dogs. There was no chance that the dogs were going to survive this.

* * *

><p>It was close to midnight, as Ticci Toby and Ghost Sally were wandering around PastaVille. They rushed around searching for shelter. Even as a ghost, Sally felt cold in the hail storm.<p>

"We need to get out of this storm," Sally cried out.

They saw a McDonalds restaurant they could have went in, but as they walked closer they saw how damaged the restaurant was. The hail storm caused the roof of McDonalds to collapse, and every window was cracked open. Hail continued to bounce off Toby and Sally's heads, as they searched for shelter.

"Over here," a voice called out.

The two squinted through the fog and saw Clockwork waving them over to an abandoned diner. Clockwork led Sally and Toby into the mysterious diner. It was pitch black inside.

"We'll be safe here," Clockwork whispered to the two, as the ghost girl sat on down at a table.

Toby seemed to smile at Clockwork. "I thought I lost you to Slenderman," Toby said in confusion.

"Whatever happened, I'm safe now," Clockwork replied.

"Maybe when you pushed him into those flames, some Proxies escaped Slenderman's magic thanks to him losing energy," Sally theorized.

"I guess so," Toby twitched.

As the hail continued to pour, a loud thunder boom blasted out, making Sally scream and duck for cover under her table. Sally shook in fear as she lied under the table. "I want my teddy bear," she cried out, while being in fedle position and sucking her thumb.

Suddenly an image of Freddy Fazbear, but burnt, flashed in her mind. This caused Sally to cry out harder.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT TIME HINT- power faded... had him terminated... <strong>

**Sure I love the sight of snow at night! I just love the way it sparkles under the moonlight... but hail on the other hand is horrible! **


	24. Animatronics II: Return to Freddy

**Tonight's chapter is brought to you by Five Nights At Freddy's 3! Sure, it only has one REAL animatronic, but the fact that the phantoms kept breaking everything keeps making it frustrating.. nothing I couldn't handle.**

**Three 'innocent' kids locked in at Freddy's Diner to hide from a massive hail storm.. what could go wrong? (Yes, I know animatronics don't attack children, BUT this is no ordinary animatronic)**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Five Nights in anyway, please support the official release!**

* * *

><p><em>Pasta With The Creeps<em>

_Chapter 24_

_Return To Freddy's_

**12:00 am**

Ticci Toby, Ghost Sally and Clockwork had themselves locked inside a mysterious diner. They did this to avoid the massive hail storm outside. Sally continued to hide under a dining table, shivering as she heard the hail pour down. Toby walked over to her and bent down at eye level.

"It's just noise, you'll be fine here," Toby twitched.

"But.. she's a ghost, nothing can damage her?" Clockwork asked in confusion.

Toby slowly helped Sally get back up. Ghost Sally took a deep breath, almost soothing her fear of the hail. The three creeps gathered together and looked around the pitch black diner. Lightning flashed, they caught a glimpse of some posters on the wall. Sally recognized Balloon Boy on one of the posters. The ghost girl began to shiver in fear as she realized where the three creeps were at.

"Freddy's," Sally muttered.

"What was that," Toby asked her.

"We are in Freddy Fazbear's Diner," Sally cried.

"Where," Toby and Clockwork asked her.

"It's from a horror game Jack and Kat play," Sally whimpered. "Now we are stuck here until the hail stops. An animatronic is going to place me in a suit, I know it," she cried loudly.

"Now calm down, this place is dead empty," Clockwork said as she walked around the diner and took a peak in some rooms.

As Clockwork walked back to the two, she slowly went by Pirate Cove. Then an image of Phantom Foxy flashed in Clockwork's mind, with the animatronic seemingly about to bite her. Clockwork shook her head out of confusion and ran back to Toby and Sally.

_'The magic of Slender must still be affected on me,' _Clockwork thought, not knowing the truth about Freddy's.

A large chunk of hail knocked off the wall, as the three creeps sat on a dining table. They sat there throughout the hail storm, making up small talk to pass the time. Whenever one of the girls brought up Slenderman, Ticci Toby quickly changed the subject. Soon, the three creeps drifted off to sleep. They all lied their heads on the table for a rest.

**2:45 am**

Both Ticci Toby and Clockwork were sleeping silently. Sally on the other hand, was wide awake, shaking in fear at the sound of the storm. She then thought she smelt a vigorous stench. She caustically took a look around and saw nothing in the pitch black diner.

Then she heard some heavy breathing. Crawling little footsteps could be heard through the walls. "Must be rats," Sally whispered to herself.

Then the ghost girl look up and gasped in shocked. There was a strange blue light glowing from inside a ceiling vent. The light soon faded away, leaving the ghost girl in confusion.

Suddenly an image of Phantom Balloon Boy flashed inside Sally's mind. He laughed as he leaped towards the ghost. As Sally screamed, the illusion went away.

The ghost's loud scream woke up Toby and Clockwork. The two creeps yawned as they turned to Sally.

"What's wrong," Clockwork yawned.

"I... saw Balloon Boy!" Sally choked out.

"Huh weird, and earlier I thought I saw Foxy," Clockwork replied.

"We need to leave, now," Sally cried.

"We can't! It's still storming outside," Clockwork sighed.

The three creeps stood up from the table, all filled with worry. Sally then remembered something from the game.

"Follow me, we're going to the office area! We can hide their until this hail stops," Sally whispered.

With that, the ghost girl lead the two towards the back office.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the United States of the Living, a guy named Scott sat at his computer. He was wide awake responding to emails about his Five Nights at Freddy's games. Most were requesting another game. "I'll think about it," Scott sighed as he read the 10th email in a row about it.<p>

Hail continued to fall and splash on his roof, but Scott wasn't scared.

* * *

><p><strong>3:33 am<strong>

Sally, Toby and Clockwork were now inside the office room. The three creeps stared up at the computer screen and saw the live camera footage at various rooms and halls throughout the diner. Ticci Toby looked at the cameras in the vent.

"Wh-y is there a.. a cam-er-ra in the ve-ents," Toby twitched.

"I don't know," Sally shrugged.

Toby was about to look away from the vent camera, when he saw Phantom Balloon Boy in the camera.

Toby's eyes widened as he saw Phantom Balloon Boy crawl through the vent, before he escaped the camera's view. Toby looked at each vent camera, but saw no glimpse of Phantom Boy.

Toby continued to view each camera screen in fear, before something caught his attention. "Um, girls," he choked out while pointing at a hallway camera.

The three creeps drew their attention to a hallway camera and saw an animatronic. It was Springtrap! Springtrap seemed to glare up at the camera, as if it knew they were watching it. The animatronic slowly crept down the hallway, while keeping an eye on the camera. The kids watched him in deep fear. It took a while, but Springtrap finally left the hallway.

"Where did he go," Sally whispered as she looked at the camera screens.

"No idea," Clockwork said shaking.

Toby noticed the fear in her eyes and patted the former Proxy's back. "The animatronics aren't going to rape you! I promise," Toby softly said, trying to comfort her.

**5:50 am**

A few hours have past and nothing has showed up on the monitors. The three creeps in the office area were sound asleep on the floor.

Suddenly various Phantom animatronics flashed into their minds. Phantom Foxy seemed to attack Clockwork. Phantom Bonnie seemed to attack Ghost Sally. Phantom Chica seemed to attack Ticci Toby.

This caused the three kids to wake up screaming, making the illusions fade away. They all stood up and huddled together, all shaking in fear. They then smelled some strong mildew in the room. They looked over at the left door frame and saw Springtrap staring at them!

Clockwork quickly pressed a button on the keyboard, causing the left door to close on Springtrap. "That should do it," Clockwork sighed.

The three kept an ear out and decided that the hail storm must have stopped when they had fallen asleep. The three were right, because the hail storm finally stopped. The entire Earth was filled with 2 feet of hail!

"Just ten minutes left, and then we can get out of here," Clockwork sighed.

A few minutes later, Springtrap appeared in the right side door. The three gasped and Clockwork couldn't react fast enough. Springtrap slowly entered the office building. He growled loudly as he sprung himself on Clockwork. Clockwork screamed as the lost animatronic tackled her to the wall.

The strong odor of the animatronic stunk up the whole room. Clockwork could move as he began to choke her with both hands. Sally screamed in fear, as Ticci Toby cautiously looked around the room for a weapon.

Clockwork was almost out of air, as she saw a glimpse of the purple guy in the suit, VIA eye holes. Toby then rushed up to the animatronic with the office chair, before slamming it on the animatronic's back. The office chair broke as it slammed into his back.

This caused Springtrap to let go of Clockwork, and turn his attention to Toby. Clockwork panted for air as soon as she was released from his grasp.

"Go ahead, kill me," Toby sighed.

Springtrap seemed to smile as he easily pushed Ticci Toby to the ground. The animatronic then slammed his foot into Toby's ribcage. Springtrap continued to kick Toby, as the boy silently allowed the animatronic to attack him.

"Toby!" Ghost Sally called out, as Springtrap was about to deliver the final blow.

Springtrap lifted his foot above Toby's bleeding face and quickly lowered it.

**6:00 am**

Springtrap's foot stopped 2 centimeters above Ticci Toby's nose. Springtrap was shut down for the night, thanks to the bite of '87.

Ticci Toby sighed as he crawled back up. "Let's go," he whispered, as he led the girls outside the diner.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the United State of the Living, Scott was outside his house with a flashlight. He was looking at the hail on the ground, searching for any damage to his personal property. He only discovered a tree that had fell down. Then something strange caught his eye.<p>

Scott bent down and picked it up. Scott took notice that it was a hair string one of Rarity's beautiful mane. He chuckled as he began to take it to his computer room. "I have an idea," Scott smirked evilly.

* * *

><p><strong>What's with the Scott Cawthon cameos? Well, he created Freddy's so I felt like it would be a great surprise if by chance he ever found this. Besides, it's important to finish my animatronics trilogy in this!<strong>

**Hm, a suicidal Ticii Toby? Where can I go with this? A LOT!**

**How hard is it to be up until 6 am with little sleep? I do it all the time!**

**Reminder- I know animatronics don't attack children, BUT this is Springtrap! Purple Guy's in the suit, so of course he has a grudge against kids.**


	25. CreepyPony VII: Tyranny is Magic

**Remember folks, you can't spell slaughter without laughter... let that sink in...**

* * *

><p><em>Pasta With The Creeps<em>

_Chapter 25_

_CreepyPony TRUE FINALE_

_Tyranny is Magic_

It was very early in the morning; the sun hasn't even risen yet. Sally was running to her home with Jack and Kat, after spending a hard night locked inside Freddy's Pizzeria. She let herself in through the front door, because Jack never locks It. She silently went down the hall, and took a peak in the couple's bedroom and saw them sound asleep.

The ghost girl shook her fear of the animatronics away, as she continued to walk. Before she entered her bedroom, she noticed that the Grossman brothers bedroom was dead empty. She whimpered a few tears, as she quickly slammed her head in her pillow. She began to silently cry about Will and Isaac's death; not wanting to wake up Jack and Kat.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Mr. Widemouth was inside his trailer. He sat on his couch with his legs open and several beer bottles on the ground. Widemouth was visibly drunk as he was watching Animal Planet. He seemed attracted as he saw little puppies playing with each other.<p>

"I don't need Grinny," he cried out, reaching for the next bottle of Bud Light on the table. He popped it open and drunk some, before mumbling, "I got everything I need, right here!"

The imaginary friend kept drinking his sorrows away, before dropping the Bud Light bottle on the ground.

The program ended, so Widemouth grunted as he switched off the television with his remote. He continued to moan as he grieved over the newest human Grinny. He finally stood up and got dizzy. He looked over at his window and saw a glimpse of Kate Chaser. The drunk imaginary friend shook his head, and the vision of the Proxy was gone.

"I think I had to much to drink," Widemouth muttered.

He cautiously lied back down on the couch and quickly rested his heavy head. As he lied knocked out, his front door swung open! Small footsteps crept up to him. The mysterious figure used a strange pointy object to leave a scar on his stomach. The figure then left his trailer, while keeping the door open.

A breeze came in the door thanks to the hail storm last night. This caused Widemouth to slowly open his eyes, and notice that the door was open. The imaginary friend got up and closed it. Before he went back to bed, he noticed the scar, in the shape of an 'R', on his stomach.

"How the hell did that happen," he asked himself, as he touched the open wounds, and felt a bit of blood. With that, he took his drunk ass into the bathroom, in order to patch himself up. Bad idea.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Ponyville, Pinkamena yawned as she woke up. She looked out her patio and saw that the ground was covered in ice and hail.<p>

"What the buck? It's Spring," Pinkamena said to herself.

"Wait until Twilight heres about this," the pink pony said.

After saying that, she frowned and sighed. "I literally ate Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash out! I don't think she'll ever want to talk to me ever again," Pinkamena mummbled.

"Besides, I don't want to end up eating her," she sighed.

_'That came out wrong,' _She thought to herself.

She would have laughed at her mistake of making an inappropriate joke, but she wasn't in the mood.

The former pink pony silently walked out of Sugarcube Corner. As she went past the baby's room, the crib was mysteriously empty. She took a peak in the baby's room and greifed a bit, before leaving.

She searched around Ponyville and observed the damage done by Sonic. EXE's hail storm. She saw that Rarity's boutique was completely torn to the ground. She reached out a hoof and softly called out to Rarity, not knowing that the unicorn has already left Equestria.

Pinkamena examined that even the abandoned school house was destroyed thanks to the hail storm. She went up to her _possible_ cousin, Applejack's farm, and gasped. The Sweet Apple barn was turned to rubble and the Apple family was nowhere to be seen; even if Applejack and Granny Smith were the only ponies left. As Pinkamena stared at the hail on the ground, it shinned in her eyes.

That's when Pinkamena grinned, as the lone image of Nightmare Moon in Hell flashed in her eyes. Nightmare Moon's illusion seemed to be talking to the former party pony. Nightmare Moon sat on Zalgo's empty throne and began to communicate with her VIA firewall.

"Are you tired of living in shame in Equestria? I know you are! Go back to PastaVille, you will be better off there," the Alicorn of the moon stated.

As Pinkamena nodded her head and headed off towards PastaVille with no questions asked, Nightmare Moon chuckled evily. The Alicorn then changed the view on the firewall to show Sonic. EXE. The deadly hedgehog was in the human's land and brutally murdering every couple that were arguing with each other. After killing over a dozen couples in less than a minute, not even in his super form, he snickered.

"Couple's shouldn't be fighting!" The new Lord shouted, before rushing off.

As Nightmare Moon witnessed what Sonic. EXE was doing, she frowned. "I don't approve of him just abusing his newly acquired powers, but he is my only line of offense to kill Pinkamena! I'm going to make that pesky hedgehog kill off the elements of harmony! It's the perfect plan of revenge!" Nightmare Moon announced.

She then chuckled. "Well, kill off the remaining elements, besides Rarity, I have other plans for her," she continued.

"Besides Rarity, all that's left is Pinkie and Twilight. I'm sure Sonic. EXE could easily kill them off," Nightmare Moon said with pride.

Nightmare Moon then managed to contact Sonic. EXE VIA firewall. The human Grinny was watching Nightmare Moon placing her scheme into action. "What are you gonna do," Grinny asked from below,

Nightmare Moon chuckled as she sat in Zalgo's empty throne chair. "Hehe, you'll see," she smirked as her horn glowed, giving her the ability to communicate with Sonic. EXE through his mind.

The Princess of the Night began to talk to the new God. "Sonic, listen to me," she called out to the firewall.

The deadly hedgehog took a bite of his chili dog, before saying, "Huh?"

"Twilight is getting together with somepony no one else thinks she should get with! She's too good for him! Do us a favor as God and kill them,"Nightmare Moon sincerely told the hedgehog.

With that, Sonic. EXE finished his chili dog, before swiftly transforming into his red and silver super form. "I'm on it," he growled, before rushing off.

* * *

><p>Back in Ponyville, Flash Sentry went up to the Princess of Friendship, Twilight Sparkle. Twilight was screwing the Earth Pony rules, and using her magic to clear the hail off the ground. He nervously cleared his throat. "Hi Twilight," he stuttered.<p>

"Hey, Twilight replied.

"So, I wondered that if you want to-," Flash started, before gaging.

Sonic. EXE laughed, before slicing off Flash's head with ease. Before Twilight could scream out for help, Sonic. EXE rushed to her, and held his palm over her mouth. The super hedgehog put the princess in submission. The horn glowed with purple aura, but Sonic knew what she was going to do.

He grabbed the horn with his open palm, and easily yanked it straight off her head. This left an open flesh wound where the horn used to be.

"People hate you as an Alicorn! I'm just doing them a favor," the God whispered, as Twilight struggled to call out to somepony.

In a blink of an eye, Sonic tore off her wings! He then let her go. Twilight was wingless and hornless, before fainting on the ground due to blood loss. Sonic. EXE laughed evilly and howled, "All these ponies suck big dinosaur balls!"

While remaining in his Super God form, Sonic. EXE floated into the sky. He laughed as he observed Equestria, before taking out his red emerald. He held the emerald high, before causing a massive earthquake on Equestria, causing the land to break apart. All Earth ponies and unicorns looked at the ground and saw that their entire home was being split into two. They all soon slipped into the cracked crater, and died from the hard fall.

* * *

><p>In an iced mountains somewhere, Starlight Glimmer was using her magic to carve into the cave walls. She was busy planning her next attack against the Princess of Friendship. The mountain began shaking, startling Starlight. "I gotta get out of her," she shouted, as she took a break for the cave exit.<p>

Before Starlight could reach the exit, the mountain collapsed on her. The communist unicorn was squished under large boulders, and died in the cave.

Outside the cave, and in 'Our Little Village', Party Favor and Double Diamond were eating some of Sugar Belle's pancakes. They looked up and saw the mountain having an avalanche. The avalanche was caused by Sonic. EXE's earthquake. The avalanche wiped out all the ponies in 'Our Little Village'. Not even Double Diamond could ski away from it.

* * *

><p>Celestia was going to fly towards the deadly hedgehog, to transport him to the moon with Cheerilee and her students. Just as she left her castle, she saw that her Canderlot kingdom was split in two, with the fancy unicorns bleeding out as they fell into the crack in the Earth.<p>

The princess of the sun flew towards Sonic. EXE with a big frown on her face. "Stop this madness," Celestia demanded to the deadly hedgehog as her horn began to glow.

Celestia fired a giant yellow beam towards the deadly hedgehog. Sonic. EXE summoned a red sourcefield around his body. As the yellow beam hit the shield, it bounced back towards Celestia. The princess of the sun hissed as she was absorbed by her own magic beam. There was a flash, before she was missing.

On the sun, Celestia screamed, before being easily burnt.

* * *

><p>In Hell Nightmare Moon, Rainbow Dash, Slender Man, SlaughterShy, Applejack and Macintosh were shocked to see the God destroying Equestria and everypony. "This wasn't part of the plan... Oh well, if I can't rule Equestria, nopony can," Nightmare Moon laughed.<p>

"Miss, this has gone too far," Applejack butted in. "Eeyup," Macintosh commented.

"Says the pony who died in a hail storm," Rainbow Dash snickered.

"At least I wasn't transformed into a cupcake," Applejack growled.

"STOP FIGHTING!" SlaughterShy yelled, making them stop and look back at Sonic. EXE's destruction.

"Don't worry Rainbow Dash, you'll be reunited with Pinkie Pie soon," Nightmare Moon chuckled, as she saw Sonic. EXE facing off against Discord.

"Yeah, if you wanted Pinkie to also die off, why did you make her leave Equestria before making this ugly bastard... I mean evil hedgehog destroy our home," Rainbow Dash questioned.

The princess of the night laughed evilly, before honestly replying, "I want to see her suffer! And what better way to make her suffer than to live in a place where her partying won't be useful! It's her darn fault I'm stuck down here."

* * *

><p><strong>FIGHT START: Discord VS Sonic. EXE<strong>

Back in Equestria, Sonic. EXE used his earthquake to kill off all the Earth ponies and Unicorns. The pegasi were no problem, because they all were wiped out from the hail storm. Discord was the only one left standing. The Spirit of Chaos flew up to the new God.

Discord frowned as he saw the hedgehog's new super God form. He snapped his fingers, which caused a chain to grapple the deadly hedgehog's neck and pull him down to the ground. "This is uncalled for," Discord huffed.

Discord floated back down to the trapped God. The hedgehog swiftly moved his head, before breaking the chain that was on his neck. Sonic. EXE clenched his fists and uppercutted the draconequus in the jaw.

Discord thought fast, before transforming. He was now in the form of a familiar squirrel, named Sally. In the form of Sally, Discord blinked the eyes seductively at Sonic. EXE. After seeing this, the deadly hedgehog reverted back to his normal form and walked up to her.

Discord continued to disguise himself as the squirrel, Sally. Sonic walked straight up to the illusion and brought 'Sally's' head towards his with his right arm, and began to makeout with it, much to Discord's surprise. Sonic then let go of 'Sally' still looking turned on. Discord was still caught by surprise by that kiss, when he suddenly squealed. He turned around and saw that Sonic. EXE was behind him.

Discord transformed back to normal, as the deadly hedgehog has his entire left palm pierce straight through his stomach. "Dafuq-," Discord choked out.

Sonic. EXE pulled his arm out, leaving an open wound on the draconequus. Discord then fainted from blood loss.

"I'm a fighter, not a lover," Sonic. EXE quoted.

The deadly hedgehog looked around and saw no more challengers. He smirked, before rushing away. He quickly gone back to killing off couples that argue; no exceptions. "I don't want to see anymore ponies for the rest of my everlasting life!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Pinkamena made it back to PastaVille. She cautiously looked around her new home. "Nightmare Moon is right, I'm better off here," Pinkamena said to herself.<p>

"For now," Nightmare Moon commented in Hell.

Pinkamena then heard someone scream. She looked and saw it was coming from Widemouth's trailer. The former party pony rushed into the trailer, and saw a trail of blood leading into the bathroom. She followed the trail and saw a bloody sight.

Widemouth was in his bathroom, trying to stitch up a mysterious scar in the shape of an 'R'. The imaginary friend's vision was horrible due to being drunk, that he was only making the scar worse.

"Come on, I'll help you," Pinkamena sighed.

Widemouth didn't question on how she got here. He sat on the closed toilet and let her work.

"You know how to stitch up scars," Widemouth asked.

The pink pony just shrugged, "I used to cut people open... I just need to do that it reverse," Pinkamena whispered, as she grabbed the needle and some string.

She walked over to Mr. Widemouth and said, "Besides, I was once a doctor for an afternoon, before being fired. I was also a mail carrier and a construction worker," Pinkamena mumbled.

The last earth pony then began to stitch up his scar. Widemouth cringed as Pinkamena patched him up. "Besides, if somepony ever gets hurt at one of my parties, I got to be there to help them back up," Pinkamena whispered.

"You throw parties," Widemouth said, as he held on to the toilet seat. "You must be a barrel of laughs," he continued.

Pinkamena rolled her eyes at that comment. She was halfway down stitching up the scare of an 'R'.

"Laughs don't come in barrels. They come from inside you as your body's response to delight," Pinkamena flatly replied.

A few minutes later, Pinkamena finished patching Widemouth up. "Thanks-," Widemouth started.

As he looked up, the pink pony was already gone.

* * *

><p><strong>REST IN HELL: Discord, Flash Sentry and Twilight Sparkle, all My Little Pony characters (Hans Pinkie and Rarity), and human couples who argue...<strong>

**Before you comment, yes, I am now making Pinkamena more in the shape of her 'equalized' form... So Nightmare Moon is the third villain, after Slenderman? Eeyup! **

**And with that, I will no longer show Equestria in this! It's destroyed! That proves that I won't keep people alive, no matter how much I like them... *hides from rapid bronies***

**Canceled- Discord was originally going to be formed into stone again, before Sonic. EXE breaks the statue securing the kill. Rarity was supposed to die, too, but she's to underrated to be killed off...yet! Have a real fight between Twilight and Sonic. EXE, but honestly it would have been no contest.**


	26. Sega Storm II: The Horrible Hedgehog

**Good Evening Creepers! **

**Part 2 of this arc focuses on different creeps each chapter, in order to wrap up more side plots. Like this chapter focuses on the Candle Cove Pirates; something that hasn't happened since chapter 12. Sure they were there against the Proxies, but still. **

* * *

><p>Pasta With The Creeps<p>

Chapter 26

Segata Storm Part 2/7

The Horrible Hedgehog

Inside an old shed, the three pirates of Candle Cove were strapped onto a black couch. Skin Taker held a PS3 controller and was forced to play 'Sonic 06'. Tails Doll watched him defeat Solaris, and earn the Platinum Trophy.

"Congratulations, you just beat Sonic 06, how do you guys feel," Tails Doll asked them.

"Tired," Skin Taker said.

"Disgusted," Horrible Horace mummbled.

"Angry," Percy the Pirate shouted.

"Well, now that you finished Sonic 06, it's time for your next assignment," Tails Doll grinned as he floated over to the captured pirates.

As Tails Doll used his telekinesis to set them free, the pirates groaned. "You're not going to make us play Sonic Boom are you," Horace groaned.

"No, but thanks for the idea," Tails Doll laughed, causing the pirates to look at Horace with anger.

"You have a play to put on," Tails Doll stated.

"Well that's easy," Horace said.

"About Sonic against Eggman," Tails Doll added, making the three pirates groan.

* * *

><p>Next thing the pirates knew, is that they were on their puppet stage. They looked at the ground for a split second and saw that the hail from Sonic's storm had finally melted. The pirates made the stage designed like the Green Hill Zone stage from Brawl.<p>

Tails Doll supervised as the three placed the final touches on the upcoming place. They were soon done. "It's finished," Percy said.

Tails Doll grinned, before floating up in the air. The robotic fox began to shout out. "Attention all Creeps who want to see a play, because Candle Cove got lazy! It's time for a special presentation, brought to you by your God, Sonic. EXE! Don't be shy, you're going to love this one," Tails Doll shouted.

Joking Kat, Laughing Jack and Ghost Sally were the first ones to take a seat in the audience. "I'm not so sure about this," Kat and Sally said in union.

"It'll be fine. Sonic killed an orphan, what's the worst that can happen," Jack tested.

Sonic. EXE overheard them as he rushed up to the three with a big grin on his face. "I also killed all your stupid ponies with great ease," Sonic. EXE taunted with a laugh.

Widemouth was depressed as he walked up to the stage. He heard Sonic. EXE's news of him killing of all the My Little Pony characters. Widemouth sighed as he took his seat. He looked at his stiched up belly scars, that Pinkamena healed.

Two brothers walked up to the stage and took seats in the back. "Why did you ring me here," Matt asked.

Doug turned to Matt and said, "I knew how much you like Sonic, so call this a Birth-Month present!"

Tails Doll overheard this, and asked, "How did you know this is going to be a play about Sonic? And how did you find this place?"

"I'm psychic," Doug replied.

Before anymore questions could be asked, Jeff and Ms. P arrived. The two took a seat in the front.

"This is not a date, I promise! I just need a break from this religious stuff," Jeff said to the witch.

"I got the memo the first time you said that," Ms. P said rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p>Play: Sanic eats the Pingas<p>

The red curtain raised up, to reveal the pirates. Their stage background was Green Hill Zone. Skin Taker was dressed in a crappy Halloween costume of Sonic the Hedgehog. Pirate Percy was in pajamas to look like Dr. Robotnik, albeit slimmer. Horrible Horace was crouched down as a little crab, acting as an enemy.

Percy looked in a way that Dr. Robotnik would. "Come and get it, hedgehog," Percy said in a croaky voice, like the 90's cartoon version of Eggman.

"That doesn't sound like Eggman," Doug mumbled off-screen.

Percy cough a bit, and cleared his throat. "Sorry, something in my throat."

"This will be your last stand," Percy said in Robotnik's 2000's voice.

Skin Taker, as Sonic, lightly hopped on Horace, making Horace act dead. "Yeah, I can beat you easily," Skin Taker said.

"Aw, but this time, you have no rings," Percy smirked with confidence.

"So, it's no use," Percy shouted, before taking out a paintball gun and started to shoot red paint balls at his comrade.

Percy made sure to miss, as Skin Taker used speed to dodge the paintballs. "Now hold still," Percy grubled.

"You're too slow," Skin Taker taunted.

"I'm faster than you," Percy shouted in Robotnik's voice.

Percy backed up towards a plastic tree. Thanks to Robotnik being a power type, he easily leaned on it, making the tree fall. The plastic tree fell towards Skin Taker, but he curled into a ball. While being in the ball, he rolled out of the trees path, before continuing to roll towards Percy.

"Oh, Pingas," Percy grumbled as Skin Taker tackled him to the ground.

Skin Taker got up and bowed in victory, causing a few creeps to awkardly clap.

After the play, the audience applauded the Pirate's good work. Sonic. EXE grinned at the three skeletons. "Now, sing my theme song," Sonic. EXE growled.

"Bu-but sir, you only forced us to get the platinum trophy for Sonic '06! Which song is your theme," Horrible Horace asked, while shaking with fear.

"Figure it out," the God shrugged.

"He means the one from his cartoon," Matt commented.

"But... Sonic Boom doesn't have a lyrics in it's theme," Horace asked.

Matt gave himself a facepalm. "Your childhood Sonic cartoon theme song," Matt grumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Gotta Go Fast (Sonic X theme)<strong>

**Sung by: Candle Cove pirates**

_Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go_

_Gotta go fast, gotta go fast,_

_Gotta go faster, faster, faster, faster, faster_

_Movin' at speed of sound_

"Wrong song," Sonic. EXE shouted.

* * *

><p>In a blink of an eye, the deadly hedgehog was on the stage. He turned to Horace with a frown before slapping him. This caused Horrible Horace to disassemble and fall into many pieces on the stage. The audience could hardly move as they witnesses their God kill of the pirate. Tails Doll shook his head in shame at his master.<p>

Sonic. EXE turned back to the remaining 2 pirates. "Now, sing my theme song," the hedgehog demanded.

Out of fear, Pirate Percy and Skin Taker sung the first Sonic song that they could think of.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Sonic underground theme<strong>

**Sung by: Skin Taker and Pirate Percy**

_(Sonic) Triplets born, the throne awaits_

_A seer warns of a deadly fate_

_Give up your children, separate_

_Bide your time, lie in wait!_

_Sonic Underground (Sonic)_

_Sonic Underground (Sonic)_

_They made a vow, their mother will be found._

* * *

><p>"Shut up," Sonic. EXE shouted, canceling the song.<p>

"What type of joke was that," the hedgehog grumbled.

"You don't want to know," Matt whispered from the audience.

Sonic. EXE stared at the remaining 2 pirates with disgust. He turned over to Tails Doll with deep anger. Tails Doll knew what he had to do. The robotic fox flew over to the stage and glared down at Pirate Percy.

Tails Doll used his psychic powers to lift Percy in the air, before slamming him back on the ground. As Percy slammed back on the stage, his bones broke apart, leaving the broken puppet lifeless on the stage.

Ghost Sally screamed in agony as she saw the destruction. Jack patted the ghost on the back. "You're a ghost, you'll be fine," Kat whispered to her.

Sonic and Tails floated above Skin Taker. He was the last remaining puppet of Candle Cove.

"Now, you have one last chance to sing my theme song," Sonic. EXE threatened.

"Come on, it's easy," Tails Doll commented.

Skin Taker took a deep breath, if he could.

In the audience, Matt shook his head in shame at Skin Taker. "Come on it's easy," Matt shouted.

"Um," Skin Taker mumbled while his bones were rattling.

"Blue streak speeds by...," Matt said trying to start off the song for him.

The last puppet then began to sing his last song.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Fastest Thing Alive (Sonic SATam theme)<strong>

**Sung by: Skin Taker**

_Blue streak speeds by_

_Sonic the Hedgehog!_

_Too fast for the naked eye_

_Sonic the Hedgehog!_

_Sonic_

_He can really move_

_Sonic_

_He's got an attitude_

_Sonic_

_He's the fastest thing alive!_

_Look out when he storms through_

_Sonic the Hedgehog!_

_Don't doubt what he can do_

_Sonic the Hedgehog!_

_Sonic_

_He can really move_

_Sonic_

_He's got an attitude_

_Sonic_

_He's the fastest thing alive!_

_He's the fastest thing alive!_

_He's the fastest thing alive!_

* * *

><p>"Much better," Sonic. EXE softly said.<p>

Skin Taker sighed of relief, before looking down at his broken puppet comrades.

Tails Doll turned to the audience. "It's over everybody, you can go back to your normal lives," Tails Doll said.

The creeps in the audience quickly scattered out of sight. Doug turned to Matt and led his brother back home. "Glad that's over," Doug huffed.

"I liked it," Matt commented as the brothers left the village.

* * *

><p><strong>REST IN HELL: Pirate Percy and Horrible Horace<strong>

**Sonic. EXE is the only thing I know that'll kill you if you don't sing his correct theme song. **

**Good Night!**


	27. Sega Storm III: A God and his followers

**Good Evening Creepers! **

**What is Sonic's plan... to help reduce the overpopulated Earth... in the cruelest way possible! Zalgo wanted a fresh start, but not like this!**

**DISCLAIMER: IF I GET ANYTHING WRONG ABOUT YOUR COUNTY, I'M SORRY, I WENT TO PUBLIC SCHOOL! The info I get for my homeschool teaching class is from free articles online. GO AHEAD AND CORRECT ME**

* * *

><p>Pasta With The Creeps<p>

Chapter 27/ Segata Storm 3

A God and his followers

One night, Sonic. EXE and Tails Doll were floating around the United State of the Living. A place that Zalgo made before his demise. Heck, as Zalgo noticed his energy was fading, he used his last energy to connect all universes into one world.

"Where to first, sir," Tails Doll asked.

"Well, _almost _everyone in Texas is religious! We start there," Sonic said with pride.

They continued to float around, when they came across Texas. The deadly hedgehog smirked, before shouting, "Everyone! This is your God speaking! Come on out, if you want proof of God, and want to visit the promised land."

This caught the whole attention of every English speaker in Texas. Every English speaker in Texas left the safety of their homes, and looked up at Sonic. EXE and Tails Doll.

"I am your God! Follow me if you want to have everlasting peace and make it to the promised land," Sonic. EXE shouted to the town's people.

"No, he's a devil," a women shouted.

Out of fear, most Texans pulled out guns. They all had guns thanks to the second amendment. Now Texas is a safe state, even with the freedom to easily get a gun.

"Ready men? Fire," a local sheriff demand.

At his command, everybody began to shoot bullets at the deadly hedgehog. Due to inexperience, most people kept on missing, hitting the ground and trees instead. Only a few men shoot directly at Sonic. EXE.

Soon, everyone was out of bullets. Sonic. EXE was covered in bullet holes. Blood was swiftly dripping out of his body. The men dropped their weapons, as they saw the hedgehog pull out a red emerald. The red aura flowed through Sonic. EXE's body, quickly healing up his bullet holes. He was soon good as new.

"Now, follow me to the promised land, or die here," the deadly hedgehog commanded,

Out of fear, most Texans began to follow the hedgehog. Scott Cawthon, among other Texan celebrities, was mysteriously missing from Sonic. EXE's mob. The mob walked past Scott's house, and saw a light from the inside of the house.

After gaining nearly all of Texas to follow him, Sonic. EXE easily convinced the rest of the States to follow him. He then teleported his huge mob all the way to Iraq and Iran territory. The hedgehog managed to call out every Arabian male and female. The Arabian people stared at Sonic and his mob in confusion.

"I am God! Follow me to the promised land," Sonic. EXE proclaimed.

"No, you're not," an English speaking Arabian said.

This caused Sonic to knock the Arabian unconscious in a flash. The God growled as he gave the other Arabians a death glare. At this moment, a top ranked Arabian spoke to his people in their native language. After speaking, the Arabian General convinced the entire population of Iraq and Iran to follow the new God. They were completely filled with fear.

This is when Sonic. EXE knew he was doing his job. Zalgo was the God of Nightmares after all, so everything was going according to plan. The Arabian females were walking in front of the Arabian males. For now, both genders were scared shitless.

Sonic quickly teleported his even larger mob to a different area. Sonic. EXE's mob were now in the French, German and Russian territory. While there, Sonic lied to drive people out, "Attention all Jews, in honor of surviving the Holocaust, it's time for your God to reward you for your patience."

After shouting this, all the Jews in the surrounding areas came out, there was hundreds of them. The Jews walked over to the giant mob. They came face to face with Sonic. EXE and Tails Doll. The robotic fox began to speak to the Jews.

"Follow us to the promised land, and you'll forever be free," Tails Doll explained.

The Jews took the advice, and nudged into the mob. The Jews only were easily convinced due to the already huge mob. Basically they joined due to peer pressure.

Sonic took his mob all throughout France, Russia, Germany and Europe. He managed to pull out over 9000 Jews out of their homes and into his mob. Sonic. EXE looked at his mob with glee.

"This is not enough," he whispered.

"I have an idea, sir. This is a musical right? We'll we just need a mob song! People turn into idiots during songs," Tails Doll honestly said.

With that the deadly God smirked wide, before taking his mob all across the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Make Way for Sonic EXE<strong>

**Sung by: Tails Doll with innocent followers as chorus**

**Parodies: Prince Ali from Aladdin**

(Make way for Sonic EXE)  
>Say hey! It's Sonic EXE<p>

Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar  
>Hey you!<br>Let us through!  
>It's a bright new God!<br>Oh Come!  
>Be the first on your block to serve this God!<p>

(Make way!)  
>Here he comes!<br>Ring bells! Bang the drums!  
>You gonna serve this God!<p>

Sonic EXE! Dangerous he!  
>(EXE Killah)<br>Genuflect, show some respect  
>Down on one knee!<br>Now, try your best to stay calm  
>Brush up your Sunday salaam<br>Then come and meet his spectacular coterie

Sonic EXE!  
>Mighty is he!<br>(EXE Killah)  
>Running around at the speed of sound, (definitely!)<br>(He has hundreds games  
>Saved both time and space<br>Who saved those birds from the bots?)  
>Why, Sonic EXE!<p>

Sonic EXE! Powerful is he, (EXE Killah)  
>That physique! How can I speak<br>Weak at the knee  
>Well, get on out in that street<br>There's a God you should meet  
>Come on and (Kiss the feet of Sonic EXE!)<p>

(Say hey, hey! Say hey, hey! To Sonic EXE!)

One more time, folks!

(Say hey, hey! Say hey, hey! To Sonic EXE!)

That's right!

He's got the seven deadly chaos emeralds  
>(He's got the emeralds, I see the emeralds)<br>And he isn't afraid to use them!  
>(He's dangerous, so dangerous)<br>He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies  
>(Proud to work for him)<br>They bow to his whim (love serving him)  
>They're just lousy with loyalty to EXE! (Sonic EXE...Sonic EXE!)<p>

Sonic EXE!  
>Dangerous he! (EXE Killah)<br>Heard the promised land is what you want to see  
>And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by<br>With deadly sins, quills galore  
>His choas that crawl on key<br>Make way for Sonic EXE!

* * *

><p>After the successful song, Sonic's mob was increased tenfold! Sonic observed the mob, and saw that at least 75 percent of the Earth's population has joined him! After all, people are gullible in musicals.<p>

After the entire mob was successfully made, some random idiot, named Patrick, in the mob shouted, "We should all get party hats!"

"Patrick, this isn't a video game," some other guy named Bob grumbled.

It was sunrise, as Sonic and Tails lead the army towards PastaVille. "To the promised land," Sonic lied.

Sonic. EXE and Tails Doll entered PastaVille, with four million people following them, completely filled with fear. They marched right past Slenderman's new woods and into the gates of the village.

Sonic looked around, and saw Tiici Toby. Toby was crying as he leaned up against the abandoned Fazbear Diner. Sonic also saw Widemouth drawing a sketch of a cat in the sand with a stick.

Sonic turned to his followers with a wide grin on his face.

"You want to live in the promised land, with everlasting peace and life," Sonic lied.

"Then you need to take the land back! Monsters have stolen the land from you! You must fight the monsters. Kill 'em or drive them out, it's up to you! Although, I would love it if you kill," Sonic finished.

"You heard the God! Go and kill the monsters, and the promised land is yours," Tails Doll shouted.

Out of fear, Sonic's 4 million followers charged directly into PastaVille. Toby wiped away his tears as he saw 500 random people rush up to him. Toby sighed as he stood up. He walked forward a bit, as the 500 people circled around the nice proxy.

"Go ahead, kill me please," Toby said, ready for whatever action the people were going to pull on him.

The men shrugged, as they all punched Toby at once! The 500 punches at once felt like a stack of bricks landed on Toby. Toby allowed the 500 frightened people to beat him to a pulp.

In the distance, Clockwork saw Toby in danger. "He saved me, I need to save him," Natalie Clockwork whispered.

Clockwork ran up to the crowd of 500 people head on. "Hey, get off him," she shouted.

A few men from the group turned around, as the rest of the people continued to punch and kick Toby. Toby fell to the ground and allowed them to kick his ribcage. Several men walked up to Clockwork. Clockwork looked them in the eyes, and could tell they were scared.

"I'm sorry," one of the men whispered to her. He then swipe kicked her, making Clockwork fall to the ground.

Clockwork crawled back from the men.

This was the time that Laughing Jill came into view. Jill witnessed Sonic's mob of 4 million people. Jill thought fast. "I got balloons," Jill shouted.

Many people turned to her out of confusion. The men continued to beat Toby, but the men attacking Widemouth and Clockwork stopped to look over at Laughing Jill. The female clown took out multiple balloon animals. The balloon animals were shaped in poodles, snakes, fish and birds.

Jill threw the balloons in the air. The wind blew the balloons towards the people. The balloons exploded on contact with the ground. Several people got various balloon animals. Once they held the balloons, they exploded in their arms.

The explosion let out a strong gust of air. The helium of the balloons was so strong, that it caused people to fall back. Balloon animals kept on exploding, causing multiple people to back down.

Laughing Jill walked up to Clockwork. Jill helped her off her feet. Widemouth walked up to Jill and Clockwork.

The people got back up on their feet.

"What are you waiting for? Get them," Sonic demanded.

At his command, a million random people rushed up to Laughing Jill, Clockwork and Widemouth.

"I don't want to do this," Widemouth sighed, as he took out a box of his juggling knives.

"It's in defense, I'm sure Grinny would approve," Jill said to Widemouth.

Widemouth nodded his head, before throwing the box of knives in the air. A million of people soon were face to face with the three creeps. The people in the front row kicked Widemouth, Jill and Clockwork.

In the air, the box of knives, flipped over, causing a knife storm to rain down on the mob. At least 500 people got hit by the knives. The knives plunged directly into some peoples skulls. Blood spilt all over their faces, causing them to faint from blood loss. This only caused 500 random people to fall.

Seeing the hundreds of people easily fall, the men who were attacking the 3 creeps backed away. Ms. Pencilneck was observing the whole thing from her room window. Ms. P ran down the halls of the apartment building. "Guys, wake up! We have trouble in the town square," the witch shouted out.

This woke up Kobryn, Jane, Jeff and Lui. "What," Jane huffed.

"We got trouble," Ms. Pencilneck said.

Ms. P led her team outside. The creeps saw the 4 million people in PastaVille. They also looked over and saw Toby getting beaten to a pulp. Most of the people were scattered across PastaVille.

Ms. Pencilneck ran up to the group of hundreds of people who were beating up Toby.

"Who do you guys think you are," Ms. Pencilneck hissed at the bullies.

"I'm Christian Trevelyan Grey," some dude said as he looked at the succubus.

Christian Grey made a suggestive gesture at the witch. The witch summoned some magic, before turning the people into stone. Toby sighed as he got on his feet. Sonic. EXE saw that Ms. P turned people into stone.

"Thanks, I guess," Toby whispered to the witch.

Toby slowly walked up to Ms. P. His face was completely bruised, and he held his broken right arm in pain.

"Here, let me," Ms. P said.

"No," Toby hissed, making the witch step back. "I mean, I'll be fine," Toby whimpered.

Toby slowly dragged him away from PastaVlle. Sonic allowed the Proxy to walk away. Toby went directly into Slenderman's woods. Toby allowed the blood to drop off his body, as he slowly walked towards Slenderman.

Hundreds of random people began to surround Ms. Pencilneck, Jeff, Lui and Jane. A random girl in the crown rushed up to Jane the killer. the girl slapped Jane on the left check. Jane took out her knife and stabbed the girl in the throat.

"Was that necessary," Jeff cried out.

"It was in defense," Jane growled as she pulled the knife out of the girl's throat.

Jeff cried as he saw blood squish out from the wound, before the innocent girl fainted on the ground from blood loss. "Jeff, the time to kill is now," Jane shouted.

The crowd backed away, as Jane slashed the knife in on someone's forehead. The knife caused a deep cut on the forehead, allowing them to see the human's brain. She cried out it pain, before collapsing.

"But.. Look at them!" Jeff said pointing at the group of several hundreds of people. The people were shaking with fear.

"I gave an oath to God, and I plan on keeping it! I will no longer harm a soul. I meant what I said, and I said what I meant. A Christian's faithful one-hundred percent!"

"They are scared of us? We don't have the right to just kill them," Jeff praised. "A person is a person, no matter how scared."

"Fine," Jane huffed. Jane pointed her knife at the people. "Then get out of here, and never come back," she threatened.

"Yes, and then there wouldn't be any killing," Jeff sighed.

The couple of hundreds people screamed as the ran away. Sonic grumbled as he saw hundreds of his followers running away. Tails Doll seemed concerned and asked, "What are you going to do, master?"

Sonic just laughed as he saw the people run in the direction of Slenderman's woods. "We wait, I mostly am doing this to help out Zalgo's poor little brother," Sonic said.

"In what regard," Tails Doll asked.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside Slenderman's woods, Ticci Toby was badly injured. Toby ran up to Mr. Slender. Slenderman would be frowning is he had a face.<p>

"Slend-slender. In the vill-village you have milli-millions of people just for the taking," Toby slowly choked out, as blood dripped out of his right eye.

Slenderman shook his head 'no', as if he would ever fall for Toby's tricks again. Slenderman stomped up to the injured Toby, and was about to finish the boy off. Then hundreds of footsteps could be heard throughout the woods. "There's your wave of new Proxies," Toby choked out, as his eyelids slowly closed.

Slenderman waved his tentacles, before summoning Kate Chaser and the Collective. The small amount of remaining Proxies, besides Toby, quickly followed Slenderman through the woods. As Ticci Toby saw Slenderman go off to recruit to new Proxies, he closed both of his eyes.

"I had no choice," the boy whimpered.

Toby shedded a few tears, and for once seemed happy. The Proxy then tripped on his own feet, and fell head first on the dirt. The sun shined on Toby's dead body.

Throughout the woods, hundreds of screams echoed out. Not that anybody could hear the screams. Expect, there was a sound of a mysterious four-legged beast stopping through the woods. The beast stopped in it's tracks as it came up to Toby's dead body. The mysterious beast then heard a lone howl from an Eevee. This caused the beast to rush off, as Lonliness Eevee finally woke up.

The Eevee charged over to Toby's dead body. Lonliness wiggled his nose on Toby's back.

"Vee," Lonliness cried out. _'Oh no!'_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in PastaVille, a million people had rushed up to Skin Taker. Skin Taker stood alone, in front of his puppet stage. Skin Taker gave the million of random people a weak smile.<p>

"Hey everybody, came to watch some Candle Cove," Skin Taker chuckled.

"Never heard of it," a random teenager shouted from the crowd.

"I would gladly show you a show for free," Skin Taker said, before slowing frowning. "But your God took away my other actors," Skin Taker said, reflecting to how Sonic. EXE killed off Horrible Horace and Pirate Percy.

"They must have deserved it," someone grumbled.

Skin Taker looked at the crowd in the eyes, and saw fear. "Fine, hit me with your best shot," Skin Taker said with confidence.

The crowd of a million people took a few steps forward. Skin Taker hopped onto his stage, followed by dozens of people climbing onto the puppet stage. Skin Taker thought about an old play he saw, before stepping backwards. The couple dozen people step forward, as the other million cheered them on.

Skin Taker then gone all 'Phantom of the Opera on the couple dozen of humans of his stage. The last puppet grabbed the curtain string and pulled the curtains closed on them. The red curtain swiftly slammed on top of the 36 random people. They struggled to move out of the curtain. Skin Taker raised the curtain, and saw that the people that were under it have strained their backs.

Most people in the audience stepped back as they saw the damage. The 36 people with broken backs continued to lie on the stage in agony. Fifty more people quickly hopped on the stage and rushed up to Skin Taker.

Skin Taker continued to remain in 'Phantom of the Opera' mode. He took out his hatchet and cut some ropes. Doing this caused the stage lights to crash down. The twenty stage lights crashed down on the people on his stage. The glass from the lights got stuck in some of their eyes. The 20 injured people screamed out. Blinded, the people ran around and bumped into each other. The twenty injured people easily fell to the ground.

The remaining thirty people on the stage circled around Skin Taker. The people took out their pistols. Skin Taker saw their hands trembling as their fingers reached for the trigger. The 30 people shoot bullets and the puppet at once.

Skin Taker stood still as the bullets flew into the sky and on the puppet stage. The men's hands were too shaky to shoot straight at the puppet. Several bullets flew at Skin Taker, but the shells only flew inside his open rib cage, not touching a single bone.

They were soon out of bullets. "You done," Skin Taker asked.

Several men walked up to the puppet and popped his skull off with one punch. Once the 2 men were close to him, the headless puppet double nut-kicked the men in the jowls. As the two men kneeled down and held their nuts in pain, Skin Taker walked over to his skull and picked it up. The puppet placed his skull back on.

Skin Taker then heard a million screams coming from behind him. The puppet turned around and gasped. Slenderman stood in the far back, as hundreds of new Proxies pinned the innocent people on the ground. The new Proxies scratched and bitten the innocent ones that were pinned down.

Skin Taker didn't stay to watch the collateral damage. The puppet ran away, as the million of innocent people were being turned into Proxies.

* * *

><p>Back in the town square, Tails Doll looked confused as Sonic. EXE smiled wide. The two observed dozens of Proxies taking down innocent people, and transforming them into more Proxies. The God only saw a couple thousand people actually make a break for the exit.<p>

"What's wrong, don't want to survive in the Promised Land," Sonic laughed.

"I don't want to survive, I want to live," some fatso replied, as he ran past the God.

Laughing Jill shrugged as she backed away from a Proxy that had someone pinned against Freddy's abandoned diner. Most people ran back home, as thousands of people got pinned down by the Proxies. Sonic laughed as he allowed Slenderman to take control of his Doll turned to his master with a frown.

"What," Sonic chuckled as he saw the look on his second-hand man's face.

"Dude, just how evil are you," Tail Doll sighed.

"I'm so evil, that I would shrink a village, place it on a dust speck, before boiling it," Sonic laughed. The hedgehog stopped laughing and whispered, "Remind me to do that later."

The Proxy transforming process took only minutes. After the Proxies were done with their work, Slenderman led thousands of new Proxies back to his base. Lonliness Eevee came out of the forrest and walked up to Widemouth. Widemouth softly picked up the Eevee. "You're no Grinny, but I guess I'll make it work," Widemouth sighed.

Widemouth looked on the Eevee's stomach area. "OK, your a boy," Widemouth said, blushing a bit.

"Well that was anti-climatic," Jill said out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>DID YOU CATCH ALL THE REFERENCES?! I swear, I didn't plan on making those references, they just slipped in, don't you hate it when that happens?<strong>

**Rest In Hell: Unnamed innocent people and Ticci Toby. If I was going to kill off Toby, I had to make his last action neutral. Sure he saved PastaVille from Sonic's army, BUT he gave Slenderman thousands of Proxies. **

**CUT: A lot of stuff which would add a lot of flames on my ass. Trust me, I cut jokes, my two scenes and details, to stop controversy. Oh, and I don't want to introduce any celebrities (besides Scott) until the second season. I mostly regret not able to make my Hetalia reference right (mostly Italy bugging the Hell out of Germany)**

**Doug- You know who's got the power?**

**Matt- Zatch Bell?**

**Doug- No... well yeah... I'm talking about Sonic easily gathering that army! **

**Good Night**


	28. Sega Storm IV: Peace is Boring

**Good Evening, Creepers**

**What we learned last time... I'm not afraid to kill off fan favorites/ main characters. (Poor Toby) I told you it was getting dark.**

**Sonic. God = Sonic EXE in his Super God Form**

* * *

><p>Pasta With The Creeps<p>

Chapter 28/ Segata Storm part 4

Peace is Boring

Ever wondered what happened to the mythical land of the Whos? Well, no one knows what really happened to it a few days ago. Sonic. EXE floated to Whoville, turned into his God mode, and demanded respect! Once nobody complied, Sonic used a chaos emerald to shrink the village and place it on a speck! The deadly God then laughed evilly at his glory. The speck then flew away in the wind, but that's another story.

It's been a few days since the new God had his new followers attack the village of creepypasta monsters. Of course, his real plan was to make them become controlled by Mr. Slender. Now Slenderman had thousands of new Proxies. Thankfully none of them were babies. I can't saw the same about the women that were pregnant before turning. The truth is really depressing. The mother's fetus's easily died, because Proxies don't have babies. Slenderman was busy in his woods, training his new Proxies.

Poor little Ticci Toby, the only nice Proxy, went into the light. Slenderman and his Proxies will come stalking the Creeps at night. So, Jill and Widemouth commanded the rest of the Creeps to help protect the gate around the village. They all knew that the dastardly hedgehog is bringing the new age.

One afternoon, Korbyn was on border patrol. She convinced Jeff that she had it under control. The Seer froze in her tracks as she heard footsteps walk up to her. Korbyn looked around in fear, as the mysterious footsteps walked closer to her.

She let out a sigh of relief as she saw it was just the forgotten Ben Drowned. He was back to normal, thanks to Ticci Toby allowing Slenderman to get burned. It was all due to the entity causing his forest to get on fire. The Seer back up a little in fear.

"Are you on my side," Korbyn asked the undead warrior.

Ben nodded his head 'yes' in response. Ben Drowned never talked, like all his incarnations. As proof, Ben took out something from his pocket. It was a random Proxy's head. The undead warrior dropped the head like one would a mic. Some thought that Ben died thanks to the God, in order to get the cyan emerald that Ben thought was a rubee. Truth was, Sonic only smashed him unconscious.

Ben then looked the front gate. He walked over to it and saw some loose wire. The undead warrior took out some string, that he uses for slingshots, before tying back up some wires. Korbyn stayed back and watched the warrior.

Then something made the Seer's body to start tingling. The Seer knew something big was missing. Korbyn looked around and saw an empty vacant lot. Kobryn shrugged, saying, "What happened to the mysterious Pizza Hut?"

Ben Drowned gave her a puzzled look. He didn't know that she meant the Fazbear Pizzeria. Ben continued to reinforce the gate with the power of gaia. The warrior took flat wood planks to border up to exit and entrance. Kobryn stared at the undead warrior in suspense. Ben continued to board up the entire gate around the village. There was no way a Creep was getting in or out of the village.

Sonic and Tails were floating around. Sonic looked at the ground. That's when the deadly hedgehog noticed Ben Drowned. This made the God growl, before he landed in front of the undead warrior and the Seer. As Tails Doll landed next to his master, Korbyn took a few steps back in fear.

"Do I need to kill you again," Sonic. EXE growled.

Ben shook his head, 'no' at the God. This only frustrated the deadly God. There was a bright flash, blinding Tails and Korbyn. While blinded, Sonic. EXE did his casual laugh before committing the obvious sin.

Once Tails and Korbyn gain their view again, they glanced straight at Sonic. Sonic had decapitated the undead warrior's head, which made Tails Doll fell sick.

"Just why, master," Tails Doll asked.

"He was a Ninten-Dork," Sonic flatly replied.

Sonic. EXE gave the Seer a death glare, before he quickly floated away. Tails Doll slowly followed his master, leaving Kobryn astray.

Korbyn was left with Ben Drowned's dead body, so she began to dig his grave. Then along came Skin Taker, the last pirate of Candle Cove.

"Let me guess, Sonic," Skin Taker said as he saw Ben's dead body.

"Of course," Korbyn repled, before burying the head and body.

"Wait, you're the Seer. Can't you heal him," Skin Taker asked.

"No, I'm more like a doctor," the Seer replied, while dropping the body. "I can't fix a decapitated head," she said, before using the shovel to place dirt over Ben.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jane was in her room, with a voodoo doll that looked like Jeff. The female killer took a pin and shoved it into the doll's left arm. "I hate you, Jeff," she muttered.<p>

"I know," Jeff shouted through the walls of her apartment.

Jane growled as she stuck a pin directly into the voodoo doll's heart looked up and saw Sonic. EXE and Tails Doll staring at her through her window. Jane screamed as the two crashed through her bedroom window.

* * *

><p>In Jeff and Lui's room, the brothers jumped as they heard Jane's scream.<p>

"Does she need help," Lui asked in concern.

"She's on her monthly circle, brother. Now is the time to avoid her. Trust me, I know," Jeff flatly said.

Lui questionably looked at Jeff. "You're lying," Lui grinned.

"I'm positively certain that she's on her period! We've been playing cat and mouse for years now! Trust me, if anyone knows her menstrual circle, it's me," Jeff said, blushing a bit.

* * *

><p>Insert Fight: Tails Doll VS Killer Jane<p>

Meanwhile, inside Jane's room, she stared face-to-face with Tails Doll and SonAs Tails Doll floated over, Jane sprung up from her bed. She grabbed out her signature blade and raised it in the air. Tails Doll used his psychic powers to snatch the knife. The knife was out of Jane's grip and floating in the air. The knife was being controlled Tails Doll's mind.

The robotic fox used his psychic energy to throw the knife back at Jane. She was smart enough to dodge the knife by sidestepping. Jane kicked the doll to the ground. She grabbed her pillow from her bed and started to smuggle Tails Doll to death. She forcefully held the pillow onto the doll. He struggled to move from under the pillow. Sonic. EXE blankly stared at the fight. The hedgehog didn't seem to care if he would lose his secondhand man.

Tails Doll manage to stick out his antenna from the side of the pillow. He used his telekinesis to lift up Jane's bed. Jane took out a gun and pointed it at the pillow. She was ready to pull the trigger. She knew that once she did this, the bullet would go through the pillow and shot Tails Doll without making a sound.

Jane didn't notice the bed floating over her. Jane slightly pressed the trigger back, when the doll quickly made the bed fall on top of her. There was a loud bang as the bed squished Jane the Killer. Tails Doll laughed as he floated away.

Jane slowly crawled out from under the bed. She growled as she rushed up to the doll. The robotic fox used his telekinesis to push Jane back. Using his mind, he pushed her all the way on the wall. Jane struggled to move, as her bedroom door immediately swung open.

It was Jeff who opened the door. The door slammed onto Jane, who was still stuck against the wall. Jeff glared at Sonic and then heard some muffled sounds from behind him. Jane got off the door and pushed the door away from her.

Jane the Killer looked worn out thanks to Jeff. Jeff turned around and sighed. "Sorry," Jeff said, reaching out to her.

"Get away," Jane huffed.

Before Jeff could react, his right arm moved into his pocket. Jane began to walk past Jeff, as the boy pulled out his blade.

_'Why do I even have this,' _Jeff thought. He could have sworn he got rid of all his weapons, ever since he turned into a Christian thanks to Korbyn.

Jane gone past Jeff and up to Tails. The doll used his psychic energy to control Jeff's arm. It wasn't that strong of a force to fully control him, but it was just enough to control his arm for a while.

"Look out," Jeff called out, but to no avail.

Jeff was then forced to literally stab Jane in the back. He was forced to dig his blade right through his girl rival's back. Jeff was crying, as her blood started to flow onto his blood.

"You bitch," Jane cried out, as she slowly closed her eyelids.

The Winner is: Tails Doll (HE CHEATED!)

* * *

><p>Tails Doll smirked as he gave Jeff control over his right arm again. Jeff sobbed as he released his blade from Jane's back. "I'm sorry, my Lord," Jeff whispered through his tears.<p>

"Sorry? You should thank me! She hated your guts," Sonic. EXE gloated.

"You're not my God!" Jeff shouted, before breaking down into tears. "She- didn't deserve de-death! OK, she did, but not from me," Jeff pleaded.

This made the God growl as he swiftly turned into his deadly super form. His fur was red and his skin was silver.

"You shall pay for not accepting my gift," Sonic. EXE shouted.

Even at a safe distance, Jeff could feel the God's limitless aura. Jeff was then pulled back by Lui, his brother. Sonic grinned at the killer's brother. The deadly God grabbed Lui's hand and pulled him away.

"Since you can't accept me gift, I'm taking what's most valuable to you," Sonic. EXE demanded.

"Please don't hurt, Lui," Jeff pleaded.

Lui stood silent and confused. Lui tried to struggle free, but it was no use. Sonic. EXE only responded by a laugh.

"I have something else planned for him," Sonic replied as he gave a quick glance at Jeff.

Sonic grabbed hold of Lui and Tails Doll, before swiftly teleporting out of the room. This left Jeff to mourn all alone. Jeff was crying as he stared at his blade he used to kill Jane. He then stared at the ground and saw Jane.

After stabbing her in the spine, she was definitely dead. He began to grief as he sat on Jane's bed. The teen had no idea that Tails Doll was controlling his arm. This made Jeff easily take the blame.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails took Lui in the middle of the town square. "Let me go," Lui shouted.<p>

Sonic. God dropped the boy on the ground. Suddenly, a giant metal cage was elapsed over Lui. He was no trapped in a cage, right in the middle of PastaVille.

Korbyn and Skin Taker were finished burying Ben Drowned, when they noticed Lui in the cage. As the two walked over, Sonic and Tails floated away.

"What happened," Korbyn asked, as they reached the cage.

"I don't know! Jeff thought Jane was on her period, but things got to wild, so he went to check on her. I was in the restroom before following him in Jane's room. When I got there, Jane was dead and Sonic took me and forced me into this cage," Lui deeply explained.

"Now what," Korbyn asked.

"I don't know. I'll think of something," Lui replied.

They three felt the ground shake. Ben and Korbyn back up from the cage. Sonic and Tails were floating in the air, above the cage. Sonic. EXE was still in his God form. The hedgehog was using a yellow emerald to control the ground.

The God rose the ground around the cage. The dirt motioned all around Lui's imprisonment, that he couldn't only look up at the sky. The was no way that Korbyn and Skin Taker were ever going to get to Lui.

"What the heck happened," Lui called out from the cage, that was now guarded by the raised ground.

Sonic. God and Tails Doll laughed.

"It's no fun if anyone could interact with you during your imprisonment! You can thank me for this idea," Tails Doll boasted.

"You won't be able to rest comfortably! You're going to starve down there," Tails stated. "Oh, and each night, Sonic and I will send a new monster or other force in the cage, with you alone and defenseless!" Tails Doll finished.

"Why are you doing this," Lui cried.

"Because, peace is boring! Jeff brought this upon you for not accepting God," Tails Doll firmly replied.

"Call it, the Purgatory Cage," the God shouted.

Lui huffed, before giving up. He sat down in the empty cage, and waited for whatever the hedgehog was going to throw at him.

"Don't worry, Lui. I'm sure Jeff was a plan," Korbyn shouted out, making her vocal cords reach through the ground and to Lui.

"Where is Jeff, anyway," Skin Taker asked, as Sonic and Tails floated away.

* * *

><p>Jeff was still inside Jane's bedroom. He was still sobbing over the fact he killed her. "I'm sorry, my Lord," Jeff cried.<p>

"I sinned and lost my brother, again. Can it get any worse?"

Jeff continued to shed bloody tears, as he got up from the bed. The sinner scooped up his rival's dead boy. After picking her up, he cringed at the sight of a blood puddle that was created thanks to him.

Sonic. God, and his secondhand man, Tails Doll, cautiously watched from a safe distance in the air. Sonic snickered as he saw Jeff mourn over his loss. The boy carried his rival all the way to the gate of PastaVille. Ben Drowned made the gate totally secure, so that Slenderman and his minions would have no way of getting in.

Jeff cringed as he used all his strength to toss Jane over the gate. Her dead body landed on the opposite side of the gate. Jeff moaned as he walked away.

Nobody saw what was happening on the other side of the gate. The Observer rushed up to Jane's boy. The Proxy seemed to grin as he got a hold of Jane, thanks to Jeff throwing her over the gate. The Observer summoned his Collective army. The Collective took Jane's body, and easily tore it apart. The Proxies began to munch on Jane's dead body for lunch.

Jeff turned his back to the gate, because he heard the Collective's grunts from the other side of the gate. This frightened the sinner, as he ran away from the gate. Jeff ran right past Joking Kat and Laughing Jack.

The two were securing the perimeter.

"What if the squirrels were a metaphor for the bad things that happen. And your pants are a metaphor for your life. Therefore, we all sometimes have squirrels in our pants," Jack stated, making Kat chuckle.

Joking Kat then saw Jeff run away in fear. "What's his problem," Kat asked.

"I don't know," Jack shrugged.

Sonic. God floated down to the two. "Oh, he just can't take the truth that I took Lui, and he's never coming back," Sonic gloated.

"You killed, Lui," Jack gasped.

"Pft, no! I just made a special place for him," Sonic replied.

"You bastard," Jack growled.

The clown lunged himself at the floating God. The hedgehog used his hyperspeed to dodge. As Jack punched the air, the God appeared right behind him.

"You shouldn't have done that," Sonic smirked.

Meanwhile in Hell, Ben Drowned looked pissed as the hedgehog said that. _'That's my line,' _Ben mouthed.

Sonic. God quickly grabbed hold of Joking Kat!

"Let go of her," Jack growled.

"No, you disrespect God! It's time for the one you love the most to go... into the Purgatory Gate," Sonic. God shouted.

In a flash, Sonic. God was gone, and he took Joking Kat with her! Jack ran around looking for her. "Kat, where are you," he called out.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sonic. God teleported above the purgatory gate. The God used chaos control to make Kat instantly appear inside the cage. She was now trapped with Lui.<p>

"You, too," Lui sighed.

Kat looked over and saw him sitting down in a corner of the small cage.

"Sonic, you're not going to get away with this," Kat shouted.

"Oh, I already have," Sonic. God shouted.

Kat tried to look through the bars, but Sonic. God had the ground raised above the cage on all sides. There was no way to look, but up at the sky. As Kat glanced back up, Sonic. God was nowhere to be seen.

Joking Kat began to break down in tears. She was separated from the one she loved. She was trapped in a cage with Lui, and had no idea where she was. She was kicking the ground out of anger while crying. Lui rolled his eyes at her tantrum.

"What in the actual bucking Tartarus," Kat shouted.

"Now, now," Lui said, as he got up and walked over to her. "Just calm down. I'm sure Jack and Jeff will think of something," Lui sid, trying to calm her down.

"I hope," Kat whispered, taking a gulp.

* * *

><p>That night, Lui kept his space from Kat. She secretly was scaring him. Kat was in a corner of the Purgatory cage. She had her head in her lap as she was crying deeply.<p>

Lui looked up and saw the cloudy skies. The image of Sonic. God flashed in his eyes. He stood up and blinked his eyes a few times.

Suddenly, the ground was filling with blood! The blood quickly filled the entire bottom base of the Purgatory Cage. Kat felt her pants get wet and looked down at the bleed. "What the buck," she shouted. As she sprung to her feet.

"Each night, Sonic will have another task for us to complete," Lui said.

The blood was now at Joking Kat's knee level, and was still rising. Lui held his breath, before swimming in the blood! Kat looked disgusted as he continued to swim through the blood. When the blood kept on raising to her chin, Kat had no choice. She took a deep breath, before diving into the blood.

The blood seemed to finally stop rising. Lui got up to take a breath of air. As he was getting air, he noticed something splash on the other side of the blood pile. Lui thought it was Kat, but she was swimming behind him.

"I'm a swimmer, but this is ridiculous," Kat muttered as she took a breath of air.

Kat then saw the mysterious splashing at the other side of their prison. The creature then jumped out from the blood, revealing a robotic piranha! There was 3 robotic piranhas in the blood pool with Lui and Kat!

They screamed as they began to swim away from the robotic piranhas. The robots splashed towards the two creeps. Lui blindly swam into a corner of the cage. As Homicidal Lui got up from the blood pool to take a quick breather, the robotic pirahna's jumped onto him. They started to chomp on his head. Lui shrieked in horror as their robotic teeth plunged into his skull!

* * *

><p>Outside the Purgatory Cage, Jeff and Jack stood. The two observed the tall ground surrounding the cage. Jack got extremely depressed as he heard Kat scream out in terror and he had no way of helping.<p>

"What are we supposed to do, buddy," Jeff sobbed.

"We pray," Jack replied, as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Lui is dead," Kat shouted from inside the cage.

It was faint by the time it reached the two, but they still managed to hear it! Jeff began to feel nauseous as he heard the news that Lui didn't survive the challenge.

"Are you going to be alright," Jack asked.

Before Jeff could reply, he had a heart attack and fainted on the ground. "Crapbaskets," Jack said.

"Hang on," a voice called out.

Jack looked over and saw the Seer, Korbyn Jumping Eagle. Korbyn rushed up to the fainted Jeff. The Seer began to feel his pulse via arm.

"He's going to alright, he just needs rest," Korbyn reassured.

"What about Kat, she's going to die there," Jack asked, while pointing at the cage.

"We can only hope that she can outlast the nightly challenge," Korbyn sighed.

After ten minutes of swimming, the blood pool began to drain. Kat sighed of relief as the robotic piranha's exploded. She has survived the night, for now. "Jack, if you can hear me, I'm OK, it's over for now," Kat shouted out.

* * *

><p><em>"Live or Die, Bobby. It's your choice," - Jigsaw<em>

**Purgatory Cage: Joking Kat**

**Rest In Hell: Ben, Jane and Lui**

**Cut: Sonic was originally going to kill Lui OR Jeff, but I decided I loved the thought of him trapping loved ones, to make a better plot point. He was going to trap Jeff instead, but his story isn't complete, yet. **

**Good Night**


	29. Sega Storm V: Evil with a capital Why

**Good Evening, Creepers**

**If only I knew Discord could rip open dimensions, he would try that on Sonic. God. Of course the bitchhog would send the draconequess into the black hole instead, before destroying the dimension... oh well, what's done is done. No one can stop the Smooze? Pft, Sonic. God would just add water, duh! Not a suitable ending? Fine, Smooze would eat the chaos emeralds, but it would explode due to overheating! What's that? Rainbow Power/ Elements of harmony? Oh nose, you're going to kill a God with a gay rainbow! Grow up, he'll just use the chaos emeralds to reverse the effect on it! (He did that to Celestia's 'to the moon' beam, making her end up on the sun)**

* * *

><p>Pasta With The Creeps<p>

Chapter 28/ Segata Storm part 5

Evil with a Capital Why

The very next day, Joking Kat was still trapped in Sonic. God's Purgatory Cage. She stood in front of Homicidal Lui's body. Lui didn't survive the God's test last night. Bite marks were pierced through the skull, thanks to the robotic piranhas.

"What am I supposed to eat for breakfast," Kat muttered.

Then a voice called out to her. She looked up and growled at Sonic. God. He snickered, before saying, "You can have Lui's dead body for breakfast!"

"Ew gross," Kat said in disgust. "Can you at least move his body, it's attracting flies," she finished.

"Nope," Sonic. God flatly said, before teleporting away.

Joking Kat grumbled, before walking to the other side of the cage. She sat down and thought of her boyfriend. "Jack, please help," she cried.

Later that day, Korbyn was with Jeff and Ms. Pencilneck. The three stood in front of the Church of Malone. "I'm still not sure about this," Jeff cautiously said.

"Come on, we can't let Sonic's lie about him being God stop us," Korbyn said.

"I guess so," Jeff sighed.

Jeff began to lead the trio towards the church. Suddenly, Sonic. God appeared in front of them. Jeff shook in fear, as Korby and Ms. P forcefully bowed down to their new God. The God turned around and noticed the church.

Sonic. God took out his white chaos emerald. The aura of the emerald shined and reflected onto the Church of Malone. There was a sudden blinding flash. Once the Creeps opened their eyes, they saw their church was altered. Jeff was a little disgusted at the site.

The church was now fixed to perfection. The giant cross on the top was replaced with a wooden Chaos Emerald. All banners and crystallized portraits of anything Christ related, was completely replaced by an image of Sonic. Inside, all Bibles were replaced with instruction manuals to Sonic '06! For the first time in forever, the church bells rung loud. The church bells were obviously off tune. The sound of them made Jeff, Korbyn and Ms. Pencilneck cringe.

"Much better," Sonic. God gloated.

"This- this isn't right," Jeff stuttered.

"Hey, I'm the God here, and you shall be worshiping me," Sonic. God growled.

The hedgehog then grabbed Ms. Pencilneck. "Since you still haven't learned your lesson from yesterday, I'm taking your girlfriend to the Purgatory Cage!"

"We are not dating," Ms. P and Jeff said together, before blushing a bit.

Jeff sighed, before opening his mouth. Before he could speak, Sonic. God was gone with her. The boy hung his head in shame.

* * *

><p>Sonic. God was on top of the Purgatory Cage with Ms. Pencilneck. He used chaos control making Ms. P disappear, and reappear inside the cage. Sonic. God quickly used his white emerald to have magic surround the cage. "See you tonight, ladies," the God snickered, before teleporting away.<p>

Joking Kat stood up and went over to the succubus. "What are you waiting for, use your magic," Kat said.

Ms. Pencilneck began to chant, summoning purple aura in her hands.

"Trapped is not what we want to be, so please allow use to be free," Ms. Pencilneck said.

The succubus fired a purple ball, before firing it at the cage. No one could see in or out of the cage. The Creeps could only see up at the sky. The purple magic ball collided with a corner of the cage, before the ball puffed into smoke.

Ms. Pencilneck's magic had no effect on the cage, due to the chaos emerald's power.

"Well that didn't work," the succubus muttered.

"Well, a compromise doesn't exist here. Some Creep needs to stand up to Sonic, but who," Kat said.

* * *

><p>Just as she said that, the Creep MARIO, walked up to PastaVille. He noticed the secured gate around the village. The Creeps placed it there to block out Slenderman and his Proxies. MARIO was safe enough to go around the forest. He went up to the guarded gate, before double jumping over the gate.<p>

Sonic. EXE had the rest of the village summoned. Pinkamena stood in the far back behind Sonic. EXE. The hedgehog began to talk to the Creeps. Tails Doll cautiously floated next to him. Jack held Sally cose to him. He lost Kat, he wasn't going to risk losing Sally. She was like an adopted daughter to him.

"I am God, and if you dare question It, I'll send your most loved one into the Purgatory Cage," Sonic. EXE demanded.

In the back, Pinkamena sighed of relief. 'Thankfully, I already killed Rainbow Dash, and have nopony else,' she thought.

Sonic. EXE turned around, and Pinkamena quickly hopped into some bushes. Her blue eyes peeked out of the bushes. Sonic. EXE turned and saw his newest challenger, MARIO.

Sonic. EXE smirked as he walked over to MARIO. As he walked past the bushes, Pinkamena softly got out, still not seen by any creep. "Be careful," Tails Doll called out.

"I'll be fine," Sonic. EXE replied.

'I wasn't talking about you,' the robotic fox thought.

The hedgehog then rushed up to the undead plumber. MARIO punched the hedgehog directly in the nose, stopping him in his tracks. Sonic. EXE cringed as MARIO sweep kicked him off his feet. The hedgehog landed flat on the ground.

"What is going on," Sonic. EXE shouted, questioning his God powers.

Pinkamena saw this from a safe distance and noticed what was truly going on with Sonic. EXE's God powers. He was slowing down and seemed weaker to her.

Sonic sat on the ground, and looked up. His eyes grew wide as he saw a giant ball of fire in front of him. It was Mario, who was charging up his final smash.

"Wait, now I see a light," Sonic. EXE exclaimed, as he stared at Mario's fire blast.

"Walk towards it," Mario shouted, before firing the Mario Finale at the hedgehog.

The giant fire blast slammed directly on the God's whole body. "What the Hell," Sonic. EXE shouted as he was being engulfed in the flames.

The bystanders shielded their eyes from the smoke. No Creep could tell how much damage the hedgehog was taking. Once the smoke finally cleared, Sonic. EXE was nowhere to seen. Tails Doll used his psychic energy while looking at some dust.

"Oh no," Tails Doll muttered, being disappointed at his discovery.

The Creeps on the sidelines began to cheer. "He's dead," Laughing Jack pleaded.

"Yay," Pinkamena flatly said, with a small hint of Fluttershy, from a safe distance, without even jumping for joy. No Creep ever noticed that she was watching from afar.

Tails Doll's antenna blinked, before letting out a soft sigh. The robotic fox turned around at MARIO. Tails Doll glared in grief as he saw Sonic. God! The God stood behind MARIO, and before the undead plumber could be warned by the Creeps, Sonic. God did a karate chop. The God smacked MARIO's left leg, easily breaking a bone. As MARIO tumbled down, Sonic. God reverted in a spinball, before spinning straight through the torso.

"Mama Mia," MARIO gaged out, before fainting. He had a large hole in the middle of his body.

Pinkamena placed her head down as she rushed back into hiding. Tails Doll seemed disappointed as he witnessed his master surviving that blast and easily defeating MARIO. Sonic. God turned his attention on the Creeps who were watching the whole thing. He noticed that they were filled with shock.

"The author watches Death Battle, and I won that battle, what else did you expect," Sonic. God flatly asked.

"And I defeated Luigi," Tails Doll said.

"Nobody cares," Sonic. God grumbled, shushing his secondhand man.

Widemouth stared at Sonic's God form and was a little love struck. Widemouth was a gay furry, after all. Which explains why Widemouth wasn't attracted to Pinkamena, after she stitched his scars up. Jill took notice of this, and slapped him, snapping the furry out of it.

Widemouth looked down and saw Lonliness sleeping peacefully. Widemouth picked up his pet and cuddled it. 'It's no Grinny,' Widemouth muttered.

Sonic. God turned to the Creeps. "What are you still doing here," Sonic God growled, scaring the Creeps away. They all scrambled across PastaVille.

Tails Doll caught a glimpse of Sally's frightened face, before Jack picked her up and carried her back home. Tails Doll looked back at his master, and saw that he was back in his normal form.

"Aren't you taking this a bit to far," Tails Doll asked.

"Come now, where's your spirit?"

* * *

><p>After Jack carried Sally back home, Jack and Sally rested on the couch. A few seconds passed, before they heard soft knocking on the door. Sally got up and answered the door. She was frightened when she saw Tails Doll, who was floating in the door frame.<p>

Ghost Sally let out a soft scream, as Jack rushed up to the door. Sally was scared, as Jack stood pissed.

"It's OK, I just want to know, what is your purpose. I mean, what makes you two go on doing good, instead of your being, you know, evil," Tails Doll asked, as he continued to float around.

"Easy, after finding someone special, I managed to calm down! I was only killing, because the Grossmans were," Jack said. He then frowned after mentioning the dead Grossmans.

Sally then spoke up, "Well, I like the Earth, from it's plants to it's people to it's birds! I like everything, except you-know-who." Sally didn't dare to mention Sonic.

"Isn't there anything on this world you want to save," Sally asked the robot.

Tails Doll was stumped as he softly land on the doormat. The robot thought deeply. "I'm a robot created by Dr. Robotnik, used for racing! Later on down the road, I became a curse! I have no other purpose in life, but to serve Sonic. EXE and kill people who dare to play Sonic R," Tails Doll said.

"Nobody plays that crap anymore," Jack said.

"You need to go out and find a different purpose and something you like about this world," Sally added.

"I'll try," Tails Doll said, rolling his robotic eyes.

"I feel empty now and before we know it our God will force the humans into practicing filicide."

"Come on, I'll help you," Sally said.

Much to Jack's dismay, Sally grabbed hold of Tails Doll. Tails Doll noticed Jack was filled with worry. "She'll be fine, I promise! She's a freaking ghost, and I only harm those who mess with our God or play Sonic R," Tails Doll said to Jack.

"Fine, just be back in an hour," Jack sighed.

With that, Sally squealed, before dragging Tails Doll away.

"We'll find you a purpose," Sally cheered. "Let's start with something easy."

Tails Doll and Sally stood in front of a bowling alley. They saw Jill walking past them. Tails Doll began to take action. He took out a gun and fired it aimlessly countless times in the air.

"Bowling! Bowling here! Get your bowling! Who's ready? Bowling," the robot shouted, while rapidly firing the gun in the air.

This only made Jill scream and run away from the robot.

"Let's try something else," Sally said, not wanting to give up on the robot.

"Do you like plays, you could get a part time job at Candle Cove with Skin Taker," Sally asked.

"No thanks, those plays suck," Tails Doll said.

Tails Doll and Sally walked off and went towards the local McDonalds, that was only used once. They would have went into the Fazbear Dinner, but it mysteriously vanished. They went inside the restaurant, and didn't see Ronald McDonald.

"Maybe you are programmed to also cook food," Sally requested.

Tails Doll floated towards the kitchen area. Sally walked up to the counter. "All you need to do, is cook me a Kids Meal, easy."

Not even 2 minutes passed, when suddenly a fire started in the kitchen. Tails Doll grabbed Sally and escaped the McDonalds. Just as the Creeps exited the restaurant, it exploded.

As Tails Doll placed the ghost girl down, Sally asked, "What happened?"

Tails Doll sighed before saying, "I was frying up some chicken nuggets, when I dropped a spatula into the fryer. Don't ask how, but that somehow caused the fire."

"We got to keep trying," Sally said.

Soon, Sally and Tails lied on the grass. They were in viewing distance of Jack's home. The two were busy cloud watching. Sally pointed to a cloud in the shape of a dinosaur.

"How about that cloud, what does it remind you of," Sally asked.

"A cloud," Tails Doll shrugged.

"No, what does it symbolize to you," Sally asked.

"Something white."

"You are saying that cloud doesn't remind you of a dinosaur?"

"Must be some sloppy dinosaur," Tails sighed.

Sally nodded, before pointing to a cloud in the perfect shape of a dolphin. "How about that one," the ghost asked.

Tails Doll stood up, and shrugged. "I have no clue. Each cloud looks the same to me."

Sally slowly got on her feet. The ghost patted the robotic fox on the back. "You have a different purpose, we just need to look harder," Sally said.

"There's got to be something you can do instead of racing and serving Sonic. EXE," Sally said.

After hearing Sally say that, Tails Doll snapped. The robotic fox growled as he floated into the air.

"Do you really think I actually like serving God? Nonstop he's killing innocent people and now he's torturing people who don't believe in him! Hell, he even destroyed an orphanage! Forget making parents commit filicide-," Tails Doll ranted.

"Question, what does filicide mean," Sally interrupted.

"It means murdering your own children!"

"But, hedgehog's already eat their own babies! Or hoglets, if you want to be pacific," Sally questioned.

"Sure they do, next your going to tell me they get cancer and rabies! Hedgehogs then also poop while running! Finally, they eat shit and rub it on their backs," Tails Doll sarcastically said.

"Um, actually, they do!"

"How do you know so much about hedgehogs?"

"Me and Jack have been reading up on them, trying to find a weakness. You do not want to know what we found out about an echidna's genitals."

"Whatever! Instead of that, he'll be torturing the pansexuals, because they aren't normal and can't make up their mind! I don't want that! Next thing you know, the God will torture people with autism," Tails Doll growled.

It was no doubt that Tails Doll was sick and tired of serving this God. Sally was trembling with fear as he listed other horrific actions that Sonic. EXE isn't afraid of doing. A few tears went down the ghost girl's face. Tails stopped ranting as he saw he was scaring the little girl.

Tails Doll floated back down to Sally and said, "At least Zalgo had morality as God. At least Slenderman only does the job of Grim Reaper, because it's his duty. Sonic on the other hand, has no morality! You know what I mean? I don't want to serve a God that is this evil!"

"But, you- you used to murder people, too," Sally cried.

"Only because it's my curse! I don't anymore, because nobody plays Sonic R anymore! That's why I have nothing but to serve _him," _Tails Doll replied.

Tails Doll made a smile at the ghost, making her give a small smile back. "I will stop at nothing to find something else to do in life, besides serving that damn hedgehog," Tails said.

Sally felt better, knowing that she managed to help reform Tails Doll.

"All I know is, hedgehogs are immune to any venom," Tails Doll sighed. "That doesn't help much."

She then gasped as she saw Sonic. God behind Tails Doll. "Behind you," Sally called out.

Just as Tails Doll turned around to the God, Sonic. God grabbed hold of the robot. Tails Doll struggled to be released from the God's grip. Sonic. God just smirked as he tightened his clutch on Tails Doll's neck.

"You know, I would take Sally to the Purgatory Cage, but she's a ghost! None of my obstacles would be able to kill her. You on the other hand, will fit just fine," Sonic. God stated.

In a flash Sonic. God and Tails Doll were out of Sally's sight. She rushed back inside Jack's home, crying up a storm.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sonic. God stood on top of the Purgatory Cage, while holding Tails Doll. "I really should thank you! Without you, I would have never thought of the Purgatory Cage! I even have new ideas to do to the humans, thanks to you," Sonic. God laughed.<p>

The God then used chaos control to teleport Tails Doll into the Purgatory Cage, along with Ms. Pencilneck and Joking Kat. Tails Doll looked back up at the God and growled.

"There has been nothing good you have done since you got Zalgo's power," Tails Doll grunted.

Sonic. God just laughed at him. "I helped decrease the population! The Earth is overpopulated! Less population, more opportunity for others! I even was nice enough to give Mr. Slender thousands of new Proxies," Sonic. God stated.

Before anymore threats could be made, the God teleported away from the Purgatory Cage. Tails Doll looked around the cage and sW the girls, Ms. Pencilneck and Joking Kat. The girls surrounded the robotic doll. The girls were angry at the doll.

"Look, I'm sorry for whatever Sonic is putting you through! I just wish there was something else in my programming," Tails Doll said.

"If you say so," Ms. Pencilneck started.

"For now, we need to find a way to get out of this cage," Joking Kat finished.

Later that night, Tails Doll, Ms. Pencilneck and Joking Kat sat inside the Purgatory Cage. They were ready for any task Sonic. God would throw down at them. Tails Doll continued to stare at his cellmates. Suddenly the image of Sonic. God flashed in the robot's eyes.

_'You, you horrid little hedgehog,' _Tails Doll grumbled.

Suddenly a voice announcer echoed throughout the cage. "Unlimited Colors!"

Ms. Pencilneck looked at the cage and saw that the emerald's aura was rapidly glowing.

"Laser," a voice called out.

Then, blue lasers shot out from each of the cage's corners. Tails Doll start to float over the lasers. Ms. Pencileck was about to use her magic, but then she remember it had no effect on the chaos emeralds. The succubus cautiously stepped over one of the blue lasers. Meanwhile, Joking Kat climbed up the cage. She was on higher ground, so the laser had no way getting to her. The three creeps were relieved to see the lasers turn off.

"Hover," a voice called out.

The creeps were surprised as they fell gravity flying on their face. Tails Doll lost control of his hover, as he fly directly upward. The robot's head smashed hard against the top of the cage. This caused his antenna to break off.

Joking Kat felt gravity trying to send her up instead of down. She held onto the side of the cage, which she climbed. She quickly let go of the cage and flew towards the top of the cage. She stretched out her arms and reached for the top of the cage. She was now hanging from the top of the Purgatory Gate.

Ms. Pencilneck allowed the emerald's power to lift her off the ground. The witch flew towards the top of the cage. Once near the top, she quickly grabbed onto Tails and Kat. She had a tight grip on the two creeps.

"Sonic is using powers from the time he saved the wisps from Eggman's carnival in space," Tails Doll stated to the girls, referring to the game, Sonic Colors.

After he said that, he felt gravity reverting back to normal. Tails Doll grabbed the girls and managed to slowly place the creeps back on the ground. "I fear that one of us want survive the next power," the fox muttered.

As he continued to drop the creeps onto the floor, he heard the voice announcer again.

"Spikes," the voice called out.

Suddenly metal spikes covered the entire base of the floor! Tails Doll thought fast and quickly carried the girls onto the walls of the cage. The robotic fox shook and twitched, as he allowed the creeps to hold onto the cage.

"I'm sorry, this is as-fa..far as I can go," Tails Doll said.

The robot malfunctioned at the spot. Ms. Pencilneck reached out to grab the robot, but it's no use. The robot closed it's robotic eyes, before free falling down. Tails Doll landed hard on the metal spikes below. The spikes pierced straight through the robot's body, in the arms, legs, head and torso. Due to being a robot, no bleed was shed, but he still fell apart into a dozen pieces.

The girls began to climb down as the spikes went back into the ground. They waited a few moments, but it seemed that the God's tests were finished for the night.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jeff the Killer was frowning. He stood in front of the Church of Malone, which was altered to praise Sonic. He had no one else to lose, so he casually walked inside the church.<p>

The sinner quickly peed over a power outlet! He quickly plugged in a lamp, causing an electrical fire. Jeff quickly left the wrong church, as it lifted into flames. Jeff stood back from a safe distance and watched the corrupted church burn to the ground.

The boy quickly grew devilish grin. The image of the burning church glued into his eyes. He finally happy, now that he destroyed the church. Sonic. God flew over and saw the destruction. "An electrical fire? Oh well, shit happens," the God shrugged.

Jeff laughed on the inside as he got away with burning down the church. He had his full evil grin back. He took out the dagger he used to indirectly kill Jane with. He smiled at the knife, before licking some of Jane's blood off it. Jeff was back to being his good ol' crazy self!

Pinkamena was sleeping in some nearby bushes, so the God wouldn't be able to find her. She slowly opened her eyes as the spark of the flames shined in her eyes. She took a peek out of the bushes and shivered as she saw the back of Sonic. God. The pink pony then took notice of the burning church. What caught her most attention was the psychotic smile on Jeff's face.

"Now, that's a smile," she flatly commented.

Her hair puffed back for a few seconds. She glanced up at her cotton hair, and growled as she quickly combed it down with her bare hooves. "What's that noise," Sonic. God asked, as he turned around.

The pink pony was careful enough to not make any noise. SHe sweated as she stared back at the God. Luckily, the God didn't catch sight of her, because it was too dark and he was too far away. Hedgehogs are practically blind, after all. He also couldn't smell her, because Pinkamena was covered with dirt.

As he turned back to his burning church, Pinkamena quickly hid back into the bush. "Please tell me, it's over," she whispered to herself.

_"Power is an illusion, absolute power is a seamless illusion"_

* * *

><p><strong>That's TWICE I destroyed a church in a fanfic, and I am terribly sorry if you are offended by this. YOU guys choose if Jeff was in the right, because I don't want to get involved in an argument over religion, not making that mistake again.<strong>

**Tails Doll's actions didn't come from nowhere, it was hinted at for the past few chapters.**

**I'd like to thank Matt, once again, for our little biology lesson about hedgehogs. **

***My personal favorite part was that Simpsons reference :)**

**Good Night**


	30. Sega Storm VI: Between Life and Death

**Good Evening, Creepers!**

**I was stumped for this chapter, but luckily having headaches gives you some ideas... Yes, I finally know Ghost Sally's true story, 'Come Play With Me' on Wattpad.**

**It's much more fun, I must confess, with lives on the line! Not mine of course, but creepypasta monsters, now that'll do just fine!**

* * *

><p>Pasta With The Creeps<p>

Chapter 30

Between Life and Death

It was late on a Saturday night, Laughing Jill was deeply sleeping in her bed. Her bedroom door slowly creeked open. Jeff the Killer had a wide smile on his face as he snuck into the female clown's room. He looked out the bedroom window and saw Laughing Jack's house in the far distance.

Jeff continued to walk over to Jill's bed. He quickly shoved his knife into the side of her neck. Jane opened her eyes and gaged out at Jeff. The killer placed his palm over her mouth.

"Just go to sleep," Jeff whispered, before scrapping his knife 180 degrees across Jill's neck.

"Say 'hi' to God on your way up," Jeff laughed as he pulled out his knife.

As the killer licked the blood off his knife, lightning flashed. Sonic. God then popped in front of the killer. The God seemed angry at the killer. "The only God out there is me," the hedgehog growled.

"What are you going to do," Jeff taunted, now fully reverted back to his old self. "Take Korbyn to the Purgatory Cage?"

In a flash, Sonic. God was out of the room. A few moments later, Korbyn's shout echoed throughout the village.

"Dammit Jeff," Korbyn shouted as she was swiftly taken into the Purgatory Cage.

"Many have," Jeff said with a shrug, before leaving Laughing Jill's room.

* * *

><p>On Sunday morning, Lonliness Eevee was wandering around the village. He barked, before the hedgehog flew down towards the Pokemon. Sonic. EXE picked the Eevee up by the neck. The Eevee struggled to be released from the God's grasp. The God quickly used chaos control to make Lonliness teleport away.<p>

The God then heard footsteps, making him turn around.

"What the hell is a pony doing here? I thought I slaughtered them all!"

In the nearby bushes, Pinkamena let out a small eep. She didn't dare stick her nose out of the bushes. The pink pony had no idea that the God was staring at Nightmare Rarity, and not her.

Sonic. God growled as he floated over to Nightmare Rarity. The corrupted unicorn allowed the God to strike.

Meanwhile in Hell, Nightmare Moon was watching the entire thing go down from Zalgo's empty throne VIA firewall. She didn't seem worried at all.

"Well, there goes your plan to get rid of Pinkie," Rainbow Dash said, a little happy.

"Nonsense," the princess of the moon chuckled. "I'm going to allow Sonic to destroy Pinkamena, when he finds her, with his bare claws! For now, I'll allow the pink pony to hide in fear! As for Rarity getting captured, I'm already two steps in front of Sonic!"

She then used her horn magic to communicate with the God.

Sonic. EXE grabbed hold of Nightmare Rarity's horn, and was ready to tear it off. Then, the image of Nightmare Moon flashed in his eyes.

"Sonic, stop! Trust me on this, she has enough power, that if you send her into the Purgatory Cage with your other victims, it'll be hell for them tonight! She herself is a perfect challenge for when your captured prisoners are sleeping!"

Sonic. EXE thought this over, before letting go of the horn. He used chaos control to make Nightmare Rarity transfer into the Purgatory Cage.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Laughing Jack was holding onto Ghost Sally, as he took her towards the town square. The ghost girl was shaking with fear. Laughing Jack seemed confident as he glanced over at the Purgatory Cage, but secretly he was just as scared as Sally.<p>

"I'm still not sure about this," Sally whispered to her adopted father.

"Sally, look at me," Jack said down to the ghost girl, making her look back up at the demon clown. "Trust me, that God isn't going to harm you in any way. He won't even try to _play _with you! Just stick to the plan, this is going to work," Jack said, trying to calm her down.

Sally took a deep breath. "OK, I'm ready. Just be careful in there!"

"Hey Sonic. EXE, your role as God is confusing! No one has faith in you, and your followers instantly ran from trouble! What type of God doesn't help their followers," Sally shouted.

After the ghost girl said this, the ground under the two creeps feet started to rumble. Out of the ground a few feet in front of them, Sonic. God crashed through. The God growled at the ghost girl, before harshly grabbing onto Laughing Jack. He used chaos control, making Jack instantly disappear. The God then laughed evilly.

"You don't deserve your 'father' then if you are going to treat your God like that," Sonic. God laughed. The hedgehog must have forgot about Joking Kat.

Sonic. God then rushed down to Sally, and grabbed her by the waist. "Now, let's play," the God smirked.

"What are you going to do," Sally cried, sweating a little.

"I'm going to do the best I can," Sonic. God replied, before reaching into his 'pockets'.

The God instantly pulled out the Wii U version of Sonic Boom! Sally backed up a little, trembling with anxiety. "No, anything but that," Sally shouted.

Sally instantly ran away from the God. Sonic allowed her to run back home. The God chuckled, before slowly floating after her.

* * *

><p>Inside the Purgatory Cage, Jack landed on the ground flat on his bottom. He noticed a hand reaching out to help him out. The demon clown held on and allowed it to pull him on his feet, before noticing it was Joking Kat. She quickly embraced with the clown.<p>

"I thought I lost you," Joking Kat cried.

"Sh, It's OK, I'm here now," Jack silently said to her.

Jack looked around the Purgatory Cage, and noticed it was a little cramped. Sonic. God had captured thousands of humans.

"What's with them," Jack said pointing over to the crowd of humans.

"Oh that, since they were going to church, and not playing any Sonic games, our _God _decided to lock these folks up," Joking Kat explained.

"Then what's _he _doing here? He doesn't even believe!" Jack asked pointing at Doug.

Doug just shrugged in response. "I am actually agnostic. I'm here, because I was having to much fun beating the crap out of Sonic in Smash Bros, I guess. Matt isn't here, because he was controlling Sonic."

Doug then heard Eevee growl at his feet. He looked down and sighed at Lonliness. "Why won't you digivolve, already?"

"That's a Pokemon," a random person in the crowd replied.

"Whatever, he should still evolve!"

"What's the point," Korbyn said. "It'll just die, only to be resurrected, just to die all over again!"

"Well, maybe if it evolved it wouldn't be taken to the PokeCenter so often," Doug yawned.

"That's not what I meant," Korbyn whispered. As she said that, Doug crawled into a ball and began sleeping.

Kat turned back to Jack. "Now that you are here, how do we get out," Kat asked.

"We'll need a bloody miracle. For now, I'm not leaving your side," Jack said, patting her head.

"If I don't die of thirst, first," Kat sighed.

On cue, some outside force made it start raining. Jack knew this wasn't Sonic's doing, because the hedgehog was busy dealing with Sally. The rain started as a drizzle, but quickly grew into a storm. Kat was desperate enough to stick out her tongue and catch some raindrops.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the ghost girl arrived back home. Sally slammed the door behind her, and locked the door. Once again, Sally was all alone. The ghost girl sat on the floor, leaning against the locked door. She then began to weep loudly.<p>

Her sobbing must have shook the entire house, because a loud bump came from the other side of the living room. She continued to cry, but stopped for a few seconds after hearing the Wii U turn on. She looked up at the television, and saw Sonic. God with a gamepad. The God set up the Sonic Boom game, and if Sally had a heart, it would be beating fast.

Sonic. God floated over to Sally, and threw her onto the black couch. The God gave the girl the gamepad, and before she knew it, the ghost girl was playing Rise of the Lyric. She was forced to play the crappy game all day. From Knuckles infinity jump glitch, to the tacky hand to hand combat, Sally hated it all. Every time Sally paused the game besides to make the Knuckles glitch, Sonic. God would instantly hear it, and smack her back down. Even as a ghost, the hedgehog's slap still hurt. This was because Gods could actually hurt angels and demons. Well, Sally's a ghost, not an angel, but you get the idea.

A few hours past with Sally playing the horrible game. She was trying to solve one of the games so called _'puzzles'. _As she tried to solve it with Amy, Sally thought hard as she stared over at Sonic. EXE. She took a deep breath and dropped the question.

"Um, Mr. Sonic, can I make a request for one of your victims," Sally whispered.

"Gladly, who do you want me to kill, and I'll slay them right away," Sonic. EXE stated with a smile.

As Sally finally solved the game's puzzle, she flat out shouted, "My uncle, Johnny!"

Sonic. EXE looked at Sally with confusion. "Who?"

"He is the one who touch me. He made me touch him back. When I didn't follow the rules, he took me to a park and made my a ghost," Sally straight out shouted, with tears of anger flowing through her eyes after letting out her past.

"What, you want me to go out to the human lives, and kill off every man named John, just to find your rapist? That would be cruel," Sonic. EXE taunted.

"But-"

"Shut up and play the game!"

* * *

><p><strong>Purgatory Cage:<strong> Joking Kat, Laughing Jack, Ms. P, Korbyn, Lonliness Eevee, Nightmare Rarity, Doug and thousands of unnamed religious followers

**PastaVille:** Sonic, Sally, Jeff, Clockwork, Skin Taker, Widemouth, Pinkamena

**Human Realm:** Matt, Scott Cawthon, Markiplier, SnuffBomb, Uncle Johnny

**Equestria:** DIVIDE BY ZERO ERROR!

**Rest in Hell:** Laughing Jill (I had no clue what else to do with her, without being a Jack clone, so...)

**Foreshadowing, foreshadowing everywhere! I'm very excited for the next chapter (FILLED WITH ORIGINAL SONGS, especially from different fanfic writers)**

**I always had an idea with Sally, but after reading her story, it was time to show it slowly merging into it. I couldn't have what's coming up come out of thin air (Or thick air, wink wink). That being said, uncle Johnny is confirmed to appear in volume 2... Sorry for not killing him during this, BUT I have plot points... for a rapist? YES! Instead of reformation, he could **

N̓͗͏̭͇̖O̮͚ͥ̒̚T̨̉̄ͫ͗̂̄҉̝̮̺̱̹͔ ͉̱̻ͮ́́͝G̣͉͉̎͒ͬ͆ͫ̃́ͅǪ͎͔͚̟̖͓̳̐́Ĭ̸̛͇̩̱͔̮̬̰̎̿ͦ̅ͮ̈̕N̻̱̱̲̩ͨ́͋̉̓ͭ́̈ͫGͬ̏̇̓͑͟͟͏͙̯̜̭̥ ̰̻ͣͨ͂̀͠T̡̻͔̟̘̮̞̣ͫ͒͂̌́ͅǑ̢̲̦̣̑ͤ̔̈̆͜ ̻̗͉̌Ŝ͕͚͍͎̦͔̳̯ͅP̗̠̱̃̏ͫ̚O̷̷̮͖̯͍̩̪̜͈͋ͧ̇̉ͣͫ̂̂̀̚I̛̖̥̟̘̹̞͊ͪ͑̏̔͋͜͟L͇̮̔̊͂͡!̬̭̤̖̳̱̞̅̆ͧ ̻̠̰̞͖̌͒͞ͅͅJ̨͍͔̞̰̞͇͙̃̅̅̀ͅȔ̅͏̱̖̟̣S̭͓̞͍͂ͤ̊͢͠T̖͂ ̡͉̤̤̈̃̔̃̋̄̋̕͝Ẁ̸̨̮̳͖͉̣̫͕ͦͨͫ̓̉ͨ͗̚͠A̯̤̯̠̣͖̽ͫ̾͢͞I̶̗̜̱̰͍̦ͯ̉́T̢̝͈̄ͫ͑̈́ͨ͌̐͘ ̨̤̯͖͔̰̲̘̂̏̀ͤ̊̔ͦ̆͛A͓̗̘͙̼͇̽͐ͫ̇̈̋͂̋̉ͅ ̐̓ͦ͋̅̚҉̬̙͈̹̥͖̩͎͖F̛̦̯̃ͫ͂ͬͪ̏̋̌͜E̩͕̠̿ͬ̀ͮͬ̒ͤ̍̚W̴̘͙͔̱ͩͮ̑̀ͅ ̡̩̮͑ͭͭͮ̋́̚M̸͚̰͖̬̙͇͍̺ͬ͛ͪ͐O̳͚̰̗͂͊̈́̋Ņ̻̱͖̳̤̘͍̻ͯͅT̢͎̼̗̹̻͙͎͊̂̉̉̓͑͝ͅH̡̜̪͉̰͍̞́͗́͘S̟͕̥̺̜̻̹̙ͦ́̊̅̂!̸͙̖̼̔͛̓͒͊ͫ

**Good Night!**


	31. Sega Storm VII: Nightmares on Broadway

**Good Evening, Creepers! **

**Where are the songs? RIGHT HERE! I have 2 original songs for you tonight.**

* * *

><p>Pasta With The Creeps<p>

Nightmares on Broadway

A few hours later, Sonic. EXE was with Ghost Sally, and was forcing the ghost to play Sonic Boom: Rise of the Lyric. Believe it or not, Sally managed to get to the final boss in one afternoon. After finding the Knuckles infinite jump glitch, she easily passed the games puzzles. Sally defeated the final boss, earned the last cutscene and viewed the credits.

"It's over," Sally muttered as she got up from the couch and turned off the Wii U.

The ghost turned around and saw that Sonic. EXE had her blue 3DS. The hedgehog slipped in a game before handing Sally her 3DS back. Sally took a deep breath, before starting up the game. A few seconds later, she gasped at the title screen. She was going to play the 3DS version of Sonic Boom! It was now Sonic Boom: The Shattered Crystal.

Before she could press start, the game device easily slipped through her hands. She could have sworn she had a tight grip on the blue 3DS.

"Pick it up," Sonic. EXE growled, making her jump a bit.

Sally quickly scooped up her 3DS, as the evil hedgehog walked up to her. He handed her the pen, and Sally swiftly started the game. Due to being a ghost, she didn't have to eat or use the restroom. While playing the game, she noticed that the 3DS version was much different than the Wii U version, and was greatly slower!

"Poor little ghost can't float away? Seriously, you're a ghost, use it to your advantage! No wait, you're to useless to use any of your ghost powers! It's been a decade since you turned into a ghost, and you still can't go through walls," Sonic gloated.

"I know, I'm useless and still have no idea why I've been a ghost for ten years! I have no clue what will set me free," Sally cried, while struggling to clear the level.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Mr. Widemouth was tossing and turning on his living room couch. His head turned over making him get a clear view of Grinny Cat's empty pet bed. This caused Widemouth to feel depressed and cry a little. After a few moments of crying, Mr. Widemouth stood up from his couch.<p>

"Grinny, man, I miss you," Widemouth whispered.

The imaginary friend walked over to his living room window and stared into the night sky. It was a clear night, there was plenty of stars and a new moon. After he blinked, there was a loud knock on the door. Widemouth went to the door and opened it. There was no creep around. He looked down, expecting to see a baby orphan.

Instead of an orphan, there was a mysterious package. He picked it up and noticed Pinkamena's handwriting. He opened the package and saw the strange device. It was a blood transfer machine. The imaginary friend held the device close to his chest. While holding the gift close, the scar, in the shape of an 'R', on his stomach glowed a dim blue light.

"Thank you, Pinkie," Widemouth shouted, smiling a little.

The device is handheld and looks like a first-aid kit. However, instead of being green with a white cross on it, it's red with a picture of red blood cells on it.

As Widemouth skipped past some bushes, Pinkamena spied on him. While in the bushes, Pinkamena seemed to get a little happy as she saw somecreep smile. She quickly frowned as Widemouth skipped away.

"The woods are just trees. The trees are just wood!" Widemouth sang as he skipped towards Slenderman's forest, carrying the device in his hand.

"Into the woods, to get the thing I want. Then out of the woods and home before dark," Widemouth finished, before looking into the night sky with a small frown.

"Dang it, it's too late for that reference!"

Mr. Widemouth came across the gate that Ben strengthened.

Mr. Widemouth walked through the woods without running into any Proxies. He managed to find the corpse of Grinny, who was now a human. The imaginary friend placed the box on the ground and saw a note from Pinkamena taped onto the box.

"You deserve this more than I do. I used this on a few of my pony ingredients, especially Rainbow Dash. Now it's your turn to give blood in order to revive your friend. I'm sure it would work, just be careful, to much blood pressure will cause you to faint from blood loss," the note read.

Widemouth disregarded the note and opened the box. Once he opened it, the device contains some blood bags, a holder for the blood, with a dial for the amount of blood being transferred and a pair of syringe-like needles attached to clear rubber tubes. He took a needle and stuck it in Grinny's arm vessel, before taking a needle and poking it in his heart area. As Widemouth turned on the machine, he began to sing a song.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Song: <strong>My Darling

**Sung By:** Mr. Widemouth

**Wrote By: **JKMusical

**Style:** Opera Ballad

**[Verse 1]**

There's no use denying this anymore  
>Because it was you that I openly adored.<br>Just look at how wet my eyes get at night  
>Without you in my life, I'm far from alright.<br>This pain has been burning up inside  
>Ever since the day you died.<p>

**[Chorus]**

Thought I'd be able to stay strong without you  
>But you don't know that amount of pain I go through.<br>When I don't have you in my life...

I should of told you that you would always be mine  
>Before I stuck my knife where the sun doesn't shine.<br>But that act of self-defence gave me so much strife...  
>My Darling...<p>

**[Verse 2]**

My common sense tells me to move on for your passing.  
>But a million ways to save you, to myself I'm always asking.<br>Without you, I can never take myself back home,  
>So I'll give you life, even if it's in place of my own.<br>Because after all the things we've been through  
>You won't stay dead, because I won't let you!<p>

**[Chorus]**

Thought I'd be able to stay strong without you  
>But you don't know that amount of pain I go through.<br>When I don't have you in my life...

I should of told you that you would always be mine  
>Before I stuck my knife where the sun doesn't shine.<br>But that act of self-defence gave me so much strife...  
>My Darling...<p>

**[Refrain]**

Your heart's as useful as a deflated balloon.  
>But in hopes that you'll be back alive soon,<br>I won't let you rot away under the mud.  
>I'll bring you back, using my own blood!<p>

**[Spoken]**

"Grinny? Can you hear me? I love you. I won't let you go!"

_(Turns the dials up to maximum blast, making his blood drain fast)_

**[Instrumental]**

**[Refrain 2]**

With God as my witness as I stand on two feet,  
>I won't stop giving blood until I hear your heart beat!<br>Don't cry if you don't see me again alive.  
>So be it if it's in this room that I die!<p>

**[Chorus]**

Thought I'd be able to stay strong without you  
>But I know you CAN go ahead with your journey.<br>Without me in your life...!

I'm telling you right now, you would always be mine.  
>I'm sorry I stuck my knife where the sun doesn't shine.<br>But I'll make up for it now should I die right here tonight.  
>And I do it all...<br>Because you are...  
>My Darling...<p>

* * *

><p>Widemouth turned of the machine and took the needles out. Grinny the human finally shook alive, stood up and looked down at Mr. Widemouth. Widemouth was completely pale and drained of his blood. The blue light on the stomach scar continued to glow a bright blue light.<p>

Grinny bent down and hugged Mr. Widemouth, making the imaginary friend hug back. As Widemouth embrashed his best friend, Grinny reached and grabbed one of Widemouth's knives. It turned out to be a machete. After the two stopped hugging, moans of Proxies were heard throughout the woods.

"We need to go," Widemouth said, grabbing Grinny's hand.

Grinny dragged his friend back to him. Widemouth just wanted to leave before the Proxies got to them. Furious footsteps began to stampede towards the two creeps.

"Come on, let's go," Widemouth weakly said, trying to drag Grinny.

Grinny raised the machete before stabbing the giant furby. Due to his blood loss, the machete easily stabbed straight through his gut, making the scar rip open. As blood dripped onto the machete, Grinny laughed hard. He then took the machete and scrapped up, easily ripping apart Widemouth's body. As the former cat lifted the machete out of the giant furby's head, Mr. Widemouth was now cut directly in half from his torso up.

"Brutality," Grinny growled as he threw the machete on the ground.

Grinny was pleased as Widemouth finally fainted. He threw the machete next to Widemouth's dead body, before storming away. Various Proxies ignored Grinny, as they easily went past the human and up to the giant furby's dead body. The Proxies kneeled down and began to eat him raw with their bare hands.

* * *

><p>Widemouth screamed as he shot awake. He sat up on the couch and sighed. "It was that darn ol' dream again," he muttered.<p>

He rubbed two claws onto the scar on his stomach._ 'Ever since this appeared, the dreams became more frequent!'_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile inside the Purgatory Cage, everyone and everycreep was peacefully sound asleep. The only ones awake was Doug, Jack and Rarity. It was a tight squeeze throughout the cage, thanks to Sonic capturing humans. Nightmare Rarity's horn glowed as she snickered. The people sleeping were tossing and turning and having terrible nightmares, thanks to Rarity.<p>

"Your girl's awake," Doug said, pointing to Joking Kat's sleeping body. Jack looked at her and was confused as she was still sound asleep.

Suddenly, Kat screamed as she shook awake. As Jack held his girl close, he asked, "How did you-"

"Psychic," Doug flatly replied.

Kat was crying as Jack held her close. "Please don't die on me," Kat cried.

"It was just a nightmare, honey. It'll be fine! I'm here so that if you are going down, we are going down together," Jack said.

"Nightmares, eh?" Doug said standing up. "That pony is obviously your problem," Doug said pointing at Nightmare Rarity.

Jack faceplanted himself as he saw Rarity using her magic to make the trapped creeps and humans have nightmares. "Duh!"

There was a green flash inside the cage, blinding the three. There was then a thousand screams throughout the cage. After opening their eyes, they saw hundreds of humans. The religious trapped humans continued to scream as they grabbed their face. They held onto their checks and slowly began to painfully rip off their checks. Kat cringed as she saw the horrified religious humans injure them. The humans were to busy in their nightmare trance to notice that they were killing themselves.

After tearing apart their faces, they soon fainted with face pure with shock. Nightmare Rarity chuckled at her destruction. Jack walked up to the pony and quickly grabbed onto her glowing horn. He laughed as he tightened his grip on the horn with both hands. He then lifted up, causing Rarity's neck to shirt up and break. The magic from her body floated out of her horn and into the clouds in the night sky. Her horn stopped glowing as her eyes slowly closed. Jack threw her corpse down in disgust.

* * *

><p>In Hell, Nightmare Moon huffed as she stepped down from Zalgo's empty throne.<p>

"So what's your plan now," Rainbow Dash asked.

"Nothing, I know when I've been defeated," Nightmare Moon grumbled.

* * *

><p>"So, dinner anyone," Doug said walking up to the pony's dead body.<p>

"What? We can't just-," Kat rejected.

"It's either time to literally eat a horse for survival or die of starvation," Doug shouted.

"But, eat a pony," Jack asked.

"Psh, Pinkamena does it all the time, it's for survival and it should taste like deer meat!"

Jack and Kat held each other as Doug began to cut up Rarity with a pocket knife. Kat seemed worried as she held him close.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Song:<strong> Perfect for me

**Wrote By: **PureHope125

**Insturmental: **Mandopony's FNAF 3 song "Balloons"

**A Duet By: **Laughing Jack and Joking Kat

**Laughing Jack:**  
>For thirteen years<br>All alone  
>Stuck in a wooden, toy box.<br>Betrayed by a friend  
>Who never really was<br>My friend.  
>I was all alone<br>Until I met you.

When Zalgo sent me here  
>I thought I had lost you<br>But here's a quick confession  
>I had always loved you.<p>

Cause when I thought love  
>Was nothing for me<br>Down you came from  
>The heavens above<br>Oh Kat  
>There's not more that I can say<br>Other than  
>You're perfect for me<p>

**Joking Kat:**  
>A broken heart<br>Had a hold on me  
>For far too long<br>Beaten down by the world  
>Around me<br>Even by those I loved  
>But luckily I was saved<br>By none other than you

Now that Sonic's in charge  
>And ruining our lives<br>But this is my confession  
>I love you and only you<p>

Cause when I thought love  
>Was nothing for me<br>Down you came from  
>The heavens above<br>Oh Jack  
>There's not more I can say<br>Other than  
>You're perfect for me<p>

**Laughing Jack:**  
>Perfect for me<p>

**Joking Kat:**  
>Perfect for me<p>

**Laughing Jack:**  
>All of the world<p>

**Joking Kat:**  
>Hurt us both<p>

**Duet:**  
>Yet we are now safe,<br>For now we're together at last  
>Cause when we thought love<br>Was nothing for us  
>Down we came from<br>The heavens above  
>Oh my love<br>There's not more that I can say  
>Other than<br>You're perfect for me

**Laughing Jack:**  
>Perfect<p>

**Joking Kat:**  
>For me...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rest In Hell: <strong>Hundreds of unnamed Religious followersand Rarity (Widemouth dying was only a DREAM, for now!)

The nightmares won't go away by killing a pony, they only get worse... but enough about me, here's some shoutouts

**KJMusical wrote Widemouth's song and helped define the blood transfer device. Right now he has his OWN CreepyPasta Musical, which I help a little with. It's about if the Earthlings died out in some type of war, and now the underrealm is struggling over power to take the Overrealm or not. It was all on him that I am into CreepyPasta!**

**PureHope125 wrote the duet between Jack and Kat. She is writing a Xibalba VS Discord, ft. Laughing Jack crossover. Heck, most of her fanfictions involve Laughing Jack! It's her fault that Laughing Jack gets so much favoritism in my fanfics.**

**That makes Pinkie the last Little Pony... Pinkamena's Creed Black Hog... Pinkamena Kombat X... Nightmare on Pink Street... Pink of Life... Wreck-it Pink...Super Smash Pony Cupcake Rumble... Pokemon Brown and Pink (Seriously, how are they out of colors?!)... Resident Evil: The Pink side Chronicles... The Cupcakes before Christmas... Total Drama Pinkamena Island... I'll stop now, I pinkie promise (DAMMIT!)**

**Good Night**


	32. Animatronics III: Revenge at Rarity's

**Good Evening, Creepers! **

**My honest thoughts on Burger King's food made of horses... Still food! It's human nature to eat animals! For who could hate, or bare a grudge, against the luscious bit of meat!?**

* * *

><p>Pasta With The Creeps<p>

Chapter 32

Revenge at Rarity's

At the bright of dawn, the prisoners in the Purgatory Cage were beginning to wake up. Doug, Jack and Kat were still sitting on the ground. The two boys wiped off their mouths.

"I can't believe we just did that!" Joking Kat said in exhaustion.

"It was a little tempting eating her dry." Laughing Jack added.

"After getting past the blood, it wasn't that bad." Doug finished.

"We should eat like this again sometime." Laughing Jack said with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, no!" Kat said.

"Please tell me you didn't-," Ms. P said as she walked over the three.

"No, Jack here killed off Rarity, and we ate her last night! What did you think happened?" Kat said, finally standing up.

"I thought you three were.. Never mind!" The succubus witch said.

"Anybody want a piece of the liver?" Jack said, having some chunks of meat in his hands.

"Sure fine," Ms. P sighed, as she took the meat.

Korbyn saw the witch eat the liver and looked disgusted. "You're not going to cook it? That's unhealthy," the Seer said.

"I'm a creep, I'll be fine," Ms. P muttered with a mouth full of food.

"We had no way to cook Rarity, so we are eating her like real men, and girls, raw!" Jack stated.

* * *

><p>Later, Scott Cawthon was in PastaVille and was walking back home. Behind him was a strange restaurant, called Rarity's Rage Rum. As Scott ventured back home, he twirled a strand of Nightmare Rarity's mane in between his fingers. He finally left the village, as Pinkamena stuck her head out of the bushes.<p>

The former pony of laughter looked at the new restaurant. She was flustered as she saw it only was open during the night, and the fact Rarity was the mascot. She continued to stare at the restaurant and noticed a poster. It advertised the animatronics; Rarity, Trixie, Derpy, and Rainbow Dash!

Her hair puffed up and she smiled wide as she saw that it had a Rainbow Dash animatronic. She then saw Scott didn't have any Earth Pony animatronics, making her frown and flatten her hair again. The pony heard soft footsteps, making her duck back down into the bushes.

It was Skin Taker. After the puppet walked past the bushes, he waved at it saying, "Hi, Pinkamena."

"What, how'd you know," Pinkamena whispered.

"I can notice those hoof prints anywhere," the puppet replied as he pointed on the ground.

It was true, Pinkamena accidently left some hoof prints while walking into the bushes. She shifts from bush to bush nightly, in order to avoid Sonic. Pinkamena stuck out her tail, and swiped the dirt with it, covering her tracks. As she poked her tail back into the bush, Skin Taker would have rolled his eyes if he had any.

* * *

><p>At sunset, Skin Taker and Widemouth walked up to Rarity's Rage Rum. They were willing enough to explore the restaurant.<p>

"So, instead of dealing with Sonic, we are wasting time on some pointless expedition," Widemouth asked.

"Hey, some animatronics tried to destroy me and my comrades earlier! It's time to shut these animatronics down before they harm anyone," Skin Taker replied.

Skin Taker then opened the door and walked into the pitch black restaurant. Widemouth shrugged as he followed the puppet into the building. Widemouth and Skin Taker made their eyes adjust to the darkness, before walking through the restaurant. As the two creeps slowly walked towards the dining area, they heard some rats inside the walls.

They came into the room and saw the four chosen animatronic ponies on a stage. The ponies that Scott choose to randomly make into animatronics were Rarity, Derpy, Trixie and Rainbow Dash. The animatronics stood completely lifeless. They didn't tilt their heads or even flinch at the two creeps.

"This will be too easy," Skin Taker said, taking out his machete.

"Just be careful enough to not hurt any of the boys," Widemouth said.

"They are girls," Skin Taker grumbled. "I need to disassemble them before they attack!"

* * *

><p>In hell, Nightmare Moon was with Nightmare Rarity. "You failed me," Nightmare Moon hissed.<p>

"Like you did anything," Rarity snapped back.

Meanwhile on the firewall monitor, Rainbow Dash and Slaughtershy noticed Skin Taker about to attack the lifeless pony animatronics. Rainbow Dash saw the one that looked like her and grew speechless. Slaughtershy, however, noticed something hiding in the camera, making her grin.

"Hey, there's lifeless robotic ponies here to control.

This made the princess of the night stop arguing with Rarity. She turned her horn to the firewall. The horn glowed as she shot magic at the robotic ponies.

* * *

><p>Skin Taker was on the stage and took his machete and chopped the Derpy and Trixie animatronics into pieces. He turned to the Rainbow Dash animatronic, and raised his machete in the air, unaware of green magic flowing into the remaining two animatronic ponies.<p>

Just as he lowered the machete, the Rarity animatronic stabbed Skin Taker's spine with her metal horn! The metal managed to scratch a bit of Skin Taker's spine. This made Skin Taker drop the machete. The Rainbow Dash turned around and quickly hoof kicked the puppet in his ribcage. Skin Taker's skeleton structure easily fell apart.

"Don't worry, I'll avenge you," Widemouth said, rushing towards the animatronics.

Just as Widemouth was meters away from the two, he stopped in his tracks as he heard loud squealing. He turned around and saw Pinkamena running towards him.

He was shocked as Pinkamena ran right past him, and jumped onto the Rainbow Dash animatronic. The animatronic let out a soft scream as Pinkamena started to hug her. The longer the pink pony hugged, the more color she got and her mane and tail were all puffy again. The animatronic couldn't escape the bear hug.

The animatronic version of Rarity looked at them in confusion. Widemouth snuck behind the animatronic, picked up Skin Taker's machete and sliced off the animatronics head.

Pinkie Pie continued to hug the animatronic, until it's springs broke apart from the pressure, making it's pieces fly everywhere. After seeing the Rainbow Dash animatronic, Pinkie Pie reverted back into her corrupted self.

"Come on, we're done here," Pinkamena said, motioning to the door.

Widemouth picked up the bones of Skin Taker and left to bury them.

* * *

><p>"You done," Rainbow Dash asked.<p>

"Yes," Nightmare Moon sighed.

The princess of the night flew out of the room. She flew all around Hell, until she stopped and floated in the air as she heard some strange laughter. She looked around and saw Shadow Lurker, who was trapped in a jail cell. She grinned wide as she noticed a bunch of Creepypasta monsters trapped in the jail cell. Lord Zalgo trapped some creeps before testing out to see who would be the next God.

* * *

><p><strong>Rest In Hell: Skin Taker<strong>

**Well that update was fast. What else did you expect me to do tonight while waiting for my best friend to get online, watch porn?! I don't flow that way! Pony binge? Only last October, when I became a fan. Sleep? I'm nocturnal! Watch TV? What the hell is on? Video Games? To loud, don't want to wake Matt up. Actually play Five Nights? Once I beat it once, I beat it. Eat? For 12 hours!? Party? With who!? Have my first drink? I'm only 18, and I actually tried a sip from my father and HATED it. Go out a murder spree? I would never kill... directly... **

**The last chapter of volume 1 will be up on the fourth of July. (Originally was going to be 2 parts, but I decided to do this while making the finale a big chapter!)**

**Good Night! **


	33. The Last Genesis part 1

**Good Evening, Creepers**

**Why did the finale take so long? Is Doug to focused on an actual profitable project? YES!**

**This finale is going to be 2 parts due to personal schedule issues...**

**So anyway, enjoy the (part 1) finale for volume 1!**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: HAVE A PUKE BUCKET NEARBY AND AT THE READY...<strong>

Pasta With The Creeps

The Last Genesis

**8:45 pm**

A few moments later, Widemouth and Pinkamena were outside. Widemouth placed the broken Skin Taker on the ground next to him. The imaginary friend grabbed a shovel, before turning toward Pinkamena. Something about how Pinkamena frowned at him sparked a few questions.

"If you don't mind, I have a couple questions about you and Discord," Widemouth started, as he scooped up some dirt.

"Sure," Pinkamena shrugged.

"Did you have any other hobbies instead of throwing parties," the imaginary friend started.

"I just loved pie eating, cake eating-," Pinkamena started, before gasping turning into her normal self for a split second. "Piecake eating!" She shouted, quoting the new Friendship Games teaser. She quickly reverted back.

"What did you use your basement for, before making those cupcakes," Mr. Widemouth calmly asked.

"I used it as my Party Cave! I had files of all of the ponies I met so I could plan the best party ever. Even Rainbow Dash thought it was cool," Pinkamena stated happily, turning into her normal self at the mention of the cyan pony.

As Widemouth asked the next question, she quickly combed her hair back down. Pinkamena told the truth about her Party Cave, which is first seen in the episode 'Party Pooped'.

"What is that Discord guy's problem," Widemouth asked.

"Fluttershy said his parents were killed off by a blizzard when he was just a child," Pinkamena shrugged.

"Oh no," Pinkamena quickly said.

"What," Widemouth said, as he picked up Skin Taker and buried the puppet.

"Pickles," Pinkamena stuttered as she hopped into a bush.

Widemouth looked confused, until he turned disgusted when he heard the pony's constipation. He tried to ignore the pony making diarrhea in the bushes next him. The imaginary friend soon buried the puppet. Widemouth quickly covered his little nose as he walked away from the bushes, as Pinkamena continued to make manure.

Pinkamena sighed of relief as she finally stopped. She froze as she saw Sonic. EXE peek his head inside the bush. The deadly hedgehog twitched his nose, before starting to eat the poop. Pinkamena looked disgusted, but didn't waste anytime escaping, leaving the God to eat her poop. She used her party speed to appear in another bush on the other side of the village, near a river.

Soon, Sonic. EXE was finished eating the horse manure. His eyes were now bloodshot red, and he was drooling. "I must find the source of this tasty poop!"

* * *

><p><strong>9:00 pm<strong>

Inside the Purgatory Cage, the prisoners were up and ready for the challenge Sonic. EXE would summon soon.

"What are we gonna do about Sonic," Jack sighed.

"Burn him at the stake while forcing him to watch G3 MLP!" Kat screamed, causing multiple humans in the cage to back away from her.

"Look, I don't care if I has to _throw rocks - _we are going to take him down," Jack said patting Kat's head.

"Can't we just drown the darn thing," Ms. P asked.

"No," Korbyn said. "Hedgehogs are actually great swimmers," the Seer finished.

"Well that's some bull-," Ms. Pencilneck started.

"Frog," Korbyn interrupted.

There was then a loud croak throughout the Purgatory Cage. The prisoners looked over to the left of the cage, and saw Froggy. The darn frog croaked before jumping onto a human girls face. The girl screamed at Froggy, before a giant purple cat appeared inside the cage.

"Froggy," Big the Cat idioticly shouted before running towards the frog.

Froggy held onto the innocent girl's face, causing her to swarm. Big the Cat trampled tons of people on his way to his pet frog. Just before Big could reach Froggy, the frog jumped onto a man's back.

Big quickly changed his innocent rampage trampling even more humans. There was a Wilhelm scream. One crippled person on the ground said, "My leg."

Froggy jumped off the man's back, and kept jumping onto various innocent prisoners. Big the Cat kept on trampling people on his way to Froggy. It didn't make things better with Froggy spreading a strange plague.

The plague spread easily through the cage, making faces purple and covered in warts. Korbyn looked carefully at the plague, and thought of a cure.

Froggy jumped onto a fat guy, and after spreading his plague, the guy threw him onto the edge of the cage.

"Froggy," Big shouted.

The purple cat crashed through the Purgatory Cage, finally grabbing onto his pet. Big managed to break the cage and mountain in front of it. The light from the moon shined through the new exit.

The few hundred humans who weren't affected by the plague quickly ran out of the Purgatory Cage and rushed back home. Meanwhile the people with the plague puked before falling onto the ground.

"There's our exit," Ms. Pencilneck pointed.

"Go on ahead," Korbyn said as she walked over to the sick people.

"I can't just leave these sick people to die," Korbyn said.

"That plague looks dangerous," Jack said.

"If I can save at least one person, it's not in vain, now go," Korbyn replied.

The creeps nodded before running out of the cage leaving Korbyn behind to tend to the sick. Lonliness Eevee was the last one behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>9:11 pm<strong>

Widemouth had his head down and was dragging his feet around the village. He then heard footsteps. The imaginary friend turned around and saw Doug and the once imprisoned Creeps; Joking Kat, Laughing Jack, Lonliness, and Ms. Pecilneck. Mr. Widemouth smiled at their escape as they continued to rush over to him.

The first thing Mr. Widemouth did when the Eevee approached him, was pet him.

"Are you serious," Sonic. EXE shouted from the distance.

In a flash, he was in front of the creeps. The God held Sally in his claw. "I will accept this disobedience," he shouted.

The Eevee growled before biting his arm, causing the God to screaming in pain while dropping Ghost Sally. The ghost girl landed on her butt.

"What's wrong with her?" Widemouth said, pointing to Lonliness Eevee, who was glowing a strange white aura.

"It's a boy," multiple creeps shouted.

"He's digivolving," Doug said as Lonliness absorbed the aura.

"It's a Pokemon," multiple creeps shouted, as Lonliness's body slowly began to morph into a new form.

Lonliness Eevee's whole body grew. His fur seemed to grow black instead of brown. His black eyes turned into a cold ruby color.

"Is that Espeon," Joking Kat asked.

"It's Umbreon," multiple creeps shouted.

"Drat, I wanted to face Sylveon," Sonic. EXE grunted.

"Everyone laughed at me when I predicted the Fairy type," Doug honestly said.

"No one cares," most creeps shouted.

The Umbreon opened it's mouth before firing a shadow ball towards the hedgehog.

"Is that the swift?" Sonic. EXE asked as the ball flew towards him.

"We're not even going to answer that," multiple creeps sighed.

While Widemouth began to sing the Pokemon theme, Doug hummed the original Digirap!

* * *

><p><strong>FIGHT SONG: Pokemon theme<strong>

**Sung by: Widemouth**

**Sonic VS Umbreon**

**AN: Yes, I know, Pokemon can only have 4 moves, but we need variety!**

I wanna be the very best,  
>Like no one ever was.<p>

_(The shadow ball hit Sonic, but as the smoke filled the area, the hedgehog leaped and chocked the Pokemon)_  
>To catch them is my real test,<br>To train them is my cause.

_(Umbreon bite back, making the hedgehog get off, before the Pokemon used Zen headbutt) _

I will travel across the land,  
>Searching far and wide.<br>Each Pokemon to understand  
>The power that's inside<p>

_(Sonic used his spinball attack, heavily damaging Lonliness. The Umbreon tried to strike back with Pursuit, only for the hedgehog to easily dodge)_

Pokemon, gotta catch them all it's you and me  
>I know its my destiny<p>

_(Sonic was about to slash the Umbreon, but Lonliness quickly used Confuse Ray)_  
>Pokemon, oh, you're my best friend<br>In a world we must defend

_(As Sonic idiotically attacked his own self, Lonliness used rest)_

Pokemon, gotta catch them all, a heart so true  
>Our courage will pull us through<br>You teach me and I'll teach you  
>Pokemon, Gotta catch 'em all<p>

_(Sonic was still idiotically attacking himself, leaving various scars, thanks to the confuse ray. The Umbreon finally restored it's health and woke up)_

Every challenge along the way  
>With courage I will face<p>

_(Sonic finally snapped out of confusion. He leaped towards Umbreon, only for Lonliness to dig underground.)_  
>I will battle every day<p>

_(Sonic turns into a ball and follows Umbreon underground)_  
>To claim my rightful place<p>

_(The Umbreon painfully smashed out of the ground, knocked out a bit as he flied into the sky)_

Come with me, the time is right  
>There's no better team<br>Arm in arm we'll win the fight  
>It's always been our dream<p>

_(Sonic jumped from out of the ground, and spined into a ball and began to pierce through Lonliness in the air. The Umbreon shedded skin and fur, before the hedgehog grabbed hold of the Pokemon._

Pokemon!

Gotta catch 'em all

_(In the air, Lonliness took the opportunity to use hyper fang on Sonic. EXE)_

It's you and me  
>I know it's my destiny<p>

Pokemon!

_(Lonliness somehow knew Seismic Toss, so he did just that as he grabbed hold of the surprised hedgehog)_

Oh, you're my best friend,  
>In a world we must defend.<p>

_(Lonliness growled at Sonic. EXE's knocked out body.)_

Pokemon!

_(Sonic launched himself at the Pokemon and began to choke It)_

A heart so true.  
>Our courage will pull us through.<br>You teach me and I'll teach you.

_(He took the tail and yanked it off. Sonic quickly tore of Umbreon's head and ate it)_

* * *

><p>Sonic. EXE took out a chaos emerald, and swiftly healed himself.<p>

"Poor thing, if only the fox had a mega form," Sonic. EXE taunted.

"Digimon had mega forms first," Doug commented.

"What are you still doing here," Sonic. EXE growled, before picking up the boy with ease.

Sonic. EXE then pierced a claw through Doug's chest. This easily created a huge hole through the gut. The hedgehog spitted in his face before dropping the corpse on the ground.

"Yeah, I'm told that hurts," Sonic. EXE said, before turning to the creeps.

Sonic. EXE then stomped up to Mr. Widemouth. The imaginary friend shook with fear as the deadly hedgehog was face to face with him.

"Who do you love the most," Sonic. EXE asked with no tone in voice.

"Gri- Grinny," Windemouth stuttered.

"Your heart belongs to the same sex. You doesn't deserve that heart," the deadly hedgehog shouted.

He snickered before taking his right claw and stabbing it through the imaginary friend's scar on his chest. Widemouth gagged, as Sonic. EXE pulled out his claw. The hedgehog was holding the heart of Widemouth. As Widemouth fainted for real, Sonic. EXE ate the heart. After swallowing it, he transformed into his God form.

"If we give you a bride, will you stop this madness," Joking Kat asked the God.

"No, I was born to wreck havoc, not make love," Sonic. God shouted. "Though if you think about it, it's been a while since I had a _good time."_

"You're disgusting," Kat said.

"All I've done is kill to decrease the overpopulated Earth! I gave Mr. Slender more Proxy minions! I destroyed the crappy little ponies, for the greater good! I killed off broken couples! I even out rightingly gave death among orphans! They had no future, so why allow them to suffer any further?" Sonic. God explained.

"Tails Doll gives me the idea to kill of the suffering autistic, I execute it and you act like I just took a shit in your cereal!" Sonic. God growled.

"You won't get away with this you monster," Jack shouted.

Laughing Jack pulled out his old box and opened it. The God was soon being sucked into the black box. Jack laughed as the God almost reached into the box. The hedgehog screamed out as his feet was sucked into Jack's box.

* * *

><p><strong>9:30 pm<strong>

In a flash, Sonic. God had Jack's box in his hand with a chaos emerald in another hand. "Chaos control," Sonic. God smirked while twirling around the cyan emerald before placing it back in where ever he holds rings and emeralds.

"Jack. Jack? Jack!" Joking Kat screamed.

Joking Kat rushed up to Sonic. God, only for the God to place up a white aura forcefield. As Kat bumped into the forcefield, she knocked back on the ground.

"Poor Jack, always squeezing into teeny-weenie, little spaces small enough to fit his talent," Sonic. God taunted.

"That's what she said," Jeff said.

This caused Kat to blush as she stood up. She glanced back at Sonic. God and got angry again. Sonic. God took the box, and threw it towards Slender's woods. In the bushes, there was loud laughter. This got the God's attention. He floated over to the bushes and growled.

Inside the bushes, was Pinkie Pie back to her old self. She was laughing her head off at the sexuall reference.

"It wasn't that funny," Jeff shrugged.

"You, you're the pony with the delicious poop! Give me a Cleveland Steamer, and I'll gladly let you go," Sonic. God threatened.

"No," Pinkie Pie shouted.

"What's a Cleveland Steamer," Ghost Sally asked.

"You don't want to know," Clockwork quickly replied, before shaking at her memories.

"It's when someone-," Ms. P started.

"Stop it, she's only 7," Clockwork shouted, quieting the succubus.

Sonic. God scooped up the pink pony with his claws and began to choke her. He floated into the air, while continuing to choke Pinkie with a single claw. Pinkie struggled for air as she flung her hooves around.

Sonic. God took his open hand, made it into a fist, before punching the pony. Where he punched seemed to surprise the remaining creeps below.

Kat looked like she was going to puke. Clockwork stood motionless at the sinful act, but she still managed to shield Ghost Sally's eyes.

"Furry's be damned," Jeff commented.

"Did he just place his fist inside her-," Kat started.

"Yes," Ms. Pencilneck interrupted. "It's called fisting," the succubus said. "I've been involved in numerous sexually acts, but this is going too far!"

Soon, Sonic. God's hand was out of Pinkie Pie. His right glove was completely bloody. He seemed to be holding something, before throwing it on the ground. It was the entire Ovary system of the pink pony!

Pinkie fainted in Sonic. God's hands. He let his grip go of the pony, letting to corpse fall smack on the dirt below. Sonic. God quickly floated back on the ground. Looking at the Pony's broken Ovary system caused the other creeps besides Sonic. God to feel queasy. Everycreep, besides the God, quickly spat out vomit harder than a you would with a massive seizure!

Jeff managed to grab hold of Ms. Pencilneck's hair as she continued to vomit. As the succubus puked on the ground, Jeff let out a hurl of vomit onto her slim neck, causing Ms. P to vomit again! The ground was covered with yellow and green vomit. There was even chunks of blood mixed in with the creeps vomit.

Sonic. God transferred back into his normal form. He slowly stomped up to Pinkie's corpse. "Ready for round two, Tom," Sonic. EXE laughed.

The hedgehog adjusted himself, and began to assault the dead pony.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Kat commented. This caused the creeps to look at her in confusion. "Again," she continued, before looking away.

"He can't just disrespect the dead like _that," _Widemouth said.

"And it looks like he's already done," Ms. Pencilneck grunted.

In the group of remaining creeps, Jeff was missing. Sonic. EXE was pulled out of the dead party pony. He turned around to the other creeps and could feel they were disgusted. "What, do you ladies feel left out?"

Suddenly the deadly hedgehog let out a loud scream of pain. He turned around and saw Jeff the Killer, with his knife raised in the sky. Multiple quills were shredded onto the ground. Sonic turned into his God form again before taking a step back.

Sonic. God then slipped on a puddle of vomit. He landed back first onto the huge puddle of vomit on the grass. The vomit splashed fully onto the God's body. Sonic. God's special form faded away. The hedgehog got up and snapped his fingers, causing his God form to appear for a split second. It didn't last long before fading back to normal.

"What," Sonic. EXE said as he failed to turn into his God form.

"Chaos Emeralds aren't infinite, you must have drained all of their power," Ghost Sally said.

"No, I couldn't have already," Sonic. EXE said, as he whipped off some of the vomit off.

As Jeff rushed up to the hedgehog with his knife ready, Sonic. EXE pulled out several emeralds and saw that they turned gray. Before Jeff could slash at the hedgehog, Sonic. EXE tripped the boy.

The hedgehog then rushed over to Sally. He snagged her by the skirt. "You want to fly, I'll show you how to fly," Sonic. EXE growled.

"What the-," Sally screamed, before Sonic. EXE threw the ghost girl into the air.

Soon the ghost girl became crashing onto the ground. She continued to scream on her fall back down. Just inches before her face smacked into the dirt, her body floated freely. She slowly stopped screaming and realized she finally learned to fly!

"I'm fly-flying," Sally stuttered as she slowly floated higher off the ground.

"What!" Sonic. EXE shouted in anger.

Sonic. EXE floated up to the ghost girl, as Kat was proud of Sally. The hedgehog leaped himself at the floating ghost, making Sally cover her eyes and tremble with fear. Several creeps on the ground gasped as the deadly hedgehog faded through the ghost girl. Sally managed to turn invisible, making the former God only fade through.

Sonic. EXE was shocked as he swiftly fell from the sky. His entire body splashed into the lake. The hedgehog sunk to the bottom of the lake, with a few air bubbles popping on the top.

"How long has that lake been there," Joking Kat asked.

"This whole time," Korbyn commented.

Sally softly floated back to the ground. "The sky is scary. I think I'll stick to the ground for now," Sally said.

"You'll get the hang of flying," Joking Kat said.

* * *

><p><strong>9:45 pm<strong>

Back under the water, Sonic. EXE was calmly swimming around, when he came across a crack. He could easily break the crack in the ground and cause a flood. The image of Perfect Chaos from Sonic Adventure flashed into the hedgehog's mind. At this thought, Sonic. EXE got an idea. The dastardly hedgehog got an awful scheming new idea.

The former God took out the chaos emeralds. All seven were gray, due to being drained of their negative energy. As he transferred the positive energy into the lake, he chuckled. The hedgehog soon because to sing a song.

**Song: **Brand New Plan

**Mostly from: **Return of the revenge of Dr. Blowhole

**Sung by: **Sonic. EXE

I love this aberration  
>An unforeseen complication<br>Cause for celebration  
>I think from where I stand<br>There is a strong demand  
>To play my role<br>To seize control  
>This calls for a new plan<p>

In my most evil dreams  
>My parade of nasty schemes<br>Running fast to extremes  
>But I never thought this<p>

An unexpected twist  
>It simply cannot miss<br>I have to take the stand  
>The fate is oh so so grand<br>To win the day  
>My powerplay<p>

It's up to me to flood it  
>And finally just end it<br>First the creeps and the village  
>And finally the world and every orphanage<p>

It's big and bold, my new plan  
>And cruel and cold, my new plan<p>

This ultimate crowning supreme debut of my latest  
>Greatest, Solidest, Statest, Sadist, Darkest, Wettest<br>Brand new plan

* * *

><p>Soon, there was a muffled scream coming from the lake, turning all the creeps attention to it. Sonic. EXE screamed as he pounced out of the lake. He growled as he stood on the bank. A lone rock was thrown at the hedgehog's forehead. This caused Sonic to dart his eyes at Joking Kat. Kat was ready to throw yet another rock at him. He rolled his eyes, before growling as he pounched at Joking Kat.<p>

_"We all live to make someone special feel happy," _- Duperghoul

* * *

><p><strong>CUT: If Toby was still here, he would have kissed Sally, possibly at his dying moment, before making me rip off Rudolf by making her fly out of control after the kiss. <strong>

**Second part coming soon... (Hopefully the same time new ERB is out on Monday/ when I wake up from power nap on July 6) Sorry for the cliffhanger, but a promise is a promise :(**

**Would you rather just have me rushed the second part, ruining the finale?!**

**Good Night**


	34. The Last Genesis Part 2

**Good Evening, Creepers**

**The first 540 words are from last chapter, as a little reminder to refresh your memories from part 1. I only took out Sonic's last song. So, here is the true final chapter of volume 1!**

**Thanks to the nightmares, I may not be 100 percent sanity wise, but who said you had to be sane to write a creepypasta?**

**Strange how a fandom where monsters kill others, is where I belong to become more sane.**

**Anyway, here's the chapter... Oh one more thing, see if you can catch what the humans I made reference! :)**

* * *

><p>Pasta With The Creeps<p>

The Last Genesis

Sonic. God's special form faded away. The hedgehog got up and snapped his fingers, causing his God form to appear for a split second. It didn't last long before fading back to normal.

"What," Sonic. EXE said as he failed to turn into his God form.

"Chaos Emeralds aren't infinite, you must have drained all of their power," Ghost Sally said.

"No, I couldn't have already," Sonic. EXE said, as he whipped off some of the vomit off.

As Jeff rushed up to the hedgehog with his knife ready, Sonic. EXE pulled out several emeralds and saw that they turned gray. Before Jeff could slash at the hedgehog, Sonic. EXE tripped the boy.

The hedgehog then rushed over to Sally. He snagged her by the skirt. "You want to fly, I'll show you how to fly," Sonic. EXE growled.

"What the-," Sally screamed, before Sonic. EXE threw the ghost girl into the air.

Soon the ghost girl became crashing onto the ground. She continued to scream on her fall back down. Just inches before her face smacked into the dirt, her body floated freely. She slowly stopped screaming and realized she finally learned to fly!

"I'm fly-flying," Sally stuttered as she slowly floated higher off the ground.

"What!" Sonic. EXE shouted in anger.

Sonic. EXE floated up to the ghost girl, as Kat was proud of Sally. The hedgehog leaped himself at the floating ghost, making Sally cover her eyes and tremble with fear. Several creeps on the ground gasped as the deadly hedgehog faded through the ghost girl. Sally managed to turn invisible, making the former God only fade through.

Sonic. EXE was shocked as he swiftly fell from the sky. His entire body splashed into the lake. The hedgehog sunk to the bottom of the lake, with a few air bubbles popping on the top.

"How long has that lake been there," Joking Kat asked.

"This whole time," Korbyn commented.

Sally softly floated back to the ground. "The sky is scary. I think I'll stick to the ground for now," Sally said.

"You'll get the hang of flying," Joking Kat said.

* * *

><p>Back under the water, Sonic. EXE was calmly swimming around, when he came across a crack. He could easily break the crack in the ground and cause a flood. The image of Perfect Chaos from Sonic Adventure flashed into the hedgehog's mind. At this thought, Sonic. EXE got an idea. The dastardly hedgehog got an awful scheming new idea.<p>

The former God took out the chaos emeralds. All seven were gray, due to being drained of their negative energy. As he transferred the positive energy into the lake, he chuckled.

* * *

><p>Soon, there was a muffled scream coming from the lake, turning all the creeps attention to it. Sonic. EXE screamed as he pounced out of the lake. He growled as he stood on the bank. A lone rock was thrown at the hedgehog's forehead. This caused Sonic to dart his eyes at Joking Kat. Kat was ready to throw yet another rock at him. He rolled his eyes, before growling as he pounced at Joking Kat.<p>

The deadly hedgehog pinned Kat down. As she squirmed to be released from his grip, a large tsunami bubbled out of the lake. The giant wave had all of the positive energy from the chaos emeralds in it. The wave seemed to follow Sonic. EXE. The deadly hedgehog floated into the sky and guided the wave. He laughed as he floated away from the creeps.

The giant wave grew bigger and followed the former God. The flood washed away the remaining few creeps. Ghost Sally screamed and covered her eyes. She quickly faded, causing the tsunami to go through her.

"Next stop, the world," Sonic laughed as he quickly floated away.

His flood continued to grow and follow him, thanks to the chaos emeralds power. Back on the ground, the creeps swam and escaped the wave. It wasn't big enough to drown someone, yet. Sally softly floated after the remaining creeps. Several creeps coughed up some water.

"Well, we're doomed," Ms. Pencilneck said.

"God only flooded the Earth to rid it of sin, Sonic's doing it just for fun," Kat shouted with honestly.

"What, are we suppossed to use _teamwork,_" Jeff sarcastically said.

"Yes," Ms. P said.

Ms. Pencilneck, Joking Kat, Clockwork, Jeff the Killer and Ghost Sally huddled together in a group. Korbyn the Seer was still in the Purgatory Cage trying to get a hold of the plaque from Froggy. The four remaining creeps talked over a plan.

* * *

><p>The very next day, a man was outside his house on a yacht. His wife on the ground below looked pissed at him.<p>

"Richard, why did you waste our lottery money on a yacht?" Nicole questioned.

"To drive it," Richard replied.

"We don't even live near the ocean," Nicole barked.

Sonic. EXE laughed evilly as he floated past the middle aged couple. The wave followed him and quickly began to flood the surrounding area. Richard shrugged as he was safe on his boat. His wife Nicole, however drowned to death. The flood continued to flow throughout the city, drowning every land animal and innocent person the ground.

After the waze finished flooding the city, people sat on some buildings trying to get away from the water. Richard took his new yacht and rescued as much people in the city as he could.

_"And she said I didn't need a boat,"_ Richard thought.

* * *

><p>Peter and Lloyd were in LA on a boat. Peter was smiling, as Lloyd looked concerned. The two were supposed to go on tour.<p>

"Kid, what's with the boat again," Lloyd asked.

"I wanted to travel to our next destination in style," Peter said.

On cue, Sonic. EXE floated over the city with the tsunami following him. The tidal wave quickly flooded California, but Peter and Lloyd were safe on their boat. Thankfully a lot of people had boats in California, because it's near the coast. So some people were sparred from the former God's flood. The poor unfortunate folks in poverty, or had no boat of their own, drowned though.

The good ol' people in a retirement home had no hope. The flood crashed through each retirement and orphanage home windows, causing the people inside to easily drown. All of the cats easily drowned in the flood, but thankfully some of the dogs were smart enough to paddle to higher ground.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, 2 humans named Mr. Pants and Rick Star finished painting a monster truck red.<p>

"We did it, Rick! We painted the whole truck," Mr. Pants said with content."And we didn't get any paint on the-," he continued. "Flipping flops tab, what is that?" Mr. Pants shouted in agony as he pointed behind Rick Star.

Rick Star looked behind him and squinted his eyes. "Hm, it's a tsunami," Rick said. "I win," Rick shouted in excitement.

The tsunami quickly washed the two best friends away. Thankfully the monster truck's new coat of paint was dry, do it was fine against the massive flood.

* * *

><p>Sonic. EXE continued to guide his massive flood all around the world. In a few hours time he already flooded everything, including the orphanages and animal shelters, in North America and the East Coast. He was on his way towards Germany now.<p>

Joking Kat, Ms. Pencilneck, Clockwork, Ghost Sally and Jeff stood in front of a large building, labeled Der arme Waisenhaus (The poor orphanage). It was one of Germany's biggest fictional orphanages. The remaining 5 sane creeps stood in front of the door, trying to block it.

"Alright team, let's take him down," Ms. Pencilneck announced.

Sally was still shaking with fear. She shook her head no, as Sonic. EXE was floating closer to their location. "I- I can't! I only learned how to fly yesterday and it's scary," Sally stuttered.

"Be brave," Jeff said.

"I don't want to be brave! I want to be home, in my closet, with my teddy bear," Sally shouted with a little Fluttershy in her voice.

"Do it for Jack. Do it for Toby," Natalie Clockwork said.

Sally took a deep breath. She slowly began to float off the ground. _'I'm a ghost, what do I got to lose,' _She thought to herself.

Sonic. EXE was only a hundred yards away from Der arme Waisenhaus. The tsunami was fully grown and still following the former God. Ghost Sally floated up to him, making him stop in his tracks. Sonic. EXE growled at the ghost girl.

"What do you want," Sonic asked.

"Just distracting ya," Sally smiled, still scared. As she said this, she slipped in mid-air.

On the ground, Ms. Pencilneck fired a fireball up at the deadly hedgehog. Sonic. EXE pushed Sally out of the way an continued floating towards the orphanage. The fireball smacked him in the face hard. As Ghost Sally softly landed back on the ground, Sonic splashed back into his own tsunami. He lost control of the tidal wave, causing it to splash all over him and loseley fall all over Europe. The wat didn't strike the orphanage the creeps were guarding.

Sonic. EXE coughed as he swam out of the water. He was drenched. The deadly hedgehog got up and growled at the creeps. Jeff took his favorite knife which he used to kill Jane and threw it. The knife landed directly in the hedgehog's pointy nose.

"Now," Jeff shouted.

On cue, Clockwork and Joking Kat opened the doors to the orphanage. The orphanage was revealed to be filled with Proxies instead of people! Sonic. EXE screamed as he yanked the knife out. The Proxies moaned as they stepped out of the false building. The creeps got out of the way, as the Proxies rushed up to the former God. They had him surrounded.

Sonic. EXE growled as he stared at the Proxies. Kate Chaser was the first to strike, Chaser quickly pinned the hedgehog on the ground. Sonic. EXE screamed as the Proxies tore him apart.

"Nice work on that fake orphanage," Jeff said as he walked up to the succubus.

"No, nice knife throw," Ms. P chuckled.

Sally looked behind her and saw the Proxies taking care of the God. "Let's go," Sally whispered.

Sally, Clockwork and Kat began to walk away, as Ms. P and Jeff were left alone. Jeff pulled her close and stared deep into her eyes. THey exchanged a smile, before Jeff started to sing.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Song: Ignite<strong>

** ORIGINALLY Wrote by: KJMusical**

**REPRISE edited by: Duperghoul**

**Sung by: Jeff the Killer**

I can't tell you what the future holds

But I'll be there when it grows cold.

Truth be told

Once we're done,

You'll become mine.

I can't guarantee the skies will be clear.

But should you call, know I will be here.

You can guarantee

Sparks will fly, when I...

Ignite

You may think you have to change for me

But you don't...

You may think I'll hate you if you reject me

But I won't...

I can't tell you what the future holds

But I'll be there when it grows cold.

Truth be told

Once we're done,

You'll become mine.

I can't guarantee the skies will be clear.

But should you call, know I will be here.

You can guarantee

Sparks will fly, when I...

Ignite

Now that you know I love you,

Would you say yes to me?

like I know I would...

For you...

* * *

><p><strong>With that, the Godly Chaos is finally over. Sonic. EXE is not the worst villain I wrote, but he's the most unlikable. The worst villain I had was 'thou who shalt not be named' in a reject Discord goes to Hogwarts fanfic.<strong>

**Now, I'm taking July off to write dozens of chapters, so when I come back in August I can have better chapters weekly. Volume 2 will be here in November, after Death Battles of CreepyPasta 2015. This series was just going to be comedy with no exact story and no songs, but shit happens.**

**Can't wait until August? I'm working on a collab with KJMusical, where I write a few songs and am mostly in control of the Jeff and Jack plot!**

**Good Night**


	35. BONUS: theme song, Ballad of PastaVille

**Now, what is this?! Basically the Theme Song to the series, made by KJMusical.**

* * *

><p><strong>Singer: Laughing Jack<strong>  
><strong>Music &amp; Artist Style: Frank Sinatra<strong>

Feels like forever, since this all began.  
>Been strong for the nine months that we've ran.<br>Worked long through the night 'till dawn.  
>Ended beautifully when the curtain's drawn.<p>

**Singer: Laughing Jill**  
><strong>Music &amp; Artist Style: Nancy Sinatra<strong>

We've pulled through the fear for so long  
>And we ended up coming out strong.<br>From 'A New Home' all the way to 'The Last Genesis'  
>We've managed to topple and outdo our nemesis...<p>

**Singer: Jeff the Killer**  
><strong>Music &amp; Artist Style: Maroon 5<strong>

And we all fought our treasons  
>Survived throughout the seasons<br>Acted on our instinct with our reasons  
>For years we all have those who adore<br>What we do and they always want more  
>And it's them we do all this for...<p>

**Singer: Ms. P**  
><strong>Music &amp; Artist Style: No Doubt<strong>

Even though we may've been seeing stars  
>We're used to having a few battle scars...<br>It may take a while for the world to mend  
>But this made us close to those we love in the end...<p>

**Singer: Homicidal Lui**  
><strong>Music &amp; Artist Style: The Weeknd<strong>

We may have found this little story to be a little odd.  
>But we survived as one nation against a corrupt god.<br>What adventures we face soon, who knows...  
>But now we may rest, and watch the curtain close...<p>

**Singer: Jane the Killer**  
><strong>Music &amp; Artist Style: Portishead<strong>

This journey was a thrill, but now like ice, we can chill.  
>Everything we did was all for PastaVille...<br>And even when our patience with each other got thin,  
>And our god attacked, our only hope was sin...<p>

**Singer: Masky**  
><strong>Music &amp; Artist Style: The Police<strong>

But in the end, we lay our heads on a bright future.  
>PastaVille full of young strong troopers...<br>So we sleep tonight,  
>Leave our pain, in the dark...<br>To say Au Revoir to the troubles of the past...

**Singer: Hoody**  
><strong>Music &amp; Artist Style: Black Sabbath<strong>

We sharpen our blades for a brand new day  
>Where nobody's blood shall ever spill our way.<br>For now, our violent needs for a while can cease  
>As for once, we make ourselves at peace...<p>

**Singer: Slenderman**  
><strong>Music &amp; Artist Style: Pink Floyd<strong>

No need for any more discontent or any detest,  
>For we may finally give fighting a rest...<br>We may rebuild our lives like no other...  
>We may reach out with no issues to our brother...<p>

**Singer: Zalgo**  
><strong>Music &amp; Artist Style: Korn<strong>

May no more blood be spilled,  
>Though it left us thrilled<br>I won't help us for the damage we rebuild.  
>We may've made mistakes<br>But someone hit the brakes  
>Before life could be ruined by how much it shakes...<p>

**Singer: Happy Appy**  
><strong>Music &amp; Artist Style: Fall Out Boy<strong>

We went past that red light  
>Among us, we may've had to fight.<br>But when the sun make our conscious bright,  
>We worked together and made it right...!<p>

**Singer: Pinkamena**  
><strong>Music &amp; Artist Style: Evanescence<strong>

We caused pain, but those wounds we healed  
>We were our own swords, but the world's shield.<br>We've inflicted damaged and resolved all of our pains  
>We were risen from sin, but turned ourselves into saints.<p>

**Singer: Grim the Cannibal**  
><strong>Music &amp; Artist Style: Marilyn Manson<strong>

So ring out the bells, to signal the end of this hell!  
>We've lost a few soldiers, but we came out well!<br>As the sun rises, we can finally see!  
>Like a prison with no chains, we're finally free!<p>

**Singer: Eyeless Jack**  
><strong>Music &amp; Artist Style: Pearl Jam<strong>

We called the S.O.S. from the middle of the land.  
>When our leader's ego made him feel grand.<br>But now his empire's fallen like those of Rome,  
>We can peacefully head back home...<p>

**Singer: Clockwork**  
><strong>Music &amp; Artist Style: Cyndi Lauper<strong>

No pain and no trouble coming our way...  
>Tomorrow brings a new day...<br>No more living life looking down the barrel of a gun...  
>Because right now, we're free and wanting some fun...<p>

**Singer: Joking Kat**  
><strong>Music &amp; Artist Style: ABBA<strong>

It may've hurted, but with all of our bravery.  
>We saved ourselves from our lord's slavery.<br>With the whole world now getting steady  
>For a brand new day, I'm feeling so ready!<p>

**Singer: Chaser (Other proxies and Collective as Backing singers)**  
><strong>Music &amp; Artist Style: Backstreet Boys<strong>

Are we truely free from it all? (Yeah yeah...)  
>For freedom, did they all heed our call? (Yeah yeah...)<br>With some chapters as tear-jeakers,  
>It made them into hard workers-.<p>

**Singer: Shadow Lurker**  
><strong>Music &amp; Artist Style: Il Divo<strong>

Did someone say 'Shadow Lurker'?  
>(Collective member: "No.")<br>Shadow Lurker (Disappointed): "Okay, bye..." (*Walks off*)

**Singers: Pirate Percy, Horrible Horace & Skin Taker**  
><strong>Music &amp; Artist Style: Spandau Ballet<strong>

A new era shall stand before us!  
>No longer a need to make a fuss!<br>The three of us shall perform right now in our prime!  
>For none of us...<br>Shall die this time!

**Singers: Issac & Will Grossman**  
><strong>Music &amp; Artist Style: The Righteous Brothers<strong>

Now whether or not the world begins to snow  
>And no matter which direction the wind will blow<br>Now that we've got this crimson rose  
>We will never let it go...<p>

**Singer: Sonic EXE**  
><strong>Music &amp; Artist Style: Eminem<strong>

Guess I should've seen it coming for a while and my actions were a little vile  
>But killing was my thrill and I'd rule over PastaVille like it's in my will!<br>Yeah, I was at the summet then they all made me plummet like a comet  
>And though I wish for them to die in a blaze, I can't help but praise<br>Their efforts at stopping me and dropping me from the throne  
>Given to me for free, but let me make one thing clear and get one fact near<br>That I'd never in the light of day, not with a fight nor pay will I get with Pinkamena not matter what KJ will say!

**Singer: Tails Doll**  
><strong>Music &amp; Artist Style: Justin Timberlake<strong>

I, may've liked being immortal and working along side a God  
>But even then, I started to find the assistant job rather kinda odd.<br>He may've killed me, but I gotta praise the ideas I set for the others.  
>So, they may see another tomorrow and made a few lovers.<p>

**Singer: Sally**  
><strong>Music &amp; Artist Style: Ariana Grande<strong>

And now with him gone, there is no need for any warning.  
>Because with every day and night, there's no mourning...<br>And I can't wait to see what new adventures soon unfolds.  
>As I sit and wonder, what the future of PastaVille holds...<p>

Singer: Ticci Toby  
>Music &amp; Artist Style: Imagine Dragons<p>

Another day can pass with no plots so malicious.  
>With them disappeared the reasons to be vicious.<br>And I'd love to share all our glory.  
>With all those who's followed our story.<p>

**Singer: Observer**  
><strong>Music &amp; Artist Style: Kanye West<strong>

So now from their actions, there we all go.  
>They fought through the storm and they continue to grow.<br>Made it through the worst, no darkness in Pastaville's heart.  
>It would take something unimagineable to rip it all apart.<p>

**Singer: Santa Claws**  
><strong>Music &amp; Artist Style: Bing Crosby<strong>

Only been around for the Christmas special,  
>But all year a beautiful display through the stressful.<br>Except we now must wait until it turns to autumn  
>To see what Doug can do to make these characters even more awesome!<p>

**-**  
><strong>Singer: Springtrap (Phantom animatronics playing instruments)<strong>  
><strong>Music &amp; Artist Style: Disturbed<strong>

They all fought for freedom!  
>Made PastaVille a Garden of Eden!<br>Made the darkest pain so bright!  
>Unlike Fazbear's Fright Night!<p>

**Singer: Freddy Fazbear (Bonnie, Chica & Foxy playing instruments and providing backing vocals. Marionette, Toy animatronics, Balloon Boy & Mangle dancing around them.)**  
><strong>Music &amp; Artist Style: Eiffel 65<strong>

Stuck in a dark room, out grew these flowers.  
>Continued to fight relentlessly for hours.<br>Never surrendering 'till their job was complete.  
>With that work, the evilness they managed to defeat!<p>

**Singer: Suicide Mouse**  
><strong>Music &amp; Artist Style: Tiny Tim<strong>

No bad blood in PastaVille remains any more.  
>Just experience for adventure's next open door.<br>Pushed through the drama like a human snow plough.  
>We can only wonder where life will take them now.<br>(*Traditional Mickey Mouse laugh*)

**Singer: Ben Drowned**  
><strong>Music &amp; Artist Style: Jimi Hendrix<strong>

With our evil overlord finally gone, we can all rest.  
>This marks the start of new days that'll be just best.<br>With all of these things resolved, we're at a state of bliss.  
>Like we've been inhaling United States of Living's Cannabis.<p>

**Singer: Slaughtershy**  
><strong>Music &amp; Artist Style: Mariah Carey<strong>

Now I... don't want a lot for this realm.  
>With all the occupants... have overwelmed.<br>I may've chosen... to kill my friends at will.  
>But I'm glad... Sonic EXE's blood they managed to spill.<p>

(*Nick Vanill enters*)  
>Nick: "Did somebody just call my name?"<br>Slaughtershy: "No."  
>Nick: "Nevermind then."<br>(*Exits*)

**Singer: Korbyn**  
><strong>Music &amp; Artist Style: Orianthi<strong>

We made PastaVille and the world as beautiful as a sunrise,  
>As we watch it glow brightly as people play and birds fly<br>And yes, for some it may've all been a struggle,  
>But together we huddled and burst out of this bubble.<p>

**Singer: Scarecrow**  
><strong>Music &amp; Artist Style: Meredith Brooks<strong>

Yeah, we're all monsters, yeah, we're all freaks.  
>In the darkness, some of us still creeps.<br>Most of us are untamed, we're not all saints.  
>But that doesn't mean that we're ashamed!<p>

**Singer: Nightmare Rarity**  
><strong>Music &amp; Artist Style: Bonnie Tyler<strong>

It'll take a long time for me to go back to innocence.  
>Now I'll always wonder if it would make any difference.<br>But Sonic EXE's troubles only brought them all closer.  
>I may've had my neck broken, but I'm glad it's all over.<p>

**Singer: Nightmare Moon**  
><strong>Music &amp; Artist Style: Christina Aguilera<strong>

For now I may sit here on the Under Realm's throne.  
>And I might have lost my original childish juvenile home.<br>And even though it's always the happy ending that I hate,  
>To take PastaVille as my own, not for long I'll have to wait.<p>

**Singer: Grinny**  
><strong>Music &amp; Artist Style: Enrique Iglesias<strong>

Like I left to join the stars in outer space,  
>I'm glad to have escaped that awful place.<br>And once brought back, no longer a ghost.  
>I'll spend my time with those I love the most...<p>

**Singer: Mr. Widemouth**  
><strong>Music &amp; Artist Style: Frankie Goes To Hollywood<strong>

With a heart that I apparently don't deserve  
>I managed to live perfectly without losing a nerve.<br>In the end, I broke free and flew like a starling.  
>To be reunited with Grinny, my darling...<p>

**Singer: Robert the Doll**  
><strong>Music &amp; Artist Style: Bob Dylan<strong>

The end may've been a long time coming  
>And we may've spend a lot of our time running.<br>But a small majority of us came out alright.  
>And when adventure comes next, we'll be sure to ignite.<p>

**Singer: Mr. Tooth**  
><strong>Music &amp; Artist Style: 30 Seconds To Mars<strong>

Many of us died, the few left worked as a team.  
>And managed to fulfill that impossible dream.<br>And because of all this, a beauty unfurled  
>For all boys and girls in this lovely world!<p>

**Singer: Timothy Victini (BRVR & Lonliness performing on instruments)**  
><strong>Music &amp; Artist Style: McFly<strong>

After this, our lives and personalities may be unchanged.  
>But a vast array of skills have managed to be arranged<br>For all of us, the beauty of the result of this fight  
>Is that we may all rest our heads and sleep tonight.<p>

**Singer: Gold**  
><strong>Music &amp; Artist Style: Muse<strong>

Our overlord may have been rather jerky.  
>But the air is clear of pleas for mercy.<br>No more gore! On the floor!  
>And there won't be violence on Earth any more!<br>(Gold holds that last note for the remaining section of the song)

**Singers: All**  
><strong>Music &amp; Artist Style: My Chemical Romance<strong>

So we saved the world, and stopped it getting cold...  
>Who knows what adventure, the future will unfold...<br>We're the monsters you know and love, the ones from your beliefs.  
>And we all hoped you enjoyed the first volume of...<br>Pasta With...  
>The...<br>Creeps...!


	36. Sinners Road I: She saw something

**Good Evening, Creepers**

**Yes, Pasta With The Creeps makes a surprise return! Enjoy...**

**The Past Evil arc.**

* * *

><p>Pasta With The Creeps<p>

Sinners Road part I

She saw something

Three years after surviving the new God's flood, Earth seemed to be at peace. Donald Trump easily became the next president of the United States. The people that hate that choice need to learn that you can never like everyone, it's impossible.

Jeff finally understood this, but that never stopped him to still be on his nightly rampage. Thankfully, he now had a wizard by his side. Her name is Ms. Pencilneck.

Of course, even without a God, there is still evil in the world. Isis still has spies out there. Even if Jeff is the only main Creep doing damage, there are still human crimes. Like rapes, murders, and arson, among many others. Slenderman and his proxies haven't been heard of, most likely forgotten, but they still are lurking somewhere.

One Wednesday night, a young adult named Noah was going to church, as always. On his walk there, he felt like he was being watched. He glanced over and caught a glimpse of Korbyn. Once he blinked, Korbyn was gone. The caucasian redhead shook his head in dismay as he continued walking.

He looked at his watch on his left hand and saw that there was only 10 minutes until the church opened its session. This caused the adolescent to jog faster. His heart rapidly beated and he was almost out of breath, by the time he reached the Catholic church. Noah just made it into the church as it's bells rung.

The church bells seemed to calm him down, for some reason. He nodded his head at the portrait of the local priest, before heading down the hall. He swiftly entered the room and plopped himself in his seat.

In the corner of his eye, he saw Korbyn Jumping Eagle. Noah glanced over at her and frowned. Before he could speak up, Father Malone entered the room. This caused the ignorant boy to sit up straight.

Malone observed the few people in the room, easily recognizing Noah. Then, the priest saw Korbyn. He smirked at her presence. "What brings you here this evening, madame," Malone asked.

Korbyn shrugged before saying, "It's been a while and this church was the closest to my location."

"I see," Malone grunted.

The priest went over the night's plans, before making them stand to sing a random church. Father Malone leaded the song. Korbyn just went with in, even if she was a bit tired of singing.

**SONG: "Take Me To Church" by Hozier**

**Sung by: Father Malone, Korbyn, Noah and 18 human extras**

My lover's got humour  
>She's the giggle at a funeral<br>Knows everybody's disapproval  
>I should've worshipped her sooner<p>

If the heavens ever did speak  
>She's the last true mouthpiece<br>Every Sunday's getting more bleak  
>A fresh poison each week<p>

"We were born sick," you heard them say it

My church offers no absolutes  
>She tells me, "Worship in the bedroom."<br>The only heaven I'll be sent to  
>Is when I'm alone with you<p>

I was born sick  
>But I love it<br>Command me to be well  
>Aaay. Amen. Amen. Amen.<p>

_[Chorus 2x:]_  
>Take me to church<br>I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
>I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife<br>Offer me that deathless death  
>Good God, let me give you my life<p>

If I'm a pagan of the good times  
>My lover's the sunlight<br>To keep the Goddess on my side  
>She demands a sacrifice<p>

Drain the whole sea  
>Get something shiny<br>Something meaty for the main course  
>That's a fine-looking high horse<br>What you got in the stable?  
>We've a lot of starving faithful<p>

That looks tasty  
>That looks plenty<br>This is hungry work

_[Chorus 2x:]_  
>Take me to church<br>I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
>I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife<br>Offer me my deathless death  
>Good God, let me give you my life<p>

No Masters or Kings  
>When the Ritual begins<br>There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin

In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene  
>Only then I am human<br>Only then I am clean  
>Ooh oh. Amen. Amen. Amen.<p>

_[Chorus 2x:]_  
>Take me to church<br>I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
>I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife<br>Offer me that deathless death  
>Good God, let me give you my life<p>

* * *

><p>After the usual church session, the folks prepared to go home. Noah walked close to Korbyn with dread in his eyes. Korbyn backed away from him.<p>

"I don't know what it is about you, but you seem like bad news," Noah huffed.

"I'll have you know, that my friends stopped that tsunami 3 years ago," Korbyn replied.

"Yeah right," Noah sarcastically said as he rolled his eyes and walking away.

Korbyn took a deep breath in and out. She quickly decided it would be best to ignore that guy. The Seer exited the church and saw Noah walk down the sidewalk towards South. She thought fast, before walking North.

She jogged up the sidewalk, wanting to get away from Noah. As she was running, she glanced over at the other side of the road and saw a sin take place. She immediately stopped in her tracks to observe Father Malone's actions.

Father Malone was grinning down at a dying man. "Help me," the old african man managed to whisper out.

If the old man wasn't talking to Malone, the seer would have passed it off as a lone coat in the road. By the looks of it, it seemed that he was carjacked and shot, before being left to die.

Malone back away a few feet. "No," the priest grunted.

Father Malone began to walk away, instead of helping the man. The Seer pulled out her cellphone, but before she call help for the dying man, he passed out. The Seer placed her phone in her pocket. She sighed as she walked over to the man and began to carry his corpse to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jeff was inside the abandoned woods, while carrying Matt's corpse. He thought he heard a strange moan echo throughout the trees. This only made the killer chuckle. Jeff the Killer began to dig Matt's grave. It was the least he could do, thanks to Ms. Pencilneck's advice.<p>

As Jeff laid Matt's flimsy corpse on the ground, be began to dig a hole with a shovel. He continued to dig, not wasting time on the strange moans throughout the woods. He thought that a screeching sound was coming his way, but as he looked up nothing was there.

Jeff continued to dig until he heard a clank sound. His shovel hit something metal, and Jeff got curious.

The killer looked down into the ground and saw Laughing Jack's black box glowing with magic energy. Jeff bent down and scooped up the box. He smirked as he began to open the box.

* * *

><p><strong>REST IN HELL: <strong>

**Matthew (only fair Jeff killed him, if Sonic killed me 3 years ago... don't worry, Matt doesn't mind irl)**

** Unnamed old african man (deja vu? Nah, Malone's way was more direct than mine)**

**CUT: Malone was originally gonna kill off Korbyn, but I want to keep her a bit longer. Besides, why not make this arc's villain based of yours truly, but a lot more cruel and takes action directly along with making my dark thoughts come to life. Hate this arc's villain? Then you hate my dark side... You can thank Kathryn, Matt and Ryan that I have a good side over my locked up evil side!**

* * *

><p><strong>Father Malone voiced by Carter Hayden<strong>

**Noah the ignorant christian, based on a former friend. Voiced by Chris Sabat**


	37. Sinners Road II: Everyone has disrespect

**Good Evening, Creepers**

* * *

><p>Pasta With The Creeps<p>

Sinners Road part II

Everyone is disrespectful tonight!

Last night, as Jeff was digging a grave for Matt, he discovered Laughing Jack's box. Jeff didn't hesitate to pick up the black box. The killer then began to shake the box up and down.

"Jack, I know you are in there! Come on out," Jeff shouted as he rapidly shook the box.

* * *

><p>Inside the box, Jack was peacefully sleeping for 3 years. The entire box was pitch black. Jack felt like he was being grabbed be the head and the feet as he was rapidly turning in circles.<p>

The demon clown suddenly woke up and realized it wasn't a dream. He started to think there was an earthquake. He tried to open his eyes, but they wouldn't open. He opened his mouth to call out for help, but no sound came out. Laughing Jack's stomach turned and he felt more dizzy than staring at a conveyor belt of chicken for 6 hours.

It felt like hours have passed, when Jeff was only shaking it for 10 minutes. The clown thought he heard the killer's muffled words. Jack began to pray, through his mind, for the torture to stop. Just as he finished praying, he came to a full stop.** ***

Jack let out a sigh of relieve as he was finally able to open his eyes. He looked up and saw a dim light come from the top. He took a deep breath, before pushing on the top.

Laughing Jack finally hopped out of the box. As he jumped out, Jeff threw the box down. Once the clown finally escaped, his hair was entirely messed up. He seemed to be out of breath. Laughing Jack was still dizzy, that it took him a few moments to look back at Jeff.

After regaining consciousness, Jack pushed Jeff into a tree. "Don't shake my box," Jack growled.

Jeff smirked as he replied, "Hey, I let you out."

Laughing Jack looked around and saw that he was inside Slenderman's woods. "What year is it," the demon clown asked.

"Three years have passed since you were placed in the box," Jeff said, causing the clown to look down in depression. "Don't worry though, me and Ms. P took care of that hedgehog."

"Are you serious?" Jack started as he stared at his rival with big eyes. "You and that witch defeated a God?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Jeff said with a wide smile.

They soon heard a few moans and screams come from all sides. "Proxies," Jeff whispered.

The two didn't waste time running out of the woods. Jack still had many more questions, but he decided it would be best to escape first. It didn't take long for the main creeps to leave the forest, unharmed.

* * *

><p>The demon clown found a phone booth. 'They still have those,' Jack thought to himself as he rushed over towards it. He quickly used the phone booth, hoping that even at this hour someone would answer. The phone rang for a minute, but no one picked up. As it reached the answering machine, he slammed the phone down. He thought fast and dialed another number.<p>

"Come on, Autumn, pick up," Jack huffed.

The phone rang for a few seconds, until it clicked. A muffled 'hello' echoed out through the speakers. Jack sighed of relief, before saying, "Hey, Autumn, it's me Laughing Jack. I'm wondering if you have heard from Katz lately."

Some muffled words came through the phone. Jeff stood in the distance and watched the clown talk on the phone. The killer was tapping his foot and twirling a knife in between two fingers. He grew impatient and wanted to get back to killing already. A late night jogger jogged passed the creep. Jeff quickly stabbed the jogger in the back, causing him to fall down in pain and bleed to death.

On the phone, Jack seemed disappointed at the news. "OK, thanks anyway," he sighed as he hung up.

Laughing Jack walked back over to his rival with a frown. "Even Joking Kat's best female friend hasn't heard of her ever since I brought Kat to PastaVille."

Jack was about to cry, when he noticed that Jeff killed a random man. He pointed to the corpse and said, "Really? You couldn't wait, like 5 minutes?"

"Hey, killing is my thing. It comes with the title," Jeff shrugged. "I thought Ms. P and Korbyn reformed you and made you have faith," Jack asked. Jeff frowned at that statement. "Yeah, no."

"What about you, why are you so desperate to find Joking Kat anyway," Jeff asked.

"Do you even need to ask," the clown chuckled. "She's the best girl I ever met. Ever since we crossed paths, she had my back that I felt like keeping her alive for a little longer. Next thing I know, I got attracted to her loyalty and plain awesomeness," he rambled with honesty. "I personally think she's cute."

"Whatever man," Jeff said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong> * Actually happened to me during a nap, turns out I had a seizure while sleeping.<strong>

**If this arc's villain is based on my locked up bad side, it only makes sense that the main creep is based on my good side! Most of Jack and Jeff's conflict will be based on me vs Matt.**

**REST IN HELL: unnamed jogger **


	38. Sinners Road III: Most Sexual Act

**Good Evening, Creepers**

* * *

><p>Pasta With The Creeps<p>

Sinners Road part III

Most Sexual Sin

A few days later, Natalie Clockwork and Ghost Sally were taking a nice stroll through the park. Sally wanted to fly around, since she learned how to float 3 years ago to stop Sonic, but she didn't want to draw any attention. The little ghost girl still had a bright smile on her face as she followed Clockwork around.

After surviving the tsunami, Clockwork decided it was for the best to tell her past to Sally. She figured, that if Sally's human crush accepted it, she could. Natalie was surprised to find out that Sally was raped, too, but by her uncle instead of her brother.

Ghost Sally was skipping along, before an old man got the corner of her eye. She gasped and froze in her tracks at the sight of her uncle, Hohnny. Natalie turned around and wondered what was wrong.

"It's him," Sally whispered, pointing to him.

Johnny saw it and began to walk over to the girls. "He touched me, and made me touch him back," Sally cried.

"It's OK, get back," Clockwork replied, as the rapist walked up to them.

"How can I interest you two girls," Johnny asked, not recognizing his own niece.

"Nothing, get out of our way," Natalie said, as Sally hid behind her.

"I can easily look past your broken eye and show you a good time," Johnny said, reaching out to her, only for Clockwork to slap the hand.

"Sex is boring," Natalie honestly said. "Porn is boring, too. It always has the same ending, stories and experiences should be unexpected!"

"Come on, let's go," Sally said, tugging at her friend's arm.

Natalie gladly began to follow Sally. Anything to get away from the old man. Johnny smirked as he saw the two girls run away, when someone held a gun at the back of his head.

Father Malone held Johnny at gunpoint. "Go ahead," the rapist sighed.

"No," Malone said. "I could use your services."

Malone guided the rapist away, having a neutral expression at his master plan. He made the rapist go all around, until coming across a pacific house. Father Malone pointed to the house and pushed Johnny towards it.

Johnny lost balance, and quickly had to fix his footing. "Inside is a girl named Shannon. A few years ago, she _lied _about being pregnant, just to get attention. She latter lied again that she got an abortion, because to many people were complaining that she couldn't smoke cigarettes while being pregnant," Malone explained.

"Yeah, and," Johnny asked.

"I want you to get in there and make her pregnant for real," the priest said with a bored expression.

"OK," Johnny shrugged as he walked into the house.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Johnny was finally finished with his business. Malone stood over the bed, having watched the whole thing. The priest quickly threw the girl her clothes. She quickly put them on. Johnny snickered at his work.<p>

Shannon got up, and had trouble moving. She growled at the priest and rapist. "You let him rape me?"

"You know you loved it," Johnny started. Just as the girl opened her mouth to speak, the old man added,"You were wet the whole time!"

"Not to mention the constant moans of pleasure," Father Malone added.

As the priest was talking to her, the rapist made a quick dash towards the door. Shannon rubbed her stomach as she sighed in defeat.

"Great, now I really do need that abortion," Shannon groaned.

"Here's one," Malone said as he shot the teenage girl square in the stomach multiple times. As Shannon gagged out for help, Malone showed no sympathy. "You could have taken a morning after pill." Malone finally stopped shooting her and placed the gun on his pocket.

As Malone turned around, Johnny was gone. Somehow, the rapist had got away. The priest grumbled as he walked away. Shannon eventually bled to death from the gunshot wounds.

"All this, just because you lied to become more popular," Malone grumbled. "Idiot," he shouted, before slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sally's Uncle Johnny- Seth MacFarlane (with Quagmire's voice... duh!)<strong>

**REST IN HELL: Shannon**


	39. The Walking Collective 2 (Halloween)

**Good Evening, Creepers, and happy Halloween**

* * *

><p>Pasta With The Creeps<p>

The Walking Collective 2

Halloween night, Jeff and Jack were walking on a sidewalk. Nobody screamed in fear at them, due to everyone thinking they were in costumes. Jack held a big candy bag. It was black with a carved pumpkin on it. The candy bag was half empty, as the demon clown stuffed a hand in it. He pulled out a hand full of candy and poped them into his mouth, without even removing the wrappers. Jack turned to the bushes and rapidly spat out the used wrappers.

Jeff rolled his eyes at Jack's actions. Several trick-or-treaters came from a 2 story house and ran past Jack. The demon clown looked at the house and saw that the porch light was still on. He snickered as he rushed up to the house.

"Aren't you too old for this," Jeff asked.

"For free candy? Never," Jack shouted with a wide smile as he walked up to the 2 story house.

Up at the house, Jack saw a bowl on the porch that had a _'take one' _letter. Laughing Jack smirked evilly as he stuffed his entire hand in the bowl. "Oh sure, I'll take just one," Jack started. The clown pulled out a handful of hershey bars and laughed evilly. "One handful that is," Jack laughed as he placed the candy bars in his bag.

As more kids walked up to the candy bowl, the creep casually walked away. He walked back to the sidewalk, where Jeff was waiting. He swung the candy bad over his left shoulder as he stomped over. "You done," Jeff asked.

"Just a few more blocks, please," Jack asked, with puppy dog eyes. "You said that about 10 blocks ago, idiot," Jeff growled, causing Jack to pimp slap him.

"Don't call me an idiot," Jack smirked. "Now come on, I see another house," Jack said with a smile. Jack pointed to another house, that seemed to be giving out M&Ms.

"Just be careful not to run into Lilly, who lives in this area," Jack said, frowning at the mention of the faggot's name. "Who," Jeff said, following him.

Little did the creeps know, Lilly was dressed as a witch across the street, and could hear their insults with her big ears. Jack continue to walk to the house, as he back talked about her.

"Lilly is a simple bitch," Jack said. "Simple," Lilly grumbled.

"She is no threat to me and Kat," Jack said. "No threat," Lilly growled.

"Besides, she's a bit ugly," the demon clown finished, as he headed up to the house.

"Ugly? That does it," Lilly shouted.

Lilly screamed out in anger as she rushed into the street. Suddenly, an ambulance ran her over. The ambulances sirens were going off and it was going so fast, that it didn't stop for her. Lilly was in so much pain, that she lied flat in the road. She softly moaned in agony.

Jack was about to ring the doorbell, when he heard her scream. He turned around and rushed back down to Jeff, After seeing the ironic action, Jack bursted out into laughter, that he had a hard time controlling himself. He barley managed to choke out the words, "Did that fat ugly witch, just got ran over with an ambulance?"

"That's what happens when you don't look both ways, man," Jeff shrugged. Jack didn't hear his sworn enemy, because he was too busy laughing.

"No worries, here's some trick-or-treaters to help her up," Jeff said looking over.

In the road, was a circle of a dozen proxies. The Proxies surrounded Lilly and quickly kneeled over her body. She screamed out as the Proxies began to rip her apart. The Proxies were feasting on her fatass.

"Those aren't trick-or-treaters," Jeff said, pulling out his signature dagger.

Jack stopped laughing, once he realised they weren't trick-or-treaters. Though, the demon clown still had a smile on his face, and didn't feel sorry for her. Jeff was about to walk over and kill them, but Jack stopped him. "Don't, it'll only attract more," he whispered.

"Where did the Proxies come from," Jeff asked. "They must have followed us out of the woods, a few days ago," Jack responded.

Jack and Jeff silently walked away from the proxies. Jack once dropped his andy bag, but he swiftly rushed back and picked it up, before running away from the Proxies. Thankfully, the Proxies were too busy with Lilly, they didn't seem to notice the creeps.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, many people were at the party in Father Malone's church. There was plenty of food in the front lounge, or the fellowship hall. In a room in the back, they were playing a movie. THe folks inside the church had no idea that they were in a load of trouble.<p>

Outside, Malone was leaned up against the church, completely bored. He heard some faint screams coming from up the road, easily directing his attention. The local priest saw the proxies coming towards the church. He shrugged as he calmly walked away from the danger.

Jeff and Jack were still running, when they stopped in the church's back parking lot. "I think we lost them," Jack sighed, as he stuffed his entire head into the bag of candy.

Laughing Jack kept his head in the bag as he rapidly munched on his candy. He overeats when he gets stressed, it's possible that he is stressed. Jeff rolled his eyes, when something caught the corner of his eye.

In the parking lot, there was an african young man, who had a proxy attacking him. The man had glasses, small combed hair and was dressed formally in brown. His clothes were getting a little bagged up from the proxy.

"Get off of me, freak," the african adolescent shouted, as he pushed a random proxy off him.

The boy pushed the proxy towards Jeff. The killer smiled as he stricked his dagger through the lone proxy's skull. Jeff screamed in joy, as he retracted the knife back. This caused a little blood to fly and soak into his blade. The proxy fell down in defeat.

"You ok," Jeff smirked.

"Thanks," the man said. "Name's Joshua, and what happened to you face?" Josh looked a little disgusted as he stared at the creep's burnt face.

"They call me Jeff," the killer started. "Jeff the Killer." "Yeah, what kind of costume is that," Josh asked.

"Oh, it's no costume-," the killer smirked. Joshua huffed out of annoyance as the creep started to sing a song.

**Parody song: Becoming the Killer**

**parodies: fresh prince of bel air**

**Sung by: Jeff**

Now, this is a story all about how  
>My life got flipped-turned upside down<br>And I'd like to take a minute  
>Just sit right there<br>I'll tell you how I became the pasta called Jeff the Killer

As a teen, towards a new hood I moved  
>At some house party was where some idiots burnt off my face<br>Chillin' out maxin' relaxin' all cool  
>I went insane and killed my family in the hospital<br>After that it was obvious I was no longer good  
>Killing innocent kids in my neighborhood<br>Attacking all my victims in their sleep  
>Even with Jane hunting me, I decided to become 'Jeff the Killer'<p>

* * *

><p>Laughing Jack finished his bag of candy, and pulled his head out of his bag. There was chocolate all over his face. "I'll save it for later," he shrugged.<p>

The demon clown looked over and saw Jeff with Joshua. The human boy huffed at the creep as he walked away. "Whatever you want to believe," Joshua called back, not believing that he was talking to a creepypasta monster.

Jeff and Jack then heard thousands of screams come from the inside of the church. The two creeps hurried into the building. As they went in, Jeff looked at the sign. "Father Malone, why does that name sound familiar," Jeff asked.

Jack pushed open the front doors, and the killer whipped away his thoughts and rushed in after him. Jack and Jeff stared and saw that Proxies were attacking the innocent people inside the church. Jeff took out his knife and went over to help.

"Help us," Korbyn shouted over from inside of a closet.

Jack was about to help, when he saw the bowls of free candy. Jack had to make a choice, candy or proxies. "Easy choice," Jack laughed as he ran.

Laughing Jack charged towards a proxy. The proxy was ready to strike, but the clown rushed past it and stopped in front of the candy bowls. On the table, two big bowls were filled with candy. Jack cheered as he began to stuff his face with candy.

As he ate, he noticed a mirror. He stared at his reflection and noticed how horrible he was. He knew that he was a child at heart, but something in his gut wasn't right. He tried to shrug it off, but it was no use. Jack sighed, as he began to sing, as Jeff protected the church by himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Monster by Skillet<strong>

**Cover by Laughing Jack**

**!FIGHT MONTAGE!**

The secret side of me, I never let you see  
>I keep it caged but I can't control it<br>So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
>I feel the rage and I just can't hold it<p>

_(Jack licks the chocolate off his face, as Jeff slashes at three or four proxies that surrounded him)_

It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
>It comes awake and I can't control it<br>Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
>Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?<p>

_(A prxy moaned as it rushed up to Jack. Jack threw some empty candy wrappers behind his shoulder, with them landing in it's mouth. The Proxy ended up chocking on the paper)_

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<p>

_(Several proxies were ripping apart some humans, dressed as vampires, that were too stupid to run away)_

I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<p>

_(A proxy knocked down the supply closet door, where Korbyn was hiding in)_

My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
>I keep it caged but I can't control it<br>'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
>Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?<p>

_(Korbyn thought fast, grabbed the broom and smacked the proxy to the ground. She used the broom to attack several proxies that were attacking some guests)_

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<p>

_(A proxy made it's way to the movie room, where a group of boys were watching a zombie movie. They weren't stupid as they heard the Proxies moan. A buff man stood up and slammed a chair on the proxy)_

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<p>

_(The buff man locks the door, before peacefully watching the movie with the others. Outside, a few Proxies tried to get in, but Jeff snuck up from behind them and easily slashed them.)_

I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<br>I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<p>

_(Jack finished the candy bowls, before throwing the bowls in the two remaining proxy's faces, cracking their skulls)_

* * *

><p>Very few humans were left from that slaughter. Hundreds of bodies lied on the floor. Korbyn looked around at the damage. "I'll see what I can do," the Seer sighed as she began to feel pulses of random victims.<p>

"Worst Halloween ever," a little boy, dressed as a duck, complained. The boy's mom took his hand and they left the church.

Jeff snickered as he went to follow them. "Jeff! You killed enough," Jack shouted, stopping the killer in his tracks.

"Fine," Jeff huffed. "Maybe tomorrow," Jeff snickered.

"Let's just get out of here," Jack sighed. "Night's still young, let's get more candy," Jack laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Joshua, the Mega Man Gamer, based and voiced by YouTuber 'Muah'<strong>

**Lilly, the faggot, based on fanfiction account 'siily lilly'**

**REST IN HELL: countless victims and proxies, and Lilly (you're welcome!)**


	40. Animatronics IV: finale of freddy's

**Good Evening, Creepers**

**Originally****, Sonic. EXE was gonna get mauled by the animatronics, but I decided to have the proxies tear him apart instead!**

* * *

><p>Pasta With The Creeps<p>

Finale of Freddy's

On the next Sunday night, Malone was inside the church and he patiently waited for the guests to come. It didn't take long for the authorities to clean up the mess and business quickly returned to normal. While waiting, he grabbed his gothic sword, which lied on the fireplace mantle. He strapped the sword behind his back as the few guests started to show up.

A few moments later, he lead the group to the back classroom. It wasn't that big of a group, because the news of the proxies made the locals scared of the once peaceful church. In the small group was Korbyn, Noah, Clockwork, Jeff and Eva.

Eva was your average teenage girl. She loved to wear her red fez, which usually annoyed people. She seemed to be eating some vegetarian fish sticks, with more of them poking out from a shirt pocket.

Natalie was hiding her face under a blue heavy coat, in order to cover up her screwed up eye. Jeff could care less about going to church but Jack forced him to come. Jack didn't come, because he had a stomach ache from all that candy. _'Why isn't Jack fat yet with all that food he eats,' _Jeff thought. Jeff then looked at the priest and thought he looked strangely familiar.

"Tonight, we are going on a field trip," Malone said, which interrupted the killer's thoughts.

* * *

><p>The local priest lead the group towards the Freddy Fazbear diner downtown.<p>

"Those animatronics are filled with souls of innocent children. It's time to put them to rest, don't you think," Father Malone said to his small group.

"What are we supposed to do," Noah asked.

"Kill them," the priest flashed.

"But,-" Eva started, before getting interrupted by the Seer. "They are robots, and robots technically aren't alive by the definition of science," Korbyn said.

They all went inside the diner and prepared for the worst.

A small giggling came from the top vents. Malone looked up at the vents and smirked. The Pastor used his shoulder to bump into his loyal follower. Noah was pushed to the side and he lost his balance making him fall to the ground.

Balloon Boy giggled more loudly as he popped out of the vent. The annoying animatronic landed on top of the caucasian boy. Noah screamed as the animatronic yanked at his short red hair. As Balloon Boy yanked at the ignorant boy's hair, he used his open robot arm to choke the boy. The human was trapped in shock at the touch of the cold metal arm.

"Killed by Balloon Boy," Noah grunted as he choked out his last breath.

After the animatronic was finished killing the human boy, the Pastor finally reacted. Father Malone took out his gothic sword and slashed off the animatronic head. Balloon Boy's broken head rolled around.

"Come on," the priest said.

Eva dragged behind the group, and heard some moaning coming from the side if her. She looked down and saw a cupcake. "Oh, don't mind if I do," Eva said as she picked up the pink frosted dessert.

"I thought you were a vegetarian," Jeff asked.

Eva shrugged as she brought the cupcake to her mouth. "I just can't stand the taste of meat, I still need my chocolate!"

The teenage girl took a big bite out of the top of the cupcake. It made a strange crunch sound inside her mouth. Her expression quickly changed from surprised to disgusted. She turned to the side and spat it out. She looked at the cupcake again, and saw wires from where she bit.

"Son of a biscuit," she cried out as she chucked the robotic cupcake at the wall.

The cupcake splattered on the wall, leaving a pink frosted stain. The entire metal cupcake exploded on contact with the wall. Chica peaked out and seemed sad that the human didn't like her present.

The group kept on moving and came across an outlet. "Jeff, you burnt down something, what do we do," Korbyn asked as she pointed at it.

"Pee on it," Jeff sarcastically said.

"Be serious," Natalie muttered behind her hidden coat.

Jeff huffed as he took out a random blade. He quickly struck the knife into the power outlet. It let out a small shock, but the killer shrugged it off. He took steps back and said, "You might want to get out of here! I'll be there soon."

As Jeff unzipped his pants, the group quickly left. He was about to pee onto the outlet that had the knife stick in the socket. The girls were obviously disgusted, but the priest couldn't care less. They all stood outside of the diner and waited.

A few moments later, a small spark ignited inside the diner. Jeff screamed of joy as he crashed out through the window. He smiled as he stood up with the dinner blazing up behind him. The entire diner quickly rose up in flames.

"So, you burnt down something before. What was it," Eva asked.

Jeff was about to brutally answer it, but he noticed that the local priest was with him. "A false church that worshipped a fake God," Jeff shrugged. "Good boy," Malone smiled.

"One left," Malone said as he looked up.

There stood an animatronic in the flames. The remaining others squinted and saw that it was Fredbear. Fredbear jogged through the flames as he stomped up to the others. Everycreep, but Eva, took several steps back.

"Cuddles," Fredbear whispered giving puppy dog eyes.

"Did it just talk," Eva asked in a hushed whisper.

The broken golden animatronic slowly walked up to the human girl. Fredbear opened his arms hide as he lunged himself at the girl. Eva screamed as the gold bear robot wrapped it's arms around her. She stopped screaming and squeaked when the arms got too tight. She looked up and saw a smile on the animatronics face. She shrugged as he hugged him back. *****

"It must be stopped," the father said, pulling out his sword.

"No," Korbyn said, as he jumped in front of him. "There is no need! Don't you see, this one is pure good?"

Father Malone looked over the Seers shoulder. Fredbear and Eva were pulled apart from their embrace. The animatronic smiled at the group and waved to them. "Hello," he said.

"No," the priest said as he pushed the Seer out of his way.

He took big steps up to the gold animatronic. He took his gothic sword and slashed at the robot's neck. The bear's head fell off his body and rolled to Malone's feet. The head looked up and seemed to smile.

"Goodbye, my friends," the head choked out, before the priest stomped the head crushing it.

* * *

><p><strong>* based on a nightmare where I became an arsonist and burnt down a random Chuck E Cheese restaurant, and through the fire came out Fredbear who gave me a hug...<strong>

**Dane Cook is Fredbear!**

**Eva based on fanfic author Scooter Dracon**

**REST IN HELL: **

**all animatronics, but Fredbear/Golden Freddy **

**Noah**


	41. The Swear

**Good Evening, Creepers**

* * *

><p>Pasta With The Creeps<p>

The Swear

Late one night, Natalie and Sally were together near the woods. Joshua stared at the creeps with confusion, as Johnny walked away from them. The rapist only smirked as he walked away from the three.

"Don't listen to him," Clockwork said to Sally.

"I know, he's just a-," Sally muttered.

Natalie Clockwork gasped at the ghost child's bad language.

Laughing Jack was walking around, when he noticed the disgusted look on the teenager's face. He ran over to them, while being a little worried.

"Cosplaying freak," Josh muttered as he saw Jack.

"Hey," the clown said, a little offended.

"What happened," Jack said.

"Sally said a bad word," Natalie said.

This caught the clown off guard as he glanced over at the ghost.

"Did you call Joshua the _n word," _Jack growled, making the boy grunt in response.

"There's an n-word," Sally asked, being confused as ever. *****

"Nevermind that," Jack said.

Joshua left out a soft sigh of relief. "No, she called out her own uncle," Josh added.

"Oh, I called him a 'dirty old faggot'," Sally said, responding with a smile.

"I guess that's allowed," Jack sighed. "Good job," the clown said giving the girl a pat on the back.

Joshua felt lost as he observed this. Natalie walked over to the adolescent and whispered something in his ear. She let the boy in on what exactly happened to Sally, making Josh's jaw drop. "That's messed up," Josh muttered at the story.

"Oh, that reminds me! Have you seen Joking Kat, lately," Laughing Jack asked.

Sally grew quiet and thought deeply. "Um, I saw her last week," the ghost child whispered.

"Really? Where?"

"I don't know, sorry," Sally started. The demonic clown grew disappointed. "You see, Doug is a ghost now. He usually takes me over to her house for a playdate."

"Where is Ghost Doug, now?"

"Haunting his enemies."

"Makes since," Jack said.

Jack held the thought tight in his head and smiled brightly. He knew, that all he needed to do was wait for Doug to get Sally again, and follow them.

"No worries, that Malone priest guy once replaced all her bullies make up with itching powder," Sally said with a small giggle.

"That's good," Laughing Jack said, laughing loud.

"They deserved it, alright. They all were bitches," Sally brutally said.

Jack grew silent and gave the ghost girl a cold stare. Ghost Sally stared back, trying her best to look innocent.

"That's not the worst thing the priest did," Josh stated.

"Korbyn told me that, he left a man to die in the road after he witnessed a car jack," Sally politely explained.

"Not to mention, that just a few days ago, he allowed one of his top followers to die from Balloon flipping Boy," Natalie added.

Joshua stepped in with rage. "And, remember when those freaks attacked his church on Halloween night? " All three creeps nodded in responce. "He instantly left the building, leaving his entire guests to fend for themselves!"

Jack only shrugged at the reveal. "What more do you expect? He's a creepypasta character," Jack said.

"You knew he was also a creep," Natalie asked.

"Jeff told me! I figured Korbyn would have told you girls that he was one of us creeps," Jack said, looking innocent.

In the distance, there was a soft whisper. The four looked up and saw a human's shadow. It took a while to adjust and notice that they were staring at Father Malone. The priest looked steamed, as he heard all of their conversation.

The priest took out his gothic sword and stared at it's sharp blade. He slowly walked up to the four. "Folks need to fend for themselves," the Pastor growled.

"It's their own fault for burning in a fire and being too stubborn to escape," Malone hollered.

"That's not how the world works," Josh said.

"What would you know? Did you ever have your wife and child taken away from you," Malone said, about to snap.

"You don't need to be evil in the present, just cause you were treated poorly in the past," Josh said, trying to reason with the man.

* * *

><p><strong>Song based on The Vaccines<strong>

**Sung by: Father Malone**

Oh I could bore you with the truth  
>About an uneventful youth<br>Or you could get that rap from someone else  
>And I could make an observation<br>Every group needs a voice of a reason  
>But you are too self absorbed to give it clout<p>

And I, I don't really care about  
>Anybody else when they are to innocent to figure it out<br>'Cause eventually you'll lost it all  
>And notice how evil the world is<br>Nobody's  
>No hope<br>To many  
>I think it's a ṗroblem<br>I shall have my way  
>And no, you are so self-obsessed<br>I guess, but there's no hope  
>But I hope it's just a phase<p>

* * *

><p>The Priest lost all patience and sliced his sword against Joshua's left leg. The boy limped down in pain, as the 3 creeps gasped.<p>

Father Malone raised his sword, ready finish him off. He took a step forward, only for him to trip. He ended up crashing into a tree. His sword flung deep into his chest and through the tree.

"Help me," the priest gagged out.

"No," Jack huffed as the group left him to die.

Jack picked up Josh and carried him. "I know someone who can fix that up in no time," Jack whispered to the boy.

* * *

><p><strong>* Nobody in my ENTIRE HIGH SCHOOL, ever knew there was an n-word, until the teachers said that there was such a thing.<strong>

**Rest In Hell: Father Malone**


	42. The Love

**Good Evening, Creepers**

**If you are addicted to cheap ass sex simulation flash games, please leave...**

* * *

><p>Pasta With The Creeps<p>

The Love

A few days later, Jeff and Jack were walking around, protecting some kids from various proxies. It didn't take long for the duo to knock down the dozen proxies. Jeff smiled as he reached in his pocket. Jeff walked p to his buddy.

"Here, I found Joking Kat's address," Jeff said handing his rival a folded piece of paper.

"Really," Jack said in glee as he took the paper from him.

Laughing Jack unfolded the paper and read the address on it. "Seems legit. How do I know you aren't fooling me," Jack asked.

Jeff smirked and replied, "Tell you what, meet me there at about 8 tonight, and I'll show you!"

* * *

><p>Sometime later that night, the old rapist was sleeping happily in his bed. A strange girl opened the door to his bedroom and stared over him. Uncle Johnny looked up and saw Ms. Pencilneck by the side of his bed.<p>

"What are you," Johnny asked the witch.

She remained quiet as she crawled onto his bed. The succubus looked at the rapist with seductive eyes. John smiled with pleasure as he gave the girl a wet kiss on her thick neck. Ms. P moaned with pleasure as she reached for the old man.

In real life, John was still asleep, as Ms. P stared over the bed. The witch continued to stare as the man dry humped his bed. The succubus got to work and began to absorb his soul.

* * *

><p>Jeff and Jack were walking around<p>

"Here, I found Joking Kat's address," Jeff said handing his rival a folded piece of paper.

"Really," Jack said in glee as he took the paper from him.

Laughing Jack unfolded the paper and read the address on it. "Seems legit. How do I know you aren't fooling me," Jack asked.

Jeff smirked and replied, "Tell you what, meet me there at about 8 tonight, and I'll show you!"

* * *

><p>That night, Laughing Jack walked up towards the porch, when he noticed the living room light was on. The clown peaked through the front window and gasped in shock. In the brightly lit living room a grown Joking Kat had a 2-year old by her side. Kat was talking to Jeff the Killer. The demon clown did his best to read their lips.<p>

"Thanks, dude," Kat shyly said.

"No problem," Jeff said with a smile, before looking down at the child.

Laughing Jack steamed red and shouted loudly. Kat, Jeff and the child stared out the window and grew wide eyed. Jack crashed through the window in anger. The child hid behind Kat in fear. Kat grew a smile across her face. Jeff shook his head in dismay at his rival's action.

Jack rolled in a ball towards them. Laughing Jack sprung up and gave the three a death glare. "So, mind telling me what is this all about before I kill Jeff, again," Jack growled.

"You're alive," Kat said, nearly in tears.

Kat slowly walked up to him. Before the demon could react, the girl opened her arms and quickly gave him a tight hug. Jack's rage in his heart quickly cooled down with the soft hug. He couldn't resist her cuteness, as he began to hug her back.

The two finally pulled apart. Their faces were completely red from heavy blushing. Kat looked over and saw the baby.

"This is my daughter, Giggling Faith," Kat said.

Kat motioned over to the 2 year old. The baby took after her mother. She crawled over to her mom and make a soft sound, causing Kat to pick her up.

"Then why is Jeff here? Don't tell me, he's the father," Jack said in shock.

"I was babysitting! Ghost Doug usually does it, but he was pre-occupied this week," Jeff calmly stated.

"I don't actually know the father," Kat said, while rubbing the baby. "It could be yours or Doug's, for all I know! All I know is that one week after the demise of the bitch-hog, I found out I was pregnant with her."

The clown walked over and stared at the child. He then turned his head back to the concerned mother. Deep inside, he knew that he should be there for them.

"I should leave you two lovebirds alone," Jeff said winking.

The killer waved goodbye as he left the small house. The 2 remaining creeps quickly embraced in another big hug. Giggling Faith smiled as she walked over and hugged her two legal parents. The girl was shocked to hear them instantly sing.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Song Reprise: <strong>Perfect for Me

**Original Written by: **PureHope125

**Laughing Jack:**  
>All of the world<p>

**Joking Kat:**  
>Hurt us both<p>

**Duet:**  
>Yet we are now safe,<br>For now we're together at last  
>Cause when we thought love<br>Was nothing for us  
>Down we came from<br>The heavens above  
>Oh my love<br>There's not more that I can say  
>Other than<br>You're perfect for me

**Laughing Jack:**  
>Perfect<p>

**Joking Kat:**  
>For me...<p>

* * *

><p>The old man lied naked frontside first on his bed. His entire bedsheets were soaked with cum. Ms. Pencilneck couldn't help but laugh. 'Poor old bastard died with a boner,' she thought to herself.<p>

"Good night, John," the succubus said to the corpse.

She giggled as she slammed the door on her way out.

* * *

><p><strong>Rest In Hell: Uncle Johnny<strong>


	43. The Revival

**Good Evening, Creepers**

**This is what I had planned all along! What if creepypasta truly invaded Earth?!**

* * *

><p>Pasta With The Creeps<p>

The Revival

Four years ago, Lord Zalgo was using almost every bit of his remaining energy to create PastaVille. He sat on his throne and looked at the unfinished village, through the firewall monitor screen. He saw an empty pace and nodded his head. This caused an abandoned carnival to sprout from the ground!

"It is nearly finished," the devil muttered to himself.

He glanced around Hell and saw Shadowlurker. Zalgo had a flashback of Shadowlurker's amazing power. A power too dangerous to make God. He got up from his throne and thought fast.

"Aw, Zalgo! How's it been," Shadowlurker said, acting innocent.

The lord stayed silent as he held the shadow's hand. He guided the two even deeper into Hell. Shadowlurker seemed quite happy, unaware of his fate. Lord Zalgo, on the other had, was washed over with guilt. He looked over at his ex-boyfriend and sighed. He took a deep breath as they entered the darkest area of their dimension.

Zalgo sighed as she snapped his fingers. This caused a metal cage to surround Shadowlurker. The shadow looked around in confusion, as seven circles stood in front of the cage. Inside each circle carved a Japanese sign. Shadowlurker carefully investigated the circles.

Each circle represent a deadly sin.

"I'm sorry," Zalgo said with a little concern.

The God turned around and sighed. "You just are overqualified," he muttered.

* * *

><p>Months later, Nightmare Moon was sitting on the former God's throne. She growled as her latest plan failed. She thought she could use her alicorn magic to use some pony animatronics, but Widemouth and Pinkamena easily got rd of them. She finally gave up hope. The Alicorn hopped off the throne chair and galloped away.<p>

She walked past the other residents of Hell, without a word or even looking them in the eye. She held her head down in defeat as she headed towards the darker part of Hell. She then heard mysterious laughing. The princess of the night glanced up and saw a metal cage. Inside the metal cage was a dark shadow.

Out of curiosity, she walked up towards the cage. She casually stepped onto the circle of Envy. As she stood in it, a harmless fire surrounded the circle. Nightmare moon looked down at it in confusion.

"A perfect match," a cracked voice from inside the cage said.

She looked back through the metal bars of the cage. She lite her horn and got a better view. Inside the cage, lied Shadowlurker. The shadow smirked at the alicorn. Nightmare Moon didn't know how to react.

"Want another chance," Shadowlurker said.

Nightmare Moon stumbled upon words. Shadowlurker smiled at her confusion. "Lord Zalgo thought he could trap me in here for eternity! Each circle represents a deadly sin. If a valuable candidate stands in their right sin circle, this cage will unlock setting me free!"

"What's in it for me," the Alicorn asked.

"I can tear open the dimension between Hell and Earth," Shadowlurker slyly said.

"Why can't you just do it now?"

Shadowlurker shrugged. "This is a cage made by the one and only Zalgo. It holds back my magic. He was scared because my magic is possibly stronger than his!"

"OK, how long will it take to unlock this cage?"

"I don't care if it takes centuries to find valuable candidates! Once I'm free and open the promised tear, all us fallen creeps are gonna have a party," the Shadowlurker chuckled.

A few days later, Nightmare Moon was gathering more creeps to represent the sin circles. She was patiently flying in the air. Many creeps gathered to the firewall projection screen to view the new God's demise. The creeps of Hell cheered as Proxies ate Sonic. EXE. Nightmare Moon only smiled at it. Another step closer to her plan being complete.

Sonic. EXE shouted out of rage as his body suddenly popped into Hell. Nightmare Moon grinned as she flew down to met the former God.

"I need you to stand in the circle of pride in order to unlock Shadowlurker! He then can open a tear between dimensions," the alicorn started.

The deadly hedgehog quickly interrupted and said, "Count me in!"

"Good," the Alicorn grinned.

She glanced around. "Anypony know a candidate for wrath?"

Hoody and Masky looked at each other and nodded. The two grabbed the proxy, Charley Madison Jr., and pushed the boy towards the princess. The Proxy nearly lost his balance, before screeching. Nightmare Moon scanned the proxy.

"Why not one of the first Proxies," Hoody asked.

"Zalgo once gave wrath to an SPC monster, but you won't be able to find one," Sonic. EXE said.

"It'll have to do," Masky said.

* * *

><p>In the present day, Nightmare Moon was finally putting her plan into action. Shadowlurker was standing up and holding the bars of the metal cage. He smiled as he witnessed creeps finally setting him free. Hoody and Masky, along with other countless lost Proxies arrived at the scene. The two proxies pushed Charley towards the cage.<p>

Pinkamena, Widemouth and Grinny stared at the Candle Cove pirates. Widemouth held the hand of his human partner. All six creeps didn't know what to expect. Skin Taker glared over at the cage and sighed. "It's gonna be OK," Skin Taker calmly said.

The pirate walked over to the circle of greed, unaware of what lied ahead. After quickly petting the pink pony, Cannibal Grim followed the pirate. Sonic. EXE was floating in the air with his former slave robot. The former God gave out his igniture giggle as he floated down to the ground and stood in his circle.

The Alicorn smirked as she stood in the circle of envy! Skin Taker stood in the circle of greed. Lonliness the undead Umbreon stood in the circle of sloth. Sonic. EXE stood in the circle of pride! Cannibal Grim stood in the circle of gluttony. The proxy, Charley Junior, stood in the circle of wrath. Each circle lite up in flames as they stood in it.

Nightmare Moon glanced over at the rapist, Johnny. "Come here," she commanded.

She pointed a hoof to the seventh and last reaming circle, the sin of lust. Johnny nodded as he walked over and stood in the circle. As soon as his feet entered the circle, it lite a fire.

Once all seven circles were lite, they slowly vanished. A loud crank sound echoed throughout Hell. The metal cage bursted into flames. The flames knocked the creeps back a couple of yards. Nightmare moon stood up and was blinded by the heat. The flames faded away, and Shadowlurker's cage was gone!

Shadowlurker roared with joy at his freedom. As creeps slowly got back onto their feet, the shadow got to work and fulfilled his promise. He tilted his head up and stretched out an arm. With a simple wave of his arm, a large tear opened!

Shadowlurker glanced back at the creeps. He was mainly staring at Nightmare Moon. "We are free!"

The shadow proved it, by crawling through the tear. His body easily squeezed through the crack. A few seconds later, he was standing back on Earth. Nightmare Moon nodded as she flew through the tear.

Nightmare Moon opened her eyes and glared up at the night sky. She smiled at the sight of her stars and moon. One by one, more creeps crawled out through the tear. Nightmare Moon flew from above and observed the situation and surrounding.

The tear took them straight towards PastaVille! Pinkamena bounced out of the tear as Widemouth and Grinny slowly followed her. Widemouth took a moment to gaze upon his former home. It brought him to tears seeing everything destroyed, thank to Sonic. EXE's tsunami.

Sonic. EXE growled as he floated back to Earth. Tails Doll flew out of the tear, but did his best to avoid the hedgehog. Soon, all creeps made it out of the tear. Once Shadowlurker made sure that everycreep made it out, he waved his left hand. This caused the tear to fold back and seal back the portal between dimensions.

"Here's Johnny," the old man sang.

Father Malone gruted as he pushed the rapist away. Johnny fell back into the Proxy hoard. The old man screamed as the various proxies surrounded him. Malone stared emotionless at his demise. Sonic. EXE chuckled a bit. "He deserves it," Malone grumbled.

Many creeps nodded in approval. Pinkamena sat alone. Rainbow Dash was only a few feet away from her, but she decided to keep her back turned from her, out of fear.

"We attack at dawn," Shadowlurker stated.

The creeps sat around the abandoned village. Many decided to rest for the big attack tomorrow. Some tried to escape and warn some people, like Widemouth and the Candle Cover pirates, but Shadowlurker and Nightmare Moon guarded the exit.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Patrick Seitz (Shao Kang) as Shadowlurker<strong>

**Where are the animatronics? Well, they were robots with souls of children and the purple guy. So, that would mean the souls would leave their robot suits back on Earth. Without a body, they turned into lost souls. **


	44. The Invasion

**Good Evening, Creepers**

* * *

><p>Pasta With The Creeps<p>

The Invasion

The next day, was Christmas morning! Instead of kids waking up with joy, they woke up screaming. Throughout Earth, various Creepypasta monsters were attacking.

From the West coast to the East coast, you had to be lucky in order to be safe from their grasp. Slenderman and Observer were reunited with their proxy and collective army. The enormous group of proxies decided to start North and work their way down.

In the Northern area, many kids were digging through their stockings as the parents cooked the usual Christmas breakfast. Inside a family house, the little boy was eating some candy. The father was too busy in the kitchen, making cinnamon buns to notice. The mother quickly growled at the boy.

"What have I told you? Breakfast will be in a few minutes," she shouted. *****

Then, all windows of the house broke. The glass shards flew rapidly throughout the entire house. The glass of the kitchen window flew directly into the father, Richard's face! He screamed at the pain, before slipping on his own two feet. His head banged on the oven on his way down. Richard lied died as the oven timer went off.

The mother pulled her son close. The two were careful enough to not step in any of the broken glass. The mother looked out the living room window. A few proxies groaned as they walked past the house.

"Zombies," the boy muttered with some excitement.

"Richard, get the boat," the housewife shouted out to her deceased step-husband.

Hoody and Masky jumped into the house, through the broken window. The mom held her little boy close and walked back from them. "Take anything you want," the mom said, bursting into tears.

"Just not the big red wrapped present! It's my new atv," the son added.

The mom glared at the boy in anger as the proxies closed in on them.

"Have you been snooping," the mom harassed.

Hoody made his move and scratched at the women. The mom screamed out in pain. Masky snatched the boy from the mom and scratched at the kid's face. As the two met their fate of turning into Proxies, the sky suddenly turned black.

* * *

><p>Pinkamena, Cannibal Grim, Ben Drowned, the Candle Cove pirates, Widemouth, Grinny the Human, Tails Doll, Ticci Toby, BRVR and Lonliness were carefully walking around. The group walked through a neighborhood that still wasn't attacked, yet.<p>

Two adult brothers were sharing the holiday together, by having lunch. They were having nachos. Both were twins, in their twenties. They both had blonde hair. One was wearing My Little Pony pajama jeans.

"Didn't that show cancel a few years ago?"

Soon, the small herd caught the corner of their eyes.

"Ponies are real," the rapid brony said, getting an idiotic erection.

"Forget that, Pokemon are real," the other boy said, pointing at the Pikachu and Umbreon.

The two blinked, and it was suddenly night! A full moon appeared in the sky, along with lights of countless dead stars. The brothers blinked in confusion.

"But it's noon," the younger one said.

Fog filled the house. The boys heard laughter from the ceiling. The two looked up and saw two creeps. Nightmare Moon and Timothy the Victini were floating inside the kitchen.

"No elements can help now! The night shall last, forever," Nightmare Moon shouted with enthusiasm.

The brony twin opened a bag of skittles. He effortlessly tossed the skittles at the alicorn.

"Taste the rainbow, mutha fucker," the brony twin shouted.

The Alicorn stared unamused as the skittles bounced off her body. Even the other twin stared at him in disbelief. The brony twin shrugged.

"Well, I tried!"

The princess turned to the Pokemon and nodded. The Victini snickered as he raised a claw towards the sky. It cried out, before using incinerate.

Quickly, the house bursted into flames. The twins faces were slowly melting away. Nightmare Moon chuckled at their demise, as Victini gave out a sly smile.

Back outside, the previous small group of creeps watched the arson. The fire from the single building melted the snow and caught on even more surrounding houses. Pinkamena stared up at the enteral night and sighed.

Nightmare Moon and Victini flew out of the burning building and noticed the group of heroic creeps. "Get them," Nightmare Moon commanded.

Timothy did it's battle cry. He flew down to the group, as the Alicorn made a retreat. Ben pulled out his sword and prepared to battle the Victini, but to his surprise, BRVR and Lonliness rushed in front of him. The undead Hyrule warrior placed his sword back and watched the quick fight.

The Pikachu and Umbreon tagged up against the Victini. Victini was about to lift a claw, but BRVR pounced and chewed on the arm, stopping the attack. Umbreon opened his mouth and prepared a dark ball. Victini growled out as he shook his claw rapidly. Timothy used his other claw and made a psywave, pushing BRVR back onto the ground.

During the fight, Pinkamena darted her eyes back and forth. She noticed that the group was too busy watching the brawl. She took this time and quickly galloped away.

The Victini turned around and saw the Umbreon's fully charged attack. Before Timothy could raise his arm, Lonliness fired the ball. The dark ball hurled directly against the Creep. Victini's body was fully absorbed into the ball. The dark ball exploded, and the Victini fell flat onto the ground. BRVR and Lonliness did their cry as they walked back to the group.

"Good job, girls," Widemouth cheered.

"They are boys," the other creeps quickly corrected.

"We still have much more to do," Skin Taker said.

The group continued to walk, feeling bad for the houses that caught on fire thanks to Victini. Cannibal Grim looked down with wide eyes. "Wait, where's Pinkamena?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Pinkamena already made it to the next town. Her sugarrush allows her to match Rainbow Dash's speed, maybe even faster. The pink corrupted pony was silently watching 2 of her former pony friends fight.<p>

Under the _night _sky, Slaughtershy and Rainbow Dash growled at each other. Slaughtershy pulled out a chainsaw. The chainsaw seemed to already have blood on it. Before she could use it, Rainbow Dash quickly flew into the sky.

"Come back here," the former nice pony growled.

Rainbow Dash flapped her wings harder and aligned herself with the full moon. She stroke a pose with the moon. Pinkamena thought she looked beautiful with that lighting. She seemed to be smiling.

Slaughtershy did her best to fly up towards her opponent, but her wings were too weak. Rainbow Dash smirked as she began to quickly flew towards the ground. Rainbow Dash got enough speed, that she began to create yet another Sonic Rainboom. She easily created one. The blast radius knocked into Slaughtershy. The yellow pegasus cried out as she fell towards the ground. The height of the fall broke every bone in her body.

The entire continent heard and eventually saw the rainboom. Some mindless proxies saw and heard the blast, causing them to walk over to that area. Pinkamena cheered as she reverted back to her ponyself.

As Rainbow Dash landed back on the ground, Pinkie Pie rushed up to her and gave her a big old hug. Before the cyan pegasus could return the hug, a magic blue blast shot at them. The two ponies rolled back and glanced at the source, Nightmare Rarity!

"I'm sorry, Dashie," Pinkie said, brushing her hair down.

"Do what you need to do," Rainbow Dash replied as Pinkie forced herself into Pinkamena.

Nightmare Rarity tried to fire another magic beam, but Pinkamena barrel rolled out of the way. She picked up Slaughtershy's chainsaw and got to work.

* * *

><p>Inside Joking Kat's house, Laughing Jack seemed a bit disappointed. He had no idea the day was Christmas, otherwise known as his and Kat's birthday!<p>

"Where's the presents? Decorations? Anything for Faith?"

"Well, there was no need to celebrate my birthday, since I had no one to celebrate it with. I don't lie to my daughter about Holiday mascots, because these days Christmas is about marketing," Kat replied.

"Worst Christmas, ever," Laughing Jack sighed.

"Hey now! The past few years, I never got to celebrate my birthday with you! As long as I'm with someone I love that loves me back, I'm OK," Joking Kat honestly said.

Suddenly, a strange earthquake roared out. Jack and Kat looked out the window and saw the sonic rainboom! "Wow," Jack said, with a smile.

Joking Kat knew that sight all too well. The sound of the rainboom caused the baby to wake up. She started crying, and Kat quickly went to tend to her.

The demonic clown continued to stare outside the window. In a blink of an eye, the sky quickly changed to night. He looked deeply confused at the new night sky. He then heard moans. He looked in the street and gasped.

In the street, two proxies were attacking Natalie Clockwork and Ghost Sally. One of the proxies was tall like Slenderman. He wore a grey top hat along with raggy street clothes.

The new proxy tried to wrap his tentacles around Sally, but they only phased through the ghost. Sally screamed out as she softly floated into the air. A proxy rushed behind Natalie, but she thought fast and elbowed the proxy in the gut. The proxy gagged out some blue blood. While it was stunned, Clockwork took out a meat clever and slashed it into the proxies brain.

"Honey, we have a proxy problem," Jack said.

Jack quickly rushed outside to help the girls. Kat held her baby and kept her distance from the clown. She wouldn't ever want her child to get hurt, in any way. The demonic clown rushed towards the proxies. He decided to attack the fancy dressed proxy, first. Jack unzipped his pants and used his boxing-glove dick on the nex proxy. The hit smashed the proxy at where his groin would be. The proxy fell to te ground in pain. Laughing Jack showed no mercy, as he quickly stomped on the head, smashing it it.

"He looks familiar," Clockwork said, looking at the dead fancy proxy.

Sally looked at him and realised the connection.

"My uncle turned into a proxy," Sally said in confusion.

"Let's dub him as Sexuall Offenderman," Laughing Jack said, trying to make her smile.

* * *

><p>Back at the ponies, Pinkamena stood over Nightmare Rarity's corpse. The former generous pony was once again chopped up and ate.<p>

"Oh, how I love seeing you two suffer," Nightmare Moon laughed.

The two remaining ponies looked up and saw the alicorn. She was once again in the air, mocking them.

"What do you mean," Pinkamena asked.

"Yeah, we already defeated your two pony minions," Rainbow Dash added.

"Look around you," the princess of the night said with a devilish smile.

Rainbow Dash and Pinkamena turned their heads and saw that they were cornered. Various proxies had them surrounded. After hearing the Sonic Rainboom, they charged in and cornered them.

"Have fun, kiddies," Nightmare Moon said with a smile as she flew away again.

"Hey, at least we are going down together this time," Rainbow Dash said as she tried her best to fight them off.

* * *

><p>The small group from before kept on walking under the night sky. Tails Doll's robotic antenna rapidly began blinking. He looked up and saw Sonic. EXE staring down at them.<p>

"Shit," Grinny and Widemouth said.

The former god grinned evilly as he flew in circles above them. "Even without the chaos emeralds, I will easily defeat you!"

Tails Doll softly floated up into the air. The robot met face-to-face with the former God. Sonic. EXE laughed to his adversary. In a flash, the robot fox was decapitated. The robot's limbs were broken apart. The limbs and wires fell to the ground.

"Who's next," Sonic. EXE shouted.

The Candle Cove pirates and Ben Drowned drew out their swords. Cannibal Grim took out an onion. Grim quickly cut the onion and threw it into Sonic. EXE's eyes. The deadly hedgehog screamed out in pain. He calmly floated back onto the ground and rubbed his eyes. The more he rubbed, the more onion juice got into his eyes. The juice would get on his palm, and he was only spreading it.

The candle cove pirates quickly rushed up to the hedgehog. The three slashed their swords at different places. Ben Drowned silently walked up and drove the final blow with his master sword.

"Well, that was easy," Skin Taker said with a small shrug.

They then heard the moans of proxies. "Oh no," Ticci Toby whinned.

Toby held his head in pain as the image of his former master flashed in his mind.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Concluded...<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>* <em>Household tradition, is that on Christmas morning as the kids would search through their stockings while waiting for Cinnamon Buns for breakfast. Yes, I would sneak a few pieces of candy.  
><strong>


	45. The Plan

**Good Evening, Creepers**

* * *

><p>Pasta With The Creeps<p>

The Finale

The Plan

Toby held his head in pain as the static image of Mr. Slender rapidly flashed in his eyes. Ticci Toby glared at Grinny the human. The proxy took out his hatchets and drove them into the creep's chest. Blood dripped onto the blades. Grim licked his lips at the sight of the blood.

Toby pulled the hatchets out. The blades were stained with Grinny's blood. Grinny closed his black eyes as he stumbled forward. Widemouth's eyes grew large at the sight.

"Oh my nonexistent God, you killed Grinny! You bastard!"

Toby remained silent as he darted his eyes at Widemouth. The proxy rushed up and tackled him to the ground. He growled in Widemouth's face, making the furby look in disgust.

"Toby," a feminine voice called out in concern.

Toby shook his head and gained control, again. He looked up and say ghost Sally. Sally was floating a little off the ground. She stared at the boy's actions with a few tears in her eyes. Behind the ghost, was Natalie, Jack and Kat. Kat was holding her sleeping baby.

Toby softly got off of Widemouth. Widemouth sprung back up and brushed himself off. The proxy softly walked up to Sally. Before they two could interact, two grown men chuckled at them. The group all turned their heads and saw that Hoody and Masky were glaring at them with wicked smiles.

"It's time to come home, Toby," Hoody said.

Toby rabidly shook his head no in fear, causing Masky to point at Grinny's corpse.

"You are a killer, kid. Don't try hiding it," Masky shouted.

"Only because Slenderman controls me! Just let me go and live happily with Sally," the boy whinned.

Hoody and Masky looked at each other and nodded. The two proxies then charged in at the boy. The two proxies rushed passed Mr. Widemouth. Widemouth could have helped, but he was too busy staring at Grinny, mourning his death, again.

Widemouth looked at Toby and groaned, before looking away. Toby shook in fear as he raised his hatchets. Hoody and Masky only laughed at the boy's attempt to look brave. The two grabbed onto the young boy's arm.

They began to drag him away. He kicked his legs in vien. Sally cried at this action. "Somebody, stop them," the ghost cried.

Widemouth only sighed as they dragged Toby passed him. "Rest in peace, again, Grinny," Widemouth muttered.

The pirates and undead warrior quickly drew out their swords. Just as the four were gonna charge in, two knives flew. The knives drove into Hoody and Masky's spine's. The four turned and saw the Widemouth save Ticci Toby, even after the boy's past action.

The four placed their swords back. The two proxies dropped the boy. Hoody and Masky fainted from back injuries. Ticci Toby quickly got up and walked over to Widemouth. "Thanks," Toby said.

Ticci Toby then turned to Sally and her team. "What are you guys doing here," he asked.

"Joking Kat saw a Sonic Rainboom, and wanted to track it down. It came from around this area," Jack stated.

The group listened carefully and hear more proxies. "If we are quiet, we can take them on," Jack whispered.

"Now you are sounding like Jeff," Kat huffed.

"Sorry!"

* * *

><p>The creeps followed the sound of the Proxies. They all hid behind a building They watched as a bunch of them gathered in a circle. It seemed that they were eating something. Kat and Natalie peaked out and gasped. It was hard to notice what they were munching on under the eternal night, but they eventually figured it out.<p>

"They are eating ponies," Clockwork whispered.

Ben nodded his head in approval. He smiled as he pulled out his crossbow. Widemouth stopped him before he could fire. Widemouth took a stick and silently drew out a plan in the dirt. He drew a circle, a building and a stick figure on top of the building. He drew a bomb in the stick figure's hands. He then made several slants from the bomb and to the circle.

Widemouth placed the stick down and revealed his plan. The creeps observed the diagram and silently accepted it. Ben Drowned entered the building and slowly made his way to the roof.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jeff had slipped the throat of Suicide Mouse. Ms. Pencilneck clapped her hands in amusement. Jeff pushed the dead mouse onto the ground. Jeff and Ms. P were standing next to a few corpses. It seemed the two easily managed to defeat Suicide Mouse and some proxies.<p>

"How did these creeps escape Hell," Jeff asked.

"Long story," Jane called out.

Jeff and Ms. P turned and saw Jane the Killer. Homicidal Lui slowly walked behind her. Jane walked up to Jeff and slapped him. Jeff held his left check in pain. "OK, I deserved that!"

Nightmare Moon flew over the four creeps. "Do what you must," she called out.

"Shadowlurker still has Slenderman and the enormous wave of proxies at his command, and it only get's bigger by the hour!"

"Question, will you ever let the sun shine again," Ms. Pencilneck asked.

"No," the alicorn shouted. "Why would I ever? This is what I always wanted! Enternal night for all the children of the night."

"But what about flowers, trees and the harvest?"

"Use your own magic! Like this."

Nightmare Moon fired an enormous blue beam down at the four. Lui and Jeff screamed and hugged each other. Jane huffed as she pushed the brothers out of the blast radius. Ms. Pencilneck waved a hand, causing a sourcefield. The magic beam couldn't break through the barrier. The witch muttered some words as the Alicorn continued to fire blasts out of rage.

"Ice," the succubus said and smirked.

Ms. P got rid of her barrier and used her left palm to punch the magic. The magic was quickly frozen under ice. The magic continued to freeze along the trail. It eventually covered the blue horn. The Alicorn broke free and screamed.

She tried to fire another blast, but couldn't break the ice that covered her horn. "Why you little brats," she screamed as she flew away in defeat.

"Come on, it must be safer in PastaVille," Ms. Pencilneck said

* * *

><p>Ben Drowned was on top of the roof. Ben noticed that he wasn't alone on the roof. He smiled at his quests.<p>

He took out a bomb and quickly threw it down. The bomb landed inside the enormous circle of Proxies. He quickly threw a lot more bombs onto the ground. They immediately blew up on contact with the ground, knocking all of the Proxies down!

Ben quickly went back down. Two mysterious girls followed him. Ben opened the door and received cheers. They then gasped as the girls followed him out. Pinkamena and Rainbow Dash slowly exited the building.

"I thought the Proxies grabbed you," Grim said.

"I'm ok," Pinkamena said.

"No, just before they could get us, I carried Pinkamena up with me, to the building Ben was on," Rainbow Dash said.

"You didn't get hurt, did you," Kat asked.

"Naw."

Laughing Jack turned and noticed the other four creeps walking past his group.

"Where are you four going," Jack asked.

"PastaVille! You coming or not," Jeff shouted.

* * *

><p>The few remaining creeps made it back to the village safely. The last of the creeps were the Candle Cove pirates, Grim, Pinkamena, Rainbow Dash, Widemouth, Ben Drowned, Lui, Jane, Ms. Pencilneck, Toby, Sally, Natalie, Jack, Jeff, Kat and Faith. Shadowlurker laughed as he stomped up to the group. The creeps stared at him in fear. Jeff thought fast and decided to reason with the demon.<p>

"You and the Proxies can have the Earth, as long as us folks in PastaVille are unharmed," Jeff said.

"Fine, go ahead and have that dump," Shadowlurker shouted.

"Wait, really," Jack asked.

"Yeah," Shadowlurker said as he turned towards the exit.

"I have enough power to be God, and this is what Zalgo wanted. In order to rid the Earth. So, why not just turn folks who can't reach your little village into Proxies," Shadowlurker said.

"All those innocent people," Sally muttered.

"They'll be fine serving Slenderman," Toby said to her.

"Have fun with your crappy town," Shadowlurker said, howling with laughter.

"How can we trust him," Jane growled.

"I'm a demon of my word! What kind of _God _would I be, if I don't keep promises," the new God shouted back.

Shadowlurker left the village and wave his right palm. This placed a giant invisible barrier around the village. No proxy would be able to enter the village. The God smiled as he went off to rule over his new kingdom with Slenderman.

Ms. Pencilneck looked up and saw the evening soon slowly replacing the night sky. She smiled at her success before walking off. She slowly began to use her magic to repair the village. Jeff followed her.

"Um, can you make it snow?"

"In a while, honey," the witch said.

Ms. Pencilneck used her magic to repair the apartments. Lui and Jane were talking to each other as they went inside the building. The witch went over to the puppet stage and made an ever better stage for the Candle Cove pirates.

Jack took Kat's hand and they slowly walked towards their original house. They saw that the carnival and home was destroyed by Sonic. EXE's tsunami. Ms. Pencilneck walked by and used her magic to restore everything in the village.

"This is our new home," Kat whispered to her baby daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all, folks. I am practically LEAVING fanfiction and moving on with my life after that.<strong>

**Not satisfied, because you strive for "more"?! Well, have no worries.**

**Mark the calendar- February 14, 2016!**

**That is the date of a new musical series! Me and PureHope125 are collabing on it. Stay tooned for more info on my DeviantArt. Kathryn might get a DA sometime after Christmas and give you guys more teasers like the cover art (Actually awesomely drawn, and not have random vectors colliding!). **

**"Project FFD"... stands for Project Freddy Fazbear Diner. Working title is Fredbear and Friends, based on the minigame in FNAF 4, and it will be much more light hearted.**

**Anyway, review and happy holidays!**


End file.
